Time To Say Goodbye
by Chrissymkgh
Summary: BRAZEN - Brenda comes back to Port Charles after Jason is arrested for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar. Many of the residents of PC are surprised to see the two are... friends? Now that she is back, how will this affect the rest of the people in Jason's life?
1. Finding Jake

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to check out the story. I want to give fair warning, this is a Brazen (Brenda/Jason) story. There will be no happily ever after with Elizabeth or Sam. Though I love Liz and was on team Liason, I missed Brazen. There just aren't enough Jason and Brenda stories out there to read so I thought I would write my own. Liz and Sam are not shown in a very good light during this story. You know those moments when you yell at the TV and tell the character not to say that or do something else... yeah well, you will see my thoughts come through.

Rated T for now but will move up to M in later chapters.

(2-21-16) Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. Just swinging by to do some editing. Old School GH all the way. :D

About the story: I wanted Brenda to come back and be there for Jason during one of his lowest moments. The story will follow GH events with some twists and other stories integrated. You will find out along the way more about Brenda.

Chapter Inspiration Songs: (link in profile)

Dangerous Girl - Lana Del Rey (Brenda's Intro)

Broken - Seether, Amy Lee

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 1

Finding Jake

Jason ran his fingers against the hard steel that bound his wrist. No matter how he turned his hand, he found no comfort from the restriction. The sound of metal hitting metal was one he had become accustomed to. He was once again handcuffed to the interrogation room table at the PCPD. He knew the charges were serious, arrested for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar wasn't to be taken lightly... but going over every detail in his mind he had yet to learn what possible evidence they had on him. He had been careful, he always was.

This had been his third day in lockup and his attorney Diane was still desperately trying to get him out on bail. She pleaded with him to give her something to work with... but unfortunately, he kept cutting her off at the knees. His lawyer was worried about Elizabeth testifying. Jason had his concerns as well but was determined to keep her out of this mess. There were to many secrets wrapped around Elizabeth and her infant son. Aside from a small few, the world could not know that he fathered her child during a moment of comfort. Everyone thought the child was her husband Lucky's, and for the sake of Jake's safety... Jason agreed to the lie. It was times like these that made him realize that he made the right decision. Staying out of Jake's life and letting detective Lucky Spencer raise him, it was for the best. Still, he wished more then anything he could be a part of that little boy's future. The pain of wanting that was suffocating him. Random visits from Elizabeth were not helping, no matter how much he enjoyed seeing her. It was making Lucky suspicious.

Jason had to admit it felt nice to have so many people care about him. He had visits from Carly, Spinelli, Sonny, Emily, and of course Elizabeth. Out of all the visits, Sonny's unnerved him the most. Apparently, Amelia Joffe... Sam's boss, gave Sonny information on his girlfriend's past. The redhead producer decided she would stop by to convince Jason of it's truth. Sonny insisted that he hear her out when she visits.

A sudden whistle from the squad room caught his attention. Most of the officers eyes in the room looked upon a certain brunette in a suede dress walking this way. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she entered the interrogation room. With a big smile, she removed her sunglasses and threw them on the table. "Hi Hubby."

"Brenda..." Jason's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. The pit of his stomach turned and filled him with concern.

"Aww... I missed you to Jase," she said with a sarcastic tone.

He realized that came out a little harsh. Yes, he had missed her, but he knew she shouldn't be here. It was to dangerous for her. "What I meant was... you know it's not safe, that is why I asked you to stay away."

Brenda waved her hand dismissively. "You are my friend," she began, "you get locked up, I come see you. That's just how it is."

Jason sighed. "You might as well sit." He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Which one called you?"

"Emmy," she replied as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Then Spinelli... then Robin." She gave him a serious look. "They are all VERY worried about you. I figured something was wrong when you didn't call. I haven't heard from you in over a week." She stared at him and then reached over to run her fingers through his overgrown hair. "Wow," she commented as he shook his head for her to stop. "I hadn't realized how long it got. You normally have it slicked back when we Skype."

"Yeah, yeah, worry about yourself," he said looking her up and down. "Like... what are you wearing? It's to short." Brenda always looked classy and not trashy but she was still showing a lot of leg in his opinion.

"I'll have you know this dress is made by a very popular designer. It's called having style. You should try it." She paused. "Though," she began as she gave him a once over, "I am digging the blue, it's nice to see you in color."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will make sure to get a arrested now and then just to appease your color choices." He frowned thinking he could probably make good on that deal.

"Enough of that." She furrowed her brows at him. "What can I do to get you out of here?"

"You..." He pointed at her. "Will do nothing. I mean it Bren, Diane is already doing everything she can. You, Spinelli, Carly... you have to stay out of it."

"Oh." The brunette began shaking her head. "You did not just lump me in with those two."

"In this case... yes I did. You all have good hearts and want to help." Jason was trying to let her know she was appreciated. "But... I can't have any crazy ideas or escape plans messing up Diane's work."

Brenda slowly curled her lips upward and moved closer. "Trust me, I have had an escape plan in the works for you for a couple of years now... just in case it's ever needed."

Jason was shocked. "You're serious?"

Her brown eyes began to twinkle as she grinned. "Very."

Jason shook his head. She always surprised him with her loyalty, but she never thinks about the implications to herself. "Brenda..."

"Well, well, well... look at what we have here." Ric acknowledged them both as he walked into the room. "It's a blast from the past. Sorry to say Brenda, but... marrying him won't save him this time."

Brenda turned to him in disgust. "Lansing, how are you not in jail?"

"I could ask you the same question." He gave her a pointed look.

"Touche," she replied in a bored tone.

"Now, since I have you here, you can answer a few questions for me about your communication over the last few months with Mr. Morgan here," Ric stated gesturing between the two of them.

"And you..." She smiled innocently. "Can speak to my lawyer."

Jason smirked. Good girl.

"Have something to hide Brenda?" Ric asked.

Brenda crossed her arms. "It's Miss Barrett to you. And... could you really blame me with the history of corrupt D.A.'s in this precinct?"

"Fine." Ric took an annoyed tone. "Should I have questions I need answered, I will be sure to have your lawyer contacted. For now, your visit with Mr. Morgan is over."

Brenda reached over and squeezed Jason's hand. "You let me know if you need anything." Jason nodded and watched her walk out. He noticed that she stopped in front of her rookie cop brother Cooper and gave him a hug. Jason's eyes narrowed when he saw detective Cruz take and kiss her hand. That bastard is hitting on her.

Ric watched her leave and licked his lips. "That is one hot piece of ass and spunky too, just how I like them. Perhaps I should have waited for her to return instead of Sam?" His eyes continued to ogle Brenda.

"Shut your mouth Lansing, you don't talk about her like that." Jason's enforcer tone came out.

Ric turned to face him with an evil grin. "A little overprotective of your ex, aren't you Morgan?"

Shit. This was not good. He should have just kept his mouth shut like he normally did and not let Ric rile him up. He decided he would just stay silent and let the asshole prattle on till he was finished. After watching Cruz's obvious attempts to flirt with Brenda, Jason was glad to see she finally left.

As the day went on the enforcer's mood soured. He had finished having the most disturbing conversation with Amelia in regards to Sam. The producer informed him about Sam's cons that included marriages to many men and even the death of one. As if that wasn't enough, his girlfriend also knew about Jake. Every time they would happen to conveniently bump into Elizabeth and Jake... Sam knew. All of her comments and attempts were to make him fess up that he was the father of Elizabeth's son. His trust in her was dwindling.

After a nap in his cell, he was brought back to the interrogation room. Instead of an empty room, he found a very distraught Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth..." He gently touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

She looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Someone took Jake, he's gone," she choked out before breaking down into tears again.

Jason's heart stopped. This can't be happening. His son who he had only held a few times is missing. "Okay, Elizabeth, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened." Elizabeth proceeded to tell him about the park and how Spinelli and Lulu stopped by, then Sam, and how when she turned after tying her other son Cam's shoe, Jake was gone. Jason tried to console Elizabeth as much as he could while trying to keep his calm. It didn't help matters when a psychologist named Lainey came into the room and interrogated her while claiming she could have postpartum depression. He made Elizabeth stop talking at that point so they would rule her out as a suspect and concentrate on his son.

After being left alone in the interrogation room once again, he began to pace. He kept halting at the window hoping to catch a glimpse of any new activity. He noticed Elizabeth run up to Lucky and hug him with a smile. Something must have happened. He blew out a breath he had been holding. They must have found Jake he thought and smiled to himself. He waited for the time to go by just as the couple in the squad room did. He saw a woman with a baby carrier walking in. Elizabeth ran to the woman and looked at the baby. She turned around and began to cry. "No." He found himself saying out loud. It wasn't Jake. Defeated, he was ushered back to his cell for a sleepless night.

The next day things had only worsened. By late afternoon he asked to make a call.

"Bren... I need you," he barely got out before his throat closed.

"On my way." Was all she said before hanging up.

Jason sat at the table and rested his head against his hands. His son still had not been found. Earlier, he had a morning visit with Sam and it drained him. His girlfriend finally confronted him. She screamed and yelled about his lies to her and about giving Jake up freely, as if it was some easy thing to do. It was killing him. Sam confessed to her past but she was holding back and evaded any questions about why she was in the park yesterday. He didn't want to believe she had anything to do with his son's disappearance, but she was guilty about something.

After that, Spinelli and Diane's visits did not go well either. He demanded Diane get him out and she continued to defend that her hands were tied. Jason had been so desperate to be free of here that he even ordered his friend Spinelli to do the jailbreak plan he offered after Jason was arrested. The young computer genius apologized profusely before refusing and rushing out the door. It was then that Jason asked to make the call.

He didn't know what he expected Brenda to do but he just needed her. Over the years they had been a sounding board for each other. He told her everything, as did she. He trusted her with Jake's secret... he had to tell someone. Jason felt a little guilty for not sharing the information with Carly, but he knew she would have caused more trouble by doing what she thought was best. Brenda had her own opinions as well, but she stood by his choices.

Without looking up, he heard the door open and then felt arms around him. Brenda slid out the chair next to him and sat down. She lifted his face with her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm here."

"I gotta get out of here Bren. I got to find my son," he whispered.

She nodded. "Alright, give me a minute to think." The brunette sat there looking out into space. "How can me being here help your situation?" she asked herself.

He stared at her while she yanked out her phone and began to text at hyper speed. She stood and began to pace while looking out the window.

"You're not doing anything that's going to get you into trouble, are you?" He was concerned now. He wanted to get out... but not at her expense.

"No." She shook her head. "Do you trust me?"

Jason smiled. "You know I do."

"Good, then don't worry." She smiled back. His friend once again looked out the window and it appeared she saw what she was looking for. "Okay, show time," she mumbled to herself. Brenda picked up her purse and whispered over to Jason, "Call me tomorrow and I will help find you Jake." With a wink, she opened the interrogation room door.

Confused, Jason watched her walk out. He suddenly jumped to his feet as he saw her fall to the floor. "Brenda!" Unable to stop himself, he went running towards her.

"Whoa there, Morgan." A cop held him back, obstructing his view. "It's fine, she has a doctor by her side."

Looking around the body blocking him, Jason realized the doctor next to Brenda was his sister Emily. Not knowing when exactly she got to the PCPD, he began to wonder if she was one of the people Brenda texted. "Emily... is she okay?" Jason asked in a panicked voice.

"Her blood pressure dropped, I have to get her to the hospital NOW!" Emily yelled.

Cooper scooped his sister up into his arms. "Come on, we will take the cruiser and get there faster." Rushing out, the three of them exited the PCPD.

Jason was slightly scared and he was hoping Brenda was really faking it. A moment later, he noticed Diane on the phone walking over to him. She pointed at the interrogation room and signaled for him to go back inside.

Diane closed the door and hung up her cell. "That girl is a genius." She smirked.

"Do you want to let me in on what's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, I just got us an emergency bail hearing," she informed him before sitting down. "You see, since Brenda is technically..." His lawyer put her fingers up and made quotation marks. "Family," she continued, "Her being in the hospital is grounds for bail." Diane smiled brightly.

Jason grinned along with her. Brenda came through, he could kiss her. This warrants a shopping spree, he thought.

.~*~.

The next day Jason walked through his penthouse door and threw his suit jacket over the desk. His roommate Spinelli looked up from his computer and jumped up to run over to him.

"Stone Cold...You..." He began to fidget. "You're here. Please do not tell me you are on the run from the boys in blue."

"No Spinelli." He shook his head. "Brenda worked a little of her magic and got me out on bail."

The kid's eyes lit up. "Venus is home?" He clapped his hands together. "I am most excited to introduce her to the newest Grand Theft Auto."

Jason absently unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves. "I still don't know how you two can play those games online for so long together."

"My masters friend is a worthy advisory. Though her skills are mediocre compared to the Jackal, the beauty of her giggle penetrates the ears and brings down the defenses."

Jason rolled his eyes at his young friend. He had to admit though... Bren had a good laugh. "Okay, let's get down to business, I need to know where we are in terms of leads on Jake's disappearance."

.~*~.

Meanwhile, across town, Brenda lay in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. She blew out a breath and leaned back placing her hand behind her head. She was bored and couldn't wait for her release papers. To make the situation seem real, she stayed overnight in the hospital. Emily had made it look believable that she was suffering from dehydration. This meant that she had to get fluids and was being watched for observation.

Diane had checked in and told her that Jason was out on bail. She smiled at that. Brenda wished she could be out there helping him find Jake but for now she had to play her part. She hoped that after they found the baby... she would get some time with Robin, she missed her other little sister. Emily and Robin, two woman attached to her not by blood but by lifelong friendship. Emily was really coming through on this trip. She was letting her stay with her at Wyndemere. There was no way in hell Brenda was checking into the Metro Court with the owners being her ex Jax and his wife Carly. The model knew she could have stayed with the Quartermaines since they pretty much helped raise her, but she didn't think they would be to thrilled with guards hanging around.

Speaking of guards, she thought, Brenda took a quick look out towards the door and checked. "Yup, still there." They were usually pretty good at her not noticing them. In the past she was against having guards, but now, with her profession and the lingering threat over her head... they were a necessity.

With nothing else to do, she flipped on the TV. The brunette sat up when she saw they were talking about Jake's disappearance. The screen showed a blown up picture of the baby.

"Whoa," she said surprised. How can people not see that is Jason's kid? He looks exactly like him. Shaking her head, she thought of how shitty this situation was for him. He was in so much pain. Brenda wanted nothing more then to fix him. Each time they talked recently, he'd been practically in tears. She couldn't help but feel a little hate towards Elizabeth for doing this to him.

**"In other news... super model Brenda Barrett has been admitted to General Hospital in Port Charles. Reports say she collapsed while visiting her ex-husband Jason Morgan who has been allegedly rumored of having ties to organized crime. Morgan has been arrested and charged for the alleged murder of Lorenzo Alcazar and is currently awaiting trial."**

Brenda put her head in her hands. "Perfect, so much for a not wanting many people to know I'm here."

Just as Brenda had thought some of Port Charles residents might make her reappearance a little difficult, some of their reactions would not go unnoticed. A certain coffee importer was proving that just that across town.

.~*~.

Sonny's eyes widened as he heard what the news anchor said and practically choked on his drink. The mob boss looked over to his enforcer who had just stopped by the office to inform him of Carly's situation with Jerry Jax. His ex-wife's predicament pushed itself to the back of his mind as he glanced at Brenda's picture on the screen. "You didn't tell me Brenda was back."

Jason sighed. "I didn't think it would be a big deal," he lied.

"A big deal? It's Brenda." He threw his arms up in the air. She was the love that got away, how couldn't this be a big deal? Sonny gave Jason an unsure look. "She's not still mad is she?"

"Sonny," Jason began as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You blackmailed her little brother into working for you while he was trying to make a decent life for himself. I think that she is entitled to be a little pissed off."

The mob boss scowled. He wished he'd put it together sooner that Cooper and Brenda were related. If he had known, he wouldn't have used him to be his inside man for the PCPD. "How was I supposed to know that screw up was her brother, if he had just..."

"Sonny," Jason cut him off, "I don't have time for this. I have to go back to checking on possible suspects." He impatiently grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

.~*~.

Back at the hospital, Brenda smiled when she saw the nurse come in with her release papers. She signed them and sat down in the wheelchair that was waiting for her.

"Would you like me to have the limo come pick you up Miss Barrett?" her guard asked from the doorway.

The nurse began to roll her out. "No thanks Tom, we are going to be walking today."

He nodded and followed her to the elevator. After leaving the hospital, they made their way to the park. Brenda felt like she had to do something to help so she decided to question people. She figured parents might be more receptive to a celebrity than some random stranger. Hours had past and the model was coming up empty. Mostly, she just ended up posing for pictures. The sun was beginning to set when Brenda saw a woman walking with a stroller.

"Excuse me." She tapped her on the shoulder. The woman looked nervous at first. The big guard with her was only heightening the stranger's fear. The woman stared at Brenda for a moment before a surprised look came across her face.

"I know you." She put pointed towards Brenda. "You're that model... one of those Victoria's Secret Angels, Brenda Barrett."

Brenda giggled and shrugged. "Guilty."

"Oh, I loved the piece they did on you in Cosmo. You've have had quite the life. I'm a big fan" She grabbed the model's hand and began to shake it.

"Thanks" Brenda grinned and released her hand. "I am always glad to meet someone who likes my work." She relaxed her stance and continued. "I'm sorry to stop you and I am not sure if you keep up with local news... but a baby was kidnapped the other day. I am trying to help find him, so I am looking for anyone who might have been here that day and saw anything."

The woman frowned. "I did hear about that. It's so sad. I was actually in the park that day with my daughter." She took a moment as if she was thinking. "I don't recall seeing anything out of the ordinary. I mean well..." The woman stopped and furrowed her brows.

"Please, anything could be helpful," Brenda coaxed her anxiously.

"Well, I don't know if it was anything other then a woman having a bad day," she replied as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"What woman?"

"I was sitting on the bench over there." The stranger pointed to a spot across from where they stood. "I was pushing the stroller trying to get Krista here to fall asleep and there was a woman crying on the bench next to us. Come to think of it... she was staring as us quite a bit."

Brenda thought this might be an actual break. "Can you tell me what she looked like?"

The woman tugged on her lip as she thought. "There was nothing that really made her stand out. She had long dirty blonde hair, white long sleeved top, slacks... maybe early to late 30's."

"Did you happen to notice what direction she went in?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, we left before she did."

"You have been very helpful so thank you." Brenda smiled.

"Good luck. I hope you find him, no baby should be away from their parent." She frowned before she left with her child.

"I agree," Brenda said to herself before turning towards her guard. "Tom, call for the limo please." She then grabbed her phone and dialed. "Spinelli, it's Bren... yes, yes, I missed you too." She chuckled. "I need you to go over the footage again of the park, especially by the fountain. This time you are looking for a certain woman." She explained the details of what she looked like and asked him to keep her posted. After hanging up, she and Tom exited the park. She texted Jason to find out where he was. When she found out he was at the coffee shop, that is where she directed her driver to go.

When they arrived, Brenda jumped out and went towards the back of the cafe. With a small knock, she opened the door and smiled happily at Jason who was on the phone. He waved her in and hung up. Walking over to her, he lifted Brenda up, swung her into a huge hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for getting me out." He gave her a grateful look as he put her down. "Spinelli said you had a lead from the park, how is that even possible?"

Brenda put one hand on her hip and swished the other hand in the air. "I'm a celeb, people like to talk to me." She grinned. "I just hope it pays off. It's a weak lead, but it's something."

Jason sent her a genuine smile which she appreciated. "Come on." He took her hand. "I want to go talk to Amelia Joffe. She's still a suspect in my eyes."

Once in the limo, Jason unloaded on the brunette. He told her everything he found out about his girlfriend's past and Amelia's plan to get revenge on Sam for killing her father. Brenda just sat there for a minute absorbing all the information.

"Sam, really?" she asked in disbelief. "And she knew about Jake?"

Jason only nodded.

Brenda blew out a long breath. "You know, I have never been a big Sam fan, I try not to judge, but this Jase..." Brenda shook her head. "This is beyond crazy. She's like a whole different person than anyone knew."

"I know, believe me, I know," he stated.

"Also, if we are being completely honest... I am not an Elizabeth fan either." Brenda put up her hands before Jason could cut her off. "Hear me out Jason." Brenda noticed he was silent so she continued. "Thank you. Now..." She reclined back into her seat. "I get you want your son safe, and I get that you want him to have some type of normalcy in life. Safety is a matter of perspective to the parent. Just because people have guards doesn't mean they shouldn't have kids. Do you know how many careers out there require the use of bodyguards, usually all matter of celebrities, politicians... rich folk. You see where I am going with this?"

"Bren, I think my business might be a little more riskier than typical... what did you call them? Rich folk?"

"Maybe so Jason, but they are all still in the category of maniacs out to assassinate them or taking their kids for ransom. They are still out there raising families and being the best parents they can be." Brenda shifted in her seat. "And as far as Elizabeth, separate from Jake, I gotta say... I am seeing a pattern."

Jason backed up a little with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean, I have listened to you talk for months about her and I recall your past with her when I was gone. It just sounds like you are repeating history. Her wanting that picture perfect life with Lucky, but wanting you too. This is coming from the queen of bouncing back and forth between guys. Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. I just want you to be happy."

Jason smiled at her. "Thanks for caring."

"Anytime." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "For the record, I never want to hear shit again about my drama... you have far surpassed it at this point."

Jason let out a small chuckle for the first time since this ordeal began but he quickly sobered when he saw they were at the station. "We're here, just let me do all the talking."

Brenda nodded. They went inside and found Amelia reading over papers. Hearing the duo enter, she raised her head and stared at Brenda. "Brenda Barrett in my studio, it's a pleasure." Amelia looked from Brenda to Jason. "Are you two getting back together?" The producer gave them a sly smirk.

"We're friends. Now, I want to know what you were doing the day Jake was kidnapped." Jason snapped at her.

"Why don't you ask Sam what she was doing?"

"Because I asked you and I know you are out to make Sam pay," Jason pointed out before crossing his arms.

Amelia scoffed. "By what, hurting myself in the process? I don't want to go to jail just to make Sam look bad."

Brenda jumped in. "Well, maybe you didn't want to get your hands dirty but you could have gotten someone else to do it. Do you happen to know anyone who was in the park that day with long blonde hair, mid thirties." Jason gave her an annoyed look and mumbled a 'shut up'. The model ignored him and rolled her eyes.

Amelia stood there for a moment. "Actually... I do," she blurted out as she ran over to her files. "And it makes sense. I really thought the baby cries in the background were odd."

Jason and Brenda looked at each other before Jason spoke. "What are talking about?"

Amelia handed him a file. "Maureen Harper. She was a guest on the show. She lost her daughter in a fire and has been completely grief stricken. When I called about her waver not being signed, she brushed me off and I could hear a baby crying in the background."

Brenda grabbed Jason's arm. "Jase, that would fit the mother's description in the park. She said the other woman just sat on the bench crying and staring at her with her baby. She was there that day."

Amelia grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

They all crammed into Amelia's car to look less conspicuous. Jason sat in the back with Brenda while Amelia drove. After Jason buckled his seat belt he turned to Brenda. "Remind me not to tell you to shut up for awhile."

"Aw... I knew you loved me," the model said as she patted him on the leg and he smirked. Amelia watched them through her mirror and a smile began to twitch at her lips. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't the biggest threat to Sam and Jason after all.

Forty minutes into their trip, they saw the sign welcoming them to Pennsylvania. Brenda looked over at Jason with a frown. "It's fine," he reassured her, trying to bring her worry down. He had officially jumped bail and crossed the state line.

"It's not, but we'll deal with it." She shrugged before looking out the window. Brenda felt she should have come by herself but she knew he would have never let that happen. He had to find Jake.

When they arrived at Maureen's house, Jason was ready to thunder through the front door. Brenda held him back and Amelia held up her hand saying she would handle it. When Maureen opened the door she looked frightened to see the trio.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Amelia, "I told you I wasn't interested in your show." Holding the door only slightly open, the panicked woman looked from Brenda to Jason. "What is she doing here and who is he?" Maureen eyed them suspiciously.

"Miss Barrett here..." Brenda gave her a small wave as Amelia continued. "Is doing a special appearance on our show and this man works with us."

"Yes." Brenda nodded playing along. "I was so touched by your segment and my main charity is working with children, I was hoping you would reconsider."

Suddenly, all pleasantries were stopped when they heard a baby crying. "You have to go, I'm not interested," Maureen said before Jason stopped her from shutting the door. The three of them rushed in. "Get out of my home before I call the police," she warned in a shaky voice.

"You won't do that, because you stole that baby from the park," Jason told her.

Maureen began to break down. "I didn't mean to do it, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't hurt him I swear, he's right upstairs. I just wanted another chance to be a mother."

Jason nodded towards the stairs and Amelia ran up to check the baby. Maureen continued to cry and talk about the fire. When she pulled out the little hat that said Jake, Brenda wrapped her arms around Jason. He was trying to be strong but Brenda could see he was emotionally overwhelmed. When Amelia came downstairs and handed Jake to Jason. Brenda couldn't help the happy tears that ran down her cheeks. She saw the pure joy that crossed his face and couldn't help but smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched him talk to his son.

"I'm assuming you're his father," Maureen choked out, "you two really do make a beautiful couple. I'm so sorry I did this to all of you."

It was the same fact Amelia had noticed but didn't comment on.

"Please tell Sam I'm sorry too and that I'm glad she told you." Maureen sniffled before she sat down.

The rest of them looked at each other. "Told us what?" asked Jason.

"That I took little Jake. She was there in the park, she saw me take him. I thought she was going to stop me but she didn't, so I figured she understood that I needed this second chance. I assume she's the one who told you I had him." She put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I am going to beat her ass," Brenda she whispered slowly to Jason.

"You," Jason gestured to Brenda, "will not say a word to Sam because you are going to stay away from her. I will handle this," he whispered back.

Brenda blew out a frustrated breath and tabled the topic for the time being. She stayed silent while Amelia talked to Maureen about childcare and getting help. Jason decided that was for the best as well.

On the way back to Port Charles, Jason continued to look at his son and take in every detail about him.

"He's beautiful Jase, he's got your eyes... Lila's eyes." Brenda smiled. "Can I hold him for a minute?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned like a proud parent while he handed him over to her.

Brenda giggled as she held his little hand. "Hi Jake, I'm your Aunt Brenda." Jake watched her with his big eyes and smiled. "I guess now is the best time to give you some advice," she said to the baby with a soft voice. "Make sure you take your best girl friend to prom, you'll have a better time."

"Brenda," Jason laughed out.

She ignored him and continued to talk to Jake. "Black is not the only color out there, make sure you have plenty of different colored shirts in your closet. Also, no matter what you think... girls do not like to be told to shut up." Jake let out a coo making her laugh. "See, he gets it."

Jason rolled his eyes and then smiled at watching Brenda with his son. "Now, with that said," she went on, "know that your father is an amazing man who puts the people he loves first and you little guy are at the top of that list." She gave him a kiss and handed Jake back to Jason. She could see he was touched by what she said.

Amelia continued to be quiet for the rest for the ride. She decided she didn't need to do anything else, Sam's life was going to implode on it's own. After arriving back at the station, Jason and Brenda left in the limo towards Elizabeth's house. When they pulled up, Jason made his way out with Jake. "Aren't you coming?" he asked Brenda who was still sitting there.

"I thought you might want to be alone when you brought Jake in."

"No... come." He held his free hand to her.

When they got to the front door, Jason kissed his son and welcomed him home. He turned the door knob and grabbed Brenda's hand before walking through. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch reading to Cam when she looked up. Her eyes first locked on the couple's linked hands until she noticed Jason was holding Jake. She moved Cam to the side and ran over to them. "Oh my god... Jake." She held out her arms and took Jake from Jason's. "Oh, my baby." Elizabeth cried over him, holding him tight. "Mommy missed you so much." After fussing over him and checking to make sure he was okay. She took notice again to Jason and Brenda hand in hand smiling at her.

Elizabeth couldn't understand what Brenda was doing there and why they seemed so comfortable with each other. She began to become suspicious. Her eyes looked into Brenda's. "Did you take him? Is that why Jason brought you back here?" This shocked Jason.

Surprised herself, Brenda said, "What, no, why would you think that?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Lucky walked through the door and ran to Elizabeth. "My son... my son is home," he cried out as he took the baby from her. Brenda saw Jason's face and squeezed his hand for support. He gave her a slight smile and squeezed back letting her know he was grateful.

It pained Liz to see the closeness between the two of them. Needing a distraction, she picked up Cameron. "Okay, I am going to take Cam upstairs so we can all discuss this." She quickly walked away with the child. Jason and Brenda continued to stay silent as Lucky rocked Jake.

When Elizabeth came back down, she took Jake from Lucky's arms. Jason explained to the married pair about the guest from the show and how in a moment of grief she carried him off.

Lucky turned to Brenda. "And how do you fit into all this?"

"Jake wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Brenda" Jason answered for her. "She talked to people in the park and got the lead that led us to the woman." He looked to her and his eyes showed appreciation.

"Brenda, it's not that I'm not thankful, because I am, but why go through so much trouble to help us?" Lucky asked.

"Well, Jason said he wanted to help you both. Since Jason and I are friends, I volunteered myself." She gave her best convincing smile.

"I'm sorry I accused you of anything." Liz apologized to her still unable to keep glancing at their hands clasped together.

"Yes, thank you Brenda," Lucky said and then his voice hardened. "Thanks to both of you." Trying not to glare at Jason, he continued, "I want the name of the woman, she needs to be arrested."

Jason argued in the woman's defense that she was sick and needed help, not be in jail. He refused to give her name which only angered Lucky and frustrated Elizabeth. They all watched Lucky pick up his phone and dial.

"Hey Cruz... Jake is home with us." He paused to smile. "I know, we are all relieved. Listen, I need you to send a squad car over to our house to arrest Jason Morgan for breaking bail."

Before he could even hang up, Brenda was releasing Jason's hand and going for Lucky. Jason held her back. "What the hell Lucky, he brings Jake back and you have him arrested?"

"Brenda," Jason said into her ear.

"No Jase, Lucky is the one being an ungrateful prick!"

"Brenda," Jason said again in a calm voice while he still held onto her arms.

Lucky took a step forward. "Brenda, I am grateful, but Jason broke the law."

"This is all about spite because Jason found him and not you or your precious police force." She glared at Lucky then turned to Liz. "Are you not going to say anything?" She looked at her with disdain while Liz just stared at the floor. "Unbelievable," Brenda spit out.

"Are you looking to be arrested as well, Brenda... technically you were an accomplice," Lucky pointed out.

Brenda smirked and held out her arms to him with her wrists together.

Lucky shook his head. "Will you just leave before I have to drag you down there with him."

"She's leaving," Jason quickly stated and then turned her around to face him. "Bren, please, just do this for me. I can't be sitting in a cell worrying about you." His face softened. "Please."

Brenda shook her head and tried to keep her tears at bay. "This is so wrong Jason." She gave him a strong hug which he equally returned. She touched his face, gave him a little smile, exited the house, and pulled off in the limo.

Jealousy raged through Elizabeth.

Lucky observed him for a moment. "I thought you were with Sam." Jason never replied to his remark.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Brenda sees Sonny, Jason has a flashback, and Carly's not a happy camper. Don't forget to fav/follow/review. :D


	2. Hey Jealousy

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter. To noscruples and guest, I have to agree... I have loathed Lucky since Helena had Faison scrambled his brain. The day they had Liz remarry him while Jason sat there was another 'yelling at the TV' moment for me.

To the other guests, thank you for the compliments. As I mentioned before, I am a dialogue junkie... just love a good line, I know I suck at descriptive writing so I have to count on my character interaction. So glad you enjoyed it. :D

(2-22-16 - Edited)

Musical Inspiration:

Womanizer - Britney Spears

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 2

Hey Jealousy

After waking up in her lush surroundings at Wyndemere, Brenda threw on a robe and went down the long hallway for breakfast. The castle was so big that she mused to herself about leaving a trail of bread crumbs behind her. Still, she was grateful to the prince for being so accommodating. Speaking of the prince, She found Nicholas and Emily seated at the dining table with Spencer. It delighted her to see them looking like such a perfect family. Brenda walked up and kissed the little boy on the head. "Morning Spencer." She cooed as she sat at down in one of the many empty seats. "And good morning to both of you to. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Alfred will have the cook prepare anything you like Brenda." Nikolas explained before going back to reading his newspaper.

Brenda looked to butler as he poured her a glass of juice. "May I have pancakes please?"

"Certainly Miss Barrett."

"Thanks to you both again for letting me stay here." Brenda said before taking a sip from her glass. "I just want you to know I am making arrangements to get my own place so I won't be using up your hospitality any longer."

The prince subtly gave a little wave of the hand. "You're family, you stay as long as you like."

"Yeah Bren, I love having you here. I missed my sister." Emily confirmed with a heartfelt look. "Does this mean your staying in Port Charles?" She asked in an excited tone.

"I think so." Brenda grinned. "Jason won't be to happy about that, but I missed everyone and I want to try to build a relationship with Coop." Alfred put a plate of pancakes in front of her. She began to cut her food as she talked. "I mean most of my jobs are in NYC anyway, it makes sense to finally be home."

Emily put more cereal on Spencer's plate for him to pick at. "Jason may give you the 'it's not safe' speech first, but I know he will be thrilled to have you so close. He missed you."

Nikolas looked over his paper. "I thought they hated each other."

Brenda and Emily let out a small giggle. "That's what they like people to think." Emily stated while Brenda gave her a sly smile. "How did you both end up finding Jake? You promised last night you would give the details at breakfast." The future princess tapped the table with her fingers. "It's breakfast."

Brenda went into telling the story of how Jake was brought back without giving away to much about Sam or that Jake was Jason's. Emily was appalled by the fact Lucky had Jason thrown back in jail. Being Lucky's brother, Nikolas was smart and didn't comment much on that.

After breakfast Brenda went up to her room to change into a summer dress and some sandals. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed a sweater, sunglasses, and then made her way onto the launch with Tom. The castle was the epitome of privacy as it was settled atop of it's own island in the middle of the harbor. When the boat docked, she followed the familiar path to the coffee shop. The model bypassed the counter and went towards the back. Securing the office door was a young guard denying her entrance.

"Your name?" He demanded while looking between her and her escort curiously.

"Tell him Miss Barrett is here to see him."

He eyed her with caution and then opened the door a crack to announce her. She was then ushered through and the door closed behind her. Her eyes looked on to see her ex-fiance standing to greet her from behind his desk.

"Brenda..." Sonny breathed out slowly. "I'm happy to see you." He revealed with a dimpled smile. "You look incredible as always... please have a seat."

"Thank you." She slipped her purse off her shoulder and sat down in the chair across from him. "I'll get right to the point." She paused. "I want to buy your old penthouse."

Sonny raised his eyebrows and took a seat. "You're staying permanently?"

"It makes the most sense." She explained as she crossed her legs. "Everyone I care about is here."

"Are you seeing anyone?" He questioned as he gazed at her with affection.

Brenda sighed. "Sonny..."

"What Brenda? You can't blame me for asking... we were good together."

"No... in the end we were a wreck together, and did you happen to forget that you are blackmailing my brother?" She questioned him with angry eyes as she tried to calm herself. "Look..." She stood up. "I just want to buy your penthouse, it's the only reason I'm here."

"Fine, Fine, I will get the keys and we can go look at it now." He tried placating her while he rummaged through his desk drawer.

"It's doesn't have to be now. Aren't you busy?" Brenda didn't expect him to drop everything just to cater to her.

"I'm never to busy for you." He said with a lopsided grin. Standing, he walked around his desk and gestured towards the door.

Brenda gazed at him with untrusting eyes. She knew he was up to something. The pair exited the coffee shop and left in his limo. When they arrived at Harbor View, they took the elevator to the top floor and Sonny opened the door to penthouse 4 for her. Brenda walked around and admired each of the rooms. Lastly, she walked onto the balcony and took a breath of fresh air. When she traveled back inside, Sonny was waiting for her in the living room. "Well?"

"Every room here screams Carly... the whole place needs to be gutted." She spoke with her hands and looked around.

Sonny chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back. Peering his head down, he matched her eye level. "So, that's a yes then?"

A grin tugged at her painted lips. "Yes."

"Have dinner with me." He insisted.

"No." Brenda said flatly.

Sonny moved his head back and forth slightly as if he was contemplating a decision. "No dinner... no penthouse." He singsonged.

The model's mouth dropped open. "You are not seriously trying to extort a date from me."

He gave her devilish smile. "You didn't think I got to where I am in this world by playing nice did you?"

Brenda threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!" Treading her way to the couch, she sat there boring her eyes into him while she weighed her options. She really wanted this place. There was plenty of space, it was well protected, and she enjoyed the fact she would be living across from Jason. Knowing Sonny was not going to budge on this, she conceded to defeat. "Dammit, fine. Tomorrow night and bring the paperwork with you."

Sonny gave her one of his famous smiles and moved closer to the couch. She gazed up at him. "I would like to stay here tonight if that's alright with you."

He placed the keys in her hand and lingered a bit before pulling away. "From this point on the place is yours, all that's needed is your signature. I'll have the papers drafted."

"Thank you." Brenda nodded. "Just don't use Diane... let her keep her focus on Jason."

Sonny strolled to the front door and turned before leaving. "See you tomorrow." He winked at her. "Wear something nice."

Brenda scowled at him as he laughed closing the door behind him.

The rest of the day for Brenda was a busy one. She spent most of it on the phone having her things sent to the new penthouse from Wyndemere and also having her clothes packed up in Italy. Groceries were delivered, texts had been placed to all of her friends about the move, and she called Francis to set up new guards. Lastly, the model called an interior designer to come over and lighten up the place. Together they decided on a color palette of creams, blues, and greens. While Brenda was making dinner, she heard a knock from the door. Walking out, Tom opened it, then announced Spinelli and Georgie.

"Venus!" Spinelli yelled before sprinting over and hugging her.

Brenda giggled at his enthusiasm. "I missed you too Spinelli." She looked past his shoulder to see Georgie who gave her a little wave. Releasing him, she darted over to the girl. "Oh my god... Georgianna... look at you." Brenda grabbed Georgie's hands and pulled them outward to scan her. "You're stunning... and so tall." With a laugh both girls hugged.

"It's good to see you, my cousin said you were home and has been disappointed she hasn't gotten to meet up with you yet."

Brenda frowned. "I know, with work and her boyfriend, Robin's been busy." She did need to make plans with her friend. Missing the latest gossip, the model drilled Georgie. "Speaking of boyfriends... I heard your sister Maxie is dating my brother. How did that happen?"

Georgie blew out an exaggerated breath. "That... is a long story."

"Good, you can tell me while I make dinner." Brenda brought her attention back to Spinelli. "Did you bring your computer?"

"As per requested, the Jackal has indeed brought his trusty companion." He confirmed with a tap to his messenger bag. "Did Venus have a task for the assassin of cyber space?"

"Yes..." A serious look overtook her features. "You and I are going to start working on a plan to get Jason acquitted, so get comfy because you're going to be here a lot."

"Excellent... so this shall be the command center for Operation Stone Cold Freedom." Spinelli excitedly grinned.

"Yup, so make yourself at home. I am already stocked with BBQ chips and orange soda, but first..." She pointed at him. "you are eating a proper dinner." She put an arm around Georgie and both girls walked off towards the kitchen. Georgie helped cook while she filled Brenda in on the buzz between their siblings.

When dinner was finished with her guests, Brenda bid them good night. She marched upstairs and arranged fresh sheets in Michael's old room. Figuring this would be the one room Sonny was least likely to have had sex in, she made it her bedroom for the night. Tomorrow her own furniture would be delivered.

.~*~.

After a having broken night's sleep, Brenda showered and dressed for the day. She was taking measurements of the windows when Tom knocked on the door with a delivery. He handed her a bottle of Dom Perignon and placed a large vase of roses on the table. Surprised, she took the champagne to the kitchen and then returned to move the flowers to the mantle above the fireplace. Reaching for the note in the bouquet, she glanced knowingly at Sonny's handwriting.

_-Brenda_

_Here's a little housewarming gift for you. I look forward to tonight._

_-Sonny_

After replacing the card, she chuckled at his attempt to woo her.

Getting back to the day's tasks, Brenda grabbed her thermos full of coffee and then hurried out of the penthouse to meet her chauffeur. She directed him to take her to the book shop. After purchasing a few items there, the brunette told the driver they were going to the prison Pentonville. She was anxious to visit Jason. Yesterday was his transfer from the PCPD so the cops wouldn't allow her to see him. When she arrived, she was scanned and frisked. Brenda waited until she was finally sent into a room where Jason was seated. He was handcuffed to a table and the guard informed them they were not allowed to touch.

"Well, that makes a conjugal visit difficult." She joked while the guard stared straight faced before he left. "Tough crowd." She mumbled before sitting across from Jason. "So... how are you doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright."

"I thought you might be bored so I picked you up some books." Brenda informed him as she placed them in the middle of the table. "Since your only allowed two, I condensed." She pointed to each book. "A travel guide for Scandinavia and the other is for Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania."

Jason glanced down at the books and smiled. "Thanks, these will come in handy."

"You're welcome. I wish I could bring you some food in, but they said that was a no no." The model nervously played with her fingers. "I am not sure why exactly... unless they think I am going to bake you a cake with a file in it. But I mean really... a file. Pftt." She blew out. "Don't you think it would take a really long time to file through the bars and I am sure a guard would notice before then... A shovel, now that would be..."

"Brenda." Jason stopped her knowing that something was up. "What's wrong?"

Brenda bit her lip and looked at him innocently. "Just don't get mad."

Jason shook his head. "No deal... what happened?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I have decided to stay in Port Charles. I don't want to go back to Italy."

"Okay."

Brenda's jaw dropped. "Okay... that's it, okay? No speech on how I'm a target? You told me not to come back here."

Jason took a moment to word his answer properly. "I think I may have been a little unfair to do that. I realize now how hard it is to stay away from the people you care about. Your family and friends are here. Yes... I think you would be safer away from here, but I know you will still be in danger there to. Plus, I really like having you here." He smiled reassuringly. "Was that it?"

"Well..." She began. "That was part of it. You know how you wanted me to keep my distance from Sonny?" She watched Jason's whole face change. Hm... that struck a nerve she thought.

"What about Sonny, Brenda?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Look Jase, I swear I only went to him to ask to buy his old penthouse. It's perfect for me... it's close to you, it's secure, it's near everything. I want to live there."

"You could have just moved in with me." He argued.

"Yeah." She laughed out. "Like me and Sam living together would have worked out. I probably would have ended up throwing her off the balcony." Brenda stopped herself when she realized what she said. "Err... bad choice of words."

"You think?" Jason agreeing with raised eyebrows.

Brenda put her head down and stared at her hands."So... the thing with Sonny is, well... the only way he would let me buy the penthouse was if I agreed to have dinner with him." When she didn't hear a reply from Jason she looked up and flinched at the look on his face. Yup, he was pissed.

"You went out to dinner with him?" He questioned with angry eyes.

"No... dinner is tonight."

"Call it off." He demanded. "I'll call Sonny myself and buy the place."

"You will do no such thing. I can handle myself, you worry about working on your defense. I will be fine tonight... it's just dinner." She defended.

"Brenda... it is never just dinner with Sonny. Weren't you the one just lecturing me on repeating my past." He yelled out not believing she was falling for this bullshit excuse of Sonny's.

"I'm a grown woman Jason... I know what I am doing." The brunette hollered back before giving him a defiant look and crossing her arms. "Look... I don't want to fight with you, especially while you are stuck in here. Just trust me, everything will be fine." She tried to convince him in a softer tone.

Jason calmed himself while she waited for a reply. He didn't want to fight with her either. "Just be careful."

Brenda's disposition eased and she gave him a grateful smile. "Always."

The guard came in and told the pair that their visit was finished. Brenda waved and told him she would see him tomorrow before exiting the room. After leaving Pentonville, Brenda stopped off at Diane's office to get the rundown on which way she was going on Jason's defense. Not happy with what she heard, she left knowing she had some tough work ahead of her. When she finally made it back to her penthouse, the interior designer, staff, and moving men were all waiting for her.

The rest of the day her penthouse was a flurry of activity. Her bedroom was now finished, so while they worked on the downstairs she unpacked her many bags of clothes that were shipped overnight from Italy. The model picked out an outfit and shoes for dinner then set them aside. When she dashed back downstairs she was thrilled with the results. All of the new furniture was put together, the decor was placed, the walls had a fresh coat of paint, and the workers were just cleaning up.

Brenda looked down at her watch. "Shoot... I need to get ready." The interior designer she hired overheard her and rushed her men to finish. Fifteen minutes later, Brenda had the penthouse to herself and charged upstairs to change. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided she was happy with the deep purple cocktail dress she picked out. Waiting in the living room, she heard a knock at the door and Tom announced Sonny.

He swaggered inside and took a moment to admire her. "Wow... you look amazing." He stuck out his elbow. "Shall we go?"

Brenda reached for her purse and linked her arm around Sonny's "Thank you and yes."

.~*~.

While Sonny and Brenda's little dinner date was just beginning... one inmate at Pentonville was already pacing his cell.

The thought of them out there together was driving Jason crazy. Different memories kept popping into his head of all the times the Sonny and Brenda were in danger together. Separately they still found trouble, but together they were like a magnet for it. He figured Sonny would pull out all the stops and they would end up in bed. Oddly, that thought was bothering him the most. He remembered Brenda broken after their non-wedding, and the thought of Sonny even touching her again after that was causing anger to course through Jason. Despite his boss being like a brother to him, he knew that Brenda was to good for Sonny.

Jason slammed himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the last time he left to visit Brenda over 3 months ago.

...

Jason dragged himself into the airport terminal and called Brenda on his cell phone.

"Hey Jase." She answered. "What's up?"

"Alan Died." He stated flatly.

There was a pause on the line. "I'll come home." She softly replied.

"No... I'm coming to you, where are you?"

"I'm in Atlantic City doing a promotional thing. I'm staying at the Compton Hotel."

"I'll be there soon." He told her before hanging up.

A little over an hour later, Jason found himself knocking on the door of her suite. Brenda swung the door open and immediately pulled him into her arms. When she was done hugging him, she took his hand and led him into the living room. She pushed him softly to sit down on the couch before sprinting into the kitchen. When she returned, she placed a beer on the table and sat down next to him tucking her feet underneath herself. Brenda leaned into the couch and wiped away tears while Jason told her everything. He informed her about the Metro Court hostage situation, about Robin being shot, Alan's heart attack, and about Elizabeth revealing the baby is his. He continued on about chasing after Craig and losing that time with Alan because of it. Finally, he let her know about Elizabeth asking him to let Lucky raise his child and agreeing to do so.

Cocking her head to the side she gave him a look of uncertainty "Jase... do you really think you are in the right frame of mind to be making a huge decision like this now?"

"Elizabeth made valid points... it's the right thing to do." He whispered out.

"Well..." She shifted on the couch. "We can talk about that later. Come here..." She gently pulled him down and placed his head in her lap. "You look exhausted."

Jason situated himself and got comfortable. "I am... I just can't believe all this happened. I can't believe he's gone."

"Alan was a good man." She gave a small smile as she stroked his hair. "You know your family took me in without even a second thought." She continued and then giggled. "Well... maybe Alan had second thoughts when he caught me and you in your room."

Jason shifted to face up towards her and arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said we were never together like that."

"We weren't." She defended. "But I never said we didn't make out." Brenda wiggled her eyebrows. Jason gave her a look of disbelief so she went on. "After me and Jagger broke up for the last time and right before I met Sonny... I was feeling lonely and wanted some attention. For like a week straight I was putting the moves on you, but you wouldn't budge. You said you didn't want to ruin our friendship." She gave him a wicked grin. "I so wanted to deflower you."

"Brenda, I never want to hear that phrase again."

She laughed. "Anyway, one night I snuck into your room. All I had on was a nightshirt... I jumped onto you and pinned you to the bed."

"Tiny you... pinned me down?" He questioned skeptically.

"There was a half naked girl in your bed Jason... do you really think you were putting up much of a fight?"

Jason thought about it for a second. "Okay, good point... go on."

"So... I was just about to win you over when your father traipses in. We look at him horrified. He says 'Whoa!' and tried to hurry out of the room. In the process, I jump off you and fall to the floor. Alan, trying to make a quick retreat, pulled the door open so fast he whacked himself in the forehead, staggered back, and landed on top of me."

Jason started laughing loudly.

Brenda chuckled along. "Of course, we woke up every Quartermaine in the house and they all ended up in your room. They find Alan on top of me and you in your bed unable to get up because you had a little problem that wouldn't go down."

"Little?" he sneered.

"No! I didn't think that at..." Jason smirked as Brenda became flustered. "Really... that's what you hear from that story?" He just shrugged. "My point was, I have a lot of fun memories with the Q's. As dysfunctional as they are... there were always a lot of good times too. Alan always kept a protective eye on all of us."

"Yeah." The enforcer shifted to his side. "I should have been at the hospital though."

"He knew you loved him Jase, even if you didn't say it. The love between a parent and child in unconditional." He stayed silent because he understood what she meant.

Jason woke up an hour later to see he had fallen asleep in Brenda's lap with his arm curled around her leg. She had dozed off as well with her head resting into her hand. He quietly untangled himself and stood. Without waking her, he lifted Brenda and carried her to the bedroom. Jason laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Thank you for always being what I need." Walking out of her room, he closed the door and went back to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, he convinced her not to attend the funeral due to Alcazar and Craig still running around. She was a safety risk he couldn't handle at the moment. He hugged her goodbye and caught a flight back to Port Charles.

...

The prison guard letting him know it was dinner time jostled Jason from his thoughts. As the enforcer was lead from his cell to eat with the other inmates, he made a decision that he was going to try to stop anything from happening between Sonny and Brenda. It might have been selfish, but he didn't want to share her with him.

.~*~.

Over at the Metro Court, The waiter was seating Sonny and Brenda at a table. The Cuban ordered Brenda a whiskey and a scotch for himself. She gave him a humorous smile before looking at her menu.

"What was that look for?" Sonny questioned.

Brenda peeked over her menu. "Oh nothing... just your attempt to be smooth."

He put his elbows on the table and gave her a cheeky grin. "What attempt... that was smooth."

Brenda shook her head and giggled. She put her menu down. "Well, Mr. Rico Swauve... how about you go ahead and order for us then."

"It would be my pleasure." When the waiter came back with their drinks, he read off the menu and ordered for Brenda and himself. Sonny took a sip from his glass and reclined back into his seat. "The penthouse looks good. I liked the colors you went with."

"Thanks." She replied while enjoying a taste of her own drink. "I like it too, it feels more like a home to me now."

"Do you remember our last date he had together was there?" He reminisced while thinking that she looked just as beautiful now as she did then.

"Right." She gave him a thoughtful look. "You planned a formal dinner there and had the waiter from our very first date."

Sonny leaned in. "Me in a tux... you in that red dress I picked out. I had flowers everywhere and I tucked one into your hair. It was the perfect night." He said with a sly smile.

"And then the next day you left me at the altar." She stated in a serious tone.

"Come on Bren, You know why I did that. I was trying to keep you safe."

Brenda hated to recall that memory, it was one of her most painful. "Sonny, I wished you had learned from Jason that you have to respect person's choices. Look what happened when Robin tried to force Jason's hand out of the business. Yes... they got back together eventually, but they were never the same."

"Well..." He gave her a deep meaningful look. "Maybe I learned that lesson later than I should have, but I know it now. I hope we can make a fresh start."

Brenda pursed her lips. "We'll see."

Through the rest of dinner Sonny keep the topics on recent events in their lives and not the past. If he wanted Brenda back, he was going to have to take it slow. When dessert came, he handed over the sale papers for the penthouse. As she was reading them, a voice interrupted her.

"Isn't this cozy?" Carly looked back and forth between Sonny and Brenda. "After everything I heard today... I still had a hard time believing the little witch was back in town." The blonde had heard from Elizabeth that Brenda helped save Jake. Even though she despised the model, she did have a fun time reminding Elizabeth and Sam that Brenda was once Jason's wife.

"Carly." Sonny bit out.

"Just give me one second." Brenda calmly held up a finger and continued to read the paperwork.

"I don't need to give you anything." Carly spit out and then turned to Sonny. "I thought you were sniffing around Kate, did you forget about her?"

Brenda finished signing the paperwork and then looked up. "This is just a business dinner Carly." She smiled and then focused on Sonny. "Who's Kate..." Brenda asked and got all jumpy like she was about to hear some gossip."Is she your girlfriend? What's she like?"

Sonny shook his head and then let out a long breath. "Me and Kate are just friends. It's all very casual."

"What business could you two possibly by doing?" Carly interrupted again.

"I bought his old penthouse." Brenda beamed, happy that it was now officially hers.

"Oh God..." Carly gave her a disgusted look. "You're actually staying?" On one hand this was good for Jason to keep the vultures away. On the other hand, this was bad for her in terms of Jax. "Well, just so you know, my husband is very devoted to me and we are happily married. So don't go thinking you will be able to get your claws into him."

Brenda put up her hands in defense. "Hey, you can keep the jackass... he's your problem now." She laughed out.

"How dare you!" Carly yelled.

"Carly think about it... would you rather I like Jax and want to be friends, or have me hate him... because I do." Brenda pointed out, making Sonny chuckle.

"Just stay away from him." She stared at her with eyes full of fury. "And if you two were smart..." She pointed between both of them. "you wouldn't go back down this road again either."

The blonde was about to walk away before Brenda stopped her. "Carly wait!" Carly turned around with a hand on her hip and glared at her. "Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you in private." She stood from her seat. "Sonny I'll be right back." Brenda pointed to the bar and she followed.

Carly propped herself up on a stool. "You have me here, now what do you want?"

Brenda crossed her arms in front of herself. "I want to form a temporary alliance."

Carly snorted. "For what reason would I ever consider putting myself through hell and creating an alliance with you?"

"Just one reason... Jason"

Carly was silent for a moment before speaking. "I'm listening."

Brenda sat down next to her. "Spinelli and I are trying to figure out a way to get Jason acquitted. I spoke to Diane and she's grasping for straws trying to come up with a defense. His girlfriend doesn't want to break a nail and lift a finger to help. He's not getting much compassion from those Spencers for even saving their kid, and Sonny seems to think it's best to let Diane handle it. One thing I know you have a talent for is schemes... I think with the three of us we can come up with something."

Carly was intrigued, she wanted nothing more then to get Jason out. If it meant working with the she-devil to do so, then that's what she'd do. "Fine, I'm in." The hotel owner put out her hand to shake Brenda's. "Temporary truce."

"Temporary truce." The brunette accepted and agreed while shaking her hand. "Come over tomorrow around lunch so we can brainstorm and I will talk to Spinelli about getting you on the visitor list to see Jason."

Carly was surprised. "Umm... thanks."

"No problem... Good night." Brenda finished before going back to her table with her date. Sonny questioned what that was about but Brenda just blew off the question. He was confused, when he saw them shake hands there was almost something eerie about it. Them two plotting together was just scary. After dinner, Sonny took Brenda home. They shared a quick hug and ended their evening.

.~*~.

The next day Carly walked through Brenda's penthouse door to find her setting the table.

"My God, it's bright in here." Carly gawked as she looked around.

Brenda grinned. "That's why I like it."

"Come to think of it..." Carly tapped her lips with her finger. "I used these exact colors in the ballroom at the Metro Court."

Brenda scowled at her making Carly give her an evil smile in return. Pissing off Brenda was a great way to start Carly's day.

"Are you hungry?" Brenda questioned the blonde as she placed the last of the silverware on the table. "I made risotto."

Carly gave her a questioning look. "You can cook?"

"I lived in Italy for 4 years... of course I can cook." Brenda stated before wandering back into the kitchen. Carly meant to follow her but Spinelli came bounding through the door.

He slid to a stop. "Valkyrie... so glad you are joining us for the Stone Cold rescue mission. Welcome to headquarters." He saluted her.

"Spinelli..." Brenda called out from the kitchen. "Make sure you wash your hands, we are about to eat!"

He looked at his palms before placing his bag on the couch and sped off to the bathroom. When he finished, he ran to sit down at the table. Carly took a seat as well and Brenda placed plates in front of them.

"This is actually pretty good." Carly complimented after taking a bite.

"Venus has proved to be a talented chef... her cookies take chocolate to a whole new level. Stone Cold prefers her sugar cookies though" Spinelli mumbled out with his mouth full.

Carly narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Why do you two seem so comfortable with each other?"

Before Brenda could answer Spinelli jumped in. "The Jackal and Venus have been friends communicating from a distance over the last year. Her care packages always have Stone Cold and myself racing to open them."

"Oh really..." Carly turned her sights on Brenda. "And how long have you and Jason been friendly with each other?"

Brenda sulked knowing this was going to be an issue. "Since I left."

"They are more then just friendly... they are the bestest of friends, they talk and Skype every week." Spinelli grinned, not realizing that he was causing even more tension.

Carly was fuming. "If you two have been so close, where have you been for the past 4 years Brenda when Jason was going through everything?"

"He didn't want me to come here. He said it was not safe for me, that's why he always came to..." The model stopped herself. Shit, she thought.

Carly silently stood from her seat and looked over at the hacker. "Did you get me on the list?"

When Spinelli nodded, the blonde took her purse and left the penthouse.

Brenda sunk back into her seat and let out a long breath. "Sorry Jase."

.~*~.

Carly walked through the visitation room door at Pentonville. She saw Jason sitting and cuffed to a the metal table. He looked surprised to see her but didn't say anything while the guard was in the room explaining the rules to her. When the blonde finally took a seat she just stared at him.

Jason gave her a curious look. "Carly, how did you get in?"

"Spinelli." She said shortly.

Jason could see that she looked furious. "What's wrong?"

"4 years Jason... You kept her a secret for 4 YEARS!" She bellowed out.

Jason bent his head down and rubbed his face. This was not going to be a good visit.

Carly ran her hand through her hair. "Did Sam know about Brenda... hell, did Courtney know?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yes, they both knew that I spoke with Brenda."

His angry friend crossed her arms and stared daggers at him. "And visited Jason... let not forget that."

Jason sat up straight. "How did you even find this out? You two don't talk."

"Oh... how did I find out, you ask?" She questioned dramatically while her hands flailed in the air. "It first started with me running into to your new BFF last night having a nice romantic dinner with Sonny in MY restaurant." Carly grunted out. She noticed something different after she said that. Was that a flash of anger she saw from Jason? She watched him closely and he began to shift uncomfortably.

"So... they looked close?" The enforcer questioned with a serious look.

Carly squinted her eyes slightly. "You could say that. They were both huddled over a plate of chocolate mouse touching and giggling away." Yup.. she thought, there it is again... a flash of anger. She decided to test it one more time. "You know, Sonny went all out too. He ordered her food and her favorite drink. He was laying it on pretty thick. I wouldn't have been surprised if she went home with him after all that."

The blonde watched Jason intently. Though he stayed silent, his hands turned into fists and his knuckles began to turn white. Holy shit... Carly thought, he has feelings for the little twit. This could work to her advantage. If Jason gets with Brenda, that means she can't be with Sonny or Jax. It also means no Elizabeth or Sam. With Brenda sliding into the girlfriend spot, that leaves Carly to keep her best friend position. She was sure he would get bored of her sooner or later anyway. The blonde tried not to grin as she thought of her plan.

"Anyway..." Carly waved her hand in the air. "Spinelli mostly told me of your history with her while we were having lunch."

"Look Carly, it wasn't meant to be some big secret. I know you don't like her so I just didn't bring it up."

"Whatever. Just remember who your real best friend is." She pointed at him while Jason gave her a slight smile.

For the rest of the visit Jason tried to convince Carly to not worry about him and not come up with any of her crazy plans to get him out.

.~*~.

By late afternoon, Jason was once again being escorted to the visitation room for his 3rd visitor. If this wasn't Brenda or Diane he was going to kill Spinelli. Not only did he get Carly in, but after her visit he had to deal with an irate Sam as well. When they got to the door the guard informed him that Brenda was indeed here. Jason was relieved and had been wanting to see her. After another round of being handcuffed to the table, he sat and waited. She came through the door with a smile and sat down.

As soon as he saw her... he couldn't help the first words that slipped out of his mouth. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Wow... good afternoon to you to Jase." Brenda mocked with a surprised look.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked again.

"Of course not." She answered with an offended tone. "And what's with the third degree? You didn't get this uppity when Jagger came to visit me in Rome."

"Yeah, well... I don't like him either but he's still safer then being around Sonny." He argued as he stared down at his hands.

Brenda tilted her head at that statement. "Jason..." Her tone softened. "I told you I am not in love with Sonny and I haven't been for a long time now. I'm very wise to all his tricks. Just trust me."

Jason focused back on Brenda. "You are not the one I have trouble trusting Bren."

"Well, you have enough on your plate, so don't worry about it." She absently tapped her fingers on the table. "How are you doing? I'm sorry about Carly."

"I can handle Carly." He looked at the door and then Brenda. "Sam stopped by."

"Yeah, Spin told me he got her in. How did that go?"

"Lots of yelling and screaming at me for lying to her and she admitted watching Jake get kidnapped. We're done, it's over."

She tried to gauge his reaction. "You okay with that?"

Jason shrugged. "We have been falling apart for a long time, you know that. But what she did to my son, that was the nail in the coffin." The enforcer looked at her staying silent. "What no comment on this?"

Brenda smiled. "I'm guessing you have been talked at enough today." He had and was glad she didn't go off on a tirade about Sam. The model stretched in her seat. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I haven't even started the books you gave me, I've had so much on my mind."

"Now that you know everything is fine on the outside, no more worrying... take care of yourself in here. Focus on not dropping the soap." She smirked and he laughed.

As the guard came in to end the visit, Brenda stood. Before she could say goodbye, Jason caught her attention. "Bren, make sure you take care of yourself too. If something happens..." He frowned. "I'm stuck in here. Keep your eyes open and stay close to your guard."

She gave a reassuring smile and a nod as she left.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Carly and Brenda work together, Herrrrrrrre's Jerry, Jason's trial, and Brenda has a flashback.


	3. Operation Stone Cold Freedom

A/N: Thanks for the support and to the guest who enjoyed the high school flashback last chapter, I have to say I totally miss Alan to.

To: Ann and guests... thanks so much for looking forward to more chapters and the feedback. Review feels :D

To: JamieTurner... you are absolutely right that Jason is the one thing that could make these two be civil to each other. In the story, Brenda and Jason have build a very strong friendship these past years and it will be explained in later chapters how exactly that switch occurred. So... Brenda would do anything for him, as would Carly. It was the perfect foundation for both girls to bond over.

Story note: There's not a whole lot of Brazen interaction in this chapter, but what can I do... our boy's in jail. I had to laugh at myself writing this. All of the characters I have always enjoyed (ex: Liz, Jax,) get picked on while characters I have always hated (ex: Carly, Jerry) get the spotlight. They are just so much fun to write though.

(2-22-16 - Edited)

Musical Inspiration:

Jimmy Eat World - The Middle

Mr. Probz (Robin Schultz Remix) - Waves

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 3

Operation Stone Cold Freedom

A week had past by and Jason's trial was beginning to start. Everyday, Brenda visited Jason. Afterwards, she and the others met together to try to come up with a plan to get him acquitted.

Brenda sat at her dining room table along with Carly and Spinelli with her head in her hands. She stood up swiftly and began to pace. "Alright, let's go over the facts again. The main piece of evidence they have on him is the tape. On the tape, Alcazar says 'Morgan' right before you hear a silenced shot and a thud." Brenda ran her hand through her hair. "Because he directly says Jason's name, we can't use a scapegoat. No one would believe another person coming forward and admitting to the crime, so that idea is scratched."

"I still say we go after Ric." Carly suggested while taking a sip of coffee.

Brenda shook her head. "Diane said that won't work. In my opinion, I still think a Ric smear campaign is a good idea in our last options group. I say we keep it along with doing a bribe and blackmail of the jury. The very last resort we have is him going on the run. If we don't find a way to get him out of this... that's whats going to happen." Brenda looked over to Spinelli. "How's it going digging up dirt on that gardener from the witness list?"

"I regret to inform the double V's that I am coming up empty for the time being." He frowned.

"How does Diane plan to spin this to the jury?" Carly asked.

"She's going for the theory that Alcazar framed Jason." Brenda said as she sat back down. "With no body it's easy to say he's still out there somewhere. What we need to do is somehow come up with proof that Alcazar is alive... though we all know he isn't."

"Know anyone who could do an overnight plastic surgery job?" Carly snorted and then paused. Realization crossed her face as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I am going to look into something and then I'll be back." Without another word the blonde left the penthouse.

Two hours later Carly walked through the door with a man following behind her.

"Carly..." Brenda belted out. "Jason was just on the TV. There was a shoot out at the PCPD when he was being transferred." The model frantically hurried over to her and the man.

"I know, I was there."

"How's Jason... is he alright... is he..." Brenda questioned but was interrupted by Spinelli.

"Evildoer!" The kid yelled as he stood on the couch and pointed to the man with Carly.

Carly ignored him and turned to Brenda "Yes, Jason is fine." She gestured to the man. "Allow me to introduce you to James Craig, A.K.A. Jerry Jax."

Jerry smiled. "Brenda love it's so good to..." he was cut off due to a forceful punch in the nose from her and while his hands were on his face, she punched him in the stomach.

"You son of a bitch." Brenda yelled out in fury.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He coughed out still holding his nose and stomach.

She pointed to his nose. "That was for Alan." Moving her finger downward, she gestured to his stomach. "That was for my brother." The fiery brunette then went and kicked him in the balls making Jerry drop to the ground in pain. "And that was for Robin."

"The wrath of Venus is righteous." Spinelli announced grinning down at Jerry.

Jerry looked up at the trio trying to catch is breath. He turned to Carly. "I ...offer my services...and ... you do nothing... to help."

"Oh trust me Jerry, I would pay good money to see that done to you again." She smirked with humorous eyes.

Brenda held her throbbing hand and gave Carly a confused look. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Jerry here..." She gave him a little push with her foot. "has connections we don't. He's going to help us prove that Alcazar is alive."

"What does he get out of it?"

"Oh..." Carly drew out. "Don't worry, my brother-in-law and I worked out our own little deal. I am sure we will have his full cooperation."

"Carly, I don't trust him."

"The Jackal concurs with Venus, The unhinged one is known for his deceit."

Carly looked between Brenda and Spinelli. "Ric is out for blood with Jason. The three of us are stuck and need help. Right now Jerry is the lessor of two evils."

Brenda blew out a breath and crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's just hope he doesn't get us killed in the process." She looked over to Jerry who managed to crawl his way over to the couch and sit down. "What do you need us to do... and don't get blood on my couch."

"Your concern for me is overwhelming." Jerry sarcastically moaned out. "First I need ice... lots of ice." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Then I need your little hacker there to pull up all of Alcazar's accounts."

"Evil Al did business all over the world, it's going to take the Jackal some time." Spinelli pointed out before sitting down in front of his computer.

"It looks like it's going to be a long night. I'll get the chips and soda." Brenda disappeared into the kitchen.

As the night went on Carly had to get back home to her kids and Jerry was ready to go as well. The group decided they would meet again tomorrow and hope there was an update on the files. After the pair left, Brenda noticed that Spinelli was working to hard so she sent him up to the guest room for some sleep.

In the morning, after breakfast with Spin, she went off to the courthouse. Brenda snuck in before court went into session and wished Jason good luck. She told Diane to keep her posted and gave Jason a hug goodbye. When she got back to her penthouse, she slipped off her shoes and got comfy on her couch.

Carly came busting through her door furious. "They won't let me in the courtroom and Diane won't put me on the witness list. I need to know what's going on."

Brenda patted the seat next to her. "Calm down Carly, have a seat."

"Calm down!" Carly threw her arms up in the arm. "How can you be calm... we need to be there. We need to know how this goes so we can do everything to help him."

"Carly... just have a seat."

Carly pouted and crossed her arms before flopping down beside her. Brenda turned around to Spinelli who was sitting at the dining room table. "Do you have it?"

"Affirmative..." Spinelli replied. "It's running"

Brenda turned on the TV and the sound came out. "All rise, the honorable Judge Dean presiding..."

"Wow... Spinelli, how did you get this?" Carly asked utterly surprised.

"Stealthy Venus bugged the courtroom this morning and the Jackal is having the trial streamed to home base." He beamed.

Carly turned to Brenda. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I might actually be starting to like you."

The model chuckled as they watched the trial play on. Spinelli squeezed into the seat between the two woman and balanced a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Really, Spinelli? Popcorn?" Carly questioned in disbelief.

"We always partake in it's buttery goodness whilst in front of the tube." He innocently responded. Before he knew it, both woman had their hands in the bowl taking out a fistful.

On the screen, Lansing was making his opening statement to the jury. "He's such a slime ball." Brenda commented.

When Diane's turn came up, the trio sat up a little straighter to listen. When she finished they clapped. "You tell em Diane." The blonde belted out.

Lansing called Samantha McCall as his first witness. When she walked into the courtroom Carly and Brenda began to boo and throw popcorn at the TV. As they listened to her testimony they continued to shake their heads. Carly's hands balled up into fists and Brenda whacked a pillow. "Christ... she's digging his grave with this testimony." Brenda bit out after Sam admitted to seeing Jason kill at least 5 people.

They continued to listen as Sam said she was shot because Manny Ruiz was looking to get revenge against Jason. "The stupid bimbo doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. She could have just said she didn't know why he shot her." Carly yelled out.

"I can't believe the fair Samantha would go against Stone Cold in his time of need." The hacker stated in a hurt tone.

"Believe it Spinelli. She has always been a lying greedy bitch who was looking for a free ride." The angry blonde pointed out.

Next up, Diane was cross examining Sam. She pointed out that Sam had never contributed anything to the household and she still continued to live in the penthouse... even though her and Jason were no longer together. Brenda laughed out loud. "Burn!" Carly chuckled along.

Diane then got Sam to admit that she slept with Lansing while he was married to her mother. "Everyone sees you for what you are now, slut." Carly shouted at the screen.

When Diane was finished grilling Sam on the stand Lansing wanted to show the video of Jason getting shot at during his transfer to the PCPD. The judge called a recess and the courtroom emptied. While the group of three waited, a bell ringing was suddenly heard. "What was that?" Brenda asked looking around.

"That means the files on Evil Al are done uploading." Spinelli went rushing over to his computer.

"Good." She focused on Carly. "Call Jerry." Brenda looked down at her floor and frowned. "I need a dog so I don't have to vacuum." She said gazing the all the popcorn. The model told Spinelli to send the files to her office to print and began to clean up. Court was back in session so the hacker sat back on the couch with Carly while Brenda went to grab the printouts. After she had them, she resumed her seat and began to read over the accounts.

With a knock at the door, the guard announced Jerry. He walked in and sat in an open chair. Glancing at the TV, he gave the girls a cheeky grin. "Well, aren't you all a bunch of sneaky little foxes." Carly shushed him and continued to watch the jury's reactions to the video.

Brenda swiftly jumped up from the couch. "I know this name." She waved the papers in her hand. "I met him and I know this account in Venezuela... I signed it over to him."

"You met with Lorenzo?" Carly gaped at her.

Brenda nodded. "The beginning of the year. There was a joint account in a bank there that was still tied to me and Luis. Lorenzo asked me to come there and do a transfer. The name of this guy here..." She said pointing to the paper. "is the one who handled that account."

Jerry stood and clapped his hands together. "Well, ladies... pack your bags. We are going to Venezuela."

Spinelli held up his hand. "Can the Jackal just interject here?" He looked to both woman. "I fear for the double V's safety. We should not trust the unhinged one."

"Spinelli..." Brenda touched his shoulder. "You've seen how things are going for Jason in court, Carly and I have to go with Jerry. We might be Jason's last hope."

"Stone Cold will be most displeased." He replied shaking his head.

"That's why Jason can't find out." Carly jumped into the conversation. "Do you understand? Under no circumstances do you tell him Brenda and I left the country, got it?" She gave him a pointed look. The hacker nodded then bowed his head. "Okay, everyone pack and meet at the airport in one hour." After Carly and Jerry left, Brenda ran upstairs.

.~*~.

Jerry and Carly were already at the airport when Brenda came strolling in with Tom.

"Brenda... why did you bring your guard?" Carly asked confused.

The brunette shifted her weight and put her bag on the ground. "Because Jason would be pissed if I went anywhere without him. Besides, it will look like Jerry is guarding you and I have my guard with me. Anytime I am seen in public, I always have people with me."

Jerry walked forward. "No... she's right. My hands are already full trying to protect the both of you. I will use all the help I can get." He confirmed while checking his passport again.

The four of them entered the tarmac and went up the steps into the private jet that was waiting for them. Carly and Jerry settled on a couch, while Brenda sat on the one opposite of them. Her guard Tom found himself an empty seat and got comfortable. The model shuffled through her bag and pulled out some medication. After picking up a bottle of water, she popped 2 pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp.

"What are taking?" Carly asked while watching her.

"These..." Brenda shook the pill bottle. "are my happy flying pills. Statistically, I had more chance of winning the lottery then surviving two plane crashes. Trust me, you would not want to be on a plane with me without these puppies."

The blonde nodded then went back to looking out the window.

Thirty minutes into the flight Carly and Jerry were arguing about Jax. Brenda thought it wise not to get into a that conversation so she just kept to herself. She looked over at Tom. "Tom...The Tominator." Brenda giggled out. "Tomcat." She took her hands and arched them like a claw. "Rarrrrr." She laughed some more while everyone stared at her.

"She's gone mad." Jerry said.

"Tom... how come you never talk?" Brenda questioned her guard.

The guard turned the page in the book he was reading. "Because Miss Barrett as I have said, I only talk when there is a reason to." He replied, never looking up.

The model laid down on the couch and yawned. "You would get along good with Jason."

"So you have told me Miss Barrett." He responded in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked the guard.

"It's the meds, she's like this every time she flies. She'll be asleep soon." He confirmed.

Ten minutes later, Tom was right. Brenda was out cold. For the rest of the flight he had to suffer through the constant bickering of Carly and Jerry. The guard decided he needed a raise.

When they arrived in Caracas, they left the airport and headed towards the hotel. After checking in, each pair settled into their adjoined suites. Being it was so late, the group ordered room service and ate a quick dinner. Later, everyone went to sleep except Brenda. Since she slept 5 hours on the plane, she still felt very awake. Deciding to kill time, she gave herself a mani-pedi and painted her nails cotton candy pink with dark grey polka dots towards the tips. She shook out her hand to help her nails dry but still hadn't felt any sleepiness coming on. Grabbing her ipod, she put on some music and went to sit on the balcony.

Brenda stared at the ocean and turned her Pandora bracelet around her wrist. Feeling the bead shaped like an ice cream cone she stopped, looked down at it, and smiled. She remembered why he had given it to her.

...

It was the summer of last year and Brenda has just ended a photo shoot on the beach. The model had stayed to swim while most of the crew had left already. When she finished, she went into the hut and quickly threw on a white halter dress with some flip flops. When she came out, she found that her normal guard was missing. Instead, stood two new men in front of her.

"Where's Georgio?" She asked them.

"We were sent to cover you from the magazine. You'll be coming with us, there is a special dinner in your honor." The one with sunglasses spoke out.

Brenda knew this was wrong, her guard would never agree to that. "Well then... let me just get my purse." She faked a smile. Noticing them watching her carefully, The model reached into her purse and hit her speed dial... hoping it was going through. She left the phone on and walked along the beach with them.

"So, is this going to take long, I really wanted to explore Little Whale Kay some more. It's not everyday you get to visit the Bahamas." Brenda said in a tone louder then normal. They ignored her and just moved her along onto a dock. "You know I really rather not go with the two of you on a yacht. I kinda have a thing about yachts."

"You're going to shut up now..." The same guy grunted out while grabbing her arm "and come quietly. Our boss has been waiting to meet you." He continued dragging her along. They pushed her up the steps and onto the boat. With an arm around her waist, she was pulled onto the deck.

There, she found a man her age with light brown hair lounging on a chair. He glanced up at her, gave a wide toothy grin, and stood to greet her.

"Miss Barrett, it is so darn lovely to finally meet ya." He drew out in a southern accent. Her captor looked her up and down and whistled. "My my... you are looker." He sighed and then suddenly frowned. "It's a shame I'll have to turn ya over to those who will surely kill you."

"Who are you?" She asked in a brave voice.

"The name's Jimmy Davis." He tipped his head before taking her hand and kissing it. "You see one of my business associates in Puerto Rico promised his partnership in my one of my ventures, but only if I brought you to him. Your name tends to be mentioned a lot there among an elite few."The southerner went to the table and poured himself a drink. "I'm sure you will find your quarters to be up to par. Your meals will be brought to your room. We'll sail tomorrow when the sun sets." Without looking up he spoke to his men. "Take her away boys."

While they were taking her under deck, she heard the crew talking about having to move because the dock was needed. They planned to anchor off the coast. Brenda thought that was going to make her trying to escape a little harder. When the men shoved her into the room, she quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag. The brunette almost screamed when she realized it was completely dead. Did the call even go through? She slid down to the floor of the cabin. "Well this is Déjà vu."

The next day things were not looking much brighter. Banging on the door was useless. She couldn't talk her way out of anything because the guards completely ignored her. The light was disappearing outside and she was running out of time. The model searched the entire room for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finally, her eyes settled on the blinds and the plastic wand that was used to turn them open. Brenda yanked it off the window and tried to break it on an angle to give it a point. Deciding it would have to be good enough, she waited for the next opportunity.

When she heard the handle being turned, the model stood back and waited to pounce. When the door opened she stopped in shock. "Jason." Relieved, Brenda ran into his arms and breathed him in. Even the smell of him was bringing her comfort.

He returned the hug and pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

She nodded and smiled. "I am now."

"Good." He reached for her hand. "Now, we have to get out of here."

Brenda stayed behind him as they rounded the corner of the hall. He had his gun drawn and they stepped over one of the guards. She assumed Jason had knocked him out since she didn't see any blood. With no warning, the boat began to shift.

"Did you feel that?" Brenda whispered tugging him backwards.

Jason smirked. "I took a page out of your book and decided to sink the boat." He continued to pull her along again. "We have to get up on deck."

They began up the stairs and once the sky came into view, that's when the shots started. The pair crouched down and Jason fired back. He shielded her while the assault waged on and pushed her along the side of the boat. The enforcer got off a good shot and Brenda saw the guard fall to the floor. The yacht shifted again causing her to lose her footing. She slammed into the railing and cursed out in pain.

Jason lifted her up. "Bren we are going to have to swim."

He carefully placed her over the rail before climbing over himself. The couple counted down and then jumped into the water. They both noticed the injured guard aiming his gun at the water. "Go down" Jason yelled. The pair ducked and swam under the water while bullets whizzed by. When the duo finally came up for air, they could see the yacht was sinking fast. Together they swam with all their strength towards the shore. When they were closer to the beach, Jason wrapped his arm around Brenda to help her along. As their feet touched dry sand, they flopped down and stared at the sky.

Jason took a deep breath and swung his arm over his eyes. "Brenda, why didn't you have your gun?"

"Customs was being a bitch." She replied and then pushed herself up on her elbows. "Jason, the guy that took me, Jimmy Davis..."

"Don't worry about him..." Jason didn't let her finish. "Last time I saw him he was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom." He sat up and looked at her. His eyes widened for a moment and then he quickly adverted them up towards the sky.

"What's wrong?" Brenda gave him a puzzled look.

"Umm Brenda... your dress is wet ... and see through." He stuttered out.

Brenda sat up and covered her chest with her arm. "Well... I'm sorry, I didn't plan on swimming in the ocean with a white dress that I can't wear a bra in." She snickered. "I'm covered, you can look now." She informed him with a poke. "You know... one of these days, I would like us to be on a beach doing something normal like eating ice cream. Instead, we are usually running from someone trying to kill us or being stranded after some plane crash."

"I'll remember I owe you an ice cream." Jason grinned.

Brenda put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Jase."

Jason kissed the top of her head. "Anytime Bren."

...

Brenda twisted the ice cream bead around her bracelet a few more times before deciding to go back in and get some sleep. She took one last look at the ocean and then left the balcony to retire to her bedroom. What she didn't notice though, was the man standing in the distance looking up at her retreating figure.

.~*~.

The next morning Brenda was awoken by Carly shaking her. "It's to early." Brenda mumbled.

"We've got a problem." Carly said making the sleepy brunette bolt upward. She climbed out of her sheets and Carly dragged her into the room she occupied with Jerry. He was on the bed moving his head back and forth talking incoherently. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and Brenda could see a bandage on his side.

"What's wrong with him... and why is he talking about a disc?" She questioned kneeling down next to him.

The blonde stood between them and tapped her foot. "Oh... he was just stabbed before we left the country and forgot to mention it. Now, it looks infected and he's hallucinating because he's burning up."

The model grimaced as she checked the wound. "Hm... this sets our plans back. We need to get him antibiotics and some stuff to patch him up."

"Yeah... one of us..." Carly said pointing to herself "is going to have to go out and get the supplies."

Brenda smiled slyly up at her. "I'll rock, paper, scissor you for it."

"Uh, uh." She shook her head. "Nope... I have been listening to him blather on all night. You can play nurse while I am gone."

The brunette blew out a breath and sulked. "Fine, but take Tom with you."

After Tom and Carly left for supplies, Brenda grabbed the ice bucket and filled it with cold water. She took a washcloth from the bathroom and proceeded to help cool Jerry down by dabbing his face.

"Brenda my nightingale... I always did like you." Jerry gave her a dreamy smile.

"Yeah... I use to like you too before you almost blew up my fiance and ex in a warehouse." She deadpanned. "Jerry... can't you just stay out of trouble for your family's sake?"

The Aussie flinched when he tried to move. "Now, what would be the fun in that?"

Brenda shook her head. "I just hope one day your antics don't leave them hurt in the process." She dipped the washcloth back into the water, wrung it out, and placed it over his forehead. "I never did thank you for helping search for me and for being there for your brother after my accident. So... thank you."

He gave her a weak smile. "Your welcome." Jerry fell asleep after their conversation and Brenda continued to try keeping him cool. When Carly and Tom returned, they laid all of the supplies on the bed.

Carly picked up the sewing kit. "I got this so you can stitch him up." She said handing it off to the only other female there.

The model took a step back. "Whoa, I'm not stitching him up, you're the nurse." She insisted while raising her hands in front of her.

"You have to, I flunked out of nursing school." The blonde whined.

Both ladies began to argue back and forth on who was more qualified. Finally Tom stepped in. "For Christ's sake... just give it to me and I'll do it." The girls quickly became silent and handed him the needle and thread. After Tom finished, he gave Jerry some antibiotics. He swiftly left the room leaving Brenda to follow him back into their suite.

As the day went on and everyone tried to occupy themselves while Jerry slept off his fever. It was late afternoon when Brenda heard gun shots ring out in the next room. Tom pushed her down and went running to the other suite. Brenda ignoring his protest, ran in to see her guard shoot an intruder that was aiming a gun at Jerry. Tom went over to feel the shooters pulse, but there was none.

Jerry began to scramble around the room claiming they needed to get rid of the body but Carly and Brenda disagreed. After some debating, they decided to call the local authorities because it was self defense.

When the police arrived, Carly spun the story of the frightened ex-wife who was sure Lorenzo had men sent after her. Brenda played the role of supportive best friend, holding her hand and confirming her story. After law enforcement left, Jerry clapped and was impressed by their performance. "You two can be a very dangerous pair when working together."

Carly took a little bow. "And don't you forget it." She pointed a finger at him. "I could use a drink." She turned to the model. "How about you?"

"Definitely." Brenda nodded before they both went to the other suite.

The girls sat the table and took back some shot's while discussing safe topics like work. Carly took Brenda's wrist and admired her bracelet. "This is pretty, you're always playing with it." The blonde said as she inspected the charms. There was a die, a pen, a sombrero, a mask, an ice cream cone... there were more but Brenda gently pulled her hand away. "Why did you buy a pen charm?" Carly questioned.

"It was a gift... and you know it's one of those sentimental things." She smiled. "You should get a bracelet, I bet the kids would give you a lot of cool mommy charms. Speaking of the boys, do you have pictures?" The brunette asked smoothly changing the subject.

Carly was wise to what she just did, but let it go. She pulled out pictures on her phone and they laughed over the stories she shared about the boys hijinks. More shots later, they were drunk and giggling over everything. When the topic of Jason came up the pair were giddy talking about him.

"Oh... I almost forgot. If I show you something, you have to swear not to tell Jase I have it... can you do that?" Brenda asked Carly.

"Depends... how good is it?" She arched one of her brows.

The drunk model laughed. "Really good." She said before jumping off the chair and pulling a laptop out of her bag. Opening her computer up, she waited for it to load before searching through all her pictures and videos. Brenda clicked on a folder called Mardi Gras. The brunette enlarged the video and pushed play.

On the screen was Jason, standing on a balcony, with a large black and white checkered top hat on his head. He had a drink in his hand and was looking down at the crowd. Carly covered her mouth in shock. "How did you get him to wear that hat?"

Brenda laughed. "That was after a few strong drinks... wait until it picks back up after several more."

The video briefly stopped and began again showing the time difference with a night sky. You could hear Brenda's slurred voice behind the camera. "Come on Jase... you know you want some beads."

"I'm not taking my shirt off" He gave her a goofy grin.

"Just lift it up so everyone can see that pretty chest of yours. Come on, you show yours, I'll show mine."

"You..." He pointed at the camera "are definitely not showing yours."

"Fine... but I want some beads so suck it up and get us some."

Jason rolled his eyes and let out a breath. He lifted his shirt to the crowd below and suddenly people started to throw up beads to him. You could hear the screaming girls and Brenda joining in with her own yelling. Both Carly and Brenda were hysterically laughing at the video. Carly was wiping tears from her eyes. She had to catch her breath before she spoke again. "You are sending that to me."

Brenda closed her computer, put it on the table, and gave her an evil grin. "I hope you have something trade worthy to send back."

The blonde snorted and whipped out her cell phone. She scrolled with her finger, stopped, and then put it right up to Brenda's face. "Holy shit... that is awesome. How did you get that?"

"He never knew I took it" She smirked. The picture Carly showed Brenda was from when Jason was playing with Michael. He had a full batman mask on and matching cape. She even caught him with his hands on his hips.

The girls laughed some more before calling it a night. They had important work to do tomorrow so they needed their rest.

Carly laid in bed almost asleep before jerking her eyes open. "The mask charm was for Mardi Gras." She said out loud. Jason gave her all those charms. She was delighted with herself for figuring it out. How do they not see what is going on between the two of them? She decided they needed a bigger push then she originally thought. But first... they needed to get Jason out of jail. With that thought, she fell asleep.

.~*~.

The next day came to an early start as they all suited up and went to the bank that Alcazar had his accounts in. The plan was to go in and try to get Brenda and Carly to authorize a transfer of his funds to another account. It would make it look like Lorenzo was still alive out there, moving money around. Despite Brenda's name originally being on the account and her having the necessary passwords, the bank agent she worked with before... was not budging. Feeling defeated, they went back to the hotel.

Brenda walked in and flung herself on the bed. "Well, that was a big waste of time."

"I'm more concerned with them sending the cops after us." Carly commented sitting down next to her. "Jerry, if this was your big plan... it's not going so well."

"Just trust me, we are not giving up yet." He walked over and poured himself a drink. A knock at the door made both girls jump up. Tom opened the door and announced the bank manager. Jerry walked over, greeted the man, and asked what he was doing there.

"I'm following up on Mr. Alcazar's account and will be calling the police when I am finished" He stated. Carly and Brenda looked at each other with panic.

The manager asked how they had come across the passwords to the accounts. The girls explained that Lorenzo had given it to them so that they could send all his money to an offshore account. When the manager argued that Alcazar was dead, he was told that Lorenzo was just in hiding and had to stay that way so nothing would happen to his daughter. The bank representative said it didn't matter, the only way he could release those funds was if he spoke to Alcazar himself.

"I am glad you are following protocol. Mr. Alcazar will be pleased you took the necessary precautions. He is expecting your call." Jerry pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He spoke and then handed over the phone to the skeptical man. "Mr. Alcazar would like to speak to you."

The girls looked dumbfounded, they didn't know what to think. The bank manager had a short conversation on the phone and then gave it Carly. She tried to hold back her shock of the voice on the phone. When she was finished the call she played if off like they were meeting Lorenzo somewhere later. The bank representative agreed to transfer the funds and left.

Carly began to freak out on Jerry thinking that Alcazar was really alive this whole time, but he assured her it was just someone faking his voice. The next part of their plan was to grab the video footage of Lorenzo and Brenda from her visit with him at the compound. Luckily, when they got there things went smoothly. The guards remembered Brenda being Alcazar's guest and let her in. She claimed she had left a valuable piece of jewelry inside and would only take a moment to see if it was still there. While one of the guards were watching Brenda, Jerry slipped off and nabbed the footage they needed.

When they made it back into the suite, the ladies watched Jerry pull up the video and account info then send it off to source to make it believable. "So that's it... the information will be verified and sent off to Diane to use for reasonable doubt."

Carly turned to Brenda. "Aren't you worried about this being investigated on you."

Brenda waved her off. "I have a perfectly good back story if needed." She pointed out. "It would be more beneficial if we are in that courtroom when that evidence comes in though."

"Well darlings, the jet will be fueled and ready later tonight. I suggest we have some lunch and enjoy our last day." Jerry insisted before grabbing the room service menu.

.~*~.

Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Jason's trial continued on. The gardener who was on the stand for the prosecution claimed he saw Jason dispose of Alcazar's body. The judge had ended court for the day and Diane would be cross examining the witness tomorrow. He began to explain to her how he knew for a fact the witness was lying when Spinelli came running into the court room.

"Stone Cold..." He panted. "You have to help me, The Godfather plans to make me sleep with the fishes."

"Whoa... Spinelli calm down." He placed his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Now tell me why you think Sonny wants to kill you?"

Spinelli swallowed. "Because the double V's have fled the country with the unhinged one... and.." He stuttered. "I let it happen."

Jason looked confused. "Double V's?"

"Venus and Valkyrie." He replied putting his head down.

"Brenda and Carly left the country with Jerry?" Jason's voice boomed out. "Where did they go?"

"Venezuela." He squeaked out.

Diane stepped forward. "Why would Brenda and Carly go anywhere together? Those two woman despise each other."

The hacker watched his mentor rub his hands over his face like he does right before he explodes with anger. He tried to focus on Diane. "Venus and the Valkyrie agreed to put their differences aside to help secure the release of Stone Cold. The Jackal was even surprised how well the double V's got along while watching the trial feed."

"How did you watch the trial feed?" Diane asked.

He shifted his feet. "Um... Venus bugged the courtroom."

Diane shook her head. "I didn't hear that."

Jason began to pace. "I can't believe Brenda would go off with Jerry."

"Well... upon seeing the unhinged one again, Venus did pummel him into a bloody mess... it was most pleasant to watch." Spinelli smiled and saw the enforcer smirk for half a second before anger took over again. "This is part of the reason Mr. Sir is angry with your grasshopper... I may have given the double V's all of evil Al's records and account information." He hung his head down low.

Jason began to rub his face again "What did they plan to do with that information Spinelli?"

The kid began to fidget. "They wanted to come up with proof that evil Al was still alive."

Jason slammed his fist against the table thereby making Spinelli and Diane jump. "Diane, I need you to get me a continuance."

"Not going to happen... your on trial for murder Jason, you don't just get to hit pause." She explained while crossing her arms.

"You don't understand... Jerry is a psycho, Carly is impulsive, and Brenda is a walking target. They are going to get themselves killed." He practically shouted.

"I'm sorry, you are just going to have to let Sonny handle this one." She replied back while packing up her briefcase.

A police escort walked up to them. "Time to go back to your cell Morgan." The prisoner put his hands behind his back to allow himself to be cuffed. The look on his face was no longer one of anger but of fear. He swore to himself that if anything happened to Carly or Brenda, that he would go to the ends of the earth to make Jerry pay.

* * *

Sneak Peek: Jason's trial ends, celebrations, Carly verbally bitch slaps Liz and Sam, and Jason has some things to think about. Fav/Follow/Review!


	4. Celebrate Good Times

A/N: Once again, thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs. I'm glad my readers are enjoying the story so far... especially Brenda's reaction to Jerry :D. Don't worry, this is not a "friendship" story between our pair, I did list this as a romance... I just like to slowly build things.

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Freebird - Lynyrd Skynyrd

My Prerogative - Brittney Spears

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 4

Celebrate Good Times

On a runway in Venezuela... Carly, Brenda, Jerry, and Tom sat on a plane that was being delayed due to weather. The group was eager to get back to the states so they could be present for Jason's trial. After taking her pills, Brenda went to sleep hoping it would pass the time on the flight. When she awoke a few hours later, she found out they didn't get in the air until after 2 am. With the timing, they were going to have to go straight to the courthouse when they landed.

.~*~.

Later in the courtroom, Jason sat back and watched Diane do battle with the witness on the stand. Now that she had her chance to question the gardener, she was doing of good job at catching him in little lies. When his attorney finished, Ric took a turn to redirect and try to save the original testimony. After Lansing sat back down, a courier entered the courtroom to give Diane a manila envelope. Jason watched her whisper back and forth to the man before addressing the judge.

Diane stood. "Your honor, I would like to present new evidence."

Judge Dean looked up from his own papers. "What kind of new evidence?"

"Proof that Lorenzo Alcazar is alive."

Just outside the courtroom door, Jerry was showing the guard a fake FBI badge. He was able to pressure the man into allowing the trio to enter. The three of them staggered through the door and sat down a few rows behind Jason. The group was just in time to see the lawyers arguing over letting the new evidence in. Diane asked that all charges be dropped and the judge called a recess to go over the new information in his chambers.

Brenda eyed Jason as he turned around to look at them. She nudged Carly. "Err... he looks like he's fuming. I think I will let you visit first."

"Wuss." Carly groaned out before getting up and running over to Jason. Brenda watched the two of them and saw Jason talking with his hands forcefully. Yup, he pissed she thought. She noticed he was staring at her intensely and waving her over. Carly sat back down as Brenda was getting up and making her way over to him. "Good luck." Carly grumbled out.

"How mad are you?" Brenda asked him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Pretty mad, but actually more relieved your safe. What were you thinking? I expect this from Carly but not you Brenda." He reprimanded her.

"If the situations were reversed... wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

"Brenda." Jason sighed.

She leaned in a little closer. "Just answer the question Jase."

"Fine... yes. I would have done anything to get you out of this." He admitted in defeated tone.

Brenda smiled and touched his face. "Good to know, now let's hope this works."

They heard the bailiff announcing Judge Dean so Brenda went back to her seat. When the judge came in he deemed that the evidence was admissible, however the charges were still valid so the trial would continue. Carly jumped up spouting that it was ridiculous when they had proof right in front of them that Alcazar was alive. Brenda saw an opportunity and took it.

"I agree." Brenda proclaimed as she stood up. "You can see I am the woman in the photos with Alcazar. I was there when those photos were taken." She used her words very carefully. The judge began to bang his gavel.

Ric jumped out of his seat. "Your honor, these are closed proceedings. None of these woman were even sworn in."

"Who are these woman?" The judge asked.

Diane stood up and gestured to Carly. "This is Carly Corinthos Jacks and she will be testifying as a character witness for the defense." She then pointed to Brenda. "And this your honor is Brenda Barrett, my clients wife."

Ric interrupted. "Excuse me your honor, but it is a well known fact that Mr. Morgan and Miss Barrett had their marriage annulled in 2003. Now... that being a fact, I would like to subpoena Miss Barrett regarding her part in these photographs."

The judge looked towards Diane. "Is that true, have your client and Miss Barrett had their marriage annulled?"

"They attempted to in 2003 your honor, but during my client's divorce to Courtney Matthews, it came to light that the paperwork was never filed properly, thereby making his marriage to Miss Matthews invalid. Mr. Morgan and Miss Barrett never found the time to rectify the situation making them still married to one another."

"Counselors approach the bench." The judge demanded. Diane and Ric took their position in front of him talking in hushed tones.

Jerry leaned his head in the middle of Carly and Brenda. "You sly minx, that was bloody brilliant."

Carly squeezed Brenda's leg. "You have been married this whole time?" she whispered forcefully.

"Yes... it was the last ace I was holding to get Jason out of this." She whispered back while Carly looked confused. "Look... I just stated in front of the jury that I was there with a very much alive Lorenzo Alcazar. It just created a whole lot of doubt in their mind. Ric can't refute anything I said because I am Jason's wife and can't testify against him."

When the lawyers came back to the tables Diane looked visibly pleased. She entered the files on the bank transfers Lorenzo initiated a few days ago into evidence. Then she entered the photos of Brenda and Lorenzo that were also time stamped as being taken a few days ago. The judge said the jury would be receiving copies of everything. This made Lansing argue about not being able to verify it first, but the judge shot him down and closed the proceedings until tomorrow.

Diane smiled and turned to Jason. "You better take that wife of yours on an expensive vacation. I believe she just saved your hyde." She patted his back then packed up her briefcase.

Jason turned to look at the two woman who risked so much just to make sure he was free. They both were grinning ear to ear as they walked over.

"You two are never to try anything crazy like this again. Do you understand me?" He gave them a serious look.

They both nodded at the same time. "Yes hubby." Brenda replied with a smirk. "Yes best friend." Carly chimed in, making both girls laugh. Jason shook his head... these two working together was going to make him go bald. He gave each of them a hug and then was lead back to his cell.

Carly watched Brenda walk over to window so she followed behind. "What are you doing?"

"Oh... I was just thinking." Brenda looked up towards the top of the windowsill. "I really hope Spinelli knows it would be very wise to clean up any mess he made on my couch before I get back to the penthouse."

Carly burst out laughing before both of them exited the courtroom. The rest of the day went on pretty slow. By the evening, news had spread like wildfire that Brenda and Jason were actually still married. Spinelli let Brenda know it was all over the TV and internet. She was getting calls non-stop and her publicist was already in the works on making a statement. Now that it was well known, the model decided she would be in court tomorrow. Planning for an early morning, she headed to bed and caught up on the sleep she missed.

When Brenda's morning began, she quickly laid out her outfit for the day. Wanting to look serious for court, she settled on a green shift dress from Roland Mouret. She prepared breakfast and then got ready for court. When Brenda came down the stairs, Spinelli was already stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Venus looks lovely today." Spinelli managed to get out between bites.

"Thanks Spin." Brenda replied as she grabbed her purse. She heard the door open and looked up to see Carly. "Hey... I am just on my way to the courthouse. There is French toast in the warmer so help yourself. Spinelli can show you where everything is."

"Give Jason my support." Carly echoed out as she made her way to the kitchen.

When Brenda entered the courtroom she took a seat directly behind Diane and Jason. She wanted to make sure the jury saw someone backing him up. Brenda leaned up to Jason's ear. "Smile for the camera, your friends want you to know they are with you." The brunette whispered as she moved her eyes towards the window. She heard Diane mumble something about 'not hearing that' making Jason in turn grin.

Ric recalled Sam back to the witness stand. "Great, more food to clean up." Brenda murmured. She thought that if they get syrup on her TV she was going to kill them. Watching as Sam took the stand, the glare she was giving off to Jason and herself was hateful. Brenda guessed she wasn't to thrilled to find out she was living with a married man. Despite what anger Sam may have felt, she didn't add anything else to her testimony. It looked like Ric was aggravated about that.

Next, Diane called a series of witness all to say that there was no body of Lorenzo Alcazar. She even showed that the PCPD and Lansing have quite the vendetta against Jason. After all the testimony was over Diane and Ric gave their closing arguments. The jury was sent away to decide Jason's fate. Brenda hugged him before he was lead back to his cell. She asked Diane if she wanted to go get something to eat with her. The model figured it was a good idea to stay close to her in case news came in. They went off together and had a late lunch.

The pair were in a boutique browsing around and talking about labels when the call came. "The verdict is in." Diane said putting a top back on the rack.

"So soon... is that a good sign?" Brenda asked.

"It can be." She replied before they both left in the limo.

Both ladies were already back in the courtroom when the guard brought Jason up. Brenda smiled at him for encouragement. After the jury was seated, the judge was given the verdict to look at briefly before handing it back to the bailiff. Jason was asked to rise. Brenda stood also and placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt her heartbeat speed up as the jury foreman began to read the paper.

"In the matter of the people of the state of New York verses Jason Morgan, we the jury find the defendant... not guilty for the crime of murder in the first degree."

The brunette let out the breath she was holding and slid down into her chair. Jason beamed at her before Diane pulled him into a hug and firmly shook his hand. Brenda saw the mayor chew out Ric before leaving the courtroom. Deciding to gloat, she made her way over to the attorney. "I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of me being married to Jason wouldn't help him this time. I guess that came back and bite you in the ass didn't it." She finished with a wry grin.

Ric left in a huff and Brenda could hear all the media calling her name from the door. It all tuned out when she felt herself being turned around and lifted up in the air. She giggled while Jason swung her around and then gripped tightly with a hug. With his arms wrapped around her he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I don't how I can ever repay you for this. It was stupid of you to do... yes, but I will be forever grateful to have you by my side."

Brenda pulled back and smiled at him while he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just keep yourself safe and we're even." She responded as she looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. Jason kissed her forehead and took her hand as they walked into the huddle of cameras. Once outside, Brenda let go so he could be next to Diane when she comments on the trial. A moment later, she saw Elizabeth run to Jason and hug him. When they were through, Diane went back to addressing the media.

Jason and Brenda took the limo to the coffee shop. He helped Brenda out of the vehicle and walked her inside. "Why are you so jumpy?" He asked her.

"Jason... you just got acquitted of murder, I am ecstatic!" She bounced along with him as he laughed.

When they entered the office Sonny walked over to Jason to shake his hand and congratulate him. He glanced over to Brenda and stood a little straighter. "Did anyone ever tell you that your wife is a knockout?" Sonny nudged Jason while giving her one of his famous dimpled grins. She rolled her eyes and Jason tensed. "So... about you two and an annulment." Sonny began, but the topic halted at the sight of Carly walking through the door with Spinelli.

Carly ran over to Jason and hugged him fiercely. Next on her list, she made her way over to Brenda. Both girls began to hug, jumping up and down together saying 'they did it'.

"It's so illogical, yet it I can't look away." Jason made a perplexed look while watching the girls.

Sonny put his hand under his chin. "I know what you mean man, I'm waiting for red rivers and plagues to break out. But at the same time, it's kinda hot to watch."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Sonny and gave him a deathly look. Sonny responded with holding up his hands in defense. When Spinelli joined in with the girls jumping up and down the guys put a stop to it.

Carly calmed down and turned to the group. "I say we celebrate. Lets all go for drinks."

"Oh." Brenda raised her hand. "That's a great idea, count me in."

"Sorry ladies..." Sonny started as he sat behind his desk. "Jason and I have things to catch up on."

The girls began to pout. "You both go and have fun." Jason told them before sitting across from Sonny. Carly let out a huff and Brenda waved goodbye as they left through the door. Spinelli followed them out and went his separate way to Kelly's.

.~*~.

Seeing that Lulu was not there yet, the hacker sat down in front of his computer. Stories of Jason's acquittal were popping up all over the news feeds. He watched the footage from the courthouse in amazement. How had he not noticed this before?

"Hey Spinelli." Lulu waved as she walked by and sat down at the counter. He rushed to gather up his laptop and went to sit beside her. Spinelli began to discuss his latest findings with her. He was so wrapped up in Lulu that he never noticed the 'Maternal One' stepping through the door.

Elizabeth entered Kelly's with Emily to meet Lucky and Nikolas for dinner. The tension was still high with Lucky and his anger regarding the news that came out in court. Due to her testifying, he now knew that Elizabeth and Jason had slept together last year. Thankfully, he still didn't know that Jake was Jason's son. The four sat at a table together and began to chat. Elizabeth was getting sick of Lucky's snide comments to her and it was making dinner very awkward for her friends. Deciding to give him some space, she stood with the intent to say hello to Lucky's sister. As she walked over, she briefly overheard Spinelli and Lulu's conversation.

"Beautiful blonde one... the Jackal can tell. Stone Cold is in love but does not see it with his own eyes."

Elizabeth became nervous. Was it that obvious to everyone that Jason and she loved each other?

"See, look now for yourself." Spinelli pointed at the TV. Elizabeth hurried behind them expecting to find the footage from court of her hugging Jason... instead it was of Jason intimately embracing Brenda before they left the courtroom. Elizabeth's heart dropped.

"Wow." Lulu stared with her mouth open. "I've never seen Jason act like that. He's looking at her like she's the sun and the moon."

"The Jackal was correct in his assessment?" Spinelli beamed. Lulu nodded her head in agreement. The footage was now showing Brenda and Jason walking out hand and hand. On screen Elizabeth ran up and hugged him. "Stone Cold's eyes never leave Venus even when otherwise occupied." He pointed again. Lucky happened to walk up behind the pair just in time to see her in Jason's arms at the court.

Turning towards his wife, he shook his head. "Just can't stay away can you?" Lucky gave Liz a look of disgust before departing.

"The Jackal will now take his leave and check to make sure the double V's are not getting into trouble." Spinelli said trying to get out of a hostile situation.

"Who are the double V's?" Lulu asked.

"That would be the Valkyrie and Venus. They have become quite the duo as of late." He replied.

"Whoa... are you telling me Carly and Brenda are friends now?" Lulu asked in surprise while Elizabeth tried to eavesdrop.

"Your assumption would be correct blonde one. Good day." Spinelli nodded before leaving Kelly's.

.~*~.

Later that evening, at the coffee shop office, Jason began to rub his eyes not realizing it had gotten so late. He and Sonny had gone over most of the business dealings that Jason missed while in jail. They discussed Jake some more but when Sonny tried to bring up Brenda, Jason would steer the conversation elsewhere. His boss was drinking scotch when his phone started to vibrate on table. He picked it up to look at it and then took a sip. A half a second later Sonny spit his drink all over his desk.

Jason jumped up. "What the hell Sonny?" He yelled shaking his arms free of any alcohol that got on him. Sonny didn't reply, he just stared at the picture before showing it to Jason. The enforcer began to rub his face. "Let's go get them." He left the office with his boss following behind.

"I'm making this my new wallpaper." Sonny laughed out.

.~*~.

Sonny and Jason walked into Jakes together.

"Mr. Sir, Stone Cold...thank you for making haste. The double V's are out of control." Spinelli sped out.

They looked over to see Carly and Brenda taking shots with a bunch of other women. Two of the girls in the group had little veils on their heads. When Brenda caught sight of the newest arrivals, she waved them over.

"Look there's my husband." She told the group as she pointed at Jason. "Jase... this is Marcy and Gemma. They are getting married." Brenda picked up another shot. "To marriage!" She yelled and all the girls yelled the same in unison before taking their shots.

"Brenda, Carly... we are leaving now." Jason demanded.

"No Jase, we have more shots to do... right girls. To body shots!" Brenda bellowed.

"To body shots!" The rest of them shouted.

Jason was not going to argue with her. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Sonny you want to get Carly?" He asked annoyed as Sonny just stood there amused.

"Hey... hey now Jase... I need my phone." Brenda wiggled into his back. Jason handed the phone to her hoping it would keep her quiet.

Carly stood up. "I can walk myself, thank you very much." When she took a step she stumbled and Sonny caught her. Carly and Sonny both turned their heads when they heard the song 'Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd' playing very loudly behind Jason's back. Jason rubbed his forehead and let out a groan.

"Ohhhhh... I love this song!" Carly belted out as she began to sing causing Brenda to join her. Sonny and Jason just shook their heads as they took the girls out to the limo. Once inside the Cuban kept his hand over his face to stop from laughing.

"Lord, I can't change... won't you fly freeeeee bird. Yeah!" The girls sung out while Carly took Brenda's leg and pretended to play it like a guitar.

"Your free Jase!" Brenda bopped her head to the music. "A free bird"

Sonny tried taking his phone out but Jason kept stopping him from recording any of this. The girl's guards sat there with their heads in their hands while Spinelli sat there with a dreamy smile on his face. When they pulled up to Harbor View Towers, Spinelli and Tom got out first. Jason picked Brenda up bridal style and took her upstairs. Entering her penthouse, Jason took in all the new decor as he carried his drunk friend to her room. The place definitely had a Brenda feel to it now. He laid her down on the bed and she looked up at him. "I don't think I feel so good."

"I can't imagine why." Jason smirked. "I'm going down to get you a few water bottles." He let her know before leaving the room. Going downstairs, he noticed her guard Tom putting an envelope on the kitchen table.

"What's that?" Jason asked him with a point of a finger.

Tom sighed. "It's my resignation Mr. Morgan, but I will stay on until Francis finds a replacement."

Jason crossed his arms and stared at him. "Any particular reason you are resigning?"

"Mr. Morgan, I enjoyed having Miss Barrett as a charge while she lived in Italy. I understand the danger of her status and was fine with that. To be frank sir, when her and Mrs. Jacks get together they create chaos and with all due respect... they drive me crazy." With a nod Tom left the penthouse.

Jason rubbed his neck and let out a small laugh. He grabbed two waters from the fridge and went back to Brenda's room. He found the bed empty but saw the light from beneath the door of the bathroom.

He gave the door a quick knock. "You okay Bren?"

"No... I'm dying." She moaned out.

Jason let out a little chuckle. "I'm coming in." He found her next to the toilet laying on the floor. He squatted down next to her and rubbed the top of her head. "You can't stay on the floor all night."

"Yes I can... the cold tiles feel so nice. Besides..." She pointed to the toilet. "easy access. Although, I don't think there is anything left in my stomach."

"Come on." Jason gently helped her up. Brenda stood in front of the sink and brushed her teeth. He turned around while she slipped out of her dress and into a tank and shorts. She sat on her bed and he made her drink a whole bottle of water. Jason put the other bottle on her night stand. "Are you staying or going home?" She asked.

"I thought I would stay to check on you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You can stay here, Spinelli has stuff all over the guest bedroom. There is sweatpants for you in the bottom right drawer." She laid back and pulled her blanket up. Jason changed and got into bed. Both of them fell sleep fast.

.~*~.

In the morning, Jason went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. He was walking out of the kitchen when he saw a very disheveled Carly walking through the front door. With one hand on her head and the other on a brown bag, she sat down at the dining room table.

"Carly... this is Brenda's place, you can't just come waltzing in." He reprimanded her.

The hung over blonde waved her hand before placing her head down on the table. "She doesn't care." She grunted out.

"She's right, I really don't care." Brenda agreed walking towards the kitchen "When you live alone for so long you begin to enjoy company."

"Why are you in the same clothes?" Jason asked Carly before he sat down at the table.

Carly lifted her head up. "Aren't you observant." She snorted. "I stayed at the Greystone since the kids were there anyway." She looked him over and arched her brow. "And why are you in hardly any clothes... I feel so crappy right now I can't even ogle you properly."

"I stayed here to check on Brenda... she was in the bathroom most of the night."

"Ugg... I was hugging my own bowl last night to. I'm never drinking again." Carly laid her head back down.

Brenda brought out a tray of coffees and put them on the table for everyone. When she finished, she seated herself and looked to be in the same state as Carly. Jason sat there amused before bringing his attention to Brenda. "You know if you don't like living alone, my offer still stands. Sam's gone now... you can move in with me."

"After you defiled my pink room with Elizabeth?... I'll pass, thanks." Brenda crinkled her nose as Jason scowled.

Carly chuckled. "I don't blame you. That room needs about 10 gallons of bleach and a sprinkler system." She commented making Brenda laugh.

Spinelli came bolting through the door and stopped at the table. "Sorry Spin... I didn't make breakfast." Brenda shrugged.

"I owed you breakfast so I brought bagels." Carly pushed the brown bag towards her. "By the way, I have to keep myself occupied while Jerry tries to bring Jax back so I am throwing you a party." She informed Jason.

Jason shook his head. "No... no parties Carly."

"Please Jase, it's either this or I do something crazy." She begged.

Jason stayed quiet for a moment then sighed. "Fine."

Carly did a little clap and the four of them ate breakfast. After they were finished, Carly went home to shower and change. From there, she went straight to the printer to have invitations made and payed extra to have them done on the spot. She decided that she would hand deliver all of them to keep her mind occupied. Her first stop was General Hospital.

.~*~.

Carly walked up to the nurses station. She was happy to find the three exact people she was looking for. The blonde handed an invitation to Epiphany and Emily. "I am throwing a party for Jason at the Metro Court. Of course feel free to bring a date."

She then rolled her eyes and handed one to Robin who looked shocked. "Yeah, you get one too... although I have no idea why he still bothers with you."

Robin smirked. "I ask myself the same question about you."

Carly noticed Elizabeth watching them from the corner. The blonde grinned knowing this opportunity was to good to pass up. She walked over to mousy nurse while she pretended to check out a chart. Carly stood right in front of her and looked through the invitations.

"Nope... none here for you." She told her while shifting them to her other hand. "It's probably for the best you weren't invited though. No one wants to see you panting after Jason, especially your husband. Now that Jason is thrilled to have his wife back in town, I doubt he'd give you the time of day anyway."

Elizabeth sighed before putting her hands on her hips. "You seem to forget that me and Jason are friends Carly."

Carly snorted. "Yeah... some friend you turned out to be. I didn't see you fighting to help Jason out during this whole ordeal. Do you know who did? Me and his wife." She smiled maliciously.

"Oh, you mean the wife that he didn't know he still had and who's been gone all this time?" Elizabeth asked with annoyance.

Carly laughed. "That's where you're wrong. Jason knew... they knew for all these years, yet neither of them took the 5 minutes to sign the papers. I wonder why that is?" Carly touched her chin thoughtfully. "Now to me, that sounds like two people holding on to each other. I also bet you didn't know that since Brenda left Port Charles Jason frequently went to visit her. But do you know what I think is the most ironic thing..." Carly got a little closer. "The fact that the night you two spent together was in Brenda's room. It makes you want to ask yourself who he was really thinking about while he was with you... doesn't it?" With a victorious glint in her eyes, Carly walked away.

For the rest of her time at the hospital the blonde was in a good mood. She handed out some more invitations and made her way to the elevator. When the doors opened, she found Sam alone. With a sly smile Carly entered.

"Don't bother Carly. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." Sam blew out while looking up at the numbers.

Carly chuckled. "You know Sam... maybe if you had listened to what I had to say the last time we were in an elevator together, you wouldn't be where you are now." She crossed her arms and continued. "As I recall... I had warned you that you were a Brenda substitute for Sonny and Jax. I told you that Brenda would come back like she always does... and yes you may resemble each other but she still looks way better then you. The funny thing though, I never in a million years would have thought you would have been one for Jason as well. All this time, he stay married to her even when he was with you. If that's not a substitute, I don't know what is." Carly finished her speech as she heard the elevator ding.

Sam's anger showed on her face. "Maybe you should take your own advice then and worry about Jax." she spit out.

Carly shook her head. "Nope, don't need to. He's over that and into blondes now." With a spiteful wave Carly left.

'Best day ever' she thought to herself as she left the hospital with a spring her step.

After a quick visit to the Quartermaines, Carly went to the coffee shop. When she walked into the office, she saw Sonny straightening a picture on the wall. She stood behind him and her eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" She yelled out.

"What... that?" Sonny waved his hand at the picture while he stood back to admire it. "Well, from the looks of it, I would say that..." He pointed to the picture and tilted his head to the side. "is a picture of Brenda giggling and licking salt off your cheek, while your laughing and groping her breast."

"I know what it is Sonny, why is it on your wall?" She asked in an irritated tone while putting her hands on her hips.

Sonny laughed and continued to stare at it. "Because it is one hell of a picture. It makes me wonder what came after it was taken."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Don't be a pig. Nothing happened it was a stupid drunken dare done as a joke."

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "Not in my head." He laughed again before he sitting down.

"You need to take that down." She pointed at him.

"Hm, I'll think about it... for now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." He grinned and crossed his hands behind his head.

Carly blew out a breath and sat down. "I wanted to thank you for not going through with any of my advances last night. I was drunk and not in my right frame of mind. I love my husband and I would have felt horrible if something had happened between you and I."

Sonny smiled. "Your welcome. I would never take advantage of you like that. Next time you'll be sober." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sonny..." She sighed. "There won't be a next time."

"With me and you baby... there will always be a next time."

.~*~.

Over at Brenda's penthouse... Spinelli was sitting on the couch when a tall man in a suit peeked through the door. "Hi... is Brenda busy?" He asked.

"Venus is in her office working." The hacker shifted in his seat to get a better glance at the man. "What would your name be guest?"

"I'm Francis, don't worry kid... she's expecting me." He walked towards her office door and gave it a small knock.

"Come in." He heard before entering. Brenda looked up and smiled. She was on the phone so she put up one finger for him to give her a moment. Francis nodded and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Okay... so tell him I would be happy to do the print line for his campaign. Just make sure that other then the shoot and some interviews, I want my schedule clear next month. The only thing I want to concentrate on is fashion week." Brenda paused. "Well, see what type of interview Oprah's people are expecting... I'm not going into details about Jason's trial. Call me back with more info. Bye Gina."

Brenda hung up and ran around the desk to give Francis a hug. He gave her a laugh. "It's good to see you Bren."

"You too... I'm glad you could make it Franny." She grinned before sitting back down.

"So..." Francis began as he unbuttoned his jacket. "I heard you broke Tom."

Brenda scuffed. "Yeah, I got the letter this morning."

"Well, I have some guys I have been training who are really good, I'll pick out someone to replace him."

Brenda rested her elbows in her desk and crossed her hands. "I have been thinking since being back here. I want to add more men to my security... I also want you to come here and be the head of it."

"How many guys are you talking about... you already have two who rotate." He asked.

"I want 4 with 2 on rotation and all 4 available at request with you." She stated in a serious tone.

Franny gave her a confused look. "That's a little overkill, don't you think?"

"No, I don't." She stood and began to pace. "Look... when I was in Italy, it was just me I had to worry about. I'm home now and everyone I care about is here. I want to be able to see and be with them without worrying about their safety. I want to know that when I am with them they and their kids are protected."

"Okay I get it." He blew out a breath. "Whelp, it looks like I'm moving back to Port Charles."

Brenda jumped up and down happy before giving him a hug.

.~*~.

Later that evening, Jason came off the elevator with a bag. He looked over to Brenda's penthouse and became cautious when he saw two new faces. "Who are you?" He asked the men standing beyond her door.

"Mr. Morgan, My name is Bryan and this is Phil." He nodded to the other guard. "We are Mrs. Morgan's new detail that Francis hired. She informed us that you can always go right in." He then opened the door.

Jason still eyed them suspiciously when he walked into the penthouse. "Brenda." He called out.

"In the kitchen." He heard her yell from beyond the wall. Jason walked into the kitchen and caught her standing over the stove. "You hungry?" She asked. "I'm making chicken quesadillas."

"Yeah, actually I'm starving." He said leaning over and stealing a piece of chicken. "I saw the new guards, I had planned on taking care of that for you. It surprised me to see two of them."

"I convinced Franny to come back to Port Charles and be head of my security, I also had him up my detail."

"Let me get this straight, you..." he pointed at her. "voluntarily asked for more guards?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? It's not just me I have to worry about anymore, I want the people around me protected." She explained and continued to cut up vegetables for the salsa.

"That's just really responsible of you." He sounded surprised.

"I know Brenda grew up... who would've thunk it?" She giggled out.

Jason smiled. "Come here, I want to show you something." Brenda wiped her hands and walked over to the table with him. "I got you a lock box, go get your gun." He took it out of the bag and placed it on the table.

Brenda left the room and came back with her purse. "God, I miss being able to buy clutches." She took her gun out and put in on the table. Jason used the key to open the box and put the gun inside.

"Now see this Bren, it's called a key." He dangled the keys in front of her. "We use this to open the box, not scissors."

"Har har." She feigned laughter while he chuckled and put the box up in her closet. "Thank you,now come on and help me finish cooking." She took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

After dinner, they were lounging on the couch. "That was really good, thanks for dinner." Jason said to her. "I still can't believe you cook now."

"I cook all the time... it's healthier than eating out and I always make a lot because I know someone will end up eating it."

"Yeah... I am surprised Spinelli didn't come running in. It seems like he's here for every meal." Jason yawned as he began to take his boots off.

"I think he's hanging out at Kelly's tonight. I hope it's with Georgie." Brenda smiled thoughtfully. "I really like her." She stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Hey Jase... what are you going to do about your situation?"

Jason scooted back into the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "Which situation might that be?"

"Don't be cute... the Elizabeth - Jake situation." She answered laying back and putting her feet in his lap.

"There is nothing I can do about that." He mumbled out, closing his eyes.

Brenda sighed. "There is a lot you can do about that. You're not going to prison anymore Jase, you can claim your son."

"I told you this Bren, it's not safe and I rather him be raised in a loving family."

"Well, you know how I feel about the safety issue. But I have say, I was speaking to Spinelli... he was telling me that Lucky and Elizabeth are fighting like crazy. That doesn't sound to loving to me." Brenda pointed out before closing her own eyes. "Let me ask you this... if it were up to you, would you be with Elizabeth? Are you in love with her?"

Jason was quiet a moment before answering. "I don't know."

"Well..." Brenda replied in a sleepy tone. "Take the time to think about it. As far as Jake, even without Liz, it would be better for him to have you in his life. You are missing out on so much with him and you'll never get this time back." With a yawn Brenda dozed off.

Jason lazily opened his eyes and watched her for awhile. He thought about what she had said till he drifted off into his own slumber.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Brazen spends time with Michael and Morgan, A visitor comes to town, Jason realizes something. Fav/Follow/Review!


	5. Awareness

A/N: Once again I am sending many thanks out to those who reviewed, faved, and followed. Thank you to the guests who gave ideas and story suggestions. Always love me some Brazen and I was pleased to see, I have quite a few of those talented writers in my author follow list. mariposa101 glad you are enjoying the story. :)

Noscruples: Ha! Love the catchy name ... Barly. It makes me think of beer and that to much is never a good thing. :D

Story Comment: As a personal preference, I have never been the type to enjoy stories that posted lyrics in them, but a small snippet was required for this chapter (won't be making it a habit). So, just wanted to give folks the heads up that I won't ever post all of a songs lyrics, but may post a small part from them. Also, depending on how much editing I can fit in, I might post a few chapters this weekend. :)

(Edited 2-22-2016)

Musical Inspiration:

So Far Away - Staind

Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey (Acoustic cover version by Madilyn Bailey... so amazing)

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 5

Awareness

The week went by smoothly and Brenda was now settling into her home with ease. She was sitting in her office when she received a call from Carly. "Hey Carly, where have you been.. no one has seen you for a few days."

"I can't say, just know that I am alright and I am on my way back with Jax. I need a huge favor."

"Sure... what do you need?" She asked.

"Today was meant to be Leticia's day off. I was wondering if you and Jason could take the kids and keep them until tomorrow. I would ask Sonny but he had them a lot during the whole trial thing."

"Yeah... definitely, I can't wait to see Michael and meet Morgan." Brenda agreed in an excited tone.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No problem... take care of yourself Carly and be safe." She replied hoping the blonde didn't get herself into trouble.

They ended their call and Brenda rushed to Jason's penthouse. She stopped and knocked before he let her in. "Brenda... you don't have to knock." He pointed out while ushering her in.

"Well, how do I know your not conducting mob business or getting freaky with someone on your couch?" She questioned plainly while sitting down.

Jason gave her a look like she was crazy. "My business is discussed at the office and I have no intention of getting... as you say, freaky on my couch. Just come in from now on."

Brenda shrugged in acceptance before announcing the reason she came over. "We have to go pick up Michael and Morgan."

That put Jason on alert. "Why is something wrong? Where's Carly?"

"Carly said she's safe. She is out of town and coming home with Jax. She asked us to get the boys and keep them overnight."

"Okay..." Jason went to his desk and grabbed his keys. "Let's go get them."

"My gun is staying in the lock box Jase... I am not bringing it out with me. I already plan on bringing my guys so we can go to the park."

"I'm fine with that." He nodded and they left.

Brenda texted Franny on the way. She told him she wanted her crew for the park and anything else they might have planned out. He let her know they would have it covered and she wouldn't even notice them. When they arrived at Carly's house, Leticia let them in and Michael came running down the stairs with his brother following.

"Jason." Michael walked up to him and shook his hand, trying to appear mature. He then looked at Brenda and a smile came to his face. "Brenda... you're back."

"Michael you remember Brenda?" Jason asked surprised.

"Sure, you and her were married before Aunt Courtney."

Brenda looked down at him. "Wow... you have a great memory. That's right... it's good to see you. Look at how grown up you are." She smiled causing him to puff out his chest a little. "Do you think you can introduce me to Morgan?"

Morgan was a tad shy, but warmed up to Brenda pretty quickly. After packing up lots of toys, the four of them left and went to the park. Francis and his men were already in place when they rolled in so the couple took the kids right to the playground. Morgan went straight for the slides while Michael drug Brenda to the monkey bars.

"Brenda, check out what I can do." Michael bragged as he climbed the bars and hooked his feet to hang upside down.

The model laughed. "Let me try that." She tucked her shirt in her jeans and climbed up. Moving next to the young redhead, she hung herself upside down. The two of them started to giggle and swing.

Jason stared at them and chuckled. "Keep those shirts tucked in you two."

After a while, the children got bored of the playground equipment and Michael suggested they play football. After declaring Brenda was on his team, the two groups squared off.

.~*~.

At the same time, Elizabeth was walking through the park with Jake and Cam. As she pushed the stroller, she observed Jason and Brenda with the kids. Liz watched Jason pick up Morgan as he run with Brenda and Michael chasing behind him. The longer she watched, the more she ached to be a family with her child's father. It was painful to see him playfully pick up Brenda because she wished for nothing more than to be in her place. The ache only increased when she noticed Jason had tackled the brunette to the ground and took a long time to stare at her smiling. Elizabeth knew she made this arrangement for Jake's safety, but a small part of her also didn't want to make the sacrifice if she couldn't be with him either. The nurse didn't want to admit it, but if he had picked her over Sam, things may have been different. She noticed one of the guards focusing on her so she continued on to the other end of the park.

When Elizabeth was far away from the happy couple, she stopped to give Jake a bottle. Suddenly, two gunmen approached them to terrorize her and the children. They said they wanted to use them as leverage against Jason before Sam came up and chased them away with her own gun. Surprisingly, she managed to convince Elizabeth to call the cops.

After the police left the park, the shaken mother took her children home and fed them. When Lucky got back to the house, she took the car with an excuse of an errand and drove to Harbor View Towers. Elizabeth traveled up to Jason's floor and walked out of the elevator. Ignoring her curiosity about the guards at the other penthouse, Elizabeth knocked on his door. When no one answered she went across the hall.

"Do you know if Jason Morgan is home?" She asked the two built men.

"We are not at liberty to discuss Mr. Morgan's whereabouts." One of the guards spoke out.

"Please..." Liz politely begged. "I'm a friend of his, he really wouldn't mind."

"Sorry Ma'am, my hands are tied." He stood firm.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Well, who lives here?"

"Again, I am not giving you that information." He viewed her cautiously and took a step in front of the door. "I suggest you leave now."

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Spinelli walked through. He looked over at Liz. "Maternal one, what brings you to the top floor today?"

"Spinelli..." She called out and ran over to him. "I'm looking for Jason, do you know where he is?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone Cold are probably together." He replied nonchalantly as he walked over toward the other penthouse. He never noticed Liz flinch at his words. She followed behind him as he went in past the guards and through the door. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she entered.

Michael and Morgan were bouncing around while Jason and Brenda were tangled in a game of twister. "Right hand Blue!" Michael yelled out.

"Ah... Michael, I don't think I can do that one. I can't even see it from this angle." Jason yelled out from underneath Brenda.

"Maybe, if you cut that hair of yours you could." Brenda laughed out.

"Jason, if you don't... Brenda wins." Michael said in a singsong voice.

"That's not happening." Jason spoke out in a determined tone. He moved his arm around Brenda's waist effectively touching his color. "Ha... take that."

"Venus and Mars are extremely competitive." Spinelli whispered to Liz.

"Brenda... left foot blue."

Elizabeth had to stop this, at the rate they were going Brenda would be practically straddling him. "I'm sorry to interrupt." She shouted out causing everyone's heads to turn in her direction. "Um... Jason I really need to talk to you. It's important."

The couple moved themselves out of their positions. Brenda stood and smoothed down her clothing. "It's a tie guys... we can all play again another time. Right now, how about we all get our PJ's on and we'll watch a movie." The boys cheered and went up the steps. Brenda followed them while Jason made his way over to Liz.

"I'll get the buttery goodness." Spinelli declared running to the kitchen.

"Is Jake okay?" Jason asked the nurse full of concern.

"Yeah... can we go talk over at your place?" She asked emphasizing the word 'your'.

"Uh... yeah." He nodded and followed her across the hall. Jason shut the door and Liz sat down on the couch. "I am actually glad you stopped over. I have been wanting to talk to you." Jason spoke out as he sat down next to her. Liz went to speak but Jason put up his hand. "Please let me say this..." He insisted so she stayed quiet. "I have been thinking a lot lately about Jake and after spending today with the boys... I know I don't want to miss these things with him. I know you want Jake to be brought up in a happy family." He confirmed as Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I wouldn't want to take him away from the family you and Lucky created for him." Liz's hope quickly fell. "I just want to be a part of his life and spend time with him. I promise to protect him with everything I have." Jason swore with enthusiasm. "So... what are your thoughts on that?"

"Two gunmen came up to me and the boys in the park today. They threatened to take us and use us as leverage against you." Elizabeth bluntly told him. She explained about Sam, the cops coming, and how she didn't mention to the police about his name being used.

Jason rubbed his face and stood up swiftly. "I'm sorry this happened." He tried to say in a steady voice. "Can you just promise me that if he ever needs me for anything, you'll call."

Elizabeth nodded. "Jason... if I didn't have these fears or wasn't so scared..."

Jason stopped her. "It's fine."

She nodded again and left his penthouse.

.~*~.

Jason walked back to Brenda's place. When he got through the door, he paused to look at the scene in front of him. Michael and Morgan were curled up under a blanket with Brenda between them. Spinelli sat on the end and they moved the bowl of popcorn around. They were all laughing at some animated movie on the TV. The thought that he may never have this, never have his own family... the pain he felt was excruciating.

Brenda looked up and her smiled stopped. She could see something was very wrong. The brunette stood up slowly as not to disturb the boys and walked towards Jason. She grabbed his hand and led him into the office.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a low voice.

"Elizabeth and the boys were threatened by two gunmen in the park."

Brenda raised her hand to her mouth in shock. "Are they safe now?"

"Yeah..." He answered as she wrapped her arms around him tight. "Sam ran them off."

"Sam?" Brenda gave him an incredulous look backing up. "Little Sam, with one gun... ran off two armed men?"

"I know... it's sounds odd, but that's what Elizabeth said happened before she called the police. I just don't understand why they would go after her and the kids when we were at the park too. It seems more likely they would have gone after you." He walked over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Jason... even if they wanted to, they couldn't because we had security. There were even people who wanted autographs that couldn't get through because of the guards."

"I know what your thinking." He gave her a pointed look. "That if Elizabeth would have had guards or if my son was with me, this wouldn't have happened."

"You said it I didn't" Brenda crossed her arms and gave him a small smile.

Jason sighed. "Not everybody thinks like you Bren."

"Well they should." Her smile widened. "Go ahead and take Spinelli, I am sure you want to get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about the boys either... I'll send them to bed after the movie and tomorrow we will hang out here."

Jason walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best." He exited her office, whispered to Spinelli, and the pair left the penthouse to track down the men from the park.

.~*~.

It was the next evening before Jason made it back to Harbor View. He felt emotionally drained and his whole body was tired from no sleep. The night before he had tracked down the men who went after Liz and the kids. He couldn't believe that Sam was behind the everything. He stopped off at Sam's apartment to tell her that he would kill her if she ever tried to hurt the people he cared about again... and he meant it. Now, the only thing he was looking forward to was some dinner with Brenda and some sleep. It seemed like nowadays he spent more time at her place then his own.

When he walked into her penthouse he heard her laughing in the kitchen and smiled. Making his way towards her, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of a male voice.

"Do you remember the nurse's office?"

Brenda giggled. "Hm... I think we can blame that one on you Jagger."

Jason felt fury welling up inside him but found he was unable to move or speak.

"Come on now Bren, like locking the door and us getting sent to the principal's office was my fault." He feigned innocence.

Brenda shook her head. "Yeah... because I was kissing myself."

"We have a lot of great memories don't we?" Jagger smiled. "My apartment, New Years." Jagger walked up behind her. "You on the back of my motorcycle" He whispered into her ear. "You and Jason trying to make me jealous at prom."

She turned around. "I resent that... I had a really fun time with Jason at prom." She laughed before turning back to the counter. "He so hated you."

Jason continued to stand behind the door. Well, some things never change he thought.

Jagger leaned up against the counter. He stared at her for a moment. "Come to San Francisco with me."

"What?" Brenda asked surprised as the same thought echoed in Jason's mind.

Jagger took his ex-girlfriend's hand. "Come to San Francisco with me. I want you to meet my son, I want us to try again Bren."

"Jagger..." Brenda breathed out slowly. "What me and you had was in the past... you can't go backwards."

"Brenda listen to me... I know you broke up with me for a good reason all those years ago. I took a different path with Karen, but after it was all said and done I realized I chose wrong."

"You know I am really tired of being a circle back." Brenda sighed.

"Circle back?" Jagger questioned confused.

"Yes..." Brenda began. "I am in a relationship with a man I love, he goes off to lead some other life and then realizes oops... I really do love Brenda. So after you claim this big life mistake, you circle back and want another try. You, Sonny, and even Jax. Do you know I got calls in Italy for months asking me to come back because he said he screwed up." Brenda paused. "I want someone to fight for me on the first go, to realize things are as they should be."

"Bren... I don't think you realize how strongly you love, or how amazing it feels. It makes it hard to trust because you don't feel you deserve it or that anything could be this real without failure. It's makes you unforgettable." Jagger looked into Brenda eyes. "Have dinner with me tomorrow."

"I can't, it's Jason's party. If I had known you were going to be in town I could have planned things differently. I am actually swamped right now. After the party, I am taking Emily and Maxie to fashion week in NYC, then I have to go to Vegas for a photo shoot."

"Fine... I understand that, I was in the city and just wanted to see you." Jagger gave her a sly smile. "Let's go have drinks at the bar tonight and catch up."

Brenda laughed. "Very slick... okay, let me clean up and then we'll go."

After hearing that, Jason slipped out the front door and walked into his own apartment. He flopped down on the couch and rubbed his face. This was affecting him way to much. Jagger didn't deserve her. Was he jealous... he asked himself. It seemed that way, the thoughts of beating Jagger senseless were quite appealing right now. Maybe he was just possessive because he just got her back and didn't want to lose her. He knew he needed to work out these feelings but was to tired to do so. All he wanted to do was sleep, now he had to go to the bar because there was no way he was leaving her alone with him.

.~*~.

Jagger and Brenda walked into Jake's and looked at the crowd. It seemed like everyone from the hospital came after work. Brenda smiled when she noticed Emily and Robin at the bar having drinks with some other people, Elizabeth included. She ran over to her friends and gave them a hug. When Robin noticed Jagger she jumped up and down.

"Oh my God!" She yelled out. "Jagger what are you doing here?"

Jagger bent down to hug her. "It's good to see you to Robin. I was in town so I thought I would pop in and visit Brenda." He smiled over at her.

"It's so crazy to see you two together." Robin turned to the other girls a the bar. "You know these two were a hot item back in high school."

"Yeah... shame you missed that bus huh Jagger, you must have heard that Brenda is married to Jason now." Emily chimed in quickly. Brenda gave her a weird look. Emily remembered Brenda and Jason so close before the accident, she always held out hope that they would end up together. She wasn't about to let this guy come in and wreck any chances of that.

Jagger laughed. "Yup... heard about that." Jagger put a hand on Brenda's shoulder. "How about we get a table and let these lovely ladies get back to their drinks."

Brenda waved to them while they found an empty table. Jagger pulled out a seat for her and the waitress took their drink orders. She peered over her shoulder to see what looked like Emily and Robin bickering back and forth. Browsing around the bar, she saw Sam and Lucky playing pool while Liz looked on with displeasure. Brenda thought that was odd, but wouldn't put it past Sam to go after someone else's husband.

Her and Jagger chatted on about work, his son, and reminisced about the old times. The model never noticed that Jason had slipped into the bar and was in the back corner beyond the crowd. After a few drinks Jagger pointed towards the stage.

"They have a guitar up there." He said.

"That's nice." She laughed

He nudged her. "I think you should play."

She held up her hands and shook her head. "Oh no... so not happening."

"Come on... I have heard you before, I think you're crowd worthy." He encouraged while she still shook her head no. He looked over towards the bar. "Hey Robin..." He yelled out. "Did you know that Brenda here can play the guitar?"

Brenda pulled on his arm. "What are you doing?" She gritted out in a low voice.

"Making you face your fears." He grinned.

"Get her to play Jagger!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah... let's hear it Bren." Emily slurred out with a "Wooo!"

Coleman raised his head over the woman at the bar. "Get up there girl, that guitar is there for using not sitting."

Brenda sighed and stood up... making the rest of the bar start clapping. She walked over to the stage and grabbed the guitar. Coleman came up behind her, put a stool down and turned the microphone on. She sat down and put the strap over her back. She put the guitar in a comfortable position and moved the microphone to the right level.

"So... Jagger there.." She pointed to him. "Is making me do this. I hope he enjoys it..." She stared daggers at him. "because when I come down from here you're a dead man." She joked causing the bar to laugh.

"Okay... so what song to do?" Brenda paused. "Oh... I know." She smiled. "Looking around the bar tonight I know a bunch of ladies here who tend to like the bad boys." After she said that a lot of the girls cheered. "So bear with me, I usually only do this in my living room." She laughed out.

Brenda began to strum the guitar and her friends began to clap for her. _"Blue jeans, white shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn..."_

Robin and Emily looked at each other. "Holy shit, Bren knows how to sing... did you know she could sing?" Robin asked Emily while Em shook her head in shock.

When Brenda got to the chorus part people were astonished because it was so unexpected. Most guys in the room couldn't take their eyes off her. Especially Jason.

...

_"I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more, than those bitches before..._

_Say you'll remember, ... say you'll remember_

_Oh baby, whooo_

_I will love you till the end of time"_

...

Sam and Elizabeth looked at each other before both glaring at the brunette on stage.

Brenda continued on. _"Big dreams, gangsta... said you had to leave to start your life over..."_

While she sang verses about a girl who fell in love with someone with a criminal lifestyle, she could see a lot of thoughtful looks from some of the women in the bar. The model could only imagine it was because a handful in fact did date someone in the mob.

Most of the bar intently listened to her as Jagger winked. When she finished she received tons of applause. "Thanks." She gave a meek smile and came down off the stage.

"That's was incredible..." Jagger stated and gave her a hug. "Knew you could do it." Brenda rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly she was engulfed in hugs from Robin and Emily. "That was so cool." Emily yelled out excited.

"It was... I am kinda pissed I didn't know you could play and sing." Robin pretended to be angry with her hands on her hips.

"That's because I don't normally play in front of anyone. I mean I worked at L&amp;B for how long... I just picked up things. It became a hobby to relax myself when I was stressed out." Brenda shrugged.

"Brenda..." She turned to see Lucky calling her. "That was amazing. I didn't know you were so musically talented." He burst out, causing a her to get some nasty looks from Sam and Liz. "Hey... if you ever want to hang out sometime and play I would love to pull out my old guitar. In fact seeing you up there tonight has me itching to go home right now and get it." He laughed out.

Brenda smiled politely but still thought the guy was a schmuck. "Thanks... I'll let you know."

.~*~.

After the crowd died down, Brenda and Jagger had a last drink before leaving.

Jason quickly got on the phone. "Spinelli, where are you?"

"Stone Cold, I was slumbering in our humble abode." He yawned into the phone.

"Listen to me, this is very important... Brenda should be home in 10 minutes. I think she made cookies, I want you to wait for her to get off the elevator and I don't care what she is doing, you make sure you get her to give you some. Do you understand?"

"But Stone Cold, it is nearly 1 am. Can't you wait for her sugary marvels till the morning?"

"No because..." Jason tried to think of something quick. "They might be stale by then."

"But Stone Cold..."

"Just do it Spinelli!" Jason yelled into the phone.

.~*~.

Brenda and Jagger arrived back at Harbor View and took the elevator up. As they exit on the top floor, the guards hung back to give their charge some space. The pair stopped in front of her place and Brenda leaned against the door. "The two of us hanging out tonight was fun." She smiled.

Jagger put one arm next to her against the door. "Not still mad at me about throwing you to the crowd?" He questioned with a grin.

"It wasn't that bad, it was actually kinda fun. I can pretty much guarantee though, it won't be happening again. I rather listen than play." Brenda assured him as she bit her lip.

Jagger watched her mouth. "How about you invite me in?" He whispered into her ear.

"Venus!" Spinelli shouted causing both Brenda and Jagger to jump. Jagger turned around and gave the kid a killer stare. "The Jackal gives his apologies for interrupting, but I require cookies."

"Isn't it a little late for cookies Spin?"

Spinelli shifted uncomfortably." The divine Venus's confections are perfect for consumption at any time... So I must beg to accompany you to your kitchen for the baked goods."

Brenda gave Jagger an apologetic look. "It was good to see you Jagger, I am glad you stopped by. Give me a call and next time you're in town, we'll hang out, okay?"

Jagger let out a breath. "You too Bren, and you will be hearing from me." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Brenda walked into her penthouse with Spinelli following behind. She wrapped up a plate of cookies and sent him back to his place. The hacker was sitting on the couch nibbling on a cookie when Jason walked in. He threw his keys on the desk and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Cookie?" The hacker asked sleepily shoving the plate in front of Jason.

"Um... yeah, thanks" He mumbled out as he took one.

"Stone Cold..." Spinelli began as he stood up. "Next time, if you don't want Venus to be with the GQ G-man... just tell her." Without a backward glance, the kid climbed the stairs and went to bed.

.~*~.

The next morning, Jason was staring out his window drinking coffee when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Emily.

"Good morning." She sang out in a cheerful voice and walked in.

"Hey Em, whats up?"

"Well big brother, I was just wondering if you enjoyed the show last night?" Emily quirked her brow at him. Jason quickly looked in the hallway and closed the door. Emily giggled. "Don't worry she left to go to the gym 10 minutes ago."

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked. When she declined, they both took a seat. "When did you see me?"

"After she started singing. I figured you were keeping a low profile so I didn't bug you." Emily replied and crossed her legs. "And... don't worry, I don't think anyone but me noticed." Jason nodded and she continued. "So... how long have you been in love with Brenda?"

Jason nearly choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Oh, you heard me... how long?"

"Why would you think I am in love with her?" He asked while curiously eyeing her.

"Alright..." Emily sighed. "I have listened to how you talk about her for years. I have watched you two Skype together, you laugh with her all the time, and you are the type of person who rarely laughs Jase. Your eyes lit up when you talked to her. And last night if you weren't staring at Jagger like you wanted to kill him, you were staring at her in awe. Well... in all fairness there were a few guys staring at her like that last night."

Jason sat up straighter. "Who else was staring at her like that?" He asked in a bothered tone.

Emily laughed "That jealousy of yours is making it really easy to prove my point."

Jason sat back. "I don't know."

"You don't know if you are in love with her?" She questioned.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know when it happened."

Emily clapped and got giddy. "I knew it!" She shouted before slapping his leg. "Why haven't you told her?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "It's complicated, there is a lot going on right now. Plus, I think she thinks I might have feelings for someone else."

"Well, you need to tell her at some point Jase... life is full of missed opportunities. You never know when it will be to late." She pointed out.

"I know. Hey, do you think you can get another week off? I know your going into the city with Brenda this week, but if you can... I want to plan a vacation around her shoot in Vegas. When we got married she complained we didn't get to sightsee." He laughed at that memory. "I thought it would be fun for her if we could get some of her friends together to spend the week there with us."

Emily smiled. "She would absolutely love that. I'll see what I can do."

.~*~.

As the day went on, Jason got in touch with Brenda's assistant and set up the Vegas plans. He had just finished texting a few people to invite them when he received his own text from Brenda telling him she made lunch. Before he could text back, Spinelli came running down the stairs and out the door. Jason shook his head and followed him over to her place. When he got inside he saw the hacker sulking and going towards the bathroom.

"I swear I need to buy him a bottle of hand sanitizer." Brenda grumbled out as she placed silverware and napkins on the table. Jason walked into the kitchen to help her serve the food. He saw her take a couple of pills and swallow them down with water.

"What are those?" He asked concerned.

Brenda took another sip of water. "Herbal supplements suggested to me by my trainer. I always take them, but these are new... the old ones were keeping me up at night." She finished plating the chicken wraps and potato salad. "You all ready for tonight?" She asked as she put them on the table.

Jason scuffed. "Just another reason to have to wear a suit."

Brenda giggled. "You can tough it out just like me. I will be in new heels I haven't had time to break in yet."

Spinelli came back and they all sat down to eat.

Brenda took a bite of her wrap but noticed her young friend playing with his food. "Spin... why so quiet today?"

"The Jackal is silently festering in pain since the blonde one has ruptured my life force and chosen to attach her interest to the knuckle dragger."

"What does that mean?" Jason questioned while Brenda asked "Who is the knuckle dragger?"

Spinelli chose to address Brenda. "The knuckle dragger is also known as the unworthy one Logan Hayes."

"So Lulu broke your heart and chose Logan over you?" She asked with a frown.

Jason looked at her. "How did you even get that?"

"Lots of online gaming time with him." She whispered to Jason before looking back at the kid. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I know it hurts... but with time it will be better and you will find your perfect match." She promised as she grabbed his hand.

"Venus is kind as always, but the Jackal only has eyes for the blonde one." He pouted while forking his salad.

"Spin..." She began in a soothing tone. "You can't make someone love you, sometimes it's better for two people just to be friends."

He nodded and continued to eat. Jason was quiet after that also. He was in love with Brenda and he wondered if she would always just see him as a friend as well.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Jason's party, Conan?, and Brenda's surprise. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	6. Missed Opportunities

A/N: Hi all, thanks again for the reviews. I have to agree with guests... Liz is all over the map and Sam is just pure evil. So glad, you all are getting into the story. It's fun to read your thoughts. JamieTurner, the porcelain God comment had me laughing and I really enjoyed your feedback.

Story note: I am posting back to back chapters today so make sure you don't miss 6 or 7. The story has also moved into the M rating. Though I don't do explicit or raunchy, the writing can be suggestive... haven't decided how much yet, but hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters nonetheless.

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Now and Forever - Richard Marx - Piano version

Piece of me - Britney Spears

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 6

Missed Opportunities

Thirty minutes before they were all meant to be at Carly's party, Brenda gave herself a once over. She had on a light blue silk dress. The top half was draped perfectly to one shoulder that had a bit of fabric cascading down. She paired the dress with silver strapped heels that went to mid calf. Brenda's hair was done in an elaborate braid that went around the back of her head and left a few wispy pieces out in the front. Pleased with her overall look, the model went to Jason's place to see if he was ready.

Walking into the penthouse across the hall, Brenda surveyed the room. When she didn't find Jason downstairs, she went up to his bedroom and knocked on the door. "It's me." She spoke before he told her to come in. Her husband was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on when he stopped to look at her.

"You look really good." He smiled taking in her appearance.

Brenda did a little spin. "Thanks, you look nice too."

Jason gave her a look again. "It's a little short though isn't it?"

"What do you have against my legs Jase?" She laughed out putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing..." He said trying to backtrack. "I like your legs, you have great legs, it's just..." He blew out a breath. "I don't think I am the only one who notices that fact."

Brenda giggled at him getting flustered. "I'm not a tall girl, I have to fake height where I can. This..." She gestured to the edge of her dress. "makes my legs look longer."

"Venus, Mars, we must make haste or feel the Valkyrie's wrath!" They heard Spinelli yell through the door.

Brenda furrowed her shaped brows. "When did he start calling you Mars?"

Frustrated, Jason grabbed his suit coat. "I don't know... lets just go and get this over with."

.~*~.

When the trio walked through the ballroom doors of the Metro Court they were greeted by a slew of people. Monica eagerly hugged Brenda and Jason. She was thrilled that their marriage was still valid and tried to get Brenda to come to house for dinner soon. Jason stood behind Monica subtly shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' making Brenda laugh.

Carly scampered up to the couple giddy to see them. Jax followed suit but was instantly ignored by Brenda making Jason have a slight grin on his face. After randomly socializing, Jason left his wife with her girlfriends and went to the bar. He ordered a shot of tequila and stood back to watch some people dancing to the piano music on the floor. His gaze found Brenda and he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked beautiful laughing with Robin and Emily. He continued to watch her work the room. He had come to love these different sides of her. Her business like demeanor when she conversed with Kate Howard, that devious glint in her eye when she whispered with Carly, and the motherly touch she gave Spinelli while he watched Lulu from across the room.

"Your doing it again." A voice said to his left. Jason looked to see Emily smiling at him. "You are looking at her all starry eyed." She whispered.

Jason shrugged. "I guess I can't help it."

Emily patted him on the shoulder and left with a glass of wine. The enforcer looked back to find Brenda. He tensed when he saw Jax put his hand on her back and usher her to the balcony. Jason immediately put his drink down and walked to the other side of the room to follow. When he got to the doors he heard them arguing.

"Look Jax, I am trying to be civil here. I have no intentions of rehashing the past with you." She bit out with a turn before Jax stepped in front of her.

"How about the present then Brenda... your married to Morgan. You have had years to remedy this situation. You can't possibly love him unless you are purposely trying to get yourself killed."

"I am not going to explain my relationship with Jason to you." She replied angrily trying to end their conversation before Jax grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

Jason moved forward. "Get your hands off of my wife." He spoke in a slow deadly tone.

Jax released her hand. "Well, if it isn't the hero of the night. The celebration for the man who got away with murder." Jax gave him a mock smile. "You may have all these people fooled, but I know you will always be nothing more then low life scum."

Brenda got into Jax's face. "Jason is a better man then you can ever hope to be." She spouted then turned to leave before stopping. "Oh and Jax... I wouldn't throw stones if I were you, I know where your family money came from." With a smirk she took Jason's hand and walked back inside.

The brunette led Jason to a table and they sat down. "Don't listen to anything he says... Jax is an ass."

"I don't let anything he ever says get to me. If he touches you again though, he's going to find himself on the floor." Jason continued to stare towards the balcony.

Before Brenda could say anything else Robin slid into the seat beside her and started asking her about what runway shows she was sitting in for this week. Jason looked around and noticed some tension between Lulu and Maxie. Both girls argued and stormed out the door. At least they took it outside he thought. After a few minutes, Emily came up to Jason. "Ask her to dance." She whispered in his ear.

Jason eyed her like she was insane. "I don't dance."

"Just do it." She gritted out in a low voice.

Jason sighed. "Brenda... do you want to dance?"

His wife gave him an odd look. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jason looked at Emily with an 'I told you so' face. But she elbowed him anyway. Jason rolled his eyes at Emily and put out his hand to Brenda . "I'm serious, let's dance." She took his hand in exchange and followed him to the dance floor.

When they got out there they swayed as the piano began a new song. "Oh my God." She covered her mouth.

"What's wrong." He asked. The brunette just shook her head and got teary eyed. "Brenda... what is it?" He asked concerned now.

She smiled up at him. "Now and forever... this was the last song we ever danced to."

Jason frowned. "I'm sorry if this upsets you."

"No..." Brenda put her hand on his neck. "don't be." She smiled. "It was a nice memory. It's different now, but it's a good different. I can't imagine not having you in my life just as you are and I am just really happy to be here with you."

Jason's focus went from her big brown eyes to her perfect lips. He pulled her a little closer and everything else around him faded away until it was just him and Brenda. Jason caressed her cheek and let his fingers trace the frame of her face. Before he could stop himself he was slowly dipping his head downward towards her alluring mouth. Just as he was about to finally fulfill his wish... the couple was doused with cold liquid.

Brenda and Jason quickly separated from each other startled. They looked up to see Lulu with a shocked expression holding a now empty champagne fountain. To the right of them was Maxie with both hands over her face. The music stopped and everyone just stared.

"I'm soo sorry." Lulu choked out embarrassed. "That was meant for Maxie."

The couple just stood there with their arms out dripping wet in champagne. "Okay." Jason blew out slowly trying to keep his temper in check. "Time to go." He looked around the room. "Spinelli, grab Brenda's purse."

Spinelli did as he was asked and handed the brunette her bag before going to check on a very upset Lulu.

Brenda did a small wave. "Bye everyone."

Jason took Brenda's hand and walked her out to the limo. When they sat down inside they looked at each other. After a moment of silence they began to laugh hard. "Well... that's one way to get out of a party." She said between breathes.

.~*~.

As the week went by, Jason was dealing with a lot of things. The Zaccaras were trying to move into Sonny's territory, Trevor Lansing came to town to stir up trouble, Logan and Spinelli were constantly fighting, and the media was having a field day over pictures of Brenda with her security. Whenever Jason checked in with her, she would tell him that the interviewers were constantly asking about her beefed up guard detail and asking if it was related to her husband. It didn't seem to phase her though so he was glad she was toughing it out.

When he finished his invoices at the coffee shop, he put a call into Francis to see how the girls were.

"Hey Francis... what's the status in the city?" Jason asked.

"Right now they're watching a runway show and taking notes. Earlier they met up with Kate Howard for lunch... she's in the crowd somewhere here. Security has been tight and we have had no problems."

"Good... anymore media issues?" He asked rolling his pencil on his desk.

"Ah, they are still making jabs, but she let's it roll right off her."

It annoyed Jason that they would make fun of her for something like that. "Okay, I'm glad to hear she's not taking it to heart. Keep me posted."

Jason hung up and locked the office for the night. He stopped at Kelly's to grab something to eat for him and Spinelli. When he got to the penthouse, he ate and played some pool. Spinelli came home later and filled the evening tinkering on his computer.

The hacker turned around to Jason. "Stone Cold, Venus sent a message, we are to watch Late Night with Conan O'Brien."

"That can't be good." Jason spoke looking at the clock. They had about an hour to go, but he didn't want to call her in case she was sleeping. He decided to wait it out and see how bad it was first.

At 12:30 Spinelli made some popcorn and sat in front of the television. Jason took a seat beside him and waited for it to start.

When it did, Conan went on with his normal monologue. A few minutes in, he began on Brenda. They showed pictures of her at various events around town and showed her 4 guards plus Francis. He then went on to say she had more security than the president. It was pretty mild then he moved on to something else.

"I doubt she would be worried over that... it wasn't to bad." Jason admitted.

Conan finished up and was walking towards his desk when a bunch of men in suits wearing sunglasses with ear pieces filed in. There had to be 20 of them all looking around with their hand to their ears. Then on screen, Brenda comes strolling in with Emily taking pictures and Maxie dragging her feet behind.

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Oh no... what did she do?"

Conan stood by his desk. "Um... Brenda Barrett Morgan? What are you doing here?" He asked as the audience clapped for her.

Suddenly, one of the fake guards runs over to him. "Possible threat!" He yelled and began to bend Conan over his desk and frisk him.

With his face squished to the desk Conan asked "Could you maybe... call your guard off".

The girls went running over. "Oh, sorry about that, he likes to get a little handsy." Brenda patted the guard on the back. "He's fine Mark, you can let him go."

The guard known as Mark released Conan and took off his sunglasses. He handed Conan a card. "Call me." He winked causing the crowd to laugh.

Conan stood and straightened his suit. "So, what are you doing in my studio?"

"You see... my sister-in-law Emily, my brother's girlfriend Maxie, and I were all taking the NBC tour." Brenda gestured to the girls and the mention of the tour caused the audience to once again cheer. "I guess we somehow got off the path."

"And all the guards." Conan asked.

"Well..." She smiled "You can never have enough security." She replied causing the crowd to laugh.

Spinelli looked confused. "Isn't the divine Venus making more of a mockery to herself?"

Jason shook his head and laughed. "No... she's owning it."

"Brenda, not that I wouldn't love to have you as a guest... but right now we are in the middle of taping a show." Conan signaled to the cameras.

"Oh... you're taping right now." She asked pointing both fingers to the ground. "Well then, let me just get my guys together and we will be out of your..." She looked at his head. "Very... large... hair." The crowd laughed. "But, before I leave... she looked at the camera. I just want to say hi to my hubby at home." She smiled and waved. "And don't worry dear, I didn't forget to bring my gun." She patted her back.

Conan tried to smooth down his hair. "Um, Brenda you know that you can't carry a gun in New York City right?"

Brenda looked shocked. She turned to Emily "Did you know we weren't allowed to carry guns here?"

Emily shrugged "I didn't know that." She turned to her brother's girlfriend. "Maxie?" She shook her head in horror no.

Brenda turned back to the camera and then to Conan. "Heh... could you excuse us a second." She said in a shaky laugh. The three girls walked over to Conan's couch. Out of their bags they started to take out guns and throw them on the couch. They lifted up their dresses a little to expose another strapped to their thighs and threw them on the couch... then pulled one from behind their back. The crowd was hysterical when Brenda pulled a tommy gun from her backpack. The three of them started to walk away when Brenda stopped and went back to the couch slowly pulling out a small gun from inside her top causing the crowd to let out a collective woo and Conan to fan himself.

Spinelli and Jason were even laughing at this point. They watched the guards leave the studio and the girls wave to the crowd and say goodbye to Conan. He yelled out "Who is going to clean up that mess?" Gesturing to the couch. Finally he sat down and introduced his guests.

Jason couldn't get the smile off his face. He was so proud of her for basically telling them all to kiss her ass. He loved how strong she was and times like this he wanted to kick himself for not realizing sooner how he actually felt about her. Now he couldn't wait to have her back because the need to just touch her was overwhelming.

.~*~.

The next day Jason went to pick the girls up at the airport. When they came down the steps of the plane, he saw Brenda had a big smile on her face which matched his own. She giggled and ran to give him a hug. Brenda did notice he held on a little tighter and a little longer the usual. "Hey..." She began as she released him. "Is everything alright?" Brenda asked searching his face for any sign there might be a problem.

"Everything is great." He assured her while trying to gain his composure and act normal. He noticed the other girls had caught up to where they were. "Nice job on Conan." Jason spoke to all of them.

"That was so much fun." Maxie replied in a giddy tone. "The whole trip was amazing. The goodie bags the shows gave out were to die for... with these perks I am never leaving her brother."

Emily laughed. "Now that's love."

Brenda giggled. "Let's get going. I am exhausted. Tomorrow I have to pack and leave you all again." Brenda frowned while the rest of them exchanged knowing smiles.

The limo left the airport and dropped everyone off at their proper destinations. Jason, Brenda, and the guards followed her up to her penthouse. The enforcer assisted her with her luggage and placed it next to the door.

"Thanks for your help." She said in a grateful tone while Jason waved it off as no big deal. "Do you wanna stay tonight? It's been a week since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, I'll stay." He watched her walk up the steps and followed behind. Brenda went into the bathroom to change and he switched to sweatpants in her room. When they were both finished, he laid down while she turned off the light and dragged herself into bed. With a yawn, Brenda fixed the blankets and got comfortable. Jason did the same. "Hey Bren?"

"Hm." She hummed out as she burrowed into her pillow.

Jason put one arm behind his head and stared into the darkness. "You know how you asked me about Elizabeth?"

"Mm hm." She replied.

"Well... you told me I should think about it and I have come to some realizations. I care for her that she will always be the mother of my son, but that's really where it stops. I'm not in love with her. The fact is... I am in love with someone else. I have been for I think a long time now, I just didn't realize it until it hit me full force." Jason explained and waited for her to comment. When she stayed silent he turned to look at her and saw she was already asleep. He gave her a small smile. "Of course you would fall asleep while I am pouring my heart out." He gave her a kiss on the shoulder so he wouldn't wake her and turned on his side to go to sleep.

The next morning, Jason woke to an empty bed. When he went downstairs, he found her already placing food on the table.

"Here... sit, I made your favorite." She insisted before going back into the kitchen. Jason sat down and Brenda re-entered the dining room with a cup of coffee for him.

"What's this for?" He asked her skeptically.

Brenda laughed. "I have no ulterior motives Jason. I figured you guys have been eating take out all week and I missed cooking for you." She sat across from him and they both began to eat.

"Thank you for this, and I actually have a surprise for you." Jason smiled deviously.

That got Brenda's attention. "You are giving me your credit card?" She asked enthusiastically.

"What?" Jason made a face like she was crazy. "no."

"Um... Spinelli and Georgie got together?' She questioned.

"Brenda..."

Brenda looked like she was thinking hard. "Jax is face down in the harbor?" She grinned.

"Bren, stop guessing." He paused a second and laughed. "Although, I do find it funny you would think of that as a good surprise." Jason crisscrossed his fingered and bowed into the table. "I spoke with Gina and planned a Vegas vacation around your photo shoot. So a bunch of us are all leaving with you tonight and staying the week." He beamed.

Brenda screamed and jumped up. "Really?"

Jason laughed at her excitement. "Yes, really."

Brenda clapped and ran around the table. She jumped on his lap and began to plant a bunch of kisses on his left cheek. "Thank you... this is going to be so much fun."

Jason put his arms around her to hold her in place. "And we can sightsee this time."

"We can see all the different shows the hotels do, see the Grand Canyon, and oh... we can go visit the Oreck Dam." She listed off in a delighted tone.

Jason had a perplexed look on him. "Oreck Dam... do you mean Hoover Dam?"

Brenda waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, that. I knew it was named after a vacuum cleaner." She kissed him again on the cheek before getting up. "I have to call Robin." She darted around looking for her phone. "Is Carly bringing Jax?"

"Carly can't make it so... no"

Brenda made a slight frown. "I'll bring her and the kids something back." She got her phone out of her purse. "Found it." She yelled before taking off into her office.

Jason was just about finished his food when her heard her squeal again from the other room. He shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Brenda, Jason, and friends go to Vegas! We enter the rating switch kiddies, so next chapter we travel to the land of M. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	7. Vegas Baby

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter and all of the character interactions. I hope you enjoy it. I still haven't decided who my favorite character is in this chapter yet. It's a toss up between Patrick and Spinelli. Again, just warning we are officially into the M rating. :) Chapters 6 and 7 were posted together so if you went right to the end of the story you may miss out on chapter 6.

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Buttons - Pussycat Dolls

Sail - Awolnation (Elevator Scene ;D)

*If anyone is interested, I have the water show and all the songs I list in the chapters in my playlist. The link is located in my profile for this story.

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 7

Vegas Baby

Brenda and Jason entered the private plane they were taking to Las Vegas. The enforcer looked around and made a mental note that everyone was accounted for. Robin and Patrick, Emily and Nikolas, Maxie and Cooper, and Spinelli with Georgie. After takeoff, the flight was steady with no problems. Most of the couples found Brenda's medicated state humorous. Jason was glad she finally fell asleep after a few rounds of singing the name game.

When they made it to the Montecito hotel, everyone was satisfied with their rooms. Jason had booked a double suite so that Georgie and Spinelli could stay with him and Brenda while having their own rooms. The first two days in Vegas, Brenda worked long hours. She said the idea for the photo spread was some 007 theme where she would mostly wear elegant gowns while posing around different casino games. Since she was so busy, the others in the group went off and did their own things. Jason was perfectly content just hanging out at the hotel.

On her first day off, everyone had breakfast together and decided to meet at the hotel pool. Jason and the other guys went down first to grab a cabana. All the men and Spinelli sprawled out on lounge chairs.

Spenelli sat in the chair and began to squirt sunscreen all over himself. "Stone Cold do you wish to use the Jackal's protectant from the sun's harsh rays?"

Jason looked over at him in his Hawaiian shirt and large hat. "Nope, I'm good." He replied and then took his shirt off.

"Yo man, put your shirt back on. You're making the rest of us look bad." Patrick complained looking Jason up and down.

"Speak for yourself skinny." Nikolas laughed out while looking at Patrick.

The doctor smirked and crossed his arms. "I like a healthy body, just because I'm not juicing like you two doesn't mean I don't look good."

Both Nikolas and Jason went to defend themselves with an "I don't..." but Spinelli cut them off.

"The Jackal would actually enjoy some juice. Is it orange or apple... or perhaps a delectable cranberry?"

All four of the guys stared at the young hacker. Cooper began to laugh. "Best vacation ever."

Nikolas nudged Coop. "You're spending way to much time with Maxie, you're starting to sound like her."

Cooper just shrugged and laid back closing his eyes.

Jason began to relax and then suddenly noticed globs of sunscreen shooting in the air. He tried to move out of the way quick enough but some ended up hitting him in the arm. "Spinelli, what are you doing." He growled out.

The hacker just looked ahead blank faced and muttered nonsense.

"Holy Mary mother of God" Patrick sputtered out while pushing his sunglasses on top of his head.

Nikolas shook his head. "Yeah... I am gonna stay out of this one and let Drake dig his own grave."

Jason followed their line of sight to see what they were all staring at. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows raised. There, in the distance, was Brenda walking towards them in a tiny white bikini. Jason's pulse sped and he quickly swallowed. Recalling Patrick's words, he grabbed the doctor by the arm. "Not a word." He warned.

"Hey guys, the girls are right behind me." Brenda stated throwing a thumb over her shoulder. "No one thought to bring sunscreen so they are at the gift shop picking some up." She continued to stand in front of the men while they stayed silent. She finally turned to Spinelli. "Oh... Spin you have some, can I borrow that?"

The kid held up the bottle to her. "Ven screen you." He babbled out.

Brenda took the bottle and looked at it. "Is this waterproof? I'll probably need to get wet soon." She began to fan herself. "I'm so hot."

"Oh come on!" Patrick yelled out flinging his hands in the air.

Brenda gave them all an odd look before shaking it off and focusing on Jason. She handed him the bottle. "Could you put this on my back?" She asked before going over and sitting on one of the empty loungers.

Jason just stared at her for a moment before Patrick chimed in. "Dude... if you are not over there in one second, I am going in and damn the consequences."

"Patrick, Jason might be to stunned to do anything right now but I'm not... that's my sister and if you don't knock it off I am going to kick your ass." Cooper gave him a stern look.

Nikolas laughed and shook his head while Jason pointed at Patrick. "Drake... shut it." The enforcer got up and went over to his wife. He put some lotion in his hand and rubbed it into her back.

Brenda held her hair to the side for him. "So are you boys playing nice together?"

"I haven't killed anyone." He replied making her giggle. She felt him stop and assumed he was finished. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Jason nodded with a smile and went back to his chair. "This is going to be a long week." He mumbled to himself.

.~*~.

As the week went on Jason had to fight to keep his cool demeanor. The skin Brenda was showing due to the Vegas heat was was a sight to behold. They did do their sightseeing as Jason promised. He had a really good time with her and the rest of the group. The enforcer even found some little well known places to check out which everyone agreed was worth the trip.

It was now the night before there were meant to leave and everyone was in Brenda and Jason's suite. The guys all sat around on the couches while the girls were huddled over a brochure on the coffee table.

"Brenda, it's our last night here. Are you sure that is where you want to go to dinner?" Jason questioned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, it will be fun." She exclaimed as she turned around. "And look at how excited Spinelli is." She pointed towards the kid.

Jason looked over at Spinelli and watched him to pretend sword fight with a laughing Georgie. He sighed and looked back at the girls. "Don't we have to call and get our reservation."

Emily waved him off without looking up. "We will, we are picking our team."

"Definitely not that one, curly hair should not be long. It's like a Michael Bolton flashback." Maxie declared while pointing at the brochure.

After a few more minutes of the girls arguing back and forth Robin spoke up. "So we are all in agreement. We are going with the bad guy?" She grinned widely.

"Yup, green it is." Maxie stood up. "He is by far, the hottest."

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked at each of the girls. "We have been sitting here waiting so you ladies could pick out which knight looks the best in tights?"

"No... red looks the best in tights, but green won out for overall hotness." Maxie spoke out with a bold smile. She looked at the other girls who gave the guys sheepish looks. "Wimps... I'll make the call."

.~*~.

When they finally got to the castle for their dinner show, management was on alert that Brenda was there. They asked her to participate in the show as a special guest appearance but she politely declined. As they were seated in the arena, their table wench introduced herself and told them what they would be eating. Apparently there would be no silverware.

"Stone Cold, your not wearing your green crown. How can you participate and cheer huzzah without your crown?" Spinelli asked leaning over Georgie.

"Spinelli, I'm not wearing the crown."

Brenda laughed and nudged Jason. "What's wrong Jase... not enough ale in the castle for funny hats."

Jason smirked at her knowing what she was referring to. As dinner went on he actually kind of enjoyed the fighting scenes, even as fake as they were. Looking over at Brenda, he noticed she wasn't really watching the show. He could tell something was bothering her so he moved closer. "Hey... whats wrong?"

"I'm just frustrated." She blew out. "Do you see that kid there..." She pointed and he followed the direction of her finger. "The one with the glasses. Well, he has been doing nothing but trying to have fun watching the knights. All the boys around him won't stop teasing and bothering him." She pursed her lips, and suddenly stood. "You know what, I'll be back in a bit."

Jason grabbed her hand to stop her. "Bren, where are you going?"

"Just trust me." She grinned with a glint in her eye. He released her and watched Brenda march off.

Five minutes later they all watched as someone ran up to the green knight and the games were stopped. The knight addressed the king telling him there were urgent matters in his homeland and must return, but he would be back.

Spinelli began to pout and threw the flag he had been waving down at the table. Georgie patted him on the back. After another round of jousting, the whole place went dark and fog began to cascade into the arena. When the lights came back, the whole green section began to cheer. The green knight came bursting through the side with a woman on the back of his horse.

"Jason is that Brenda?" Robin yelled down to him.

Jason squinted his eyes to get a better look. Sure enough there she was with braided hair wearing a long green medieval dress holding onto the green knight. Jason nodded and gave a one sided grin. "Yeah... that's her."

The knight rode around the arena before stopping in front of the king. He got off the horse and helped Brenda down. He lifted her hand and walked her forward.

"My king..." He bowed. "Allow me to introduce you to the lady Brenda Barrett Morgan." He announced as Brenda curtsied. "She has come with urgent news to discuss with you."

The arena began to cheer. "So much for no flash photography." Nikolas grumbled as lights flickered all around.

Brenda took a step forward. "My lord, my most gracious apologies for interrupting your tournament... but I come with the most gravest of news. Our land has become quite sullen. It seems the hope and happiness of our people lie with one person." The knight took a chalice out of the horses side bag then kneeled and handed it to Brenda. She took it with her gloved hands and held it up. "An evil curse has been bestowed upon us. I ask that I may search through your kingdom to see if the keeper of dreams may be found."

The king bowed his head. "Of course my lady, I will leave you to my guests."

Brenda circled around the the arena while all the colors clapped. She finally stopped in front of the green section and Jason grinned then winked at her while she smiled in return.

"I feel a pull to this direction." Brenda walked towards the boy with the glasses. When she stood in front of him her gloves began to glow. She smiled triumphantly. "I have found the keeper of dreams." She bellowed out as the crowd cheered and the boy looked around with wide eyes. "Kind sir, will you take this chalice and restore my kingdoms happiness... for every time you work towards your dreams and goals it will allow our land to accomplish theirs." She asked holding it in front of him. The boy nodded enthusiastically and took it from her holding it up high. Brenda gave him a kiss on the cheek and the boys around him stood with their mouths gaping. She curtsied and thanked him. The model walked to the middle of the arena and the green knight scooped her up on his horse and rode off.

"It's okay Spinelli." Georgie cooed as she rubbed circles around his back.

Jason looked at her puzzled. "Whats wrong with him?"

"He wanted to be the keeper of dreams." She whispered over Spinelli's head.

After the apple turnovers were served for dessert Brenda sat back down with her group. They all waved hi and gave her thumbs up while she searched around in her purse for the hand sanitizer.

"I am showering before we go to the club." She began rubbing her hands together. "I smell like horses."

"You smell fine." Jason promised as he put his arm around her. "That was a really nice thing you did Bren. Look at him... you just made him the most popular kid here." He nodded to the boy who had a bunch of other kids huddled around him. Brenda tilted her head and smiled at them. Any kid would be lucky to have a mother like her he thought to himself.

.~*~.

When they got back to the hotel everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the club that was supposed to be some big hot spot in Vegas. The guys all finished first and were back in Jason and Brenda's suite. They hung out and waited in the living room while the girls did their finishing touches in Brenda's room. When the women finally sauntered out, the men all stood to greet them.

Spinelli's mouth dropped. "Faithful friend... You have taken the Jackal's breath away with your beauty. You look exquisite." He declared to Georgie while she blushed.

Brenda edged up to behind Jason. "She looks great doesn't she." She whispered into his ear.

Jason turned around to look at her surprised. "Wow... so do you." He noticed, taking in the dress that looked like light gold ribbons were painted on her. Brenda straightened her hair and it looked so soft that Jason wanted to touch it. He decided it best not to mention the low cleavage line or the length of the dress to her since it seemed the other girls were draped with similar styles.

Brenda beamed. "Thanks, you look great too." She admired the pants and shirt he wore. "So how uncomfortable are you right now?"

"It's not bad. No jacket and no tie, I can deal with it." He shrugged.

Patrick clapped his hands once to get everyone attention. "Ladies, gentlemen... lets be on our way, I want to see Robin shaking it on the dance floor in this dress." He said causing Robin to giggle and slap him.

.~*~.

At the club, Brenda got the whole group into VIP. They settled into the booth and ordered drinks. After the alcohol was poured, Brenda held up her drink. "To friendship" She hollered out and in turn the group replied with the same amount of vigor. They clinked glasses and shot it back. When a new song started Robin stood up. "This is 'Buttons' and I promised Patrick a show so come on ladies, we are dancing." She demanded as she pulled up the girls by the hand.

Patrick leaned back and linked his hands behind his head. "You all can thank me for this later."

"And what exactly will we be thanking you for?" Cooper asked.

Patrick shook his head. "Coop, Coop, Coop... when will you learn I know what I am talking about. Right now they are listening to the rhythm getting worked up having girly fun. If you don't believe me look at them and enjoy the view" The doctor cocked his head towards the dance floor.

Jason smirked at Patrick and then checked his wife on the floor. His head jerked back a little when he saw Robin pull Brenda into her and wrap her arm around her waist. Brenda laughed and put her arm around the younger brunette's neck. Singing the words, they danced low and moved their hips back and forth together. They watched Emily twirl around with Maxie and they were dancing back to back wiggling down.

The guys looked back to Patrick who had a smug grin on his face.

Cooper laughed and pointed to the floor. "You're not getting any thanks for that one there Patrick." The guys followed to the direction Copper was talking about. There was Spinelli dancing around Georgie. "He looks like he's directing traffic."

"He's out there dancing, so more power to him." Nikolas stated before taking a shot back.

Three songs later, the girls came back to the booth for a timeout and some drinks. They laughed watching Spinelli break out some disco moves. Brenda backed into Jason getting comfortable. "She's so good for him, I hope he can realize that." She spoke out as she watched Georgie dance along with him.

"Yeah..." Jason agreed as he combed his fingers through the back of Brenda's hair. "I'm sure he does, I just hope he doesn't miss his chance to do anything about it."

"So what's the scoop with you two... are you getting a divorce or what?" Coop yelled over the music to his sister before receiving dagger looks from Emily and Robin. A second later, Maxie slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow Maxie, that hurt."

Brenda looked from Jason to her brother. "Um... I don't know, we haven't really discussed it." She admitted with a conflicted look.

"Who's up for more shots?" Emily yelled out trying to diffuse the awkward situation.

As time went on they all enjoyed more drinks and more dancing. Brenda came off the floor trying to cool herself. She sat down, drank some water, and looked at Jason with a grin. "So, are you ready?"

Jason nodded. "Yup, I promised I would take you."

Brenda clapped and grabbed her purse before standing. Jason slid out of the booth and stood next to her.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Patrick questioned arching his eyebrow.

Jason took Brenda's hand. "I told Brenda I would take her to the Bellagio for the water show so she could see it at night when it's all lit up."

Brenda nodded. "Yeah... I heard it's really pretty. We'll catch up with you later." She waved and followed Jason out of the club.

.~*~.

The couple walked hand in hand along the strip. They discussed what they liked most about the week here and joked about their friends. When they arrived in front of the Bellagio, the pair leaned against the concrete rail and waited for it to begin. As the music began to play 'Time to say goodbye' Brenda smiled. "I love this song, it always gives me chills." She watched the water dance in the air and move to the sound of the music. Jason watched her and loved to see her eyes light up at the sight of something new. "It's magical isn't it." Brenda spoke thoughtfully with the tilt of her head.

Jason never took his eyes off her. "It is." He continued to watch her as she sang along. "Do you know what the song means?" He asked curiously.

Brenda focused back on Jason and grinned. "Well, everyone always has their own interpretation of what lyrics mean."

Jason bent down some more to be eye level with her. "And what are yours?"

Brenda looked as though she was considering her answer for a moment. "I always thought it's about a woman and man who are in love. They want to be together so strongly that they vow to follow each other, even into death."

Jason smiled. "That's pretty deep Bren."

Brenda smirked back at him. "Deep song Jase."

.~*~.

As they walked back to the Montecito, Jason thought about everything he wanted to say to his wife. He figured this might be the best time since they were finally alone and had no one to interrupt them. Jason pulled her back before she entered the hotel. "Hey Bren, do you mind if we keep walking, I really wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Sure... let's go to the pool area, it's closed now." She directed him to the other side of the building. They walked the line of the property and went through the gate. Maneuvering around some lounge chairs they found the edge of the pool. Continuing on, Brenda questioned Jason. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About what your brother said."

"About us ending out marriage." She let slowly.

"Yeah, that." He was trying to figure out how he wanted to word this conversation.

Brenda sighed. "Look Jase, if this is about trying to work something out with Elizabeth I'll understand. I won't stand in your way, I always told I just want you to be happy. With having a son now and if your in love with her..."

"No... that's not what I meant" He spoke abruptly as he yanked her to a stop. When Brenda tried to catch her footing her heel caught the filter lid and she began to put her arms out to balance herself.

"Jase...Jase.." She yelled as she grabbed a hold of his arm. In an instant she fell into the pool and dragged Jason with her.

When they both came up for air, Brenda looked at him with her mouth open. "Oh my god..." She smacked the water. "You made me fall in the pool!"

"I made you fall... you pulled me in." He touched his hands to his chest. He looked at her then looked upward. "And what is with you and see through dresses."

"Ugg!" She yelled out and covered her chest. "This is a 2000 dollar dress, I wouldn't know it was see through because I never intended on getting it wet."

Jason gave her a bewildered look. "Who spends 2 grand on a dress?"

"I did and according to you I looked great in it." She bit out. "I need your shirt."

"Brenda I can't walk into the hotel without a shirt. We have to pass the casino." He pointed out while crossing his arms.

"Well... I can't walk through soaking wet when you can clearly tell I am not wearing a bra." She exclaimed forgetting about her dress and putting her hands on her hips. Jason looked to the sky again. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Come on.." He took her hand and turned away from her, walking towards the steps of the pool. "I'm going to carry you, just turn inward so people will only see your back." He insisted before picking her up.

"Um Jase..." She wiggled around a bit in his arms. "You are going to have to put your hand on my ass." Jason raised an eyebrow at her so she explained. "The dress is to short, if you don't use your hand to cover me... I will be giving everyone a peep show."

Jason sighed "Okay." He slid his hand upward and she tightened her grip around his neck. You can do this he thought... just don't think about it. As he took his pace the feel of her in his arms was the only thing his mind would let him register. Physically his body was reacting to everything Brenda. He walked through the doors and began to make his way towards the elevators.

"Hey Jase..." She whispered. Jason closed his eyes and prayed for her to stop talking because her hot breath on his neck was driving him crazy. "Thanks for doing this."

When Jason's hand shifted again to support her weight, Brenda buried her head into his neck. She breathed him in and smell of him was intoxicating her. The feel of the wet fabric between the two of them made the friction more noticeable. Pull yourself together she thought, you have better control than this.

Jason came to the elevators and hit the button with his elbow. Now all they had to do was wait until it came down. While they did, Brenda began to gently knead her fingers through the back of his hair. He unconsciously arched his neck along with her movements.

The elevator finally dinged and opened. He strided in and hit the button for top floor. Pushing backwards, Jason placed her down softly causing the fabric of her dress to hitch up slightly. Brenda cast her eyes upward at him and they kept their gaze on each other while he slowly straightened his posture. The awareness that the couple was in a small space together made their hitched breathing more noticeable. Brenda took a step back and covered herself with her arm once again. "Thanks." She whispered out.

Jason coughed. "So... we were talking before about divorce..." He gripped the room card from his pocket in an attempt to keep his hands occupied.

"Yeah..." Brenda cut him off and began to tug on her bottom lip causing Jason to focus on her mouth. "You mentioned divorce, but if that's something you are looking to do, we still have time for an annulment... I mean we haven't slept together yet." Instantly she realized, she said the word 'yet'.

The elevator reached a new floor and two passengers got on so Brenda and Jason moved to the back wall. Their hands brushed up against each other and Jason could feel heat rise through his body. She said 'yet' he thought, that would imply something could happen. Now the word 'yet' filtered through his brain and all he wanted to do was eliminate the annulment option. Even without the marriage conversation, he just flat out craved her. Jason let his fingers skim along the back of her hand.

Brenda's heart began to race. Even the slightest touch she was receiving from him was causing ripples of excitement though her entire body. She was trying to fight her reactions, yet somehow she managed to move herself closer causing the length of their arms to touch. Brenda took a chance and moved her eyes to meet Jason's. His stare was reflecting everything she was feeling. When the elevator stopped again, she took notice that they were half way up to the room. The other passengers exited and the door closed.

With a ding, Brenda looked back up at Jason and in an instant his mouth was fused with hers. He grasped the sides of her face and kissed her with an urgent passion which she returned with equal force. He pushed her dress up and his weight caused them to collide into the wall. She clutched his neck and he lifted Brenda causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around him. With one hand he braced the wall and pulled her bottom more into him. The friction heightened his senses and he continued to ravage her mouth.

When the elevator stopped on their floor, Jason refused to lose any contact with her. As the door opened he lowered his arm around her waist and glided them out towards the room. Brenda only encouraged this action as she let her tongue slide from his mouth and down his jawline. Her teeth grazed his neck while Jason fumbled trying to slide the room card through the door slot. Once opened, he took them through and kicked the door closed. With one swift turn he didn't care that he knocked the lamp over, he had her back against the wall. He dragged one of her straps down and lingered kisses down to her breast. Brenda arched her back and moved her hand to the desk to give him better access. The sound of the potted plant crashing onto the floor didn't even phase them. Jason shifted them over to sit her on the desk and give his hands more freedom. He jerked the chair out of the way and let his hand slide up her dress. She in turn, pulled his shirt open and trailed her mouth down his chest. "God... I have wanted you for so long." She moaned out as she made her way back up to his lips. Grasping the back of his hair, she pulled him into another energized kiss. Jason tipped his head backwards breathing heavily. "Room?" He managed to ask and Brenda nodded.

Kissing her again, he boosted her up and stumbled through the dark. After the sounds of another fallen lamp penetrated their ears, they made their way to her room. When she began to suck on his bottom lip, he didn't even make it to the bed. He quickly sat her down on the dresser and all the years of pent up sexual energy caused them to go into a frenzy. With eager hands he yanked down her panties and then she, in a hurried state, went for his belt buckle. After unzipping him, the offending articles of clothing were out of the way. "I wanted you too." He breathed out before pushing into her and causing Brenda to gasp.

With movements in sync and eyes held on each other, they went over the edge of ecstasy. The rest of the night they repeatedly engaged in the same activity, but took things at a much slower pace.

.~*~.

The next morning Georgie shuffled out of her room with her hand on her head. As she came to the living room, she squinted her eyes at the brightness from the windows. The young girl began to curse herself for drinking. Making it over to the minibar, Georgie took two bottles of water. When she noticed Spinelli on the couch, she sat down next to him. "Spinelli." She whispered. He only groaned in response. "Spinelli it's morning. Didn't you make it to your bedroom last night?"

"Nectar of the gods...vodka..." He mumbled out.

Georgie gave him a slight smile. "I know, I feel it too." She rubbed his head gently. "We have to get up and drink some water."

The hacker lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened the water Georgie gave him and chugged it down. "Thank you faithful friend." He gradually stood up to go use the bathroom but instead noticed the destruction of the room.

Georgie saw the panic on his face. "Spin... what is it?" He stood frozen so she followed his view. She swiftly stood up.

"We've been ransacked." He burst out while looking around. "Evildoers may have taken the divine Venus." He said before running towards her bedroom. He opened the door quickly and his eyes widened. There was Brenda, tangled up naked in her bed sheets, sleeping on top of Jason's stomach. Her hair sprawled out over his chest and he had a hand on her back while not yet awake himself. The hacker's mouth dropped opened but before he could say anything a hand clamped over it and he was being pulled backwards.

Georgie shut the door and jerked him away from the room.

"Venus and Mars collided... Yin and Yang are balanced... Aphrodite and Ares united... Estrogen and Testosterone..."

"Spinelli..." Georgie cut him off. "Keep your voice down and relax."

"But... But..."

"Just calm down." She placed a hand on his back. "Go take a shower then meet me back in the living room and we will go down for breakfast. Don't say a word and be really quiet."

Spinelli in his stunned state only nodded and went to his room.

.~*~.

Later in Brenda's room, her eyes fluttered open and a grin crept up onto her face at the thoughts of last night. She lifted her head to see Jason smiling at her. "Good morning." She greeted with a stretch.

"Yes it is." He pulled her up into his arms.

"Building on our conversation from last night on the strip... I think I can definitely say this was my favorite part of the trip." She giggled out.

Jason laughed. "I agree with you on that." He confirmed rubbing her arm. "You know there is another conversation we have yet to finish."

Brenda pushed herself up on her elbows. "Jase... I know there is a lot you are going through right now. You have tons on your mind, take the time to figure things out at your own pace. I'm fine with that." She stated before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Jason wanted to tell her he had... that he loved her and only wanted to be with her but her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and looked at the text. "Oh... everyone is meeting for breakfast in 15 mins." She untangled herself from the sheets and began to walk to the bathroom. A few minutes later Jason heard the shower go on. She popped her head around the corner. "Well... are you coming?" She asked with a sly smile.

Jason didn't have to think twice before hurrying out of bed and chasing her into the shower.

.~*~.

Meanwhile, in the hotel restaurant, Spinelli and Georgie were sitting down at a table with the rest of the group. They were still waiting on Brenda and Jason. The young hacker sat there silent which gained some looks from the others.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked in a low tone. Georgie bopped her head slightly trying to decide whether or not to tell her. Finally, she gave in and whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Brenda and Jason had sex!" Robin yelled out causing everyone at the table to stop eating and stare at them.

"Yes!" Emily jumped and danced in her chair. "Bye bye annulment."

"Wait... are you sure?" Robin asked the two.

Georgie sighed and nodded. "Spinelli and I saw them in bed after we noticed the room was trashed."

"Lamps destroyed before their time, a chair callously strewn in the middle of the room. They murdered the ficus." Spinelli said sadly as he shook his head.

"So, they didn't just have sex... they had great sex." Patrick smiled and nodded his head. The girls just looked at him. Coop looked disgusted, Spinelli looked confused, and Nikolas smirked. Patrick flicked his thumb towards the prince. "Ahhh... he gets it."

Emily gave Nikolas a dirty look and he quickly straightened his expression.

"Can we stop this please? I am trying to eat and you all are talking about my sister." Cooper stated in an annoyed tone while taking a bite of his omelet.

"Oh, get over it Coop. He's hot, she's hot, together those two are an inferno. It's like they were bred to be together and have beautiful babies." Maxie declared causing Coop to choke on his food.

"So... who wants to thank me for the club idea? I can say for certain there is some very satisfied faces this morning." Patrick asked causing most of the girls to roll their eyes. "Speaking of satisfied..." He eyed Brenda and Jason walking towards the table with wet hair. "That big guy there looks beyond satisfied... that's exuberance." The doctor smirked.

Robin looked at all of them quickly. "Keep your mouths shut." She pointed to Patrick. "Especially you." She demanded as Patrick put his hands up feigning innocence.

Brenda and Jason sat down. "Hey guys..." Brenda addressed everyone "Sorry we're late, I am glad you didn't wait to order." She looked at everyone's food. "I think I am going to get an omelet, Coop's looks really good."

"Do you want mine... I kinda lost my appetite." Cooper offered which caused Maxie to glare at him.

Jason noticed Emily grinning ear to ear. "Em... You okay?" He questioned.

"Never better." She waved him off. "Just in a great mood." She beamed.

"Soo..." Brenda looked to all of them staring at her. "What did you all do last night?"

"Sex!" Spinelli burst out and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Everyone at the table gazed at him in shock.

"Sex, that's right... me and Spinelli." Georgie sped out with a shaky laugh, trying to save the secret.

Patrick lost it and laughed so hard he was hitting the table.

"Well..." Brenda let out a slight giggle. "Um... congrats." She was not sure what else to say to that. She glimpsed at Jason who shrugged and looked just as perplexed.

Jason's phone began to vibrate so he took it out and looked at it. "I have to take this, it's Sonny." He spoke into Brenda's ear before getting up and leaving the table.

Brenda called the waiter over and placed a food order in for Jason and herself. When her husband came back she could see by the look on his face there was a problem. He sat back down and she grabbed his hand under the table "Is everything alright?" She questioned while Jason replied with a shake of the head.

"Everyone, I know the plane was due to leave tonight, but after breakfast we all have to pack and go home." He addressed the table. "Leticia was murdered last night."

Most of the table gasped. "Are Carly and the kids okay?" Brenda asked fearful.

"They're fine. They weren't there." Jason began. "Sonny was bringing Carly back to the house to pickup Morgan's new laptop he'd forgotten and they found Leticia on the floor strangled."

"Yeah, we should get back as soon as we can. The PCPD will want all their men on this." Coop agreed, pushing his plate away.

After some brief talk about how horrible it was for that to happen, everyone at the table left to go to their rooms and get ready for their departure.

.~*~.

Back in the suite Brenda was zipping up her suitcase when Jason came into her room. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He insisted while taking her hand and sitting her on the bed next to him. "Listen, Carly and the boys have already left for the island. We think this was a message sent to us from Zaccarra. I want you to go to the island too."

"Alright." She replied.

Jason eyed her suspiciously. "Alright... that's it. You're not going to argue with me about not wanting to go?"

Brenda sighed. "Of course I don't want to go but... I know you need to stay focused on finding the killer and deciding what to do so that a mob war doesn't break out. If me being on the island gives you some peace of mind, I'll go so you can concentrate on keeping yourself safe." Brenda barely got out the last word before Jason's mouth on hers stopping her from speaking. He surprised her with a long kiss before leaving her breathless. When he backed away he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." He spoke looking her straight in the eyes.

Brenda licked her lips and smiled at him. "As much as I enjoyed that... don't think I am going to be this compliant all the time."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned and let his fingers run down a piece of her hair. With another peck to the lips he released her and the two went back to gathering up all their items.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Secrets exposed, Crazy Jerry's back, Sonny get's a not so good surprise. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	8. Jerry's Shenanigans

A/N: Hi everyone :D My apologies for being a little laggy with my update. Usually since I write longer chapters I try to keep updating around every other day, so I know I am few days off. Blame it on spring break and my hopping back and forth between writing a handful of stories. Thanks so much again for the awesome reviews and cool suggestions.

There was a guest who more or less said it was nice to see Jason not getting blamed for the Liz/Sam fiasco. Totally agree, he did nothing wrong, and I don't think I would ever write him as the bad guy. I am a Jason character fan and in all the time on the show I really feel he's only ever been deliberately in the wrong twice.

Personal opinion...

1\. Back in '03' when he went barging into Ric and Liz's house looking for Sonny. Liz was getting over her miscarriage and he was all choke holding on Ric. Yeah... a little over the top there.

2\. Going back to Sam after Jake and Liz. I swear there is a scene we missed where he was brain damaged all over again because this is completely out of character. There is no way this would have happened ever if they didn't decide to do a complete personality change. I am sure there are people out there who would say oh, but he always loved Sam... blah blah blah. Yeah... Any parent in their right frame of mind would never be with someone like that or choose to reproduce with them. Okay, done before the Samson mobs come out with their pitchforks. :D

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Come with me now - Kongo's

MSK - Yellowcard

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 8

Jerry's Shenanigans

The plane ride back to Port Charles was a quiet one. Aside from a few weird comments from Brenda before she passed out, everyone was tired from the night prior. When they arrived in Port Charles, the rest of the group said goodbyes and thanked Jason for the trip before exiting the aircraft.

Brenda curled back into the couch while Jason read as he waited for the private plane to refuel and take off again. Her husband wanted to make sure she got to the island safely since he had two of her guards sent ahead with Carly.

After the plane was in the air and the seat belt sign came off, Brenda watched Jason continue to read. A sly smile came onto her face as she began to slink over to his side of the couch. She grabbed his book from his hand and straddled his lap.

"You know..." She started as she ran her hands through his hair. "I really rather not take another pill. I was thinking you could come up with something to occupy me." She pretended to innocently suggest.

"Hm." He gave the impression of deep thought and moved his hands to her waist. "Any ideas?"

Brenda reached for the edge of her top and inched it upward over her head at a leisurely pace. After dropping the fabric behind her, she rest her hands behind his neck. Using a feather's touch she watched her fingers outline Jason's collarbone. With an impish grin she bowed her head to replace her fingers with her mouth. When she reached his ear she grazed his lobe with her teeth and heard his breath hitch. "Maybe you just need some inspiration... it can help the thought process." She whispered.

Jason embraced her tighter and began kissing her shoulder. He worked his way up the curve of her neck to the spot that always caused a little moan to escape her lips. "I'm definitely inspired." He murmured into her skin.

She slid her hands down his sides and pushed up his shirt. Brenda helped him slide it off before his lips vigorously found their way to her chest. Her cheek skimmed the top of his head and she tugged the back of his hair while he reached around for her bra clasp. "Who would have thought Jason Morgan can cure the fear of flying." His wife breathed out and caused Jason to give a slight chuckle into her skin.

A pink bra fell to the floor and the length of the couch was now occupied. It stayed that way for most of the flight.

.~*~.

When they arrived at the house on the beach, the guards took in Brenda's luggage and Jason showed her the place. The couple walked outside to find Carly and the kids on the patio having dinner. Both of the children quickly jumped from their seats to greet and hug them. Brenda ran back into the house to get the bag of gifts she brought from Vegas. The group sat at the table and went through them.

She told Morgan about the castle and how they had dinner while knights dueled. Brenda handed him a bag full of dress up armor he could wear, a play sword, and a stuffed dragon to slay. Michael's gift were a bunch of popular music CD's and speakers that turn into a fountain with lights when the music plays. She explained how pretty it was when Jason took her to the Bellagio for the fountain show and the speakers made her think of that. Carly was happy to receive a really pretty gold necklace and even became a bit emotional when she was told Jason picked it out.

After the kids told Jason and Brenda about everything they did since they got to the island, their uncle explained that he had to leave to go back to work at home. They were sad at first but were excited again when they heard Brenda was staying. Jason said his goodbye's to Carly and the kids, then took Brenda's hand to escort her into the house. They went to the front door and peeked around the corner to make sure everyone was still outside. When the couple could see the coast was clear, Jason pulled Brenda into a fierce goodbye kiss. It lasted longer than he intended but he had a difficult time letting go of her. When they caught their breath. Jason hugged her and rested his chin on her head. "Keep your phone on."

"I will because you are calling me when you land." She grinned into his chest. "Be safe Jason."

"I will." He stated. He gave her one last gentle kiss on the lips and left.

The next morning Carly and Brenda were lounging on the beach and watching the boys swim. Guards flanked both sides of the ladies but kept their distance to give them privacy. The new nanny was by the water keeping a watchful eye on the children.

"I'm sorry about Leticia. I know she was a part of your family for a long time now. How are you and the kids holding up?" Brenda asked Carly.

"Thanks." She shrugged. "They seem to be doing better. Michael understands it more so it's been harder on him. I'm just glad he has so much here to keep him occupied." Carly let out a deep breath. "Now me... I just want to find the son of a bitch who killed her."

"They'll find the person that did this." The model reassured her.

Carly studied Brenda a moment. "Can I trust you Brenda?"

Brenda furrowed her brows at the odd question. "I think I have proved I am trustworthy."

Carly began to make circles in the sand with her foot. "I had sex with Sonny." She said without looking up.

"Holy shit... really?"

"Yes..." Carly then pointed a finger at her. "And you better not tell a soul, not even Jason. I mean I'll probably end up telling Jason myself... but so help me, if you take this information..."

"Whoa..." Brenda held her hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not my business." She saw Carly visibly calm. "So, how did that happen?"

"The night we found Leticia, it was just grief sex." The blonde justified.

Brenda sighed. "I wish you two would just get back together already."

Carly snorted. "You think I should be with Sonny?"

"Well yeah, you are good together. I saw that way back when, it's the whole reason me and Sonny said goodbye to each other... like the end of an era type thing." The brunette flipped her hand in the air. "Now Jax... sorry for this, but the guy is two faced. The women he is with don't see the ruthless way he is with business, you never think he will turn and be that way with you. But trust me, if you piss him off enough... he will be heartless and rip you to shreds."

"Says the scorned lover." Carly chuckled and Brenda scowled.

"Just giving you fair warning." She said with a shrug. Brenda looked towards the sky and shifted her chair back into the shade. "Since we are being all girly and bonding I might as well share to." she took a deep breath. "I slept with Jason."

Carly stared at her with raised eyebrows. "It's about time, I'd say 4 years is a little long to hold out."

Brenda shook her head and gave her new friend a stern look. "Same rules apply to you... you tell no one."

"So, when did this blessed event take place?" Carly joked.

"Two nights ago was the first time."

Carly smirked at her. "The first, somebody's been busy. That was the same night for me and Sonny... maybe there was some weird cosmic thing going on." Both girls sat there in silence for a minute before the blonde spoke up again. "Did you tell him you were in love with him yet?" Brenda leaned back surprised. "Oh... don't look so shocked. I can see it."

Brenda closed her eyes as she spoke. "No, that would be counterproductive, he has a lot on his plate to deal with right now. I'm not going to add to it." The model looked down at her feet. "Besides there is a very good chance he does not feel that way about me."

"Fools." Carly muttered out before the boys came running up to them.

.~*~.

The week had come to a close and Jason was sitting in Brenda's office. He was enjoying the quiet and waiting to Skype with her. When he saw her pop up on the screen he smiled. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had on one of those thin strapped summer dresses. His wife was sitting at the desk in her room on the island.

"Hey..." She smiled. "It's good to see you. How's everything going there?"

Jason gave her a bored look. "It's been a long week."

Brenda giggled. "I have heard quite the bit of gossip on this end, so how about you start with the trauma and then I'll do the drama."

He rolled his eyes at her lame lingo. "Let's see... the week started off with Lulu getting into an argument with Logan which made leave and go hitchhiking. Anthony Zaccara's kid picked her up so I had to track them down to a barn to go get her. Oh..." he drummed his fingers against the desk. "She's staying at my place now."

"That's kinda crazy, of all the people to pick her up it's the family trying to move in on you and Sonny." Brenda thought for a moment. "You can let her stay at my place if you want."

"I've actually been staying here." He said as she nodded. He didn't tell her the real reason was because he missed her and the only way he was able to be close to her was by the smell of her pillow. "I saw Elizabeth, she came to the barn to pick up Lulu. She's not to happy with me at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"Well... " He started. "I found out that her marriage seems to be in trouble... guess Sam made a play for Lucky." Jason rolled his eyes before continuing. "I told her about Sam knowing and listed everyone else who knows Jake is mine. She was mad I didn't tell her sooner. She also knows Sam was behind the gunmen in the park and watching Jake get kidnapped. Her first response was to have Sam arrested, but I had to let her know that's how I am keeping her under control so she doesn't tell anyone about Jake."

"If she'd just let you claim your son, she wouldn't have to deal with all this." Brenda gave Jason a pointed look.

"Brenda..."

"Fine..." The brunette crossed her arms. "I'll stop... but you know I'm right." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jason let out a small laugh before continuing. "As far as business... Sonny got a text message from the killer and we are trying to track it. Also, We think Trevor Lansing drugged Kate Howard. She was arrested for a D.U.I.."

"She wasn't hurt was she?"

"She's a little banged up but fine. So what have you heard?" Jason asked knowing she was itching to tell him.

"Oh, I spoke to a lot of people this week. First off, Robin and Patrick broke up!" She sped out loudly causing Jason to arch an eyebrow." I guess Robin had some pregnancy scare and Patrick kinda freaked out at the thought of being a dad. They came to the conclusion she wanted kids and he didn't, so they split. It's so sad." She frowned.

"It makes sense though, Patrick does not seem like the settle down family man type." Jason pointed out while she shrugged.

"Emily and Nikolas..." Brenda stopped herself briefly. "I am not sure if this is a secret because it wasn't said to me like it was, but just in case keep this between me and you." She said as Jason nodded. "Emily said that Nikolas started having blackouts. She's worried so they are going to see a specialist this coming week."

"I'll make sure I am available to her if she needs someone to talk to." Jason stated as Brenda smiled.

"Lastly, I spoke to Monica..." Brenda giggled. "She's already trying to get us to make plans with them for Thanksgiving."

Jason quickly shook his head. "No way... I am not eating pizza with the Quartermaines."

"What am I suppose to tell her Jase... sorry but we'll be out of the country." Brenda chuckled to herself. "We should go to Turkey for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, maybe we should stop in Hungary first and then go to Turkey." He added causing her laugh.

Brenda began to become somber and bit her lip. "Jase, I gotta tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

Jason put his head in his hands and then looked up. "Brenda whenever you start a conversation like that, it's usually exactly what I do. Just tell me."

"Okay, well you see... Jax showed up yesterday morning and things are fine there... I'm being civil. But last night we had another visitor..." Brenda was stopped in her conversation when she heard a knock. Jason watched her look towards the door and then heard a voice that angered him to the bone.

"Brenda love, I told you that you need to pack up your things." Jerry walked into her room and paused in front of the desk. "Well, isn't this cute. Both of you look comfy at your desks."

"Jerry, I told you I am not leaving." She bit out in a harsh tone.

Jerry ignored Brenda and dragged a chair to the desk to sit next to her. "Hello there Mr. Morgan and how are you today?"

"Jerry..." Jason grounded out in a deathly cold voice. "You are going to get up and leave that house, then you are going to leave the island if you want to still be breathing tomorrow."

"Is he always this cranky?" Jerry asked looking to Brenda. "Anyway..." he waved off. "The reason I came here was to make sure my brother's family and Brenda here were protected. Your security is horrid if I was able to waltz right into the house."

Brenda sighed. "Jerry, you already convinced Jax to take Carly and the kids away. I'm staying here."

"It's not safe for you here."

"Why do you even care?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

Jerry smiled and looked at an irate Jason through the computer screen. "Did you know that your wife loves pink tulips?" He paused. "No? Well lets have a little story time shall we." He leaned back into his chair. "2003 was a very difficult year for my family, My father was dieing and I really expected his death at anytime. On one particular afternoon he received a very special delivery." He looked over to a surprised Brenda. "A large vase full of pink tulips. The card of course had no signature but my father smiled at it nonetheless. It only said part of a poem.

_*"Life has loveliness to sell,_

_Music like a curve of gold,_

_Scent of pine trees in the rain,"_

Jerry recited but was interrupted by Brenda.

_"Eyes that love you, arms that hold,_

_And for your spirit's still delight,_

_Holy thoughts that star the night..._

_Don't give up."_ Brenda slowly finished and Jerry smiled and nodded.

"He always did adore you Brenda. My father started to get better that day and if it was not for some unfortunate circumstances, I believe he would have made a recovery." Jerry declared and then clapped his hands. "So to make my point, I care very deeply for your safety and promise to make sure you are well guarded... which is why we are leaving."

"Jerry, you are not taking my wife anywhere." Jason stared him down.

"And that's where you are wrong. She doesn't have a choice." With a clink, he cuffed his wrist to Brenda's.

"What the hell Jerry!" Brenda yelled, trying to stand but the handcuffs held her down.

"Before you get any ideas, you might want to take a good look at these particular handcuffs Brenda." Jerry informed her holding up both their wrists.

The model squinted and looked at the inscription. She quickly covered her mouth. "These aren't..."

Jerry nodded. "Oh, they very much are, love."

Jason watched Brenda put her head down on her arm. He was beginning to feel panic. "Brenda what is it?"

She looked up and tried to calm his fears with a small smile. "I have to go with him." Jason began to shout but Brenda stopped him. "There is only one set of keys that will open these and they are in one of the many Jack's vaults."

"She would be correct Mr. Morgan. These are a special pair of cuffs that were given to my father as a gift for buying and turning a popular closed prison into a tourist attraction. It pumps a ton of money into the state. They are made of titanium and can only be opened with the key... a key we have to go now and retrieve." He gave Jason an evil grin and then looked to Brenda who continued to scowl at him. "I guess it's a good thing I cuffed your right hand so you can't shoot me."

Brenda smirked. "Actually, Jason taught me to shoot with both hands."

If Jason wasn't so pissed off he would have smiled at her but right now he was focusing all his hate on Jerry Jax. "I'm going to kill you." He slowly spoke to the Aussie.

Jerry put his face right up to the camera. "Till then Morgan." He ended before slamming the computer shut.

Jason immediately tried calling the guards on the island but none of them were picking up. He ran out of the office yelling for Spinelli.

.~*~.

At the airport, Brenda stumbled up the plane's steps with Jerry attached to her dragging her luggage along side. "Did you have to pack so much?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Well, if you didn't chloroform my guards, they would have been carrying them." She bit out.

When they made their way inside, Jerry flopped down on the couch dragging Brenda down with him. The pair looked up to see Carly and Jax eyeing them curiously.

"Um... Brenda I thought you were staying? Carly asked.

Brenda held up her wrist and nudged Jerry. "Ask my kidnapper why I'm here."

"Jerry what are you doing?" Jax stood up and walked over to the pair. He bent down and looked at the cuffs. "You have got to be kidding." Jax began shaking his head. "Did you bring the key?"

"Nope... in the vault brother." He said while gesturing to the seat belt sign. "You might want to buckle up, we're taking off."

Jax rubbed his forehead and sat down. While he was fastening his seat belt, Carly asked him what was going on and Jax explained about the cuffs. When the plane was finally in the air, Jerry addressed the married couple.

"You might want to let the children know there has been a change of plans. We are not en route to Port Charles, tell them they will get to spend some time with their grandmother Lady Jane. Also, don't bother with the pilots, they have already been well compensated for this service." Jerry put out his hand. "While we're at it, I will take your cell phones now, unless you want me to cause a scene."

"You hijacked the plane?" Carly gritted out in a low voice.

Brenda leaned her head into her hand. "Don't forget to tell them how you incapacitated all our guards too."

"They weren't very good guards anyway." Jerry shrugged. "Phones... now" He demanded while shaking his outstretched hand. Carly and Jax complied, giving them over.

"I'm telling you right now Jerry, the moment we get you two separated, we are going home." Jax promised while Jerry ignored him. Carly went over to the kids and explained they were going somewhere else. She didn't want to alarm them, so she faked being happy about it. For the rest of the trip Carly decided she would stay close to the boys and away from their unpredictable uncle.

.~*~.

Four hours later Spinelli was sitting on the couch working on his computer when Sonny came in. "Alright... tell me what is going on. I was out with Kate and I have about 10 missed called from Jason."

"The unhinged one linked his vile life to the divine Venus's while Mars was helpless to act. He also used misdirection with the craft carrying Mr and Mrs. Valkyrie and the young sirs."

"English Spinelli!" Sonny yelled at him while hitting the armrest of the couch.

Spinelli jumped in fear. "Jason saw Jerry Jacks handcuff and kidnap Brenda while they were Skyping. He also hijacked the plane that Jax, Carly, and the boys were on. We don't know where they are heading."

Sonny walked over and kicked the door. Before he could say anything, the hacker's phone began to ring. "Stone Cold." He instantly answered into the phone.

"Spinelli... tell me you got something."

"Unfortunately master, the grasshopper is coming up short. We have no way of tracking Mr. Valkyrie's plane. Mr. Sir has arrived quite perturbed."

"Start pulling up any accounts and safety deposit boxes for the Jacks family. Start with John Jacks. Now... put Sonny on."

Sonny took the phone from the kid. "Jason... what's going on?"

"I'm on the island. Jerry got on trying to prove a point. He chloroformed all the guards and said he wanted to take everyone somewhere safe. I watched him handcuff himself to Brenda Sonny, all in the name of protecting her. We think Jax convinced Carly to come home and Jerry somehow messed with the flight plans. They should have been there already. We have no way of tracking it."

"Can we get through to any of them?" Sonny questioned.

"Every line I try is going straight to voicemail."

Sonny breathed heavy into the phone. "We have to get them back, my children and the women I care about most in this world are up on that plane." Sonny ran his fingers through his hair, he was quickly losing his cool. "We need results, you got that!" Sonny demanded in a stern tone.

"Yeah Sonny, it's my wife and my best friend up their with my nephews... I'd say I got it." Jason said through his teeth and ended the call.

.~*~.

It had been a 2 weeks since Brenda last spoke with Jason. Jerry was very thorough in his plans. He had brought everyone to a cabin in Alaska that was far away from everything and uncuffed Brenda after they arrived. The hostages soon realized they were stranded because he was the only one with a phone or the keys to any type of transportation. No one wanted to scare the kids or Lady Jane. The rest of the adults played under the guise that this was some fun vacation where they were all roughing it in the woods. Jax's idea of getting them all out this was to appeal to Jerry from a brother's point of view. Brenda didn't agree, but any plans for escape quickly unraveled when continuous snow storms bound them to their location.

Brenda stood looking out the window. She heard someone enter her room and turned to see it was Carly before returning her gaze outside.. "The roads are starting to clear, I think we should make our move tomorrow."

"I have a serious problem..." Carly whispered out. "I'm late... like really late." She came and stood next to Brenda.

Brenda looked from Carly's stomach to her face. "Wow." She bit her lip "Okay... so any chance it's Jax's?" She asked.

Carly's eyes began to water and she slowly shook her head. "If I am, he'll know there is no chance of this being his child." She swallowed. "We haven't exactly been together since he came back from being kidnapped. I have had some issues about him having sex with his captor."

Brenda's eyes widened. "I am guessing you would." She blew out a breath. "Don't panic, you don't know for sure yet. We need a test."

"How are we going to do that? It's not like we can just walk to the local drugstore."

"I'll tell Jerry I need some personal items and ask him to take me into town."

"Brenda, if he even agrees to take you out here... he's going to stick to you like glue. I think he'll notice you buying a pregnancy test."

The brunette shrugged. "So what if he does, I'll tell him it's for me."

Brenda left the room and found Jerry playing pool with Jax. She explained that he needed to take her to town for some things now that the road was open. He eyed her suspiciously but gave in and warned her not to try anything funny. She borrowed a coat from Lady Jane and very slowly they made the hour long trip into town. When they arrived, just as Carly suspected, Jerry didn't leave Brenda's side. She picked up some essentials and some things for the kids. Lastly, she went into the pharmacy and went to the aisle where the tests were.

Jerry eyed her as she browsed. "Please tell me you are not spawning a little Morgan. One is really enough don't you think?"

Brenda shrugged. "I guess we will find out won't we?" She grabbed a test and put it in the basket before turning to Jerry. "I would like your discretion."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Of course, it's not my business if you want to start a family of little enforcers."

Brenda laughed and shook her head. She paid and they left to make the long trip back to the cabin.

Later that evening, Carly came into Brenda's room and the pair went into the bathroom together. They opened the box and began to read the directions.

Carly sighed. "I wish this was you taking this."

"Sorry dear... I was very happy with my period this month. Super light, super quick, and super early. I'm in the clear. Besides..." She slapped her bum. "got the birth control patch."

Carly gave her an odd look. "You have it on your ass?"

"I have to model, I need it in the least possible viewing spot." She defended. "Jason thought it was a band-aid." She laughed out causing Carly to join her.

Brenda left Carly alone in the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. A few minutes later she came out and sat on her bed. "Now we wait." Carly blew out. "I don't know what I am going to do if this things positive." She looked downward and fidgeted nervously.

Brenda put her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You're going to be excited you get to be a mom again and not stress out over the details. Things will work themselves out."

"Would you be excited if it was you?" Carly questioned.

Brenda took a moment to think about it then smiled. "Yeah... I think I would be." She looked at her watch. "You should go look now."

"Can you?" Carly pleaded.

Brenda nodded and went into the bathroom. She picked up the stick and brought it out into the room. "It's positive." Brenda stated while her friend ran up and took the test from her.

Carly just stared at it then sat back down on the bed. "I'm pregnant, I can't believe I am pregnant again. Maybe Jax will understand... maybe I should just have sex with Jax tonight and can say the gestation must be off during the ultrasound..." She noticed Brenda wasn't paying attention and was instead sifting through her purse. "What are you looking for?"

Brenda walked over to her and gave her a bottle of children's chewable vitamins. "Here take these until you can go to the doctor and get prenatals."

Carly took them and then looked to the other item she was holding. "Thanks, and what do I need the sanitizer for?"

"That's for me... I just held a stick you peed on." She scrunched her face up as she squirted a glob in her hands.

Carly blanched and then went back to looking at the test. "I do need to get to the doctors to confirm this. We have to get out of here. So... how do we get back to civilization?"

"Just make sure you have everything ready and packed for tomorrow night."

The next evening Carly noticed Brenda watching Jerry during dinner. After they were finished eating, they all sat in the living room. Brenda yawned and said what a long day it had been. She gave Carly a pointed looked. The blonde got that she was up to something and played along. She took the kids to another room to play a game. Thirty minutes later, Brenda walked into the room where Jax, Carly, and the kids were.

The model looked at them all and addressed the kids. "Hey guys, guess what... the roads are clear. That means we get to go home, so go ahead and pack up that game. Get your new coats on and your shoes." The kids cheered and ran to get their things ready.

Jax walked up to Brenda. "What did you do?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Jerry has been taken care of." She started walking away before Jax grabbed her arm.

"Brenda... I told you I would take care of this, I was sure I could have talked Jerry into letting us go. I did not want him hurt." Jax belt out in an angry tone.

Brenda twisted her arm out of Jax's grip. "Well your tactics didn't work." She responded. "Your brother is fine Jax. I drugged him with my flying pills and handcuffed him to his bed. Your mom can uncuff him in the morning. Now, get your family together and let's get to the airport." She angrily explained and then walked away to get her own things.

.~*~.

While everyone was safely on the plane flying back to Port Charles, Brenda sat wishing she was able to get Jerry to tell her where he hid the phones. She was sure Jason was probably on a rampage doing everything possible to find them. There was no way to tell him that they were all safe. She figured he would know when she got back and there was nothing she could do till then.

After a long flight and an excited drive, Brenda was happy to be walking into Harbor View Towers. The guards welcomed her and carried her luggage for her. When she got off the elevator she walked right into Jason's Penthouse. She smiled at the look on Spinelli's face.

"Venus!" He yelled out before grasping her into a hug.

Brenda patted him on the back. "I'm fine Spin." She took his hand and lead him to the couch.

"Stone Cold has been most frantic in your search. I had feared this would be his undoing." Spinelli got out in a record pace.

"Okay, calm down. Do you know where he is now?" She asked.

"He had come from an undisclosed location mere hours ago but then I believe another failed attempt at your rescue moved him to take out his engine powered steed."

"So you think he's out riding his motorcycle?" She questioned slowly while the hacker nodded.

Brenda heard the door open and turned to see Jason come in and throw his keys on the desk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Brenda gave him a bright smile and stood up. With a few strides Jason had his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. She held on to him just as tightly.

"The Jackal is happy to see such a reunion with..." Spinelli began but Brenda didn't hear anymore because Jason had suddenly grabbed her hand and took her out the door over to her penthouse. After they were inside, Jason closed the door and stared at her a moment. He put both of his hands gently on her face and leaned down to kiss her. His lips moved with a sense of emotion and urgency. She parted her lips to give his tongue access and with a slight moan, the kiss deepened. After a long moment, he backed away slowly to make eye contact. "Never leave me again." He begged after taking a long breath.

Brenda placed her hands on top of his. "Not if I can help it." She replied in a tone above a whisper.

"I need you... I need to be with you. I have been going crazy while you have been gone and I need to feel that you are real." He pleaded.

Brenda nodded and they fell back into a kiss. Jason picked her up and took her upstairs.

.~*~.

A few hours later at Jason's penthouse, Spinelli was enjoying some chips and soda while playing video games on the couch. He heard the door open and looked up to see if Jason had came back. Instead, he found Sonny walking in.

"Mr. Sir, to what does the Jackal owe the pleasure?"

"I just saw Carly and the kids so I know they are back. Is Brenda here?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Venus has adjourned to her own residence for the evening." The hacker said sipping his orange soda.

"Good, I'll go see her there then." Sonny began walking out the door.

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Mr. Sir... it's so late and... I am sure Venus needs her rest..." He stuttered out while chasing after Sonny.

Sonny walked through the door of Brenda's place. "Brenda!" He yelled out. The mob boss stopped when he saw Jason in his boxer briefs walking out of the kitchen with two water bottles. Sonny then looked towards the stairs when he heard Brenda's voice.

"Jason, if you wanted me to stay in bed you shouldn't be down here calling for me." She singsonged walking down the steps in only Jason's t-shirt. She paused at the bottom step when she saw Sonny and Spinelli there.

Sonny looked from Brenda to Jason with hurt in his eyes. "Heh..." He shook his head. "So this is what it feels like to be standing in this spot." Sonny ran his hand through his hair. "I think we're even." He barely got out before turning and storming through the door.

Spinelli shifted uncomfortably. "The Jackal will return to his abode." Keeping his gaze downward, the kid high tailed it out of there.

Jason sat on the edge of the table and stared at the floor. Brenda came over and put her hand under his chin to bring his eyes to hers. "Do you want to go after him?"

Jason shook his head. "He needs some time and I won't apologize for being with you."

"I'm a little confused by what he said." Brenda admitted.

Jason switched the bottles of water to one hand and took Brenda's with the other. "Come on..." He gave her a little tug. "Let's go back to bed and I'll explain."

* * *

*Poem snippet - Barter by Sara Teadale

...

Sneak Peak: Jason and Brenda can't seem to have a quiet lunch, Spinelli needs help, and dance lessons? Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	9. No More Hiding

A/N: Happy Easter! Sorry this is posted a tad later but you all know how the holidays are. :D

On a review note... yeah Sonny is just a dog haha. I was trying to think back and I may be mistaken, but I think Brenda has been the only girl he's never cheated on. ::shruggs:: Thanks again for the reviews!

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

My Girl - The Temptations

Once Upon A Dream - Lana Del Rey

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 9

No More Hiding

A few days had passed and Jason still hadn't heard from Sonny. The enforcer tried to just conduct business as usual and spent most of his days at the office. It wasn't until Carly stopped by voicing her concerns for her ex that Jason decided he would have to pay Sonny a visit later. But first, he had to have a little chat with Johnny Zacchara. Jason was informed of a meeting Carly initiated with the kid, and when he confronted her as to why, she said she was just trying to protect Lulu. Apparently, Carly switched phones with Lulu and was texting Johnny under the guise she was her. She set up a meeting in the park with him to try to get answers if he killed Leticia. Jason demanded she stay out of it and he would handle the situation. Now, that's what he was doing.

He found Johnny wandering alone on the docks. Jason forced his rival to come back to the penthouse with him so he could question him properly. When he pushed Johnny through the door he found Brenda and Spinelli inside hysterically laughing on the couch. The enforcer internally groaned... the one day they decide to hang out here, he thought.

Brenda had her hand around her stomach doubled over in laughter. "Oh my god, Jason..." She began while trying to catch her breath. "I just mugged that guy, then kicked the shit out of him." She wiped tears from her face and pointed at the TV. "Then I stole his car and ran him over with it... like three times." She laughed out again. "It's so wrong, but it's so funny."

"Venus is a beast at Grand Theft Auto." Spinelli chuckled and slapped his knee.

Jason rubbed his face while Johnny Zacchara stood there with a smirk on his. Brenda calmed down a bit. "This game is awesome!" She declared in a tone louder than normal while putting the controller to the side.

"I need you two to leave." Jason stated giving the occupants on the couch a serious look.

Brenda looked from Johnny to Jason. "Okay." She stood up. "Spin, grab the games we'll play at my place. Oh, and bring my special ops rifle attachment, I am better with that if we play Call of Duty. But... I gotta say it's still not the same as firing off Suzie, I am a better shot with my real gun."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Brenda, please stop naming your guns."

She walked over to him and rolled her eyes. "I only have two Jase... it's not like the Brady Bunch arsenal you've got going on." She giggled then looked over to Johnny.

Johnny winked at her. "Hey sweetheart, who might you be?" Johnny held out his hand to shake hers.

Brenda looked from Jason to Johnny and shook it. "I'm Brenda."

Johnny grinned. "And I'm in heaven."

Brenda laughed and flicked her thumb in Johnny's direction before addressing Jason. "Cute kid." She smirked before leaving the penthouse with Spinelli.

Johnny let his eyes linger as he watched her leave while Jason glared at him. "Any chance you can get me her number?"

"You won't be going near her." Jason threatened.

Johnny crossed his arms and formed a cocky stance. "Why not? She's hot."

"She's my wife." Jason stared him down.

"You have good taste." Johnny mumbled before leaning against the wall. "Now, how about you tell me why you dragged me up here so I can get out of here and my father won't feel the need to go after anyone you care about... like that sizzling wife of yours."

Jason wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with his fist but refrained because he didn't want to start a mob war and he wanted information. He would take the rest of his time with Johnny to question him about Leticia and his motives for being in Port Charles.

.~*~.

Jason drove over to the Greystone and walked inside. He gave a nod to Max and went through the living room doors. There was Sonny, sitting in his chair with his decanter of scotch just like Carly said he would be. Depressive Sonny was worse than angry Sonny. At least when his boss was angry he would throw things and yell to get everything out of his system. Him like this though, that meant he was going to be out of commission for awhile and Jason had to try to get him to stop drinking so he would take his pills.

"I questioned Anthony's kid." Jason informed as he sat in the chair across from Sonny. "He denies he had anything to do with Leticia's death and he was pretty convincing. He says the main reason he has been hanging around Port Charles is because of Lulu." He watched if there was any reaction from Sonny. When there was none, he continued. "I think we need to start branching out our search and not concentrate so much on the Zacchara's for this. Have you had any more texts from the killer?" Jason questioned him.

The Cuban just shook his head and sat there in silence. Jason waited and stayed quiet with him. Sonny poured himself another glass of alcohol and took a large gulp. He made a soured face at the burn of it going down. "Was that the first time with Brenda?" He asked staring steadily at Jason.

Jason sighed knowing this conversation was going to happen. "No." He stated.

"Have you both been sleeping together all these years?" Asked slowly.

Jason shook his head. "It didn't happen until she came back."

His boss slid back into his seat and took another sip. "Is it just sex?"

"No." Jason replied instantly.

Sonny let out a bitter laugh. "Of course you would fall for her... everyone does." He held up his glass. "Welcome to the club." Jason didn't comment so Sonny continued. "I always knew she could move on, but there was still that hope that I held out someday we would get another shot. I would get to right my wrong. But now... for my best friend to be the person she moved on with..." He shook his head. "You don't get over a girl like Brenda. To know what it's like to have someone make you feel like you are the most important thing in the world... when that's gone, nothing ever fully fills that void."

Jason rocked forward in his seat resting his elbows on his knees. "Sonny..." He breathed out. "She's not that 19 year old girl you fell in love with anymore. She grew up, back then, you were her whole world. Now shes a woman who has lived through so much pain she became stronger for it."

"But this life Jason..." Sonny began but Jason stopped him immediately.

"Is her choice, and I will not take that away from her. I am not doing that again to anyone... and you know as well as I do she can't run from what was set in motion all those years ago. No matter what, she would be in danger and I chose to have her by my side than not." He stated in a stern voice. Looking at Sonny, he could see the man looked miserable.

Jason had no intention of giving Brenda up just to make Sonny happy. She was his wife and even if Brenda didn't know it yet, Jason was not going to be giving her a divorce. He was in love with her and no one was taking that away.

"You need to let her go Sonny."

Sonny didn't agree or disagree with friend's comment. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

Jason nodded and got up to walk over to the desk. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of Sonny's bipolar medication. He brought them to his boss and put them on the table next to him. Jason patted him on the shoulder before leaving the Greystone.

.~*~.

The month of October was almost at its end and Brenda stared at the clock from her bed. It was just about noon and she forced herself to get up. She decided that after the black and white ball she was going to go to the doctors to get some antibiotics for this flu bug. After a quick shower she did her hair in a side braid. Getting herself dressed, she threw on some leggings, a long blouse, and some ankle boots. The guards followed her closely out the door and down to the limo. Since the Jerry incident, Francis retrained the guards and apologized incessantly for not being on the island with her. When Brenda arrived at the coffee shop, she made her way towards the office.

The guard stood up straighter when he saw her. "Go right in Mrs. Morgan." Milo gave her a wide grin.

Brenda walked into the office and saw Jason with his head down busy writing. He looked up and gave her one of his amazing smiles. "What are you doing here?" He stood quickly to greet her.

Brenda wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I thought I would get my husband to take me to lunch. I'm starving."

"Mm..." He hummed out as he kissed her again. "I think that sounds good and after that we can take a quick trip to the gun range for practice."

Brenda scuffed. "I don't need practice."

"Bren just humor me. I told you the other night about the warehouse getting blown up, it's a good assumption Zacchara is trying to make a play for the territory. Plus... there is still a killer on the loose, so it's not a bad idea to be prepared."

"Fine." Brenda gave in. "But after I prove that I am still an awesome shot..." She poked him in the ribs. "You are buying me some ice cream."

Jason smirked. "Deal."

The pair left the coffee shop on Jason's motorcycle and ended up at Kelly's. When they walked in, Brenda spotted Mike and went running around the counter to hug her old friend. While the two were conversing, Jason found a table and ordered drinks from the waitress. When the model finally sat down, she looked at the menu. After picking out their food and ordering, Jason took her hand on the table.

A surprised Brenda smiled at Jason. "This is nice."

Jason rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "It is, and there is really no reason to hide anything anymore."

The bell on top of the door rung out. "Jason!" A loud young voice yelled out. The couple turned to see Elizabeth standing there staring at them while holding Jake in the carrier. Cameron ran over to the pair and began to hug Jason.

"Whoa... hey Cam." Jason greeted the child while patting him on the back.

Cameron backed up and looked at Brenda curiously. "Who's that? She's pretty." He whispered shyly with his arms behind his back.

Brenda giggled. "Hi Cameron, I'm Brenda." She gave him a little wave and recalled she didn't get to really meet him the day they brought Jake back.

"Are you two married?" Cam asked, catching them off guard.

"Yes, Brenda and I are married." Jason replied with a smile.

Cameron grabbed both of their hands. "Where's your rings?" He innocently asked, still inspecting both their fingers.

Before Brenda could say anything, her husband answered. "They are home, we just didn't wear them today." Jason then caught a glance of Jake and quietly sucked in a breath. He felt Brenda graze the side of his wrist with her thumb.

"Cam... let's pick up our food so we can let Jason and Brenda enjoy their lunch." Elizabeth urged, trying to get away from the couple.

When Liz and the kids were out of an ear shot Brenda moved forward. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Just you being here is enough." Jason gave a slight smile before the waitress came and placed their order down.

Brenda finished her food in record time, which gained a surprised look from Jason. "What?" She asked offended. "I didn't eat breakfast. Don't judge." Jason just shrugged and went back to eating. "So... Spinelli is really going to father Robin's child?" Brenda questioned taking a sip of water. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Robin deciding to be a single mom and get artificially inseminated.

"He's at the hospital now to do the procedure." Jason confirmed between bites.

"That's crazy, their kid is going to be like Doogie Howser on speed." She shook her head causing Jason to chuckle. While he laughed she decided to be stealthy and steal some of his food. Jason grabbed her arm just as she popped a ketchupy frie in her mouth. Before Jason could comment, an annoying voice from behind them caught their attention.

"Look Lucky... it's the couple with the open marriage." Sam pointed, leading Lucky over to Brenda and Jason's table.

Brenda wiped her mouth with a napkin. She noticed Sam and Lucky hand in hand. Jason had told her about Elizabeth's divorce from the cop and his suspicions that it was due to Sam. Now, she could see for herself that was in fact the case. Brenda smiled sweetly at Sam. "Well... we are quite happy with our marriage." She thoughtfully nodded her head. "I think most people rather get married once and stick with it then get married over and over and over again. Don't you think Sam?" Brenda could feel Jason placing his hand on her knee. "Oh... Lucky I have been meaning to ask you, have you been able to find out anything on the guys who threatened Elizabeth and the children in the park?" The model felt her husband's hand squeeze tighter.

Sam looked taken back and with panic in her eyes, she looked back and forth between the married couple. Brenda just continued to grin at Sam while Lucky explained they still hadn't.

"We should get going Lucky." Sam insisted before pulling him away.

Jason sighed. "Why are you trying to make trouble?"

"She doesn't scare me Jase and I don't appreciate her attempting to act like shes better then us. She needed to be knocked down a few pegs." Brenda stacked their plates for the waitress to take them away. "I wonder if she will be at the ball... then again..." She stared at Jason "I am still wondering if I am going to be dateless."

"There is to much going on right now for me to give you a straight answer. I am still waiting to hear back from Sonny since he left for Puerto Rico. Honestly, I wish you weren't going at all." He gave her a pointed look.

"Emily wants us there, besides... one of has to go to represent the Morgans." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Also, just so you know, I think it's very sweet you kept your wedding band. I was sure that after we signed the annulment papers, you would have chucked it off the dock."

"The wedding band that you picked... the one that cut off the circulation on my finger... yes, I still have it." He admitted with a smile before leaning across the table and giving her a quick kiss on the lips."

The sound of dishes falling to the floor echoed in their ears. They looked towards the noise to find Mike staring at them. "Hm..." Brenda hummed out. "I have a feeling we might end up getting that reaction a lot."

"I think you're right." Jason agreed as he noticed his phone vibrating. He picked it up to hear a very frantic Spinelli on the other end. With a few 'Okays' the enforcer closed his phone and told Brenda they had to make a detour to the hospital.

.~*~.

When Jason and Brenda walked onto the 10th floor of GH, Spinelli immediately ran to the couple. He grabbed a hold of Jason's arms. "Stone Cold, the Jackal is in urgent need of your assistance."

"Spinelli, first calm down and then tell me what the problem is." Jason spoke to him and looked curiously at Brenda who was noisily searching through her purse. "What are you trying so hard to find?" He asked her.

"My sanitizer." She replied, then smiled when she pulled it out. She looked from Spinelli to Jason. "Do you know where his hands have been?"

Jason jumped back quickly and yanked the sanitizer out of her hands. With amazing speed he wiped some on both of his arms.

Jason glared at Spinelli and pointed at him. "Don't touch me again." He ordered before taking a long breath. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"The Jackal was attempting... to retrieve the sample for Doctor Robin, but thoughts of Lulu... deemed it impossible." Spinelli stuttered out.

Brenda tilted her head to the side. "Spin, we can get you some magazines, I hear Hustler is pretty popular with guys." She stated calmly.

"Brenda..." Jason began pinching his nose.

"If Stone Cold will just take the Jackal's place for the deposit we would not disappoint Doctor Robin." Spinelli fidgeted in place.

Brenda made a shocked face. "Wait... you want Jason's swimmers?"

"Brenda..." Jason bit out more forcefully as he began to rub his face.

"Well Jase... I am just trying to figure out if he's having performance anxiety or if he's asking you to take one for the team." She explained crossing her arms.

Jason eyed his wife. "You stay here." He went to grab Spinelli before stopping himself. Instead, he tilted his head towards the waiting area. "You..." He gestured to Spinelli "Over there." The two males walked away.

Once Jason and Spinelli were talking in the guest area, Robin paced her way over to Brenda. "I am so sorry. I had no idea he would call Jason fill in for him."

"Don't worry about it. I am just sorry this didn't work out for you." Brenda put her hand on her friend's shoulder and gave a slight frown.

Robin shrugged. "I am sure I will find the right donor." She gave a half smile. "Now, I better go over there and defuse this situation." She said before joining Spinelli and Jason.

After five minutes, Jason came over and took Brenda's hand to lead her to the elevator. "I guess with all the excitement of the day we are going to have to skip the range, huh." Brenda hoped pressing her lips together.

"Nice try." Jason shook his head as the elevator doors opened and they left to fulfill the rest of the days activities.

.~*~.

The day of the Black and White Ball came and Jason was under a lot of pressure. There was still no word on Sonny and Ric had informed him this morning that there was an attempt made on Sonny's life. He had Spinelli pestering him about going to the ball and Carly jumped on that bandwagon too. Carly wanting him to go, that made Jason more nervous because it seemed she was up to something.

Jason was tired of the office so he came home to have something to eat and make his calls. When he reached the top floor of Harbor View Towers he heard orchestra music coming from Brenda's penthouse. He gave the guards a perplexed look and instead of asking what was going on he slipped through the door to see for himself. He saw the couches had been moved to the side of the room. Brenda was in a loose skirt and top with bare feet dancing around the room with Spinelli. Jason moved to the side unnoticed.

The model ended their dance and stopped the music. "Your doing better Spinelli." She insisted with a little smile.

The hacker frowned and rested himself against the wall. "Venus is kind but the Jackal knows he is a bumbling fool who will surely embarrass his faithful friend."

"I'm sure Georgie will enjoy being there with you more then anything, she was so excited you asked her." Brenda stated. She could see he still looked doubtful. "Let's try something different." The brunette walked over to her ipod and scrolled a bit. "Have you ever seen sleeping beauty?" Brenda asked him and he nodded yes. "Great." She glided over to Spinelli, pulled him to the middle of the room, and placed both hands on his shoulders. "I want you to think of the ambiance. Think about the prince dancing with Aurora in the woods. Feel what the music says to you... it's romantic, it's magical. This time you are going to lead... you twirl and dip me when it feels right." She smiled at him before going over and hitting play.

Resuming her position in front of Spinelli, she had him put one arm around her waist and took his hand in hers. The music began and they started the waltz. Brenda began to sing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream... I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Jason watched on while Brenda continued to sing to Spinelli as he danced with her. He smiled at the fact it was working. The kid was actually getting into it and was dancing a lot better. When it came towards the end of the song Spinelli dipped her down causing Brenda to give him a huge grin. When his mouth began to get closer to Brenda's, her eyes widened and the grin left her face fast.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jason yelled out running over to the two.

Spinelli quickly lifted Brenda upright and blushed. "The Jackals most humblest apologies. I'm afraid I may have been dazed into another world."

Jason gave him a stern look. "Yeah... your whole body is going to be in another world if you don't keep those lips of yours unpuckered."

Brenda slapped Jason on the shoulder before bringing her attention to Spinelli. "It's fine Spin." She reassured him. "No harm done. You did great dancing though... you should be proud of yourself. You are going to knock Georgie's socks off." She promised excitedly.

"Did I hear my name?"

Everyone glanced over at the door to find Georgie, Maxie, and Robin entering the penthouse. A guard walked past them with dress bags which he took upstairs.

Spinelli ran over to the three by the door. "Fair Georgie, the Jackal is surprised to see your presence so early." He declared and looked towards her companions. "I see you have brought Doctor Robin and..." Spinelli wrinkled his nose. "The hostile one." He finished while Maxie rolled her eyes at him.

"We are just dropping our dresses off Spinelli. We came to get Brenda because we all have appointments for the salon and then we are coming back here to get ready." Georgie explained.

Jason looked to Brenda who was slipping on flip-flops. He looked at her with an arched brow. "Isn't a little cold for those type of shoes?"

"I'm getting a mani/pedi." She shrugged and gave Jason a quick kiss goodbye. Brenda then grabbed her purse and walked over to the girls.

"Oh good..." Maxie got out in a long exaggerated breath. "You two are finally out of the closet." She pointed to each of them. "For the record, we all know the both of you had wild crazy sex in Vegas." She announced before Robin pushed her out of the penthouse.

Georgie helped a stunned Brenda leave and Jason began to narrow his eyes at Spinelli. "The Jackal must ready himself." The hacker yelled while running out the door.

.~*~.

When the girls arrived back from the salon they instantly dressed and began putting the finishing touches on their makeup. Brenda ran her fingers through her loose large curls one more time. She walked over to the mirror and twirled in front of it... watching the fabric spin outward. The model was in love with the dress she picked. It was strapless and empire waisted, the black silk fit snugly around her chest and down above her bellybutton... then it flared out with white silk pleats and a flowly white chiffon overlay. It came to the floor and moved like the wind when she walked.

"Admiring your dress again?" Robin laughed out.

Brenda smiled and nodded excitedly. "It's officially the most favorite dress I have ever owned."

"It is gorgeous." Maxie agreed as she felt the fabric. "Gotta love couture. The whole look you worked out is perfect to. It's like 40's glamour meets A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Brenda pulled the rest of the girls in front of the mirror. "I have to say ladies, we look pretty damn good."

Robin put her arms around each of her cousins. "At least you two have dates."

Georgie put her head on Robins shoulder. "Do you know who Patrick is bringing?"

Robin released them and sat on the bed. "Leyla." She bit out with contempt in her voice.

Brenda sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about Patrick Drake."

"Yeah..." Maxie chimed in. "There will be loads of sexy single guys there."

"And it's a big castle with lots of shadowy corners." Brenda said wiggling her eyebrows causing the rest of the girls to laugh. Brenda stood up when she heard her guard announcing her brother was there. Coop was going to take them all over to the island. The model didn't want to impose onto Emily and Nikolas by bringing her security with her, so having her cop brother near her was the only way Jason would let the guys have the night off. The girls all stood and went downstairs. She saw Cooper standing in her living room.

"Hey sis..." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You don't look half bad."

"Coop, we really need to work on your compliments." She replied and leaned into his ear. "Tell Maxie she looks gorgeous." She whispered before watching him walk over to Maxie and repeat her words. Brenda faced her guests. "I am going to let Spinelli know we are all ready."

Jason was pacing his penthouse on the phone with Benny until he heard the door open. When he saw Brenda he gasped. He had heard that expression before about something taking your breath away but never understood it till just now. "Benny... I... I will call you back." He stuttered out.

Brenda linked her fingers in front of her. She tilted her head and gave Jason a smile. "I came to let Spinelli know that Coops here and we are all ready to go."

Jason slowly walked over to her. He looked her over again and let the outside of his hand brush down her bare arm. "You are breathtaking." He complimented while being awestruck and looking into her eyes. "Now I really don't want you to go." He smiled. Jason bent down and with a finger placed under her chin, he moved in placing a simple but passionate kiss on her lips.

After opening her eyes in a bit of a haze, she smiled up at him. "I'll miss you tonight."

"If things turn around I'll try to meet you there but I can't promise anything." He ran a finger through her hair wishing he didn't have to leave her side.

Brenda took his hand. "I understand. You, just keep yourself protected."

"The Jackal is ready to escort the fair Georgie." Spinelli came from upstairs dressed in his tux. "Are we all ready to depart?" He asked and Brenda nodded to him. The hacker walked off the last step and opened the door for Brenda.

As Brenda spun to leave Jason held on to her hand. When she looked to him surprised, he kissed her wrist. "You be safe too." He implored as he let go and watched her leave.

* * *

Sneak Peek: Because I am freakin insane I decided to write the ball. So... up next is part one of two. Fav/Follow/Review. :D


	10. Black And White Ball Part 1

A/N: I know my updates haven't been very consistent this week, so my apologies. I had another story idea and had to start writing it because my brain would nag me if I didn't. A reviewer asked if Brenda is pregnant? Hmm... looks like we are going to have to wait and find out. :D

Yes... I did another lyric snippet. :/ I couldn't help it, with the ball and the music, it seemed so pretty in my head.

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Young and Beautiful - by Lana Del Rey

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 10

Black And White Ball Part 1

When Brenda arrived with her group, she found what looked like most of Port Charles dressed to the nines all waiting in the lobby of Wyndemere. She was feeling a bit nauseous so she made her way over to Carly.

"I'm assuming that's water... can I get a sip of that?" She asked her and tried to hold herself upright by the door frame.

"Yeah, here." Carly passed the glass over to her. "You don't look so good."

Brenda took a slow sip. "The harbor is really choppy from the storm. It's just a little sea sickness. I'm already feeling better by the minute."

Carly pursed her lips and inspected at her. She was going to question her more but her phone began to vibrate. "I have to take this." She mumbled as she looked down and wandering away.

Brenda gained her composure and found Emily looking directly at her. "I need to speak to you." Emily said pulling her friend into a different room. The rest of the crowd was beginning to be lead into the main room.

All at once the ballroom became a flurry of activity. Sonny snuck into the castle at the last minute causing a very relieved Kate Howard to run and hug him while Trevor Lansing looked on in anger. Jax was once again looking to where Carly ran off to. Logan was joking around with Lulu making her giggle. This, made a masked Johnny and Spinelli stare in displeasure. Luke and Scotty argued back and forth over their children dating each other. Patrick laced his fingers over Leyla's shoulders and whispered in her ear. Robin's reaction was to pout and the Jones sisters were there for support. Coop passed the time by woofing down a plate of hors d'oeuvres he stole off the server. An incognito Jerry flirted with Alexis, at the same time, Ric with his date Skye, arched their necks to see who the mystery man was. Lucky and Sam toasted a glass of champagne as a solo Elizabeth glided into the room.

Emily hurried to Nikolas's side. He took her hand and asked for the attention of the crowd. He announced the endowment he was making to the hospital in memory of Alan Quartermaine and then announced his engagement to Emily.

When the applause died down Emily stepped forward. "As a special treat tonight to our guests and to the surprise of my fiance, I have asked..." she let out a small laugh. "Or should I say begged someone very dear to me to perform tonight. Since Nikolas has thrown this ball in my honor it reminded me of the Great Gatsby." She looked at him with a smile. "I only saw it fitting to have our first dance to be a song from it."

Emily took Nikolas's hand and lead him to the middle of the floor. The lights went out all around the ballroom and the only light that could be seen was centered on the floor. The orchestra began and a woman's voice could be heard humming into the microphone. Emily and Nikolas lovingly looked upon each other and danced to the words beginning to be sung.

_"I've seen the world_

_Done it all, had my cake now..."_

Suddenly the orchestra played louder and the lights came back slightly with most of it focusing to the stage. Brenda walked slowly toward the front singing into the microphone.

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful"_

Sonny stared up at her in awe. Both of his finger linked hands came to his mouth. Kate nudged him. "Did you know she could do that?" She asked while Sonny simply shook his head.

Carly found her way next to Jax and Jerry. "Heh..." she snorted. "Someone's going to have a full dance card tonight."

"Indeed." Jerry agreed.

Lucky noticed Elizabeth outside and went to check on her while Sam inconspicuously followed him out.

When Brenda sang her last verse the guests began to clap. Emily ran up thanking and hugging her. She took the microphone and gestured to Brenda. "Ladies and gentlemen my sister-in-law, Brenda Morgan." Emily grinned, gaining Brenda an encore before she stepped down.

Logan got Lulu's attention and then pointed towards Brenda walking to the other side of the room. "That's Morgan's wife?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, her and Jason have been married for like 5 years now. It's crazy right." Lulu replied.

Scotty came up behind Logan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, don't be fooled by that woman's fragile physique. She has been arrested for murder multiple times just like her gangster husband. Oh... how I would have loved to have pinned down Bonnie and Clyde back on 03." He frowned causing Lulu to roll her eyes and Logan just give him an odd look.

.~*~.

Across the harbor, Jason had been relieved to hear that Sonny was back in Port Charles. He was on his way home to change and go to the ball but had to turn around when got a tip from Max that Anthony Zacchara's men were searching the docks. When Jason arrived, he overheard one of the men on the phone discussing Anthony. The enforcer threatened the goon at gunpoint for information. He was told that Anthony is in Port Charles looking for his son and already killed two of his own men. He also informed Jason that Anthony will kill anyone who gets in his way.

.~*~.

At the same time, back at Wyndemere, Anthony's son Johnny was letting Trevor know that he knew his father was on the island and that he was after Lulu.

Brenda stood in the corner with her glass of water making small talk while smiling at Georgie and Spinelli dancing around the floor. Looking past them she noticed Emily and Nikolas quickly making their way outside. Craning her neck, she could hear raised voices out the window. The model inwardly grunted... and the first fight of the night begins she thought. Moments later, she noticed a disheveled Elizabeth leaving the ballroom with Emily by her side. An equally messy Sam with Lucky and Nikolas followed minutes behind. Maybe it's a good thing Jason didn't come she thought to herself. But then again... she did miss having him here.

"Love, you are much to exquisite to frown." Jerry obstructed her view. Brenda crossed her arms and gave him a cold stare while the Aussie chuckled. "That look is good, but you don't quite have your husband's 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep' flare." He smiled. "Dance with me." He put out his hand. "I promise I have no handcuffs on my person."

Brenda sighed and took his hand. He led them both to the dance floor and they began to waltz. "So..." Brenda started. "I assume Lady Jane helped uncuff you in the morning?"

"Yes, my dear mother thought the whole thing was quite comical." He grunted out as he twirled her. "But really Brenda... writing all over my face with a sharpie pen was a bit childish wasn't it?"

Brenda laughed thinking back. "You deserved one of those curly villain mustaches to pinch with your fingers. As far as writing 'Brenda was here' on your forehead, well... I thought it was fitting."

Jerry scuffed then dipped her. "You never did tell me if you have a Morgan brand muffin in that oven of yours."

"False alarm." Brenda shrugged.

"Good... you are to much of a free spirit to be tied down with a child." Jerry stated before he was being tapped on the shoulder by Luke.

"I would like a spin with the princess here before my ball and chain arrives." Luke reached out his hand and Jerry nodded. Brenda gave him a wide smile and took Luke's hand.

Sonny watched Brenda dance from partner to partner. He still felt so raw from finding out Jason and her were actually together. Watching her sing tonight was like looking at an angel and all the memories of their past flooded his mind. He glanced around the room... Carly was no where in sight and Kate was busy socializing. The mob boss saw his opportunity so he walked up to Brenda and told her he needed a word with her. The model reluctantly agreed to his request. Sonny put his hand on her back and the pair left the ballroom.

.~*~.

Back at the coffee shop, Diane was pacing the office and went to pick up her phone when Jason walked in. "Diane I got your message. What is so important that I had to stop looking for Anthony Zacchara? The nutcase is running around loose in Port Charles." He asked impatiently.

"Okay listen..." The lawyer began. "If this wasn't extreme circumstances, I wouldn't feel the need to break attorney client privilege." She paused while Jason waited. "Carly has been texting back and forth with Leticia's killer. They told her they would meet her there tonight at the ball."

Jason took a step back. "The killer is on Spoon Island now?" He asked and she only nodded. "Diane... my wife is there along with everyone else I care about. " He started rubbing his face and letting his hands linger on his mouth.

"Jason you need to get over there, she wanted to confront them and she took a gun. That girl is going to kill someone or get herself killed." Diane explained in a panicked voice. That second, Jason was out the door.

.~*~.

Currently at Wyndemere, Carly was walking about the study glancing nervously at her cell phone. This was it, in 10 minutes she would meet Leticia's killer and make them pay. Footsteps nearing the door prompted her to hide. In came Brenda and Sonny.

Brenda went and sat on the edge of the desk while Sonny stood and faced her in the middle of the room. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked nonchalantly.

Sonny rubbed his hand across his chin. "Why are you with Jason?" He questioned.

Brenda made a surprised face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, let's see..." Sonny began as he inclined his head down slightly and clasped his hands. "I come over to make sure you are unharmed after being kidnapped by Jerry Jax. I walk into your penthouse to find Jason half naked and you coming down the stairs in nothing but his t-shirt."

Carly still hidden, covered her mouth, err... bad karma she thought.

Sonny put his hand on his hips more aggravated now. "So my question is... are you sleeping with Jason as payback to me?"

Brenda looked at him like he was insane. "Yup, ya caught me Sonny. I had sex in my home with my husband on the off chance you would stop by." She drew out sarcastically. "Get this through your head." She stood up and pointed at him. "My and Jason's relationship has nothing to do with you. You and I have been over for years... get over yourself!" She yelled at him.

"He's like a brother to me Brenda! When you two got married I understood it, I knew it was a marriage of convenience. But now this..." He waved his hands in the air. "I don't understand. Neither of you bothered to tell me you were actually a couple."

"Sonny, it's not really any of your business, but for kindness sake... I will let you know that us being together is still new." She stated. "I don't get how this has any affect on you."

"Because the both of you being together is like a betrayal."

"Oh... don't you even use that word with me." She straightened her stance. "You like to throw that out every time something doesn't go your way. You don't even know the meaning of betrayal... if you did, you wouldn't have betrayed as many people as you claim to care about, especially your best friend."

Sonny's face began to turn red with anger. "Maybe I should just be done with the both of you!" He screamed at her.

"What are you going to do... kick him to the curb again like with the Courtney situation." Brenda shook her head and then narrowed her eyes at him. "If you try use his loyalty against him, to disrupt my relationship with the man I love... you better be ready to deal with me Sonny Corinthos." She stood closer giving him a cold look. "And you don't want to fuck with me." She informed him in a slow deadly tone.

Carly was taken back... for a little thing Brenda sure could look scary.

Sonny was caught off guard by the love statement. "So you're that in love with him that you'd actually threaten me?" He asked incredulously.

"You're damn right I am" She replied standing her ground.

Sonny smirked. He had heard her declares of love before for other men but it was not the same as what the two of them had together. He knew her weakness. Sonny stared at her intensely for a moment and then pulled Brenda into his arms and tried to kiss her fiercely. Brenda broke from his grip instantly and pushed him away while Carly's mouth dropped. "What is wrong with you... " Brenda shouted at him while wiping her mouth. "I tell you I am in love with Jason and your response is to kiss me?"

Sonny was shocked and hurt she didn't kiss him back. That had always worked before. Fear pulled in the pit of his stomach... maybe she had let him go. Then guilt set in over what he just did to the man he called his best friend. "I'm sorry." He choked out.

Brenda shook her head at him and crossed her arms. "Again... learn the word betrayal Sonny." She gritted out.

Sonny sighed defeated. "You and Jason have nothing to worry about from me. I am not going to start trouble and will continue to treat Jason like I always have. Can we just keep this between us?"

Brenda slowly shook her head. "Jason and I don't keep secrets from each other. I think secrets have turned Jason's world upside down enough. But..." She continued in a calm voice. "I will be gentle with him when we discuss this."

Sonny nodded. He paused before leaving the study. "Believe it or not Brenda... I do want you to be happy." He turned and swiftly left the room.

Brenda flopped on the couch letting out a long breath. As she was relaxing, she didn't know that Nikolas was explaining to everyone in the ballroom that due to the storm they had closed the harbor and all the guests were going to have to stay the night.

With a crack of lightning the power went off making Brenda jump in her seat. A man walked into the dark room and squinted to see her. "Aren't you Jason Morgan's wife?" He questioned.

Brenda stood. "Yes, and you are Lulu's date... not to be rude but I need to get back to the ballroom." She breezed past him out the door.

Carly snuck out of the shadows with her gun drawn. "Don't move." She demanded, pointing the gun at Logan.

.~*~.

Over at the Port Charles docks, Max stood by the small speedboat he had rented for his boss. "Jason, they cleared the harbor due to the storm. All boats were brought in... they don't want anyone on the water." Max informed him.

"I have to get onto the island." Jason replied as he untied the boat. "There is a good chance the person who killed Leticia is there."

"Mrs. M is at the ball there isn't she?" He asked now finally understanding Jason's persistence.

"Yes, and Carly is there trying to be lady justice with a gun." He stated getting into boat and turning the key. With a loud start of the engine Jason grabbed the wheel and sped off into the dark.

.~*~.

Wyndemere was in a complete blackout. All the phone lines were down and cell service was interrupted. Brenda tried to feel her way through the hallway when she bumped into Alexis. Both girls jumped and screamed.

Alexis put her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry... it's so hard to see where I was walking."

Brenda herself was trying to catch her breath. "It's fine, same here."

"You didn't happen to pass Ric did you?" Alexis questioned and looked up and down the hallway. "I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Nope... I was just on my way to the ballroom."

"Ugg." Alexis breathed out. "Okay... Maybe he's there, I'll come with you."

As Alexis and Brenda wandered through the halls of Wyndemere other guests were having their own problems. In a room away from the dancing couples, an angry Patrick was confronting Robin on causing problems for Leyla. Sonny had found Kate and made the decision to further their relationship. Sam in an attempt to keep herself occupied, thought she would try and fix the generator. Lucky was more adamant to talk to her about the fight with Elizabeth. Sam was on the verge of telling him the truth about Jake before Elizabeth interrupted them. In the ballroom Emily was keeping a watchful eye on a temperamental Nikolas.

Jax was searching the castle high and low for his wife. What he was unaware of was that she was in the study holding Logan at gun point. Carly tried to get him to confess Leticia's murder but he continued to deny it with a cocky demeanor. She aimed the guy and shot a warning by his head but Logan refused to budge on his own innocence. It's wasn't until Jax arrived that he was able to talk Carly down.

Brenda and Alexis were relieved to find themselves coming into the main hall, that was until they turned the corner and found Ric Lansing impaled to the wall. Alexis let out an ear piercing scream and both woman ran over to him. The scream caught the attention of Johnny who came running in and his eyes widened at the sight of Ric.

As Alexis fawned over Ric and assured him he would be alright, Johnny pulled Brenda to the side. "My father probably did this. He escaped his handlers and he wants to kill Lulu... I think he's on the island."

"Okay..." Brenda breathed out trying to keep calm. "We will deal with him later, right now our first priority is Ric." The model went back to a panicked Alexis. "We have to go get Robin, he needs a doctor."

Alexis gripped Brenda's arm. "Johnny has to stay here in case whoever did this comes back. You go, be safe, but please hurry."

Brenda nodded and took off running to the ballroom. She came to the doors and pulled them open with surprising force. Brenda looked around but didn't see Robin. "We need a doctor... Ric Lansing has been stabbed." She yelled out. Leyla, Skye, Coop, and Jerry followed her out of the room and down the halls to where Ric was found. The men unattached Ric from the wall and helped lay him down while Leyla went to work to stop the bleeding.

"Alright you lot listen up..." Jerry called their attention. "Bottom line is... we have a killer in the house. We all need to be on guard." He then took his gun from his back and cocked it. Brenda sighed and opened her purse. She pulled out her gun and took off the safety. This caused her to receive shocked looks from Alexis and Skye.

Johnny smirked at Brenda. "Suzie?" He asked while eyeing her gun.

Brenda gave him a knowing smile. It was decided that it would be better for Ric to be in a bed so the men helped left him up and the slowly walked to the room Alexis directed them to. Once there, Leyla did everything she could to stop the bleeding but she told the room they needed Robin and Patrick. Johnny volunteered to get them since he was heading back to the ballroom to get Lulu anyway.

Jerry moved next to Brenda. "I need to go out there and look for my brother. He went chasing after Carly." He whispered into her ear.

"Wait... Carly left the ballroom?" Brenda asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, the both of them are out wandering the castle somewhere."

"I'm coming with you." Brenda said. After Robin and Patrick arrived with Nikolas and Emily... the pair slipped out of the room. With guns in hand, they made their way through the halls. They ended up on the second floor and still had not found Carly or Jax. "What was she doing running around in the dark anyway?" Brenda asked.

"Jax said she was receiving a bunch of text messages tonight so my guess is she was up to something."

"That girl and her plans." Brenda stated emphasizing the word 'plans' and shaking her head. "I just hope she's safe."

When the pair heard a noise they turned and pointed their guns. They saw Johnny quickly hold up his hands. "Hey, Batman... Robin, think you could put the guns down?" Jerry and Brenda complied and lowered their weapons. "Have either of you seen Lulu? I went back to the ballroom but she snuck out."

"You are the first person we have ran into. How about you... have you seen Carly or Jax?" Jerry questioned.

"No, but if I do I'll tell them know you are looking for them." Johnny replied

"We'll do the same." Brenda said and then watched Johnny leave in the opposite direction. "By the way... I'm Batman." She pointed out to Jerry. He laughed and they went back to their search. The pair had come to another level of the house. This maze they found themselves in was not producing any results. They decided to make their way back down. When they reached another set of stairs a frightened Elizabeth jumped back with an ice pick in her hand.

"Don't come any closer." Liz shrieked out. "There is a dead body in the bedroom upstairs and for all I know you two could have killed him." Jerry and Brenda gave each other a humorous look.

"Seriously... you're not a very trusting person are you? You think I steal babies and go on murder sprees in my free time." Brenda deadpanned and crossed her arms.

Elizabeth realized how ridiculous she was being and put the ice pick down. "Maybe not you Brenda, but I wouldn't put it past Jerry."

"Aw... Jerry here is a puppy dog." The model sang out while patting him on the head. "Isn't that right Lassie." She laughed.

"How in bloody hell did I go from Robin to Lassie?" He asked shaking Brenda's hand off. "Couldn't you have the decency have picked a boy dog to compare me to?"

Brenda gave a side smile and looked thoughtful. "Fine you can be Cujo... slobbery, rabid, and insane."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two bantering with one another. It was odd to see. She wondered to herself how Jason and Brenda managed to get along. He was so laid back and quiet while Brenda was bubbly and outgoing. There was no way the married couple could be more than friends. Liz was jostled from her thoughts when she saw Brenda addressing her.

"We should all start making our way back to the ballroom. It will be safer if the three of us stick together."

They all agreed and took their time checking in shadows as they went. After turning around a few times the group made it to next floor. As they passed a room, the door to enter creaked open. Once again Jerry and Brenda took aim. They both stared stunned at Jason who was aiming his own gun at them. When recognition kicked in for all of them, they put their guns down. Without thinking Elizabeth took stance to run towards Jason but stopped herself when she saw him grasp for Brenda.

Jason held onto Brenda and let his cheek rub gently along the side of her head. After breathing her in and realizing she was safe he quickly pulled her behind himself and raised his gun to Jerry.

"I should kill you right now" Jason bit out eyeing him.

Brenda peeked out from Jason's side. "Jase, now is not the time to work on our Jerry issues." She tried to calm him. "Believe it or not, it's one of those rare occasions where he is being helpful."

"Listen to your wife Morgan, I told you before I would never hurt her." Jerry stated in a bored tone. "I have been watching over her while we look for my brother and Carly. There's a psycho running a muck in the house trying to off the castle occupants."

Brenda tried to come out into full view but Jason continued to hold her back. "It's true. Someone stabbed Ric and Elizabeth found another body upstairs. Johnny Zacchara is here. He seems to think his father is in the house killing people to get to Lulu." She explained. "We have to find Carly."

Jason unhappily conceded and lowered his gun. "Fine... but first we need to find somewhere secure to go to."

"Everyone has been trying to stay together in the ballroom." Elizabeth offered.

Jason shook his head. "There is to many people, it makes it easier for Anthony to blend in and that's the first place he will go looking for Lulu." Jason thought for a moment before speaking again. "I have an idea where to go." He pointed at Jerry. "If you try anything..."

Jerry put his hands up in surrender. "I'm on my best behavior so... lead the way Morgan."

Jason took Brenda's hand and together the group went through the twists and turns of the castle.

.~*~.

The other castle inhabitants were not fairing up so well. Trevor Lansing walked in on a clandestine moment between Kate and Sonny causing him to rage at the naked couple. Ric was getting worse and the team by his bedside were losing hope that they would get him to the hospital before the blood loss killed him. Jax and Carly made it back to the ballroom only to hear of Ric's impending doom.

In an effort to help, Jax, Carly, and Sam ventured outside of the castle. The goal was to find a boat that would hopefully give them a way to communicate with the harbor master. When they came upon one, they couldn't repair the radio so they decided to repair the vessel. Carly tried to convince Jax that Anthony Zacchara was behind this and he would go after Lulu, but Jax's focus was on getting the engine running. Carly wanted to protect her niece so she slipped off the boat unnoticed and tried to get back to the guests.

Back in the ballroom, Georgie was sitting next to Maxie as she noticed a man in the corner doubled over. When she went to see if he needed help, the man grabbed her and drug her out the back door. After the man who Georgie now knew was Anthony, brought her to a room... he demanded to know where Lulu was and threatened to kill Georgie. Before Anthony could harm her, Spinelli showed up and the couple escaped.

.~*~.

While it seemed so many of the guests at Wyndemere were roaming the castle, one group was leaving to find a safe place to take people. Jason ushered Brenda, Elizabeth, and Jerry through a side entrance of the castle. Battling the rain, they followed in line until they reached the stables. Once inside, they all shook the water off of themselves.

Jason checked the back room and made sure the place was secure. Only then, did he focus on the women. "You two are going to stay here, it's safe. When me and Jerry leave I want you to lock the door behind us."

Elizabeth nodded, but Brenda spoke up. "That's not happening. There is no way I am letting you and Jerry go off alone. You will end up killing each other." She crossed her arms. "Jerry can stay with Elizabeth."

"Brenda..." Jason blew out looking upwards. "It's safer for you here. If Anthony does show up you have your gun and you will know what to do."

"So does Jerry." She pointed out. "I need to find Carly Jase... this is one of those times I am not going to be compliant."

"Wait a minute..." Jerry interjected. "I would like to be out there looking for my brother as well."

Elizabeth stood there quiet. She felt like the last kid to get picked for dodge-ball and the team leaders were fighting over who was going to get stuck with her.

Brenda turned to Jerry. "You're the one who swears up and down you are in protector mode. Here's your chance... protect Elizabeth. When we find Carly and Jax we will bring them back here." Brenda looked towards Jason. "I either look with you, or will do it anyway after you leave."

Jason rubbed his face a few times trying to work out the aggravation. He sighed. "Jerry, guard Elizabeth." Jerry went to speak but Jason stopped him. "We will check back, if we don't find them, you can go out."

Jerry sat down on a bale of hay defeated but agreed. Jason took Brenda's gun free hand. "Of all the times for you to be stubborn." He mumbled out before the couple exited the stable.

Brenda kept up with Jason's quick pace back into the castle. "Hey Jase.." Brenda stopped."I didn't get to say this before but... thanks for coming."

Jason looked at her and any irritation he felt melted away. "I always will." He gave her a quick peck and guided her through the halls.

The plan was to check in with the people in the ballroom but they were stopped when they almost ran right into Spinelli and Georgie.

Brenda jumped back until she realized who it was and quickly reached out to both of them. "Thank God you're safe." She breathed out while exchanging hugs with the couple. "What are you two doing out here, you should be inside with the others."

"The demented denizen of darkness tried to strangle fair Georgie before we escaped." Spinelli sped out.

"Anthony?" Jason asked and the kid nodded. "Okay, I want you both to come with us. I made sure the stables are secure."

An obedient Spinelli and Georgie stayed close to the pair while they ventured onward. As they all closed in on a new hallway the sounds of people arguing became louder. Georgie's face tightened. "That sounds like..."

"Blonde one!" Spinelli bellowed out and sprinted off before Jason could stop him. The group chased after him and found him stopped in front of a room. There stood Johnny and Lulu in a heated debate about how to handle Anthony. The hacker shuffled over to both of them and addressed Lulu. "Blonde one, you must accompany us for your own safety."

Johnny looked to Spinelli. "Good, get her out of here. She doesn't realize using herself as bait to draw out my father isn't a good idea." Johnny yelled out raising his hands in the air.

Jason walked over to Johnny and grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming too, I need to know exactly what we are dealing with." He turned and tugged him along.

The lot of them backtracked toward the side entrance of the castle. Staying close together they ran through the rain in pursuit of the protected location. Jason heard Brenda giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked looking over at her. Brenda glanced up at trying to hide her smile "Just the fact that all these people are willingly following a hit man into a barn."

"We really need to work on the timing of your humor." He said before knocking on the stable door. Jerry opened it and everyone rushed in. Lulu went straight to Elizabeth while Georgie and Spinelli tried to get dry. Jerry came over to stand near Jason, Brenda, and Johnny.

"Tell me why your father is here." Jason demanded of Johnny. This caused everyone to turn and look in their direction.

Johnny's eyes shifted to Lulu before answering. "My father found out about my association with Lulu. He killed his handlers and escaped the house with the goal to kill her." He shifted uncomfortably. "That may have been his goal when he got here, but now he's just killing for the sport of it. It's a game to him... he will kill anyone he comes across." Johnny straightened his stance. "I am the only one who can stop him."

Lulu moved forward. "And as I told you before, you can use me to draw him out. We could put an end to this now."

Johnny shook his head. "You are staying here."

Jason nodded. "I agree with that. In fact the only people leaving this stable..." He looked directly at Brenda. "is Johnny, Jerry, and myself." He stated as she rolled her eyes.

Brenda put her hands on her hips. "In fairness to Jerry, I will stay this time."

"I need a gun." Johnny stated.

Brenda tried handing Johnny hers, but Jason stopped her. "You need that in case the rest of you run into trouble here while we are gone.

"It's okay, I brought Marilyn." She put the gun she was holding in Johnny's hand. Brenda then walked over to a bale of hay and placed her heeled foot on top of it. She lifted her dress up to her thigh to take out a gun that was inserted into a halter strapped to her leg garter.

Johnny looked at Brenda wide eyed and then looked to Jason. He shook his head and mumbled. "Lucky bastard."

"What are you some kind of Charlie's Angel?" Lulu asked her incredulously.

Spinelli pointed a finger in the air. "Actually... Venus is well versed in fire arms as well as hand to hand combat."

"I can attest to that." Jerry made a snide face.

Brenda walked over to Jerry and poked him in the chest. "You deserved it." She backed up and her face softened a bit. "Right now though, please find Carly." She looked to both Jerry and Jason. "Keep yourselves safe too." She gave Jason a hug and he told her to lock the door before the three of them left.

Brenda did as instructed and walked over to a bale to sit down. She was exhausted and hoped this whole situation would be over soon. Georgie came over and sat beside her. Brenda asked her what had been going on back at the castle. She explained that last she heard Ric was doing worse and they were going to attempt surgery. Trevor Lansing had even come down to the ballroom in hopes of finding someone with the same blood type. The model was relieved at first to find out that Carly was with Jax and Sam, but it was short lived. Georgie said Sam came back alone because Carly took off again and Jax was going to try steer the boat around the island. She told her that according to Sam, mercenaries came to the island to collect Anthony and get rid of witnesses. The plan was to get the guests to the boat but Luke told everyone it was better to wait everything out in the ballroom.

Brenda questioned about Cooper. Georgie let her know that he went off with Lucky and Nikolas, but came back safe... no one had seen Lucky though. The model sat there hoping they would all get through this night. As she glanced around, a whispering Lulu caught her eye. Brenda saw how she was touching Spinelli's arm in a flirting way and she knew she was up to something.

Brenda sighed. "You're not leaving Lulu." She voiced loudly.

Lulu scoffed and looked over Spinelli's shoulder at her. "What are we suppose to do?" She questioned, stepping to the side and putting her hands on her hips. "Just stay here and hide while Anthony kills off the guest list?" She rushed over to Brenda. "If you let me go, I can get him to focus his attention on me and we can stop him."

Brenda looked up at a fiery Lulu. "Everything is being done to handle Anthony right now. If you go out there, then the effort would have to be put on hold just to go and find you." Brenda told her firmly as she picked hay off her dress. "You're staying."

Lulu gave her a defiant look and crossed her arms. "What are you going to do If I try to leave... shoot me?"

Brenda laughed at her. "Nope." She said popping the p. "But if you do attempt to go running off, I will tie you down." She grinned while Lulu scowled and turned to go sit with Elizabeth. The model shook her head hoping that Jason was having better luck dealing with things.

* * *

Sneak Peak: The second half of the Black and White ball. Brenda finally speaks her mind to Liz and Sam. :D


	11. Black And White Ball Part 2

A/N: First, don't hate me for the chapter. :( I swear there is a reason for everything. Well, except for Lucky... he was kinda just my filler and I cringed when I wrote about him. But trust me there is a method to my madness. Hope you enjoy this very long chapter though.

Secondly, sorry again for my gap with the chap 10 update, you all had me wanting to put myself in the corner for a time out haha. To make up for it, as you can see, I am updating back to back today instead of my every other day posting. Next update on Monday. Have a great weekend!

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Underneath The Night - by Rie Sinclair (Actual montage song on GH.)

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 11

Black And White Ball Part 2

Inside the castle, Jason had split from Jerry and Johnny. Jerry went to find his brother and Johnny said he could handle his father. Jason's first stop was the ballroom. He was confused to find it empty but then came across Emily in the corner. She explained that when they finished Ric's surgery, Sonny came in to give blood and she left. She found Nikolas who appeared to have had another blackout. In an attempt to keep everyone safe from him he begged her to lock him in the the wine cellar. When she complied he had another episode and demanded to be let out. Emily said she left him there but when she went back he was gone.

His sister pleaded with Jason to help her find Nikolas. He reached for her arm to take her to the stables but Emily refused. Suddenly Jason was hit from behind. When he looked to see his assailant, he found an erratic Nikolas coming towards him. The two began a scuffle to the floor. When Emily tried to stop the fight she was knocked backwards and hit her face on the edge of a chair. Jason gained control of the prince after a few punches and ran to grab the cord from the curtains. He dragged him to a chair and tied him up while Emily tearfully looked on.

When Nikolas's episode passed he was in misery upon finding he had caused the bruising on Emily's cheek. He beseeched Jason to take Emily away and keep her safe. After a very emotional exchange between the couple, Emily agreed and Jason took her hand to lead her away.

.~*~.

At the stable, Elizabeth was eyeing Brenda. Noticing she was alone, she inched closer. Elizabeth clasped her hands behind her back and pretended to be looking at something on the wall. "So...you and Jason..." She spoke nonchalantly.

Brenda rubbed her forehead. "I am not discussing my relationship with you Elizabeth." She cut her off in a curt tone.

Elizabeth shocked by Brenda's shortness with her, wandered back over to the other side of the barn.

When the door handle started to jiggle everyone stared at it and became silent. Brenda stood up with her gun ready and aimed it at the door. She put her other hand up in the air as an indication for everyone to stay silent. The confident model lifted the shutter to peak at whoever tried to get in. When she saw a person face down on the ground she decided to investigate.

Brenda told the rest of the group to stay put while she ventured outside. The rain and cold hit her as soon as she opened the door. Slowly she walked over to the body on the ground. "Who are you?" She asked in a steady voice. When she received no response, she used her foot to roll the man over. Still aiming her gun on him she bent down and felt his pulse. There was none so she went through his pockets and found a picture. Brenda then took his gun from his waste band. When she went back inside she placed the items down and told Spinelli she needed his help to move the body. She explained that it would draw attention to the stables if it stayed there. Georgie also offered help, so the three of them drug the dead man into the bushes away from the stable.

Once back in the barn, They noticed Elizabeth and Lulu staring over the photograph Brenda pulled from the guy's pocket.

"I have seen this man before." Elizabeth pointed. "He was at Kelly's"

Spinelli and Georgie shuffled behind the pair to look at the picture as well. Spinelli began to shake his finger at it. "That is the demented one."

Georgie squinted her eyes and took a closer look. "He's right, that's Anthony Zacchara."

Brenda took the photo from them and stared at it. "I guess that was one of the mercenaries out there." She grimaced. "Well, now that we know what he looks like, let's try to stay away from him."

Loud banging at the door caused the group to pause. "It's Jason!" They heard him yell from the other side.

Brenda raced over to unlock and open the door. Emily pushed through and Brenda caught sight of Jason. As soon as he walked in she pulled him into a hug. With his hand grasping the back of her head and tightened the embrace. Taking a step back Brenda frowned as she began to inspect the large purple bruise that was forming on his cheek. She touched his face gently. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." He assured her as he rubbed her hand. Looking briefly at Emily, Jason began to whisper to Brenda "We ran into a little problem with Nikolas." He continued to fill her in on the details of the altercation in the ballroom.

After he told her everything Brenda went to Emily and gave her a hug. She guided her to sit with her and talk.

"How are you doing?" Brenda asked her as she rubbed her sister-in-law's back.

"Truthfully?" Emily shook her head. "I'm so scared Bren. Nikolas was having blackouts back to back. Right now he's tied to a chair and anything could happen. What if Anthony finds him?"

"He won't because we are going to make sure Anthony is taken down." Brenda reassured her.

Emily rested her head in her hands. "I should be with him, I shouldn't be here."

"Listen to me..." Brenda began and waited for Emily to look at her. "You are doing what he asked of you." She took Emily's hands. "Right now you are giving him peace of mind that you are protected. Him focusing on that will keep him happy and that will keep everyone else safe as well."

"But Anthony..." Emily started to say but Brenda stopped her.

"I will go with Jason and check on Nikolas." She promised. When Emily went to speak Brenda put her hand up. "It's what big sisters do." She smiled at Emily.

Emily nodded and threw her arms around Brenda. She rocked Emily in her arms and kept reassuring her things would be okay. When Emily gained her composure, Brenda stood and picked up the gun she took off the dead mercenary. She found Georgie and went to stand in front of her. "Georgie, did Mac ever teach you to fire a gun?" Brenda questioned.

"Yeah." Georgie nodded. "Mac took me and Maxie after I married Dillon." She rolled her eyes.

"Good... you're in charge." Brenda handed Georgie the extra gun.

"Brenda..." Jason said eyeing her. "What are you doing?"

Brenda walked over and took his hand. "We are going back out there. I promised Emily I would look in on Nik and we still don't know where Carly is. Please don't argue with me."

Jason let out a small groan knowing that once again she was not going to stay. "Let's go."

Brenda smiled and squeezed his hand before they exited back into the rain. As they trotted through the mud on their way back to the castle Brenda looked at the bottom of her gown. "You know... just once I would like be able to wear an expensive dress over again before it gets ruined."

"I have a solution to that." Jason spoke as he scanned around looking for any threats.

Brenda arched her brow. "And what would that be?" She asked him.

Jason looked at her and grinned. "Stop buying expensive dresses." He chuckled causing her to scowl.

As the couple neared the courtyard a woman's voice stopped them in their tracks. Brenda looked to Jason. "Is that..."

"Carly." Jason finished her thought. They both took off running in the direction they heard her.

Both of them arrived just as Carly was ducking and two men began to open fire. Jason and Brenda split to stand behind two stone columns. They both nodded at each other and fired their guns off to give Carly time to run. Jason pulled Carly to the side while Brenda took a few more shots. She hit one of the missionaries square in the chest and he went down. The other began to fire back and Brenda quickly hid out of the way. Once Carly was secure, Jason stepped out of cover and started shooting. When the other gunmen turned to flee he caught one of Jason's bullets in the back. Brenda peeked out to check if the coast was clear, when she saw it was, she ran over to Carly and hugged her. "You are one hard woman to track down." She exclaimed squeezing her. Brenda released her and looked her over. "Are you hurt?" She asked as she looked at her stomach and then back to her face. "Any problems?"

"No... stop hovering I'm fine." Carly glanced from Brenda to Jason. "Thank you both, I thought I was goner." She brought her focus back to Brenda. "And you..." Carly lifted her brows and shook her head. "Where did you learn to shoot?"

Brenda blew on her nails and buffed them across her chest. "I know... I got mad skills." She stated in a cocky tone and laughed.

"Why do you even have guards?" Carly asked still surprised at how Brenda handled herself with a gun.

"Carly..." Jason breathed out. "Please don't give her any ideas." He pleaded as Carly smirked and Brenda grinned. "We need to get inside, we're to exposed out here."

As they entered the castle Sam came running up. "I heard gunfire." She stopped when she saw them. "Oh... it's you three." She crossed her arms and looked between Carly and Brenda. "Well... I am sure you're both fine since the great protector graced us with his presence."

"What's wrong Sam, Lucky not measuring up in the rescue department?" Carly smirked.

Jason tugged Carly to the side. "We don't have time for this. What we should all do is stay together and get back to the stable where it's safe. Emily is there with Lulu, Spinelli, Georgie and Elizabeth."

Sam made a disgusted face. "Of course your Elizabeth is there... I am just surprised you didn't make your sweet innocent wife stay behind as well." She drawled out as she glared at Brenda.

"His sweet innocent wife is about to kick your ass!" Brenda began charging forward before Carly and Jason held her back.

At that moment, Lucky came running down the steps. "Whoa... what's going on?"

"Lucky." Sam called out in relief. She grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Listen... Jason said people are hiding out in the stables. I think we should go, he said Elizabeth is there." She spoke with a glint in her eye.

After Brenda calmed down Jason loosened his grip on her. They both looked at each other and thought the same thing. Sam was out for revenge and she was bursting to tell Lucky that Jason was Jake's father.

Carly was getting impatient. "Do whatever you want, we need to go check on Sonny." She turned to Jason and Brenda. "The last I heard he was going to give blood to Ric, I have to make sure he is alright."

Lucky and Sam went off on their own while Brenda and Jason followed Carly to the room they were keeping Ric in. When they got there, they found Ric resting comfortably and Sonny passed out in a chair. Kate, Patrick, Robin, Skye, and Trevor all stood watch. As Carly ran up to ex-husband, Brenda embraced Robin. Carly went on one of her rampages about letting Sonny do this. All the noise woke the mob boss up so Jason quietly briefed him on what was going on. It was decided that Sonny would go to a different room to keep everyone in Ric's room safe. Brenda, Jason, Kate, and Carly all helped the kingpin move to the other end of the castle. When he was settled onto a new couch, Carly said she was staying despite Kate protests to be the one to watch over Sonny. Jason gave her an extra gun he picked up along the way and told her to lock them all in.

Brenda and Jason walked hand in hand to the ballroom to check on Nikolas. Entering, they only found an empty chair and rope on the ground.

"Shit..." Brenda mumbled bending down and picking up the ropes. "What I am going to tell Emily?"

"There may be a chance he went to the stables looking for her." Jason stated.

"Okay, let's go check in." She swiftly stood up and began to wobble a bit.

Jason reached out and held her up. "Brenda, what's wrong?" His words were laced with concern.

Brenda held her head and shook it a bit. "I think I just stood up to fast, and add that to my adrenaline coming back down. I'm fine now." She assured him with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded. Jason kissed the top of her head and took her hand to lead her back to the stables.

As Jason and Brenda came closer to the stable they heard yelling. Looking at each other, they quickened their pace. Walking through the barn door, they halted as Sam was screaming at Elizabeth about to reveal the truth about Jake. Elizabeth looked over Sam's shoulder to Jason for help.

"Sam!" Jason yelled angrily causing her to jump. Lucky got protective and Sam tried to calm him down. Brenda looked quickly around the room and noticed Lucky, Sam, and Elizabeth were the only ones in sight. Sam had picked her timing perfectly. Now that Jason was here, she had backed down. Being that was the case, it surprised Brenda at what Jason did next.

"This has to end." Jason grasped Brenda's hand a little tighter. He looked directly at Lucky. "Jake's not your son Lucky... He's mine. I'm sorry you were lied to but that is the truth."

Lucky began to rant on about not believing him. Jason could see Lucky was loosing control so he protectively moved Brenda behind himself. Elizabeth reluctantly confirmed what Jason had told him. The angry cop demanded a paternity test and when Elizabeth agreed if he needed that to know for sure she would agree. He began to focus his anger at her. It was settling in that he was lied to after she swore to him that Jake was his. When he called her a lying whore, Jason stepped in to defend her... but Lucky took a swing at Jason and threatened him. Jason could feel Brenda begin to stir in back of him.

"Brenda no." He said as he firmly held her arm behind his back. He moved the both of them to the side while Sam pulled Lucky away. Lucky and Elizabeth continued to argue. The cop wanted to know why Jason lied but Elizabeth confessed he didn't know she was pregnant. The fight continued to get worse. Sam claimed that Elizabeth lied so long because Jason was stuck with a woman who couldn't have children. The upset nurse argued it was because Lucky was trying to get sober to be a dad. She said she should have let him go when he wanted to get married but she felt bad for leaving him with nothing.

The more Elizabeth talked the angrier Brenda got. Lucky pointed out that Elizabeth lied under oath. It was explained that they thought Jason was going to prison and Jake shouldn't have had a father in jail. Sam started in on Jason and once again Brenda felt her hand being squeezed to stay out of it. Elizabeth was about to reveal Sam's misdeeds regarding Jake but stopped when Lucky defended her. Finally after some silence, Lucky looked at Elizabeth and told her it was really sad that she would have lied to Jake his whole life about who he really is. Brenda nodded in agreement and Lucky left.

Elizabeth began to yell at Sam about bringing this down on Lucky, while Sam defended that this was all her doing. This big lie she created poisoned everyone. Brenda couldn't take it anymore and pulled herself away from Jason.

"That's it!" She yelled. "I have bit my tongue long enough." Brenda narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "She is right, this is completely your fault. Do you know what I heard a lot of tonight?" Brenda crossed her arms. "It was for Lucky... Lucky was killing himself... poor Lucky would have been left with nothing... you couldn't let Lucky go." Brenda mimicked Elizabeth. "Well, what about Jason? How about his pain? You stole his son from him and gave it to another man... for what, so you could continue to coddle Lucky. For fuck's sake, he's a grown man. Not to mention, who asks a person to give up their kid the day after their father dies... have you no heart?" Brenda yelled out in an exasperated tone.

Elizabeth was taken back and both Jason and Sam looked on with shock. Jason tried to reel Brenda in but she wasn't having it.

Brenda continued on. "You claim you did this so Jake was safe from Jason's big bad mob life yet you made him a Spencer. A Spencer... you might as well have a shirt on the kid that says 'Helena come get me'.

Sam began to clap with a smug look on her face. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Brenda turned to Sam and gave her a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "Don't even get me started on you..." she let out a sarcastic laugh. "I get that you were hurt in all this, but with everything you pulled, it makes me realize that you are bat shit crazy and should be in a padded room. You are right up there with boiling bunnies and need some serious therapy with Doctor Phil."

Sam scowled. "You have no right to judge me. You don't know what I went through that day Jake was taken. Standing behind that bush, I froze. Do you understand that" She looked towards Jason. "I froze."

"Were you still frozen behind that bush two days later while everyone was out searching for Jake?" Brenda asked forcefully with a head tilt. She noticed a new wave of anger roll onto Sam's face. "Yeah... didn't think so."

"I wouldn't be comparing crazy if I were you Brenda, as I recall you were in a padded room."Sam pointed out in a cocky tone.

"Oh... you're right, I can't compare a nervous breakdown to kidnapping and pulling guns on babies. The two are VERY different." Brenda replied standing her ground. She suddenly realized they had not been interrupted at all. She looked over to Elizabeth. "Where is everyone?"

Elizabeth kept her head down. "Spinelli and Georgie are in the back. Emily and Lulu left."

Brenda threw her hands up. "You let them leave?"

"It's funny how you come in here and take charge while Jason doesn't say much to stop you." Sam bit out as she circled Brenda. "For someone who hasn't been around for most of this, you sure have a lot to say. You know... I kept thinking that Elizabeth was out to steal Jason all this time but maybe she was never the real threat." Sam looked like she just had a light bulb moment. "Sure, she has Jason's child... but you were always there in the background. All these years even when he was with me, he was confiding in you. What I don't understand, was that if you wanted him so badly... why did you let him get engaged to me?"

Jason gave Sam a cold stare. He still didn't get to discuss his feelings with Brenda and this was not helping his case.

Brenda gave Sam a sly smile. "You see Sam... that's the difference between people like you and myself. I'm not selfish. When you love someone..." Brenda briefly looked at Jason. "All you want for them is to be happy, even if it's not with you." Jason looked at her stunned by what she said. Brenda unashamed held her head high and turned to the door. "I am going to go find Emily."

Jason shook himself out of his daze and ran after her out the door. He grasped her arm and turned her around. As the rain was pounding down on the both of them he just stared in her eyes. She loved him he thought to himself... all this time she loved him. He thought back to every time she told him that she wanted him to be happy. Jason draped one arm around her waist and placed a hand behind her head... with one swift movement his mouth was on hers. He swept her lips intensely with his own. The kiss deepened and every feeling of doubt he had washed away.

A furious Sam and a tortured Elizabeth looked on from the doorway. Any thoughts of their happy endings with Jason were now obliterated by Brenda.

When the kiss ended between husband and wife the pair smiled widely at each other. Without warning gunfire erupted around them. Jason and Brenda both ducked down but in the misdirection of things they split going separate directions. Jason crouched on the side of the stable while Brenda took cover behind a tree. Both fired off their guns into the darkened forest. Brenda couldn't see which way Jason went and she didn't want to accidentally shoot him. Since the bullets seized she thought it would be safer to get back in the castle. She hoped she could find Emily and then meet up with Jason.

Jason called out to Brenda a few times but heard no response. He banged on the stable door and when Sam opened it up he rushed through.

"What is going on out there?" Sam asked. "We heard gunfire so we slammed the door shut and locked it."

Jason took a moment to catch his breath. He could see the concerned looks on Spinelli and Georgie's faces who came running from the back. "Someone just started shooting at us. We were separated and I don't know which way she went." He sped out trying to hide his panic.

"Maybe she went to find Emily and Lulu." Elizabeth suggested.

"When did they leave the stable?" Jason asked her.

"About five minutes before Sam and Lucky showed up. Logan came here to tell Lulu that Luke had a heart attack. Apparently Luke got into a confrontation with Anthony and his heart gave out. He's held up in one of the rooms inside the castle with Tracy."

"Alright, I am heading back up there. Lock the doors and stay low in case there is anymore gunfire." He warned as he started walking out.

Sam followed him along. "I'm going to."

"Sam..." Jason began as he held onto the door. "It's safer if you stay here."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Lucky upset and alone left to fend for himself against Anthony." Sam sneered.

Jason gave her a cold look. "Fine... do whatever you want. I don't care." He walked out the door and Sam trailed behind.

.~*~.

Brenda walked through the dark pathways of Wyndemere with her gun slightly raised. She was happy to finally have found the ballroom. She opened the door and went inside. As she walked she accidentally rammed herself into a table and hit the shin of her leg. With a small grunt of pain, she hopped over to the corner of the room and inspected it in front of the window. After a few rubs she turned to leave. With an instant stop she stared out in front of her. All the air left her lungs as she blinked her eyes. "Emmy." She barely got out before extreme pain radiated through her head. Brenda dropped to her knees and then everything went black.

.~*~.

When Jason and Sam got to the castle they parted ways. Jason thought Emily might have gone to check on everyone who was hurt so he started with Luke. He stopped in to see Luke and Ric, but there was no sign of Emily or Brenda. Lastly, Jason went to check on Sonny. Finding the room, he was annoyed to learn that once again Carly left. After a quick conversation with Sonny he took off again to go search. Working his way towards the middle of the castle... Jason found Carly, Jax, and Jerry together at the main stairwell.

"Carly, I told you not to go running off." Jason reprimanded her.

The blonde went and held Jax's hand. "I had to Jase, I had to find Jax." She began. "I ended up finding Jerry. He told me about how Alexis had appendicitis and they put her on the boat to take her across the harbor. After the ambulance took her, they made their way back but the boat capsized. Jerry swam to shore and for the longest time I thought Jax was dead. He just came back." She finished with a smile towards Jax.

Jason rubbed his head. "Well, that's good then... the emergency services have been contacted they will send help."

Jerry shook his head. "The harbor master won't let anyone cross until after the storm." He coughed out.

Jason rubbed his face with his hands. They were on their own.

"Emily!" A scream screeched out.

The group turned towards the sounds of a tormented Nikolas yelling. In a flash second they all ran towards his voice.

Jason was first through the entrance of the ballroom and halted when he saw Emily on the ground and Nikolas rocking her. He hurried over to ask what happened. The feeling of dread washed over him when he saw the rope wrapped around Emily's neck. The prince was still zoned out holding her when Jason felt for a pulse. When there was none he tried to pry Nikolas off to start CPR but he wouldn't move. Carly intervened and Jason stood up. When Carly looked up at him and shook her head Jason knew... his sister was dead. It was taking everything Jason had to keep it together. Anguish and anger took control if him... He wanted answers. He gripped onto Nikolas's arms and demanded he tell him who did this but he was to in shock to supply any information.

Carly once again pulled Jason away and just hugged him repeating how sorry she was. Jax went around the room and began to lighting candles so the room was no longer pitch black. When he got to the other end of the room he slipped on the floor and fell on his back.

Carly looked at him alarmed. "Jax are you alright?" She asked over Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah..." He replied trying to stand up. "Someone must have spilt something on the floor and I slipped. When he looked at his hands they were completely red. "It's blood."

"What?" Carly yelled as she and Jason both turned in his direction.

Jax looked to the source of the blood and was horrified to see Brenda face down on the ground. "Brenda!" He yelled and quickly crawled to her.

Jason and Carly sped over to where Jax was. Jason pushed him out of the way to get to Brenda's side. "No... no, no, no.." He choked out as he dropped to his knees and gently turned her to the side. He moved the hair out of her face and felt for a pulse. "It's really weak. We need Robin and Patrick now!" He belted out loudly. Jerry said he would get them and took off.

"Oh my god..." Carly brought her hands to her mouth. "There's so much blood... where is it all coming from?"

Jax moved to his wife to comfort her. "It's coming from the back of her head." He explained. "Stay with Jason... I'll go check on Nikolas." Jax hated to leave but there is no way Jason was going to let him do anything to help.

Jason balled up his jacket and put it under her head for pressure to stop the bleeding. Any control Jason held onto before was now gone. He couldn't stop the tears that were running down his face. "Bren... don't you leave me, I just found out what it's like to love you and that's not something you can come back from." He begged and felt Carly's hand on his shoulder. "I need you... I have never needed anyone in my life as much as I need you. You just keep holding on."

Jason was so focused on Brenda he didn't notice Jerry running through the door with Patrick and Robin. Patrick was bent down over Brenda instantly while Robin tended to Nikolas.

"Jason... I need to see how bad it is." Patrick spoke slowly and Jason nodded releasing her. Patrick turned her over careful of her neck and spoke loudly. "Robin... We have a medial laceration and contusion with bone fragments of the parietal bone. I'm going to need an extra set of hands."

Jason stood back and watched silently while Patrick tried to help Brenda. Carly stayed behind him with a hand on his back.

Robin wiped her eyes then came over and knelt next to Patrick. She held Brenda's neck in place while Patrick got a better look at the wound. "Jerry..." Robin called out and he was there in a second. "I need you to go get Elizabeth, tell her we need something to sedate Nikolas." Jerry once again did what was asked. He felt it was the only thing he could do to help. Jax followed him out.

Sonny and Kate sped through the ballroom doors. Sonny rubbed his mouth when he saw Emily on the floor. He looked away for a moment before sniffing and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. Trying to gain his composure he noticed Jason. As he went over to tell him how sorry he was he saw Robin and Patrick on the floor with Brenda. Sonny gasped and made a move to hurry to the floor when Jason grabbed his arm. "Let them fix her Sonny." Jason begged in a shaky voice.

"Jason... do you know what blood type she is?" Patrick asked looking up at him.

Sonny answered for him. "She's O Negative... just like me. She gave me blood when I was shot once. If she needs it I'll give it to her."

"Sonny, you just gave to Ric and passed out... if you give anymore it could kill you." Kate chimed in.

"This isn't up for debate." Sonny replied.

Patrick looked up at Jason. "Alright Jason... here's what we are dealing with." Patrick took a deep breath. "It looks to me like someone hit her over the head with a sharp object and they were not just trying to knock her out. She was hit with so much force it caused a deep wound and it cracked her skull inward. An injury of this magnitude would normally cause the brain to swell." Patrick looked to Robin and she nodded in agreement. "I rather leave the wound as is instead of stitch it up so her brain can continue to relieve that pressure. The problem is due to the fragments its causing a good amount of blood loss. Until I can get her into emergency surgery I think her only shot is a transfusion."

Sonny looked to Jason and nodded. "Okay." Jason agreed. Patrick gently picked Brenda up in his arms and moved her to a couch in the corner. Sonny found a chair and moved it over near Brenda while Jason knelt next to her.

As Robin was leaving the room to get supplies, Elizabeth was walking in with a bag. She touched her hand to her chest as she gazed at Nikolas holding and talking lovingly to Emily. Elizabeth bit back her tears and tried to get him to let her go. She stood and went to where Jason was. "I need your help holding Nikolas down so I can give him a tranquilizer." Jason nodded and stood to assist her.

He walked behind the prince and tried to calm him. When Jason grabbed him from behind he began to scream. He held on to the prince's waist and arm while Elizabeth quickly gave him a shot below his shoulder. When Nikolas was subdued, she walked him over to a chair and had him sit down. Jason picked up is sister and gently laid her down on a lounger. He took in how she looked like an angel and placed her hands on top of each other. With a kiss on her forehead, he whispered in her ear that she was always the best sister anyone could have asked for. He stood up and wiped his eyes before going back over to Brenda.

As Patrick went over to update Elizabeth, Jason noticed Sonny sitting there gazing at Brenda. "Did you know she can sing?" Sonny asked never looking anywhere else but Brenda.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"She sang tonight... it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or heard." Sonny whispered as he rubbed his head. "I'm sorry I brought this on all of us, I should have left Zacchara alone. Maybe if I had Brenda would be alright and Emily wouldn't be..." he couldn't even finish because his throat closed. Kate made her way over to Sonny when she saw he was physically upset.

Jason was still in such a haze he didn't answer. Robin came back into the room with the necessary equipment for the blood transfusion. Patrick escorted her over to the corner to sanitize everything with the only alcohol they had left.

"Someone should find Cooper." Carly spoke out to no one in particular. "He should know whats going on with his sister."

Jerry got back in time to again volunteer himself to go collect Coop. As he went to leave he doubled over. Jax ran to his side, but Jerry waved him off. When he tried to get up again he fell right back down. Jax insisted he find somewhere to lay down so he took Jerry to a different room while Carly followed behind.

Jason watched over Brenda while the line was hooked up between her and Sonny. As the blood flowed through the tubing, Patrick bandaged the back of Brenda's head. Everyone in the room was so intent on making sure the procedure went well that no one noticed Nikolas had awoken and carried Emily's body out of the room.

Robin prepared to end the blood flow but Sonny tried to stop her. "No Sonny..." She shook her head. "I won't have you die in the process, you can't afford to give anymore." She unhooked him.

Elizabeth looked back to check on Nikolas. When she saw him and Emily were both gone she panicked. Fear took over when she noticed the gun Jason left on the table was missing. Without a word she ran out of the room.

After the blood transfusion was finished Kate walked Sonny over to a couch to lay down. Jason took his chair and moved it closer to Brenda's side. He rested his elbows on his knees and bent over to hold her hand.

"How's she doing?" Jason asked Patrick as he checked Brenda's bandage.

"The wound is clotting which is making the blood flow lessen, now we have to just hope her heart keeps going." Patrick made a sullen face. "I'm sorry Jason, this is really all we can do until help shows up." He patted the enforcer on the back before walking away to give Jason some privacy with his wife.

Jason continued to stare at her and take in all of her perfect features. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling and laughing like she usually was. His eyes started to again water and he tried to swallow back the tears. Brenda always took the pain away and the fear that overwhelmed him of losing her was agonizing. He didn't want to imagine his life without her.

.~*~.

Across the castle others were dealing with their own fears...

Nikolas knelt beside the body of his fiancee and prayed for the courage to pull the trigger to end his own life. He cried out when he was unable to do so because thoughts of Spencer riddled his mind. He laid his weeping head on her chest and held onto her for as long as he could.

A concerned Elizabeth who went searching for Nikolas was cornered by Anthony. In an attempt to play more games he dragged her up to the turret room by gunpoint. Lucky caught a glimpse of of them and went to investigate. When he arrived at the room he found it empty. Hearing voices on the balcony he stepped outside and was terror stricken to see Elizabeth standing on the edge of the concrete railing. Lucky aimed his gun and told Anthony to drop his weapon. The old man began to laugh and taunt Lucky on whether or not he thought the girl could fly.

Anthony watched the looks between the two and smiled. "You're in love with her..." He chuckled as he waved his gun. "I'll tell ya what... I'll make you a deal, you die for the girl you love and she can get down."

Lucky slowly lowered his gun and climbed up despite Elizabeth's pleas for him not to do so. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Lucky lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it to calm her. With a quick jerk he pushed her backwards. In that moment, Sam came onto the balcony with her gun. Lucky used that distraction to jump onto Anthony. In the scuffle Anthony dropped his weapon and got up quickly. He did a fast salute and leaped off the balcony while Sam and Lucky fired shots at him.

.~*~.

While these events were taking place, Carly was hurrying through the lobby on her way to check on everyone in the ballroom. Hearing a noise, she stopped and spun around. Before she could move again, a rope was suddenly pulled around her neck. As she heaved and gasped, no air made it to her lungs.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind.

Carly felt herself being pushed down and the rope slackened. Johnny put his hand on her shoulders and tried to help her up as she coughed to breathe. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she said a silent prayer the baby was okay.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked while he helped her over to a chair. Carly wanted to tell him to go after the guy but she couldn't get the words out so she only nodded. He walked over to the table and got her a glass of water. Johnny and Carly looked to the stairs when they heard voices. Lucky, Elizabeth, and Sam all came into view and ran to Carly at seeing the state she was in. Johnny explained what happened and told the trio that though he didn't see the guy's face, he knew it wasn't his father who did this. They all agreed and filled him in on the details of the turret room. They were all now aware that there is another killer in the house.

After all the information was exchanged, everyone went separate ways in groups. Lucky and Sam went to find where Nikolas took Emily's body. Johnny walked Carly and Elizabeth back to the ballroom before leaving to tend to his father. When Carly entered the ballroom she spotted Jason with his head resting on Brenda's hand. It broke her heart to see him like this. She went over to explain to a groggy Sonny everything that happened. After finishing, Carly jumped up fast when she heard the sound of a chair slamming backwards. Sonny started to yell for Jason but he was already out the door of the ballroom.

The morning light hit Jason's face as he thundered towards the courtyard. He took out his gun and caught a glimpse of Trevor ushering his missionaries away from the castle. As he came to Anthony's battered body he raised his arm to put a bullet in his head but Johnny jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Jason demanded with a deadly look.

Johnny put his hands up in defense. "Look at him... he isn't a threat anymore."

Jason kept his gun raised. "My sister is dead, doctors are fighting to keep my wife alive... so either you move or I shoot you, then him."

Both men heard Anthony give a garbled laugh. "Your wife... all women do is betray you, you're better off." He coughed out.

"Shut up pop." Johnny yelled without looking away from Jason.

"You have 3 seconds to get out of the way." Jason began as he stared at Johnny with lifeless eyes. "One..." He cocked back the gun. "Two..." Johnny began to plead again. "Three..."

"Drop your weapon Morgan!" Jason heard Mac say from in back of him.

Johnny put his hand to his chest and blew out a sigh of relief. He noticed Jason's face didn't change, He still looked deadly and void of anything other then anger. After being told again Jason finally lowered his gun. Johnny had no doubt that if the cops didn't show he would have had a hole in his chest right now.

When Mac went to question Jason he told them the only important thing right now was to get Brenda to the hospital right away. Mac called one of the medevac teams over and Jason led them inside. Once Brenda was strapped to a gurney and more blood was hooked up to her, Jason and Patrick followed them out to the helicopter. They got on with her and a minute later Luke was rolled on with Tracy.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Jason's on an emotional roller coaster. Fear, anger, and goodbyes. Fav/Follow/Review. :D


	12. Bittersweet

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... I'm feeling the love haha.

I felt bad for killing Emily off and for messing up one of the best Liason scenes ever (The turret). Anyway, back to Brazen. The question that has been asked... is now answered. Yay! This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise the next one is long. :D

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

When A Heart Breaks - By Ben Rector

Only Time - Enya

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 12

Bittersweet

When the helicopter arrived on the roof of GH, Patrick told the team to take Brenda right into the OR and he would be prepping for the surgery. Jason followed as far as they would let him and kissed her hand once more before they took her away. All he could do now was sit in the waiting area and stand by for the results.

Jason looked up to see Robin coming in with Leyla. When she saw him, she ran over and crouched down for a fast hug. "I'm going to scrub in, I won't leave Brenda's side and I will come out and talk with you the moment we have answers."

"Thank you." Was all Jason managed.

Robin nodded and took off. An hour later Carly and Sonny walked in with their significant others. They both sat down on each side of Jason. Carly took his hand and Jason inspected the bruises around her neck. "I am glad I have you for support, but I only want it after you get yourself checked out." He insisted. She was about to argue but Jason shook his head. "Please."

"Okay." She conceded. With a sigh, she stood and went to the desk to ask about seeing a doctor.

Time moved by slowly as they all sat waiting to hear the outcome of Brenda's surgery. Jason had been informed from Epiphany that paparazzi had begun to camp outside the hospital. He hoped Monica had not been watching the news, he really wanted to tell her in person about Emily. When Robin was spotted they all stood up to hear what information she had.

"Brenda made it out of surgery fine and she is being moved to recovery." She looked to all of them but focused on Jason. "In a moment, Epiphany will tell you where to go, and then Patrick and I will discuss with you her prognosis." She put a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

After receiving the location of where they moved Brenda, they all took the elevator to the 8th floor. Kate and Jax waited outside while Carly and Sonny went with Jason. When they filled into Brenda's room they found her hooked up to different monitors and her head bandaged. Jason took his spot beside his wife and noticed her wrist right away.

"Her bracelet is missing." He gently lifted her hand and placed it in his.

Carly shuffled to look in the bedside drawer but found it empty. "I'll go ask the nurses." She informed him before heading out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back with a baggie that held all her jewelry. Jason took it from her, removed the bracelet, and then slowly clamped it back onto Brenda's wrist. As he studied the charms he had given her over the years, Patrick and Robin entered the room.

"We need to speak to Jason alone." Patrick looked between Carly and Sonny.

Carly walked over and hugged him from behind while Sonny told him they would be right in the waiting room. He took Carly's arm and they exited together. Patrick shut the door behind them and took his place next to Robin. Jason turned his chair round to face both doctors.

Patrick stood at the end of the bed and addressed Jason. "As Robin told you, surgery went well. I was able to get all the bone fragments out and stop the bleeding. Due to the damage of the skull we had to insert a small metal plate. Now..." Patrick paused. "there is still swelling and there was extensive bruising to the parietal lobe. Because of this, we don't know if there will be any long term damage. We have to wait and see."

Jason blew out the breath he was holding. "When will she wake up?" He asked.

Patrick and Robin looked at each other before Robin answered. "We don't know Jason. A lot of times the swelling has to go down before a person regains consciousness... so we just have to be patient." Robin explained and then sighed. "There is something else..." She started as Dr. Lee knocked and walked through the door.

Jason looked at her confused and Kelly gave him a small smile. She walked over to one of the monitors and turned the sound up. The sound of thumps echoed through the room.

"Should her heart be beating that fast?" He questioned with fear at another possible problem.

Robin grinned at him. "That's not her heartbeat... it's the baby's. Brenda's pregnant."

Jason sat there silent... he was hearing his child's heartbeat. With everything going on, he couldn't help but take delight in the fact he was having a child with the woman he was in love with. The joy was making him emotional and he tried to focus back on the doctors.

Kelly clasped her hands in front of her. "As you can hear the baby's heartbeat is strong. It was monitored during Mrs. Morgan's surgery. Being pregnant probably helped save her life. During the first trimester blood production increases to make an adequate supply for the womb. It's rumored that's actually what causes morning sickness." She grinned before continuing. "An ultrasound has been scheduled for today to check development. According to her HcG levels, I am guessing she is around 8 weeks or so, but will know more after the ultrasound."

Jason nodded and absorbed everything he just heard. 8 weeks... wouldn't she have known if she was pregnant. What if she did know, he thought to himself. Maybe when it came down to it she had the same thoughts Elizabeth did about Jake.

Robin turned the sound back down on the machine and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll come back later to check on her." She let him know before the three doctors left the room.

Directly after the doctors left Jason looked up to see a large bouquet of pink tulips walking in. Jerry's head peaked over top. "Jerry, I don't have time for you right now." Jason grunted out.

"Was that Doctor Lee?" Jerry asked as he placed the flowers down on the table. Jason nodded. "God..." Jerry sat down. "I didn't know." He shook his head. "She told me she wasn't pregnant."

Jason was taken back. "You knew?" He asked as he stood up.

"I was with her when she bought the test in Alaska. She told me she wasn't. If I even thought there was a chance I wouldn't have let her traipse around the castle with a gun, I would have made her stay put."

Despair and anger filled Jason. She did know and she lied him... Brenda, the one person who he thought would never do that to him, did. He needed air. "Jerry, ask Carly and Sonny to come in and stay with her. I have to go tell Monica about Emily." He spoke before pushing out the door.

.~*~.

Jason entered the Quartermaine mansion through the back patio and found Monica on the phone. With all the courage he had, he broke the news to her that Emily was dead. Jason didn't think he could feel any worse after the last 24 hours but he quickly found out he was wrong. After he explained what happened Monica went on a tirade about how this is all his fault due to his life in the mob. He couldn't argue with her, she was right. This was his fault. She banned him from coming to the funeral and threw him out of the house. As he walked away, the last thing he heard was her cries.

.~*~.

When he got back to General Hospital he stood in front of the elevator. He was going to go back up to the 8th floor but found himself not ready for that, instead... he took the stairs to the roof. When he reached the top he opened the door and felt the cold air hit his face. He stood at the concrete rail and looked out over the city. A hand on his back startled him. Jason looked over to see Elizabeth standing next to him.

"I saw Brenda's chart. She was in my rounds before Carly insisted on having a different nurse." She rolled her eyes. "They were talking about the baby. Did you know?" She asked. While still looking forward Jason shook his head. "Maybe she had her reasons for not telling you." She said planting a little the seed of doubt.

He stayed silent. Jason didn't want to talk about this, much less think about it. He didn't know if he had the strength to love another child from afar and not be a part of their life. As hurt as he was with Brenda right now, he also didn't want to lose her. The anguish he felt was making it hard to breath. "I need to go check on her." He stated before leaving Elizabeth on the roof.

Jason walked down the steps and exited on the 8th floor. Going through her room door, he saw Carly hunched over talking to his still unconscious wife. "You better wake up soon, I never had a girlfriend to be pregnant with and I am really looking forward to shopping."

"Your pregnant?" He asked a surprised Carly who didn't see him come in.

She quickly got up and shut the door. "Yes..." She whispered before sitting back down. "No one knows... well except for Brenda, she was there." Jason arched his brow. "I mean she brought me the test... don't be gross."

"I wasn't thinking..." Jason sighed. "Just explain."

"Okay." Carly blew her bangs out of her face. "The night Leticia died... after the kids went to sleep, me and Sonny were consoling each other and one thing lead to another." She waved her hand in the air. "You know how it goes."

"How does Brenda come into this?" He asked taking a seat.

"When Jerry kidnapped us for the Alaskan retreat, I was late. She went with Jerry to get a test for me. Oh, the irony." Carly laughed out. "I told her I wished it was her taking the test and she boasted about having the quickest period ever. Stupid girl..." she smiled at Brenda and rubbed her hand. "It was most likely implantation bleeding."

Jason felt relief flooding through him. "She didn't know?"

"Of course not, if she did... you would have been the first person she told. The two of you could have been excited together."

Jason felt himself smile, something that just an hour ago he didn't think he would do again for a long time. "Do you think she'll be excited?"

Carly smiled at the change in his demeanor. "Yeah..." She answered. "When I started to freak out she told me to be happy. I asked her if she would be and she said yes." Carly looked down at her hands. "Jase... you can't tell anyone. I am not sure how I want to handle Sonny and Jax yet." She pleaded in a serious tone.

"Carly..." Jason began. "It's not my place to say anything, but you need to tell them."

The conversation ended when a nurse pushed a machine in the room followed by Dr. Lee. Carly moved to the other side with Jason so she could see the screen. The doctor moved the blanket down and squeezed the gel onto Brenda's stomach. Kelly moved the wand around. "There we go..." She pointed at the screen. "Right there dad..." She addressed Jason. "is baby Morgan."

Jason's eyes lit up at his tiny little child on the monitor while Carly grabbed his hand. "Your going to be a father Jase." She gave him a wide smile.

Jason felt a twinge of guilt at Carly not knowing about Jake, but it was quickly overcast by the euphoria of getting to be a parent. Any excitement Jason had with Elizabeth's pregnancy was short lived because he knew he was never going to get to be a father to Jake. Now he pictured a life with Brenda and their child as a family. He couldn't stop the high emotions he felt that his dreams were coming true.

Kelly kept freezing the monitor to do measurements and take photos. "So everything looks great. Just as I estimated the little one is about 8 and half weeks. The due date is calculated for June 8th."

Carly snorted and Jason looked at her. "No way." He laughed out.

She laughed and nodded. "Same date." Both of their smiles faded when they looked to Brenda lieing there. "Now... we just have to get her better."

Kelly handed Jason the pictures from the ultrasound and said she would follow up soon. After she left, Jason sent Carly home to get some rest and told Sonny to take Kate as well.

Jason leaned over Brenda. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I promise I will never do it again." He whispered into her ear and then placed a kiss on her cheek. Jason in his exhausted state laid his head on the side of her bed and fell asleep.

An hour later, Cooper showed up with Maxie, Spinelli, and Georgie. Jason took that time to leave and get some things from the penthouse for his wife. He also had security set up to guard her room. By the time the evening came around, Jason had requested a cot and spent the night by her bedside.

.~*~.

The next day the doctors ordered a battery of tests due to Brenda still not waking. Jason did not get much alone time with her because visitors and flowers kept coming in. He was staring out the window when Spinelli arrived. "Stone Cold the Jackal has most urgent news."

The hacker took the remote and turned on the television in the room. After surfing through the channels he landed on Access Hollywood. There was a picture on the screen of Brenda in the corner and Spinelli turned the sound up.

"Mrs. Barrett Morgan's publicist continued to say that doctors are still unclear on her prognosis but the family would like their privacy at this time. We here at Access Hollywood find it shameful that her hospital records were leaked."

Jason looked to his young friend. "What do they mean her records were leaked." He asked him before continuing to listen to the TV.

"We hope that despite her condition, the Morgans have a healthy baby and Mom wakes up soon to enjoy her anticipated pregnancy. In other news basketball hot shot..." The TV anchor said before Spinelli muted her.

He looked shyly to Jason. "My apologies Stone Cold, a cyber villain must have hacked the hospital mainframe. Sleeping beauty's records have been posted all over the internet." The kid watched as Jason rubbed his face. "The Jackal would like to add that he hopes a new prodigy will not be adding to his master's secret pain."

Jason blew out a breath. "Elizabeth and Brenda's lives are very different from each others. Brenda knows her own life is full of risks like mine, she doesn't have the fears Elizabeth does."

Spinelli shuffled his feet. "Does this mean Venus are Mars will be a family with the newest addition?" He questioned.

"Yes, it does." Jason gave him a small grin.

Spinelli jumped up and clapped. "Excellent... all is well in the universe." He yelled out excitedly before a look of seriousness crossed his face. "The Jackal must go, there are many preparations to be made." He blurted out, then ran off before Jason could question him further.

Jason shook his head and sat to watch over Brenda for the rest of the night.

.~*~.

Early the next morning Carly visited the hospital to plead with Jason about going to Emily's funeral. He tried to explain to her that Monica didn't want him there, but Carly argued Emily would want him to have closure. Agreeing to think about it, Jason watched her leave. He looked to the peaceful unmoving form in the bed. When Brenda eventually wakes up he didn't know how he was going to tell her about Emily. He made the decision in that moment to go for the both of them. He bent down and gave Brenda a kiss on the cheek before leaving for home to change.

.~*~.

As Jason stood outside Queen Of Angels Church, he battled inwardly on whether to enter or not. He would start to walk in and then he would stop himself. His hesitation caught the attention of another funeral attendee.

"Jason... I am not sure if you remember me, It's Juan." The young man said. "I'm sorry about Emily."

Jason nodded and looked him over. He remembered this guy and he knew he never liked him. This was the punk Emily tried leaving the country to chase after and caused all the problems with the dead cop. "I remember you." Jason stated.

"Yeah... it's sad we had to meet again under these circumstances. I was sorry to hear about your wife as well. My dad talks about her a lot, he always had a thing for Brenda." Juan voiced causing Jason to narrow his eyes at him.

The last thing Jason wanted to hear about right now was Brenda and Miguel. His dislike for Juan was growing.

Juan getting the hint looked anywhere but at the enforcer. "Well... I guess I should get inside." He shuffled before making a hasty departure into the church.

Jason waited until he was out of sight before going in. He lingered in the back and listened to Elizabeth give a beautiful speech about his sister. Tearfully he sat hidden while the priest said his final comments. Jason rose and walked outside before anyone else. He slide around the side of the church and waited for the parking lot to clear. When he was sure the church was empty, he went in and sat down in the first pew.

As he gazed at the picture of his sister, memories of her flooded his mind. "I'm going to miss you." He spoke to her picture. "You should be here now enjoying all the things you worked so hard for in your life. When you were a kid, as sweet and as honest as you were... you did have a knack for trouble." He stopped briefly to smile. "But... you grew into such an amazing woman. Your compassion always surprised me, like when you had cancer... your main fear was for the ones you would leave behind. The rest of us are now left without you and I will make sure my children know what a wonderful aunt they had. Watch over us from up there and I will make sure I do everything I can to find out the truth of what happened that night."

Jason stood and walked over to the picture. He let his fingers trace the glass and sniffled. "Love you Em." He said as his goodbye before leaving the church.

For the rest of the evening the only peace Jason would find would be at the side of his pregnant wife.

.~*~.

The following day Jason was told that Brenda was scheduled for more tests. He decided to take that time and go speak with Elizabeth regarding Jake. Now that Lucky knew the truth he was going to offer to step up as Jake's father.

Arriving at her new house, he knocked on the door and she promptly let him in. Jason walked to the fireplace and glanced at the pictures on the mantle. He told her how nice the new place is and how he was glad to see she was settled. As Jason went to approach the subject of Jake, Elizabeth began to apologize profusely. She said she had thought about what Brenda said to her and it made her really think things over. Before they could discuss what to do next, a knock at the door interrupted them. Jason hid in the kitchen and heard Elizabeth let Lucky in.

Jason heard Lucky say he would continue to be Jake's father. Instead of disagreeing, Elizabeth told him she thought that would be best. Once again, Jason's chance slipped away. He left through the back door quietly and got on his motorcycle for a long ride.

* * *

Sneak Peak: A flashback of how Jason and Brenda became friends. Fav/Follow/Review. :D


	13. Tijuana

A/N: Hey all, thanks again for the reviews. I have been enjoying everyone's opinion because let's face it... if the story didn't provoke some type of response it would be pretty damn boring to read.

Lastly, my apologies in advance, it will be a few extra days before the next update. I am debating on which way I want to go with a part in the story so I am giving myself extra time to piece it together. :)

P.S: Kudos to anyone who knows what show Maddie is from. :D

(Edited 2-22-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Black Magic Woman - By Santana

She Wolf - by Shakira

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 13

Tijuana

Jason's mind weighed heavily as he made his way into the hospital and found the Quartermaines hovering in Brenda's room. Damn... he thought, he forgot about the baby news being leaked. Monica was leaning over Brenda holding her hand and Edward stood by her side. Ned sat on the windowsill and nodded at Jason when he walked in. Everyone settled in silence until Edward spoke first.

"She's going to be devastated when she finds out about Emily. They grew up as sisters." The old man said wiping the corner of his eye. "Though bittersweet, I am very happy to find out we will have a new addition to the family." Edward looked to Jason. "Congratulations my boy... you couldn't have picked a better woman." He said in a soft tone causing Jason to simply nod.

Monica never looked up nor spoke, she just continued to rub Brenda's hand.

Ned made his way over to Jason. "Did Lois get a hold of you? She had been trying to call."

"Yes... please tell her thank you for me." Jason replied.

Monica lightly brushed a piece of hair out of Brenda's face before standing up. She grabbed her coat and purse before quietly leaving the room. Edward patted Jason on the back and followed her out.

Ned congratulated him and whispered in Brenda's ear before leaving himself. Jason sat and took over where Monica left off. He looked at the monitors and saw the numbers of the baby's heartbeat. Giving his wife a small smile, he placed his hand on her stomach. "Please wake up Bren. There is so many people who care about you." He gave a short pause. "Even Lois called... she said all the Cerullos are sending their love and prayers."

Jason looked to the door when he heard it open. Robin entered and stood beside him. "You know... a little over 11 years ago I watched this same scene, except it was Brenda begging you to wake up."

The enforcer looked at her surprised before focusing back onto Brenda. "I never knew she was there... but then again I was bombarded by the Quartermaines after seeing you."

"Ned convinced her to stay away." Robin began. "I think he thought the rejection would hurt her to much. She loved you, you two were best friends." She sighed. "I just stopped in to let you know there should be no more problems with her records. The hospital updated security on it's server and I've been told no one will be getting through the new firewalls." Jason nodded and Robin briefly looked at Brenda's chart before going back to her rounds.

Jason thought about what Robin had said. Brenda was his best friend before the accident and he shunned her away like everyone else. He felt guilty for that. He recalled all the pressure of everyone wanted him to be exactly like Jason Quartermaine. After the accident, he only ever saw Brenda as Robin's friend and the one who made Sonny crazy. Over the course of knowing her, their relationship went from friendly, to volatile, and then to her being a pain in his ass. He thought back to when it changed to the friendship they had developed over the past years.

.~*~.

It was 2003 and Brenda had only been gone from Port Charles for a month and half. Sonny and Jason were on the outs because Jason stated his love for Courtney. Sonny fired him for dating his sister behind his back and declared an end to their friendship. Jason was sitting in his penthouse debating what to do next when his phone rang. He answered and from a staticky connection he could hear the a broken up version of his name being said.

"Hello..." Jason voiced for the second time. "I can't hear you." He yelled loudly into the phone. He heard the voice of a man saying vámonos, vámonos, in the background... and then he heard her voice. Brenda... he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm hurrying, do you want your money or not?" She spoke to whomever was with her. "Jason... It's Brenda, I need a huge favor."

Jason sighed into the phone. "What do you need Brenda?"

"I need you to please western union money to Tijuana for me."

Jason sat up straighter. "Why are you in Tijuana? Do you know how dangerous that place is. People go missing all the time... it's known for human trafficking."

"No shit Sherlock..." She replied in a cocky tone. "It wasn't my first vacation pick, but here I am. Can you please just not lecture me and send 300 dollars to the Tijuanan police station." She gritted out.

"You're in jail?" He shouted into the phone.

"Yes! And unless this greasy cop here gets some money..." Jason could hear the guy in the background saying muchos peso. "Yeah, yeah... mucho dinero." She said away from the phone. "As I was saying... I need to pay off this cop before the judge comes tomorrow afternoon or I am going to be stuck in here for a very long time. This is the last favor I will ask of you."

"I've heard that before." Jason scuffed. "Fine... I will send the money, but you need to get out of..." He started but was cut off.

"Thanks." She blurted out and then hung up quickly.

Jason shook his head. "She's going to get herself killed." He grumbled out loud. After a minute of staring into space he ran upstairs and packed a bag. He left a message for Courtney that he would be out of town then stopped to wire the money before heading to the airport.

.~*~.

When Jason arrived in Mexico he had the cab driver take him to the nicest hotel in Tijuana. He went to the front desk and asked for Brenda Barrett. The man behind it said no one was staying there by that name. When Jason took out her picture to confirm it, the man said he never seen her. The enforcer exited the hotel and saw the same cab he just left. He asked the guy if he was sure this was the best hotel in town. The cabbie nodded. Jason got back in and told him to take him to the next best and continue on. Each place he checked got worse as he went along. He finally had some luck at the front desk of a really dingy place in some bad parts.

"Are you sure this girl..." He again pointed to the picture. "is staying here?" He asked the guy at the desk.

"Sí" He nodded before taking a bite of food. "La chica room 4" He grumbled out holding up 4 fingers.

This was not a place he could see Brenda staying at, but the guy seemed positive. Jason walked down the hall and knocked on the door. After getting no answer, he quickly picked the lock and let himself in. He looked around and made a disgusted face... the place was a dump. He sat himself down in the old worn out chair and waited for her to get back.

He didn't have to wait to long. The sound of keys jiggling in a door caught his attention. As the door began to open he heard her cell phone ring.

Brenda had one hand on the door as she looked at the number and flipped it open. "Fuck off Jax." She growled before slamming the phone shut.

While she was closing the door, Jason took in her appearance. He was dismayed to see her in tennis shoes and jeans with an oversized t-shirt she had knotted in the back. Her hair was hidden beneath a baseball cap and sunglasses shielded her eyes. Something was wrong, she never dressed like this.

Jason made a move to let her know he was there when suddenly a loud gunshot made him jerk to the right. He flew up out of the chair and looked at Brenda holding a gun. "Jesus Christ Brenda... you almost shot me." He screamed at her while looking at the hole in the wall.

Brenda lowered the gun and put her hand to her chest. "Well... you scared the shit out of me. Who breaks into someone's room and sits in the chair like that, it's just... creepy." She replied back trying to catch her breath. "Do you do that a lot? I can't believe no one has shot you yet."

Jason went to her and took the gun out of her hand. "At least you are a terrible shot." He grounded out aggravated.

"Not all of us get target practice on rival gangsters." She said causing him to reply with a cold stare. Brenda took off her sunglasses and her hat causing her hair to fall on her shoulders. She put them on the desk and turned to face Jason. "You can't be here... you need to leave."

"That's funny, I was about to tell you the same thing. Get your stuff, we are leaving this hell hole." Jason gripped her arm.

Brenda shook him off. "I can't do that, I have to stay. Thank you for the money... but it was a wasted trip for you. Go home."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Brenda... I don't care about whatever drama you managed to cook up for yourself now, but it's dangerous if you stay here... so we are leaving."

"That's right..." She threw her hands up in the air. "Brenda is just a selfish brat who lives to create drama. It's always about me." She looked at him with furious eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much." He smirked.

Brenda shook her head and tilted it towards the ceiling. "Yeah... you go ahead and judge me Morgan." She bit out, looking back to peer into his eyes. "Your instincts are so good about the character of a person, none of your so called friends have ever betrayed you, right... because those wouldn't be worthy people to be around." Jason was feeling himself getting pissed off. Though she had a point, with everything going on with Sonny right now... it was a low blow.

She went to sit in the same chair he had. "The only thing I have ever been selfish with was my heart... but I've learned my lesson there. Every man I fought to be with didn't pick me in the end, so I am over that." She waved her hand in the air. "Just go home to Courtney Jason, I disrupted your life enough. You being here will make the situation worse and I have enough on my plate to deal with."

Obviously something big was happening or she wouldn't be this defensive he thought. "Just tell me what is going on." He demanded.

Brenda paused for a moment like she was debating on telling him. Finally, she relented. "They took Julia."

Jason furrowed his brows at her. "Your sister?" He asked and she replied with a nod. "Who took her?"

"I don't know." She stood quickly and walked over to her bag. Brenda took out a picture and handed it to him. It was of Julia bound and gagged. "I was told that I was not to tell anyone and no cops. If I met with a man named Ramone at the bar, they would take me to her and they would release her... if I took her place. I was all set to meet him yesterday but before I could, the cops gave me a shake down. My money was here in the room so I didn't have enough. I guess I wasn't yielding for them so they hauled me off to jail before I got to talk to the Ramone guy."

Jason groaned. "This was a stupid plan, to come down here alone. Why didn't you call someone?"

"Who exactly was I suppose to call? Jax... Sonny... You? You hate me Jason."

Jason began to rub his face. "I told you before to stop saying that, I don't hate you."

Brenda let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well... you don't exactly like me. You treat me pretty shitty when you are around me and you seem like you can't wait to be away from me."

He needed to figure this situation out and not listen to her rambling. "Just shut up a minute... I need to think." He began to pace.

"Oh, how I have missed the shut ups" She replied with an eye roll. "Look... aside from the jail incident I was doing okay staying under the radar. I just need to go back to the bar and ask around about where I can find this guy."

Jason stopped to look at her. "Well, now I know what's with the clothes and the motel. I couldn't find your name on the register at any of the other hotels."

"I'm under Maddie Hayes." She answered causing him to look at her confused. "She was a character from a show I liked as a kid. Model turned detective... I always wanted her to end up with David." She spoke with a day dreamy look. "Anyway..." She snapped herself back. "You can't be seen with me, if they know someone is helping me they might do something to Julia."

"I'm not leaving..." He started and stopped Brenda before she went to argue with him. "I will stay out of sight, but I am not leaving you alone." He insisted with a determined look. Picking up the baseball cap from the desk, Jason handed it to her. "Grab your sunglasses, we are backtracking to the bar."

It was just after noon when Jason followed Brenda as she navigated her way through the cracked streets of town. After a brisk walk, she entered a shabby bar. Jason walked by the door a few times to peek in and make sure she was safe. He watched her have a short conversation with the bartender before exiting the bar and leaving in the opposite direction they came in. Jason shook his head wondering where she was going now.

The further she went, the more he could see she was entering the red light district. He cut through an alley to get ahead of her and before she could pass he pulled her around the corner. He heard her scream into his hand, but once she saw it was him... she calmed and he released her.

"You really need to stop doing that." She spit out.

"Where are you going? This area is worse than the last one." He asked.

"It's okay... I found the place I am looking for." She explained as she started to take her T-shirt off. Jason began to protest but Brenda laughed. "Relax prude, I have a tank top underneath. You won't be seeing my breasts today." She took off her hat and shook out her hair. "I hope you won't be seeing them tonight either." She mumbled out.

"What was that?" He asked while removing his hands from his eyes.

"Uh... nothing. So, the bartender said Ramone hangs out over there." She pointed to the strip club. "That's where I have to be tonight." Before he could stop her she ran across the street.

Jason edged closer to see what was going on. She was standing in front of a bald bouncer who clearly was not letting her in. "No chicks allowed, gentlemen only. There's a place down the road that allows couples." He told her.

Brenda smiled at him and put her hand on her hip. "I'm not here to be a customer. I am here to talk to the manager about getting a job."

The bouncer looked her up and down while grinning. "Go in and speak to Marcus." He opened the door and waved her in.

"This is not going to be good." Jason breathed out as he paid admission to get in. He slowly moved forward through the door and wanted to gag at the decor. Purple velvet booths lined the sides of the room. The runway like stage had a hefty stripper swinging lazily around a pole. Smoke could be seen lingering in the air and the DJ was much to enthusiastic for the small group of men he was playing to.

Jason saw Brenda saunter over to the bar. Wanting to hear the conversation he sat at the other end and ordered a beer. The model eyed a man with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail that was bent over the bar doing paperwork. "I'm looking for Marcus." She purred while twirling her hair.

"You found him..." He answered while leering at her and licking his lips. He turned his body towards her. "And what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I'm looking for a job." Brenda stated.

"Great." He gave her a once over. "I could use another dancer." He replied with a wink.

"Actually..." Brenda bit her lip. "I was thinking of a waitressing position. You know..." She began and let her hand linger down her hips. "Walk around and give the men something pretty to look at while getting them to order more and more drinks."

"Doll, you belong up on stage, but... I can see the appeal of men wanting you to keep coming back to their table. My alcohol sales would definitely go up with you serving it." He paused and scratched his head. "Okay your hired. When can you start?"

Brenda gave him a huge smile. "Tonight."

Marcus looked to the bartender and told him to have someone named Carmen bring up a server costume. After a few minutes a woman in a g-string and see through robe handed her a brown bag. "Your shift starts at 7." She said before going back from where she came.

That costume better not look like Carmen's Jason thought.

.~*~.

Later at the hotel... Jason sat on the bed while Brenda complained from beyond the bathroom about the horrible tacky outfit she had to wear. He was thankful the door insulated her loudness.

"Thank God I have my own nice lingerie under this getup. There was no way I was wearing the underwear that chick put in the bag." She shouted through the door causing Jason to scrunch his nose up. "This is turning out to be a great birthday... I get to work at a strip club and look like a whore." She sarcastically yelled out.

"Wait..." Jason paused. "You were born on April fools day?" He questioned from the other side and then began to laugh loudly.

Brenda peeked her head out and looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh my god, are you laughing... You actually have a laugh?"

Jason didn't care that she was insulting him, he thought of all people to be born on April 1st Brenda was the most fitting.

"Okay, calm down... you sound like a hyena." She looked at him irritated as she walked into view.

When Jason saw her he began to laugh all over again. Though it was very revealing, it was awful looking. The top was a ruffled halter that had a low cleavage line and stopped above her bellybutton. On the bottom half of her was a ruffled skirt... if you could call it that. The whole thing was a rainbow of colors. She topped off the outfit with clear platform heels.

Brenda put her hands on her hips and stood there glaring at Jason.

He put his finger up physically telling her to give him a minute so he could catch his breath. "As a birthday present I think I will buy you a sombrero to go with that outfit."

"It's not that funny... I know it's ridiculous, but look at me." She motioned her hands up and down. "Do you realize how many times I am going to be violated tonight? You can see my ass in this clear as day." She turned around and looked down over her shoulder. "I know I have a great ass, but I didn't plan on putting it in view of passing hands."

Jason quickly closed his eyes. "Brenda... I don't need to see that, put it away." Now the sight of her bottom sticking out under a few layers of ruffles was burned into his brain. He may be a guy but he was not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing he agreed that she did have a really nice ass. When she turned back around Jason focused on her feet. "Why do you own stripper heels?" He questioned.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to Jason." She singsonged before putting on a knee length trench coat.

.~*~.

When they arrived at the the club Jason settled at a table in the middle of the room. He estimated this was the best angle to keep an eye on Brenda and a lookout for this Ramone she had to meet. He watched her as the night went on and grew more frustrated. The men here were handsy with her but she kept shaking her head for him not to blow their cover. When she walked over and put a beer in front of him he grabbed her hand to talk to her.

"Do we even know if this guy is going to show up?" He asked. "This crowd is getting rowdy and I am not sure how much longer I can sit here and do nothing."

"The bartender from yesterday said he would be here. He said he travels with an entourage so I doubt we will miss him when he comes in." She began to bite her lip. "I am going to have to do something I really do not want to do in here... but if I don't, Marcus will send me home." She sighed and looked over to the bar. "Apparently customers have been requesting I dance, so if I have to go up on that stage..." She poked him "you better look away!" Before he knew it she was walking back.

Jason called after her but she was already by the bar. Jason shook his head. This was getting out of control he thought. He didn't want to be here and he really didn't want to watch Brenda dance. He hated strip clubs ever since he had to go keep an eye on Courtney and he was glad Sonny no longer dealt with them.

He looked over to see her arguing with the manager and then in a huff she walked in the back. A few minutes later the DJ announced that by special request they were introducing Maddie. Jason looked upwards and groaned "Why me?"

She Wolf by Shakira started to play and he saw Brenda smirk and drag a chair down the middle of the stage before forcefully slamming it down. She sat down and crossed her legs while flicking her foot to the beat. She slowly looked around and moved her shoulders in circles letting the rest of her torso slowly catch up until she was rotating her waist and hips. Brenda flipped her hair a few times then put her hands on the floor and let her legs wrap around the back of the chair. When the lyrics started she slithered down to the stage and began to crawl to the center of the runway.

Jason was surprised, normally the strippers just swung around the pole a few times but of course this was a pissed off Brenda and if she had to do it... she was going all out.

He watched her make her way over to the table with a guy in a business suit. She pulled him up closer to her by his tie. When she let him go, she dipped her finger in his drink and ran it down the middle of her chest. After she was finished she put her finger in his mouth and the rest of the bar whistled while Jason growled. Brenda flicked the guy in the nose, then shimmied backward onto the stage and flipped up the back of her skirt for all to see. She did a no no gesture with her finger before turning around and unclasping her top.

Thankfully she had a black bra top underneath so Jason didn't have to run up there. He watched her move her hips and she was actually really good at it.

Jason kept trying to look away but it was difficult. He kept just repeating Courtney's name over and over again in his head. After she did a split she stood up and removed the short ruffled skirt. So now he had to watch Brenda bend over in tiny black panties. The crowd cheered when she made her way over to the pole. She swung around and switched hands in the air causing most of the men's mouths to drop including Jason's. He couldn't believe she had that much upper strength to pull off the moves she was doing. He tilted his head when she twisted around with one leg up and the other leg holding her balance.

What shocked everyone in the room though was her ending. Brenda climbed all the way up to the top of the pole. She faced the crowd with only her arms gripped behind her holding on. She widened her legs to be straight leveled to each of her sides and slowly slid down. Half way down the pole she let go and landed on the floor with her legs perfectly in the same straddle position.

"Holy Shit." Jason mumbled out. She winked at the room and slid upward for her applause. At the same time Brenda was exiting the stage, Jason noticed a man walking in with other men in suits. This had to be Ramone he thought.

Brenda came out from the back fully dressed back in her server uniform and went to Jason's table. "What the hell was that?" He whispered to her.

Brenda rolled her eyes at him. "Did you see my breasts come out at any time?" She asked while Jason responded with a shake of the head. "Exactly. The guys were to busy watching the show to realize I never actually whipped the ladies out." She gave him a smug smile.

He had to admit, that was pretty slick on her part. The whole point of guys coming out to watch strippers was for them to be topless. No one noticed or cared that she left the stage still dressed. "Why do you know how to do that?" He asked curiously.

An evil grin came across Brenda's face. "Ah... this goes back to the shoe question. You never searched the master bedroom of the Luis's yacht did you? If so, you would have seen the pole mounted in there. You see, he was a bit freaky in that department..."

Jason made a repulsed face and put his hands up. "Ew... stop there, I don't want to hear anymore." This caused Brenda giggled loudly. "Getting back to the reason we are here... I think Ramone just walked in and sat down in the corner. Don't look, just act normal. After you leave, I will follow."

Brenda nodded and went to the corner to introduce herself. Jason watched her sit down and converse with the man who had her sister. After ten minutes, two men stood with her and she walked behind the bar grabbing her coat. When the whole group including Ramone walked toward the exit Brenda gave Jason a quick glance.

Jason got up from his seat and followed from a safe distance away. After he got outside the club he saw them walk around to the alley. Turning the same corner he was stopped when one of the guards stood in front of him. "We told her not to contact anyone." Suddenly, Jason had a cloth in front of his mouth. Before he could fight back, his eyes went heavy and his body went loose.

.~*~.

Jason felt himself waking. The first thing he noticed was how warm his cheek was. He could feel the comfort of his hair being stroked and lazily smiled. Courtney... he thought. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed soft tanned legs that were crossed and hot pink toe nails. The realization kicked in that this wasn't Courtney and he quickly jerked upward from her lap. His hand went straight to his head in attempt to stop the pounding that just set in.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Brenda smirked.

"Brenda..." Jason whispered trying to remember and place his fuzzy memories in order. "How long have I been out?"

"We have been in the back of this delivery truck for about an hour or so. They threw us in here right after we left the club, I am not sure where they are taking us." She looked around. "I checked the crates, the only thing in here with us is medications. Most of them I don't know... unless you want some Viagra?" She pointed to a box.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her but didn't comment. Getting up to look for himself, he avoided the box she pointed at and went sifting through the others. She was right, it was nothing but pills. He gripped his head with both of his hands trying to stop the dizziness.

Brenda scuffed at him. "Will you just come back here and lay your head down? I can see you are in pain... I don't have cooties."

Jason grimaced at her while internally debating with himself if he wanted to take what little relief she offered. As the throbbing intensified he caved and went to lay his head back in her lap. She gently rubbed his head and it felt so much better.

"Aw... see that, big bad Jason Morgan likes to be taken care of." She cooed in a baby voice.

"Brenda... so help me God, if you don't shut up... as soon as they open these doors I will use you as a human shield." He mumbled into her leg. Brenda let out a giggle and kept quiet for the remainder of the ride.

More time passed and the truck began to slow to a stop. Jason sat up and could feel his headache was mostly gone. He saw Brenda try to hide a flash of panic. "Keep your shoes off in case you have to run... and if you get the chance, you take it." He instructed standing up and offering his hand to help her up. He walked to the back of the truck and kept Brenda hidden behind him.

When the door opened two men with guns stood there with Ramone. "Miss Barrett and Mr. Morgan." He greeted causing Jason to be surprised he knew his name. "There is someone who is very anxious to meet you both. Please don't give my men a hard time, I would hate for you to be shot before you meet your host." The armed men grabbed each of them. They dragged the pair along while Ramone walked behind.

Jason could see a house in the distance, but they were being led towards a lit up gazebo near the ocean. As they came closer, he saw the silhouette from behind of a woman staring out over the railing.

They stopped and Ramone stepped in front of them. "Miss Mendoza your guests have arrived." He spoke loud enough to get her attention.

When she turned around Jason took in her appearance. She was tall with dark brown hair pulled up in a bun. Her attire was more business like with a suit and heels. He knew he had never seen her before and the name was not ringing a bell.

"Where is my sister?" Brenda growled at her.

The woman smiled. "Your sister is safely stashed away in the house." She replied while she swished around some wine in a glass. "But first... let's have introductions. My name is Paulina Mendoza... and you are Brenda Barrett and Jason Morgan." She nodded.

"I have no idea who you are or why you went to so much trouble to get a hold of me." Brenda told her.

The woman let out a small laugh. "Well, of course you wouldn't know who I am... we've never met. But... the both of you do know my brother Tomas Mendoza."

Jason looked to Brenda who shrugged her shoulders at him. He never heard that name either.

"Oh silly me..." The woman waved her hand in the air. "You probably know him by his nickname... the Tin Man."

Brenda's eyes widened and Jason looked at Paulina viciously. The Tin Man shot him. He also was assigned to kill Sonny and Brenda back in the 90's before Sonny killed him.

"I see that I have jogged your memory." She grinned. "When I heard the bounties on Barrett and Cornithos had been resurrected I was only to happy to collect on the ones who were the reason for my brothers demise. I only wish Mr. Corinthos was here as well, but... he's more untouchable than you." She directed her last comment at Brenda.

"What bounties?" Brenda asked.

"The bounties Rivera had placed on your heads before his death. You puta..." She pointed at Brenda. "are worth half a million for your capture." Paulina paused. "But, I am willing to forfeit the money as pay back for my brother. I much rather spit on your grave." She turned to Jason. "You are just a bonus... a job I can finish for him. It's rumored you helped dispose of my brothers body and that he his somewhere at the bottom of the Port Charles harbor. I plan to make sure you see the same fate." Paulina sashayed down the steps of the gazebo. "Bring them to the edge Ramone."

"Listen you crazy bitch..." Brenda began as she was struggling in her captors arms. She didn't get to finish her statement because Jason told her to shut up. The men dragged both of them to the edge of a cliff. It was a straight drop down right into the ocean. "Oh shit." Jason heard Brenda mumble out. Things were looking pretty bleak at this point.

Ramone began to tie Jason's hands behind his back and then his feet together. He could see Brenda was becoming frantic when she began to plead. "He's not even suppose to be here. Just let Jason and Julia go... you have me. I'm the one you wanted."

"Oh, don't worry... I have something special in mind for you." Paulina replied to Brenda.

Jason was trying to think of ways to get himself and Brenda out of this situation but the odds were against them. Ramone shimmied him over to the edge and started to tie a cinder block to the rope on his feet. Jason was reminded of doing the exact same thing to the Tin Man before him and Sonny rolled him off the pier.

Jason watched Ramone take a gun from his suit jacket, he knew right away it was his. The Mexican stuck it in the front of Jason's pants. "Every warrior should die with his pistola." He smiled and a patted him on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Mr. Morgan." Paulina gave a nod that caused Brenda to scream out no!

With a kick of the block and a push on Jason's back he felt himself falling. He could hear Brenda screaming his name before the crack of himself hitting the water boomed in his ears. Trying to free his hands he felt his body sinking deeper and deeper into the blackness. When he realized the ropes were to tight he wiggled his feet in hopes of loosening the knot. The depth of the sea was reached when the block dropped swiftly into the sand. Any attempts at trying to swim back up for air were ineffective. His lungs began to constrict and the need to breathe was his only concern. The impending doom of the situation hit him that this was it... he was going to die.

As the last air bubbles left his mouth, he felt an arm around his waist. His oxygen lacked brain figured it was an angel come to take him to the other side. That thought left his mind when she placed her lips on his. Jason jerked back but found a hand instantly on the back of his head. When he did open his mouth to the kiss, someone was pushing air into his body with theirs. Though he couldn't see a thing, logically he thought that this must have been Brenda. After holding his breath and being able to sustain life longer, he felt her pulling at his ropes. With no success her grip disappeared and he guessed she must have went up to the surface.

A moment later she was back giving him more air and untying the knot that linked him to the block. Jason kicked his feet free and with Brenda pulling him upwards they swam to the surface. When they made it above the water Jason took a deep breath and he heard Brenda do the same.

"Keep kicking... I'll try to get your hands untied." Brenda coughed out as they both bopped along with the waves.

When Jason felt it was lose enough he slipped his hands out and the two started for the shore. They swam until they were able to walk and sat down on the rocks. Once there, Brenda tackled Jason into a hug. He was so relieved that he hugged her back. "How did you do that?" He asked out of breath.

"You told me if I got the chance I should run." She croaked out.

"Not off a cliff." He belt out shaking his head but still holding on to her.

Brenda gripped onto Jason tighter. "I was so scared I wouldn't find you."

"Well... isn't this sweet." The familiar voice of Paulina spoke loudly causing Brenda and him to freeze.

Jason caught the look in Brenda's eyes as she pulled away and focused her attention over his shoulder.

"Morgan should be dead.. and I plan on seeing to that." Jason heard and before he could respond... Brenda pushed him to the side and a shot was fired. He straightened himself up to check if Brenda was hurt, but instead he saw her aiming his gun. When he looked in the direction she was pointing, he was amazed to see Paulina on the ground. Jason slowly took the gun from Brenda.

"Stay here" He told her. She looked a bit stunned but nodded her head in response.

Jason ran over to check on Paulina. When he felt for a pulse, there was none. After picking up her gun, he went back to Brenda who was still sitting in the same spot. "Brenda listen, we have to go back up... but I want you to stay behind me because we still have to deal with Ramone and his guys. Do you think you can do that?" He asked in calm voice trying to gauge if she was in shock.

Brenda took a deep breath and a few moments to compose herself. Finally, she stood up. "Let's go get my sister."

Jason grabbed her hand and together they hiked up the rocky path that Paulina had come from. Heavy footsteps came echoing in their direction causing the pair to duck behind a bush. Jason peeked up to see two of the guards scanning the woods along the trail. Once he had them perfectly in view he stood and took the shots. Seeing both his targets down, he took hold of Brenda and the two of them made a run for the house. A guard was lingering towards the front so they quietly slipped around the back. When the enforcer slid the glass door open, Brenda let out an exasperated breath. "Haven't these people ever heard of alarms or at the very least locking a door?"

Jason ignored the comment and pulled her through after himself. The house was quiet except for the sounds of footsteps from upstairs. With his gun raised, he made his way up the steps. Reaching the landing, he peered around the corner to see a guard standing in front of a room door. "We need to get him away from that door." He whispered.

"That's easy." Brenda said before she stepped out into the open. "Hey asshole." She called with a wave causing Jason put a hand to his forehead and groan. Brenda then ran across the hall and the guard followed to chase her. It gave Jason the opportunity to get behind him and hit the guy over the head with his gun. He bent down to make sure the guard was incapacitated.

Jason looked up at Brenda. "Subtle."

Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "Worked didn't it?"

Jason stood and together they crept over to the door that the guard had watched over. They shared a look of uncertainty and Jason turned the knob. When he opened the door he found Ramone sitting across from Julia with a gun pointed on her. Jason instantly lifted his gun to meet the Mexican's eyes.

"Hello again Mr. Morgan." Ramone smiled. "I must say you have a brave girl there..." He directed his head towards Brenda. "Not many woman would risk their life and jump off a cliff to save another."

Jason could see that Julia looked frightened but was glad to see that she was not tied up.

"Let's begin negotiations shall we." Ramone motioned to the chairs across from him. Jason nodded to Brenda that it was okay to sit. With his gun still raised he sat down across from the Mexican and his hostage while Brenda settled next to him. Placing one hand below the table he kept his other aimed on Ramone and waited for him to start the conversation.

"Now..." Ramone tilted his head. "I am not bent on revenge like Paulina. My motivations for wanting Miss Barrett are purely for profit. There is a man in Puerto Rico offering big money for her. I have no use for her sister so I purpose a trade and no one gets hurt. Let's have the blonde and the brunette swap seats then you can be on your way Mr. Morgan."

Brenda cast her eyes downward and straightened in her seat. "I'll do it... I will switch spots with my sister."

Jason was sure that Brenda saw the other gun he managed to get out of his belt. It was now pointing under the table at an oblivious Ramone. He hoped that she would play along, but first... he needed answers. "Who put the bounty back up on Brenda?"

Ramone smirked at Jason. "You won't find him, he doesn't deal directly with people. No one has met him... but the name Jon A. Antiguas is whispered in many circles. I have been assured by one of his own that if I bring the girl, I will get my money." He explained and then paused. "Let's get back to business." He waved his gun for Julia to move. "Both of you stand up slowly."

When both girls were upward, Brenda directed her attention to Ramone. "May I give her a hug since I won't see her again?" She asked in an emotional tone.

"So sentimental... a quick one and then we are on our way."

Brenda glanced briefly over at Jason and walked around the table to her sister. She embraced Julia and in a split second, she pushed both of them to the ground. Jason fired the gun he had been holding under the table and a stunned Ramone fell backwards off his chair. Julia covered her ears and screamed while Brenda tried to sooth her. Jason jumped up and darted over to the man with a bullet in his stomach. He kicked the gun away from Ramone's hand and watched him struggle to breath. After a few coughs his eyes closed and Jason could tell he was gone.

Julia freed herself from Brenda and scampered away from her. "You stay away from me." She pointed at Brenda. "I heard what he said... it's you they want."

"Julia..." Brenda tried moving closer but Julia just backed up further.

"You are no sister of mine. Daddy was right to disinherit you, you are nothing but trouble." Julia spoke in a shaky voice.

Jason couldn't believe how her sister turned on her. "Listen lady... your sister is the one that came down to this God forsaken place to find you. She put her life on the line and was willing to sacrifice herself so that you were safe. How about a little gratitude."

"Gratitude for the hell I went through!" Julia grunted out. "It's her fault I was taken to begin with."

"It's not her fault some psycho decided to..." Jason started but he felt Brenda's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Jason... She's right." Brenda agreed in a low tone as she stared at the floor.

He turned to Brenda. "She's wrong, this is not your fault and don't let her or anyone else let you think otherwise. You saved her and me more than once tonight." Brenda gave him a small grateful smile. Jason looked back at Julia. "We have to get out of here, there still may be guards outside. I don't want to hear another word out of you." He pointed to Julia.

Jason took Brenda's hand and made sure Julia was following behind. They snuck out of the house and didn't run into anymore trouble. He broke into one of the parked cars and hot wired it to start. Brenda slid into the passenger side and Julia into the back. With his foot on the gas, the car sped off leaving the property behind them. Following the signs he was able to find a main road that would put them back on track to Tijuana.

.~*~.

Jason made a turn for the airport and pulled up in front of it. He reached down deep in his jean pockets and pulled out a wad of wet cash.

"This should be enough to get you back on a flight to Europe." He handed Julia some money.

"Thank you." She bit out as she took it. "Tell her not to contact me anymore." Julia declared before giving Brenda one last look. With a door slam she was gone.

On the way back to the hotel Brenda just stared out the window. Jason hated seeing her like this. Normally he would be enjoying the silence, but not like this. At the motel, he waited for her change, then pack, and helped her with her luggage as they took a cab back to the airport. After purchasing their tickets to separate locations they sat in the terminal and listened for their flights to be called.

"Thanks for sticking around and coming to the rescue." Brenda nudge him.

"Your welcome and thanks for saving me too." Jason replied with a smile.

She turned to him and gave him a thoughtful look. "Do you think next time we talk to each other we can skip the animosity? I mean... we start fighting as soon as we see each other, but after everything is said and done we always end up acting nice. Would it be so bad if we tried to be friends?"

Jason smirked at her. "Fine." He stuck out his hand to her. "Friends."

Brenda grinned and shook his hand. "Friends." Her head tilted to listen as she heard a flight being called. She stood and grabbed her bag. "That's my flight."

Jason stood and gave her a hug. After responding, she headed in the direction of her plane. As she was walking away she turned around. "Hey friend... I promise I won't tell Courtney you slipped me the tongue." She giggled and went on her way.

With a head tilt, Jason rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

.~*~.

That was the start of their friendship. A week later Jason received a call thanking him for her birthday gift. He sent her the Pandora bracelet with a sombrero charm. She always wore it and he liked knowing that she appreciated every charm or bead he sent her. A die for their Vegas wedding anniversary, a birthstone bead for her next birthday, but the most meaningful was the pen. Jason sent the pen charm after he found out their marriage was never annulled... if she signed that day he took her to the Dominican Republic, they wouldn't still be married. He couldn't believe how grateful he was that she put that pen down.

Till this day he was never able to track down Jon A. Antiguas. The man remained a ghost and a continued threat.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Revenge and reveals. Fav/Follow/Review. :D


	14. Revenge

A/N: Hi all... yes I know, it was a long wait for an update. I'm gonna be honest, this is probably going to be a weekly update from now on instead of every other day. Summer is coming, time is hard to find and all that hoopla. I did want to let everyone know that I will be updating my profile on where I am with my stories so no one feels like I am MIA.

So again, if you want to know what I am doing... check my profile. :D

(Edited 2-23-16)

Musical Inspiration:

Sweet Dreams - by Marilyn Manson

Bloodstream - by Stateless

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Chapter 14

Revenge

Days dragged on and still Brenda never woke. Jason needing to get away from the hospital, went to the coffee shop to fill his mind with work. His number one focus was to find out who did this to Brenda and Emily. All the facts pointed to there being another person in the castle that night besides Anthony who was out to kill. The enforcer picked up his phone to dial his hacker.

"Spinelli, I want to know everything the police have on this investigation. Carefully get into the station's server and let me know what you find. Don't get yourself caught."

"On it, Stone Cold."

As he was hanging up, Sonny came through the office door and suddenly stopped when he saw his friend. "I'm glad to see you are out of that hospital room man. It's good to take a break or you will drive yourself crazy." He gave him a small smile and sat down across from the desk.

"I need to find out who is responsible for what happened."

Sonny gave his enforcer a stern look. "You have to stay away from Anthony. Johnny is a wild card at this point. From what I understand, he decided to step up and run things in the business for dear old dad."

"If he did this..." Jason started.

"You can't kill him." His boss finished. "I mean it... I want him to pay as much as you do but we can't have a war on our hands." Sonny noticed his friend staying silent. Thinking he made his point, the Cuban decided to tackle the other topic. With all the sincerity he could muster, he smiled at his friend. "I never got to congratulate you about the baby. I always thought Brenda would be a wonderful mother." He tried hard not to show the jealousy of Jason having the thing he always wanted most with her.

"Thank you." He responded knowing how difficult it must have been for his boss to say.

Jason's phone started ringing and a panicked look came across his face when he saw the number. Flipping it open he spoke quickly. "Robin, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you with the call. Please relax, there has been no change... mother and the baby are fine. Patrick and I need to meet with you to discuss Brenda."

He visibly relaxed. "Alight, I will see you soon." Jason ended his call and stood. "I need to go back to the hospital."

Sonny stood along with him. "Did she wake up?"

"No." He shook his head. "They just want to speak to me." Slipping his jacket on, he strode over to the door. Jason turned back to Sonny. "If Spinelli stops by send him to the hospital." His boss nodded before he left.

When Jason arrived on the 8th floor, he went straight to the nurses desk. He recalled the nurse in front of him from the ball but didn't know her name. Catching the name tag, it read Leyla. Jason asked her to have Dr. Scorpio paged and let her know he would be in with his wife. He headed into Brenda's room and made himself comfortable. Five minutes later Robin came walking in with Patrick.

Jason tried to gauge their mood but they were not revealing anything. Both doctors stood at the end of his wife's bed. Patrick took a business like demeanor before he spoke. The enforcer thought that was the one thing he had in common with Drake, when it came to work it was all professionalism.

Patrick shifted his clipboard to his side. "Jason we called you in because we are concerned about Brenda not waking." The doctor gave a glimpse over to Robin.

She began to pick up where he left off. "As you know we have ran a full battery of tests. They have shown some inconsistencies."

"What kind?" Jason asked his ex in a concerned tone.

"Well..." Robin started. "Her head is healing wonderfully, and the swelling in her brain is completely gone. All of her stats are perfectly where they should be. There is no reason she shouldn't be awake. That's why we are surprised about the amount of brain activity she is giving off."

Jason looked confused. "I don't understand."

"That's the problem." Robin replied. "Either do we, there is no medical reason why she's not waking up. It's as if she's stuck in a deep level of SWS or slow-wave sleep. Her brain waves are reacting but there is no pattern to it, it's all very erratic... like she is somewhere else going through experiences and her mind won't let her out."

Patrick jumped into the conversation. "On the up side of this situation, it shows progress that there may not be any long lasting effects from her injury. I am pleased to see her brain functioning normally."

Jason shook his head. "There is nothing normal about this." He spoke out in a low tone before focusing on Robin flustered. "So you're telling me, we still have no idea when she will wake up and for all you know she could be stuck in some God awful nightmare?"

Robin gave a slight frown and a small nod. She walked up behind him and gave a gentle touch to his shoulder. "I'm sorry." That was all she said before her and Patrick left the room.

Jason sat in silence while staring at the woman he loved continue on in an endless sleep. He lowered his head down to touch hers. "Come back to me Bren... just please come back to me." He whispered softly in her ear. Wherever she was, he prayed she could hear him.

"Oh... Stone Cold, if this is a bad time..." Spinelli unintentionally interrupted.

Jason hadn't heard him come in. He straightened upright in his chair and composed himself. "No it's fine." He assured his young friend who was shyly looking away. "What do you have for me?"

Spinelli nodded and pulled a chair over to sit next to his boss. He opened his computer on his lap and pulled up all the information. "After slipping into the station's mainframe the Jackal was able to ascertain that the flirty 5-O is the lead in the investigation." When he noticed a confused look on his boss's face he elaborated. "Detective Cruz. The Demented Denizen of Darkness is still their main suspect. Due to his paralyzed state, they have not been able to get the answers they seek. All of the evidence and witness accounts have been logged." Spinelli began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Um... Stone Cold, they found the weapon used to attack Venus. The object showed traces of her blood and hair on it. They took pictures before it was entered into evidence."

"Show me." Jason insisted.

The hacker reluctantly pulled up the picture on his laptop. He watched as his master's eyebrows furrowed into a perturbed look. "What is that?"

"The item in question is called a flanged mace. It was a battle weapon used in the middle ages while war raged on. The prince had many medieval pieces displayed among the castle walls. The perpetrator must have taken it to do harm with." Spinelli informed his now visibly angry friend.

"Just like Anthony did with the sword he used on Lansing." Jason snarled out in his enforcer tone.

The hacker cowered at the harshness of his demeanor "Your assessment would be correct Stone Cold."

Jason realized he was gripping the arm rests of the chair so forcefully it was causing his hands to numb. Taking a deep breath, he stopped to think logically. "Spinelli..." He let out slowly. "Tonight at one AM, I want you to pull up all of the hospital cameras and loop them back from the hour prior."

"Stone Cold do you think it is wise..."

"Can you do it Spinelli, or do I need to call Stan?"

The kid could see there was no changing his mind and sadly yielded. "Your protege is capable and will comply with the the task you require." He closed his computer and tucked it away in his bag. When he stood to leave, he heard the enforcer speak again.

"Not a word of this to anyone... especially Sonny, understood?" Jason pointed at him.

Spinelli simply nodded and left the room.

As the night waged on, the clock showed it was nearing one in the morning. Jason gazed out the window of his wife's hospital room. He thought about the plan that he had formed after learning all of the information he was fed today. Through his time at the hospital, he had carefully observed the rituals of the police guarding Anthony's room. Walking out the door to her room, he tilted his head to peek at the nurse's station. Just as always at this time, there stood the officer flirting with the night attendee.

Jason slide past unnoticed and headed towards Anthony's room. He saw the coffee sitting on the empty chair next to the door and dropped in two pills before going into the dark room. Once inside, he glared hatefully at the sleeping old man in the bed. Quietly, he lifted a chair and placed it along side the hospital bed.

After a few moments, Anthony awoke from his foggy state and jolted back when he realized Jason Morgan was in his room. Studying the enforcer for a minute, he pushed his uneasiness aside and gave him a cocky smile. "Come to kill me Morgan?"

Jason stayed silent and continued to stare down Anthony with cold eyes.

The old man chuckled. "Well... go right ahead then. Death doesn't scare me, I'm an old man and would have a good laugh at a dance with death." He rotated his shoulders back and forth to an invisible tune while grinning. When he didn't get any response from Morgan he continued on. "Perhaps you want to see me in prison then... again no fear there. As you know I'm coo coo and will be out in no time." He finished with a maniacal laugh.

"Did you kill my sister?" Jason asked in a steady low tone.

"Oh... you want information, do you?" The old man scuffed. "I heard about that. Someone wrapped a rope around her sweet little neck heh?" He paused. "Can't say it was me who had the pleasure."

"What about Brenda?"

"Ah..." Anthony held up a finger and shook it. "The lovely wifey." He spit out with a Cheshire cat grin. "I think I may have helped you out there. Women..." He snarled. "They are nothing but a bunch of whores who will betray you the first chance they get." Anthony stared into space briefly before continuing his rant. "My Maria had beautiful brown hair like your wife. Such pretty hair... I recall her curls bouncing off her shoulders before she ran in front of my gun to save that ungrateful son of mine." An evil smile began to spread across the old man's face. "It was almost the same as when that bitch fell to her knees after I clubbed her in the back of the head."

After his taunt Anthony carefully watched the enforcer for any type of reaction. When there was none he laughed. "You can keep being a statue all you want Morgan... I told you I am not afraid of death so if you are trying to scare me with that cold act of yours it won't work."

"Some things are worse than death, Zacchara."

Anthony clapped his hands together under his chin while mocking Jason. "Oh, pray tell Morgan... what may they be?"

Jason leaned forward and put his hand behind his back while Anthony eyed his actions. He pulled out a small plastic case from under his shirt. Laying it on his lap, Jason slowly lifted the latch and opened it to reveal a syringe. Taking it out and inspecting it through the light outside that bled in from the window, he fixed his eyes back on Anthony.

The old man's confident face slipped. "What is that?"

"Have you ever heard of something called total locked-in syndrome?" Jason asked but continued without waiting for an answer. "It's a nasty condition where you can no longer move or control your own muscles... but your mind is perfectly sharp. Your body becomes your own tomb and you have to rely on someone to do everything for you. I imagine it would be torture. Should someone be kind enough to open your eyes, you would need eye drops constantly because they painfully begin to dry since you're unable to blink. You will drool because you can't swallow, but you will always feel the need to... never being able to scratch an itch or tell anyone if you're in pain. You will feel, hear, and see everything but can do nothing about it. I have a feeling it really will make you go insane and no one will hear your internal screams."

Anthony began to tremble in fear. "They'll know it was you Morgan... they'll lock you up." He spoke out with a shaky voice.

Jason leaned closer. "But they won't. This right here..." He shook the syringe. "is undetectable. In my line of business you meet some interesting people and though I never thought I would be using this little gift I was given, I'm actually happy I saved it. To the rest of the world, it will look like it was caused from a stroke. At your age, they are very common."

Anthony opened his mouth to scream but Jason quickly clamped his hand over it to stop him. Getting closer to the old man's ear, Jason began to whisper in a harsh tone. "Because of you, my pregnant wife could have died and now she can't wake up. Time to pay for your sins." While Jason continued to hold the down a panicked Anthony, he pulled off the lid of the syringe with his teeth and inserted the needle into tubing already attached to old man's hand. When he was finished he quickly turned off all of the monitors because Anthony's heartbeat was elevating. After some convulsions, the old mob boss laid there like a rag doll.

Jason looked at his watch. He didn't have much more time before the cameras were set back to normal. After feeling Anthony's pulse, the enforcer turned all the monitors back on. Putting the empty syringe back into the case, he made sure there was no evidence. Jason noticed the old man had tear tracks down his face. He leaned in one last time. "Enjoy hell in your own prison." He took his gloved fingers and pushed Anthony's eye lids down. "Sweet dreams." He spoke as he left the room and passed the now sleeping guard. The enforcer's timing worked out perfectly and he was back in Brenda's room without being missed.

.~*~.

It was a new day and once again Jason found himself sitting at his desk in the office. It had become a routine for him now. Work on the books and keep his mind occupied, then go to the hospital and watch over Brenda. The numbers on the paper in front of him began to blend together. He hadn't known how long it's been since he had a good night's sleep. As he was rubbing his eyes, Sonny came bounding through the door.

"What the fuck, Jason!"

The enforcer looked up to see his very angry boss standing before him with both hands on his hips.

"I told you..." Sonny pointed at his friend. "I told you not to go after Anthony."

The enforcer shrugged his shoulders and arched back into his chair. "He's not dead."

Sonny shook his head. "He may as well be. It's convenient the crazy fool had a stroke in the middle of the night that nobody happened to notice until morning came around." The mob boss paced in front of the desk. "Trevor is going to know it's fishy and I'm sure Johnny has his own thoughts on this."

"I really don't give a shit what the kid thinks... he should be grateful Anthony isn't dead. Besides, there is no proof. He's just an old man that happened to have a stroke." Jason spoke in a cool tone.

"I swear Jason... if this comes back on us..."

"Then, I will take care of it." The enforcer cut him off.

Sonny sighed and sat down. "Did you find out anything?"

"He didn't kill Emily... I know he wasn't lying. He was the one who attacked Brenda though."

His boss sat a little straighter. "I'm glad he's suffering then."

Jason nodded and slide the papers on his desk in the filing cabinet. "I should be getting back to the hospital."

"It's Thanksgiving man... why don't you join me and Kate? Ya know, sit down and have some real food for a change."

"No, but thanks for the offer." Jason stood putting his leather Jacket and walked around the desk.

"Alright." Sonny patted him on the back as the pair left the office.

.~*~.

Jogging towards his wife's hospital room, Jason was surprised to see Brenda's old guard Tom arguing with her new ones Bryan and Phil. He noticed Tom had his arm wrapped around a vase of lilies.

"What's the problem here?" The enforcer asked causing the three guards to face him.

Bryan stepped forward. "He's trying to get into see Mrs. Morgan, but he's not on your approved list of guests sir."

"I was hoping to check in on my old charge and I was also sent with a gift from my new employer." Tom stated.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who is your new employer?"

"John Zacchara."

Jason reached for the lilies. "I'll take it from here." Tom handed over the flowers and gave him a nod before leaving down the hall. The enforcer handed the bouquet to Bryan. "Get rid of these. I don't want them in her room." Taking the flowers, the guard headed off to dispose of them. Before Jason could enter Brenda's room, his name being called from behind stopped him in his place. He turned to see Carly dragging Jax towards his position.

"Jason..." She ran over and gave him a quick hug. "We have some exciting news to tell you." She said as she pulled Jax closer to her with a smile. "We're going to have a baby."

Jason figured this was the part where he pretends to be surprised. He really wished she would have just told Jax the truth before it comes out and gets ugly. "Congratulations Carly, I'm happy for you." He gave up a fake smile.

"Morgan..." Jax butt in. "I know we don't get along, but we are both going to be fathers now, I am hoping we can be civil to each other. Our children are only going to be a month apart so I am hoping they we can put our differences aside for their sake."

A month apart... Jason thought to himself. She must have told Jax the baby was due in July instead of June. Oh Carly, why do you get yourself into these messes he inwardly groaned. He could see Carly dipping her head for him to go along with it. "I have and will always be civil in front of the children." He pointed out.

"Good." Jax replied as he wrapped his arms around Carly's waist while she smiled up at him.

The blonde eyed her best friend. "Jase you should come over to the house and have dinner with us. The kids would love to see you."

"I'm good here, thanks."

With a sigh Carly unraveled herself from her husband and stood on the tips of her toes to give her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving Jase."

Jason patted her on the back. "You too Carly."

The enforcer watched the couple leave and made his way to his wife's bedside. Giving a kiss to her stomach and then her forehead, He settled down in his familiar seat. "Looks like it's just us today Bren."

.~*~.

Elizabeth spied Carly and Jax disappearing around the corner of the hall where they left Jason. She had hoped that she would have been able to speak with Jason and wish him a happy Thanksgiving, but he instantly entered Brenda's room. She causally wondered over while the guards surveyed her. She picked up the chart on the model's door and scanned it, even though Brenda was not in her rotation. Through the crack in the door she noticed Jason sifting through a bag on the floor. He pulled out a book and opened it to the first page. The enforcer took his wife's hand and linked her fingers with his gently over her stomach. With the book in front of his face he began to read out loud.

_"*Turkey's dramatic landscape is fitting for the country's long history. It sweeps from Europe to Asia, from sun-baked Aegean beaches to expansive steppe, and from Mediterranean bays to snowy mountains."_

Seeing he was busy and not wanting to disturb him, Liz paced over to the window and stood at an angle as not to be seen if he should happen to look up. Even though she knew now that Brenda and Jason were together, she still loved him and wished things could be different. Maybe Brenda won't wake up... she thought to herself before quickly stomping it out of her mind. As jealous as she was over the situation, she would never wish anyone harm.

"That right there, is why he will never pick you." A smug voice came from behind Liz.

Elizabeth didn't have to turn around to know Sam's bitchy tone. She hoped that if she ignored her, the homewrecker would just get bored and wonder off.

"Do you see where is hand is? It's moments like those that you stole from him. You really should stop pining away for him... it's pretty pathetic."

Liz rolled her eyes before turning to face her rival. "I know this may be hard to for you to believe Sam, since I know he know longer gives a shit about you, but he and I are still friends."

"And I bet you just hate being stuck in the friend zone don't ya?" Sam smirked.

Liz took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why are you even here?"

With a smile Sam she crossed her arms. "Well... Lucky is visiting with Luke and as soon as he's done, we are going back to his house for a nice romantic dinner. In fact..." She turned to leave. "I should go check if he's ready." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked away. "Do have fun with dear old Gram." She yelled back to Liz.

Elizabeth didn't feel the need to correct her or stoop to her level. She instead turned back to the window and continued to watch Jason read all about Turkey to his sleeping wife. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled to the man it belonged to.

"Hey... are you ready to go get the boys?"

"Yeah Juan, just let me run to the locker room to change and we will be on our way."

The pair walked off together discussing their evenings plans.

.~*~.

One holiday gone and another was fast approaching. Jason sat beside his wife reading a book while rubbing her stomach. Truth be told, he couldn't seem to go very long without touching her. With Brenda's tiny frame the little bump stood out and now that she was almost 15 weeks he could see all the changes overtake her. Her breasts were definitely bigger. That was a little piece of information he planned on not bringing up when she woke. According to the information he had read, his child was now the size of an apple. Doctor Lee had told him in passing that they may be able to tell the sex at the upcoming ultrasound but Jason insisted on waiting to discuss that with Brenda first.

The enforcer looked down at his wife. Everyday his fear grew as to why she still had not awoken. The only thing that Patrick and Robin could suggest was to keep the faith and continue to talk to her. That is what he did daily. He filled her in on what was going on with her friends and then would read to her. She still had many visitors popping in and Carly would stop by to read the baby book to her on their babies development.

Jason was jostled from his thoughts when the door to Brenda's room slammed open. He looked up to see Spinelli. The kid had tears streaming down his face. Jason jumped up and ran over to his hacker. He placed his hands on Spinelli's shoulders while trying to find out what the hell happened.

"Spinelli, you have to calm down, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." He informed him with the softest tone he could.

"There's nothing you can do." The kid choked out.

"Tell me what happened."

After a few sniffles, Spinelli took a deep breath. "She's dead." Was all she got out before he uncontrollably sobbed again.

.~*~.

Jason paced his office. After Spinelli relayed to him what had happened, he told Jason that his friend still did not know yet. The enforcer had called her and asked her to meet him at the coffee shop. Apparently no one was able to get a hold of her but she picked up for him when he called. He hadn't seen her at the hospital at all today and was not looking forward to breaking the news that someone in her family died. This was going to affect so many people. He was furious someone took the young girl's life. Now that the murders were continuing, he knew for sure it wasn't Anthony. Jason swallowed hard when he heard the knock at the door.

"Come in." He yelled out and waited.

When she walked through the door she smiled at him. "Hey... you wanted to see me?"

"I am not sure how to tell you this so I am just going to say it." He took a deep breath. "Carly, Lulu was strangled in the park today. She's dead."

* * *

* Reference: Lonely Planet Discover Turkey by James Bainbridge, Brett Atkinson, Chris Deliso, Steve Fallon, Will Gourlay

...

Sneak Peak: A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Someone wakes and someone dies. Fav/Follow/Review. :D


	15. Holiday Surprises

A/N: :Waves to all: It's been some time since I updated, but I have finally swung back around into the GH fandom. Being I write stories in other fandoms, I go back and forth depending on what mood I am in. Thanks to some great PMs from readers about this story, I am in full Brazen mode. I have other stories I will be posting, but my main focus will be to finish this one since I have my ending worked out.

Musical Inspiration:

Winter Song - Sara Bareilles &amp; Ingrid Michaelson

Lego House - Ed Sheeran

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

.~*~.

Holiday Surprises

Chapter 15

Bows, wreaths, and plastic reindeer laced the walls of General Hospital. Nurses were decked out in holiday scrubs and the occasional doctor sported a red Santa hat. Despite what the cheery atmosphere portrayed, a black cloud hung over Port Charles. The cause of the veiled sadness was due to the actions of one person. The newspapers were now dubbing that individual the 'Text Message Killer'.

Jason passed the nurse's station and nodded politely at Epiphany. She returned the nod in kind just like she did every other day... it was routine after all. Today however, it was barely noticed as she directed the nurse's staff in preparing for the annual hospital Christmas party.

Continuing the usual path to his wife's room, Jason found it hard to summon any Christmas spirit. His mind was to packed with concern over his current problems. The number one focus was always Brenda's health and the progress of his child, but other issues were popping up daily.

For instance, Sonny was a loose cannon. Ever since the assassination attempt on his life that indirectly involved Kate, his decisions have been questionable. He flat out wanted revenge. Jason's suspicions were on Trevor Lansing calling the hit, but since Johnny Zacchara is now the acting head of their organization... Sonny wanted the kid dead. The enforcer didn't think Johnny would go to those lengths, but he had to admit the young mob head has not been the same since Lulu's death.

Lulu's early demise was another event that took on a ripple effect. Luke Spencer in his troubled grief was still currently refusing a heart surgery that would save his life. The Quartermaines and Spencers all rallied together in hopes of changing his mind, but thus far... his defiance was unshakable. Carly's mourning had sent her to mandatory bed rest by Doctor Lee. The baby was fine, but the blonde's blood pressure had risen and it was ordered as a precaution. From what Jason had been told, Lulu's funeral was simple and quiet due to certain family members not being able to attend.

As he passed the guards and entered through the door of his wife's room, Jason stopped in his tracks. Georgie Jones stood balancing on a chair hanging homemade snowflakes while Spinelli danced around a plastic tree hanging tinsel.

Jason continued to stand there unnoticed. "What are you doing?"

Georgie smiled at him while Spinelli jumped at the sound of his voice. "Stone Cold." He squeaked hiding the long silver strips behind his back. "We did not anticipate your arrival to be so swift."

"I see that. Is there a reason why Brenda's room looks like the North Pole?"

Taking a quick glance at Georgie, Spinelli attempted to explain. "The Jackal and his faithful friend concluded that Sleeping Beauty though in her still dreamlike state, should be able to bask in an environment of holiday festivities. It has not gone unnoticed that Stone Cold himself has ceased to return to his residence... hence we are transferring Christmas protocol to this location."

"What Spinelli is trying to say..." Georgie chuckled. "is we are celebrating Christmas here. I think we all need it." She explained and gave a discreet head tilt towards Spinelli.

Jason understood immediately what she meant. This seemed to be the first time since Lulu died that the young hacker showed any type of cheerfulness. With a sigh, Jason nodded his head. "Alright, go on."

After a grin and an air punch, Spinelli bent down and rummaged through a green bag on the floor. He pulled out a wad of red velvet and white fluff. The hacker threw one to Georgie who quickly caught it and put it on her head. "The Jackal has procured hats for the occasion."

Before the kid could hand one off to a blank faced Jason, the enforcer raised an eyebrow. "Don't push your luck."

"Right... I'll just put that away for later." Spinelli shoved the Santa hat back into the bag before wearing his own.

While the young couple continued on with their chore, Jason sat himself down next to Brenda and pulled out the coffee house ledger. Line by line, he would check and tally numbers. Occasionally, he would look up to watch the decorating progress but would soon have his eyes back in the book. A knock on the door pulled his attention once again.

Doctor Drake studied the room and whistled. "I can definitely say that in all my time as a doctor I have never seen a patient's room like this before." Both of the ones responsible beamed with at him. Getting back to the reason he was here, Patrick shifted his clipboard and targeted in on Jason. "I need to speak with you."

Georgie noticed the seriousness of the doctor's tone and set the angel topper down on the table. "We were practically finished anyway." She said reaching for her coat. "We'll be back tomorrow. Come on Spinelli." Pulling the hacker behind her, both exited the room.

"What do you want to talk about Drake?" Jason asked as he put his work away.

"Jason..." Patrick moved closer to the enforcer. "You need to start thinking about putting Brenda in a long term facility. Robin didn't want me to bring this up, being it's the holidays, but you need to start thinking logical about things. All of your free time is spent here. Brenda's case is a mystery... we don't know when she is going to wake up. I am not suggesting you lose hope, on the contrary, keep it alive... but don't forget to live."

When Jason continued to be quiet and expressionless, Patrick continued. "Look, Robin and I can recommend a good place with an obstetrician on staff who can monitor the baby. I really want you to give this some serious thought. Feel free to ask any questions that come to mind." When silence continued to ensue, the doctor finished with an 'mull it over' and took his leave.

Rubbing his face in agitation, Jason stood and paced the room. He understood Drake's reasoning. In his heart, he felt like if he had her moved... it would be acceptance that he was throwing in the towel.

Jason gathered his things and left the hospital. At the moment, he didn't want to think about his decision. For now, he would stop at the office and pick up the gifts he ordered for everyone. After that, he would make his rounds. Jason ran his fingers through his hair making a mental list of places to stop. He had to go to Carly's, check on Sonny, and peek in on Elizabeth with the boys. But first... he tugged on a strand of hair, maybe the barbers.

.~*~.

It was late evening and the snow was coming down harder upon Jason's return to GH. Exiting the elevator, he could see the party was wrapping up. Children were being escorted back to pediatrics and parents were zipping up coats.

Once at the entrance of Brenda's room, Jason took out a wad of cash and separated it. "Here ya go guys." He shoved money in each of the guard's front pockets. "Merry Christmas. Now go home and enjoy the holiday. I'll be here tonight and all day tomorrow."

Bryan raised his eyebrows as he felt the bulge in his suit jacket. "Wow... thank you Mr. Morgan. That is most generous of you."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Morgan... just let us know when you need us back." Phil nodded along as the two left.

Slipping inside, he sighed at the mood of the room he couldn't match. Jason opened the bag he had been carrying and placed some gifts neatly under the fake tree. After finishing, he made his way over to the window. The weather had become harsher and the storm moving through left pillows of thick snow on the ground. It was a good thing he did all his errands before it became worse outside.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, Jason was glad he made the time to fit in those visits. Carly was grateful to see him and the boys were just as excited. He hoped they would like the gifts they opened tomorrow from him and Brenda. Jason was so touched by the picture they gave him with Emily. Even more thoughtful, they gave him a gift for their aunt as well. Brenda would be over the moon at them addressing her as their 'Aunt'.

Sonny's visit was the opposite of cheerful. Kate left him. The business and her near shooting became to much. Sonny knew this life wasn't for her but it did not make it any easier on the man. It was just a fact that most people could not handle this life. Woman like Carly and Brenda were the exception for getting themselves involved when they were young. The both of them made so much noise that it did not go unnoticed by other organizations. The ladies were to well known for their own good. Their association to Sonny and him... along with the Alcazar brothers, would follow them for the rest of their lives.

Turning from the window, Jason went and sat by Brenda's side. He rubbed her stomach like always and took her hand. "Hey Bren... it's officially Christmas in a few hours. Even though Spinelli and Georgie decorated your room, it still doesn't feel like it without you." He squeezed her hand before letting out a long breath. "I don't know what to do Bren. Patrick thinks I need to consider setting you up somewhere long term... but to me, it just seems so final. It feels like it would be a betrayal to give in."

Jason leaned down and rested his elbows on on the bed. "When are you coming back to me?" Waiting and waiting, he still received no response. Feeling defeated, he sat back further in his chair.

A light flashing out of the corner of his eye made Jason turn towards the tree. Realizing it was a glint off the angel wing, he pushed himself upwards and walked over to it. Picking the topper up and inspecting the details of the ceramic cherub, he rung the little bell attached to her hands. "Might as well put this on."

Straightening his stance, he reached up to the tip and placed the angel in her spot. Jason maneuvered it a bit before standing back to judge his work. A sudden whimper in the quiet room made him jerk his head in the direction of Brenda.

Rushing over, he paused in front of her and bent down. He took a closer look and brushed his thumb along her cheek catching tears flowing from the corner of her eyes. "Brenda... can you hear me?"

Without warning, Brenda's torso shot upward and her eyes widened in fright. She began to clutch her throat gasping for air while the monitors went crazy around her. Jason frantically went running out of the room. "I need a doctor!" He yelled out while grabbing the first nurse he saw and dragging her back into the room.

Jason's panic hit it's limit watching his wife continue to try to suck in air and failing. "Do something, she can't breath!" Standing back he felt helpless while nurses attempted to hold her down. Patrick finally charged in as Brenda's features were taking a bluish tint.

The doctor began barking out orders while trying to hold the hysterical brunette in place. "Brenda you need to relax, I understand your scared but your hyperventilating." Patrick could see it was not helping and took the next step. "We have to sedate her... I need 1 mg of midazolam pushed and oxygen at 94%"

"Drake, she just woke up and you want to put her back under?" Jason's concern echoed through the room. He just got her back and didn't know if this would make her slip back into a coma.

"Jason, if we don't calm her down... she could go into cardiac arrest, that would be harmful to her and the baby."

Nodding in understanding, Jason continued to observe from his side of the room while Brenda's body relaxed and her breathing evened out. He walked forward to the end of her bed and waited for any change in her demeanor.

With droopy eyes, Brenda looked directly at Jason and smiled. "Emmy said Merry Christmas." Those were the only words she spoke before slumping back into her bed and surrendering into a peaceful sleep.

.~*~.

Soft winter morning light filtered through the blinds and Jason could make out the clock on the wall reading 6:10. He stretched in his seat and rubbed his tired eyes. After the events of last night, he had a difficult time falling asleep. The enforcer feared that he would find it all a dream. Brenda had awoken from her coma. Despite Patrick reaffirming she would not go back, Jason still had his concerns. He knew it was right that they sedated her for her own safety, but for selfish reasons, he wanted her awake.

He realized his wish was going to be granted instantly as she began to stir. Hearing the little sounds he had become so accustomed to upon her waking, it was like music to his ears. Quickly he poured her some water as her eyes fluttered open.

"Here, drink this." He said putting the cup in her hand.

Brenda eagerly sipped the straw and handed it back to him. She stared at him and tilted her head with a halt. "Who are you?"

Jason's heart pounded in his chest. "Wh... what?" He stuttered out. "You don't know who I am?"

With a smile she burrowed into her pillow. "I'm kidding Jase, consider it payback for screwing the rest of us over back in the day."

Blowing out the breath he was holding, Jason dropped his head onto the side of her bed. "As I have said, we really need to work on the timing of your humor."

Running her fingers through his hair, she let out a dry giggle. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She paused and gave his locks a small tug. "You finally cut your hair."

"You kept reminding me I needed to." He mumbled into the sheets before lifting his head. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Staring at the eyes he longed to see, they reflected his own feelings.

"Ditto." She said and became somber. "She's gone isn't she? Emmy... I am not sure how I know, but I just do. I feel it."

"Yeah... she's gone." Jason confirmed kissing her forehead as his wife's tears ran down her face. He wasn't sure how long he held her while she cried, but at the first sign of serenity... he took his chance to explain things. "There is a lot to tell you Bren. I want you to try to stay calm and be relaxed while I do. Can you do that?" When she slowly nodded he continued. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember... getting separated at the stable and then... nothing."

Jason launched into the tale of the remaining events from the ball. Giving her time to absorb everything in between tidbits of information, he explained what happened to Emily and herself. He went into the facts about the text message killer, about Lulu's murder and Anthony's untimely stroke. The enforcer had just began to fill her on the happenings of the Zacchara's when he noticed her face change to fear. He watched as she abruptly pushed the blankets past her waist and put a hand on her stomach. "Brenda... calm down, I was getting to that."

"What's wrong with me? Do I have internal bleeding or something?"

"No." He shook his head and tried not to laugh at her assessment. "You are pregnant. Since today is Christmas, you are actually 16 weeks and 4 days." Jason waited for a response and could see the different array of emotions on her face as she mentally counted back the dates in her mind.

"Vegas?" She asked and received a nod in turn. "But that's impossible. I have been on the birth control patch."

"Robin had some theories on that. She said different things could cause interference. I mentioned to her about you being on herbal supplements and she agreed that could be the cause."

Brenda rubbed her stomach as she took the situation in. The mom-to-be gave him a weary look. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am more than okay, I am happy." Jason answered with a grin. "How about you?"

"Well... I know I haven't had time to get used to the idea but..." Her face began to light up with a smile of her own. She shook her head and chuckled. "I think I am happy too. We going to be parents Jase." Brenda grabbed his hand. "Together."

The enforcer pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Yeah, we are."

Brenda squeezed Jason and felt thrilled to know he would be by her side. So many thoughts and questions ran through her head. To wake up on Christmas and find out she was going to be a mother... it was blowing her mind. Looking over his shoulder, she took in the room for the first time. "What a funny looking tree." She absentmindedly commented after releasing him.

"That would be Georgie and Spinelli's doing. They wanted you to still have a proper holiday."

"That's really sweet of them." Looking around, confusion set in for the model. "Wait a minute." She said squinting at the blurry clock on the wall. "Something's wrong."

"Is it the baby?" Jason asked with a worried voice.

"No." She shook her head and squinted again. "It's my eyes, something is wrong with my sight. Certain things are blurry and something's off."

"I'll get the doctor."

.~*~.

"So what you're telling me is... I'm going to be permanently color blind?" The irony that Brenda woke up unable to see Christmas colors did not evade her. "That sucks... I looked really good in red."

"All things considering Brenda, you got off light. The damage done to the back of your skull was severe." Patrick watched as she felt the back of her head and her eyes widened. "And... you can thank Robin for smallest patch of shaved hair ever in brain surgery history. She insisted on pulling most of your hair up so it would cover the spot as it grew out."

Robin smirked. "I convinced him that it would be good for your mental state and further your recovery."

'Thank you' Brenda mouthed as Robin gave her a thumbs up.

"Woman and their hair." Patrick rolled his eyes. "Getting back to your vision... Dr. Rodgers, our optometrist, is already in the process of getting your new prescription together. You can pick out some glasses and contacts. They will focus your eye sight but unfortunately they won't do much for your protanomaly and deuteranomaly.

Jason who had been intently listening to the diagnosis finally spoke up. "Basically, she can see every color but red and green?"

"Well..." Patrick began to explain in more depth. "Any color that has that as a base. Like purples will take on their natural blue tone and anything that is green will look like a murky yellow color. Her sight pallete will now consist of shades of blues, yellows, black, white, and gray."

"I guess I won't be getting behind a wheel anytime soon... I'll just be slowly gliding through traffic lights." Brenda sighed.

"Don't worry Bren." Robin comforted her. "We will set you up with an appointment to have someone help you adjust to your new environment." Brenda nodded in defeat. Robin couldn't help but run over and hug her for the fifth time. Her big sister giggled and returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, I know I keep doing that... I was just so worried."

Patrick cleared his throat and smiled. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing two woman in each others arms..." He began and received a glare from the other room occupants. "But... there is a waiting room full of visitors who would like to get in here."

The female doctor backed away from her friend. "He's right, we need to share. We'll be back later."

The second they left the room, Cooper was rushing through the door with Maxie not far behind.

.~*~.

Readjusting her pillow, Brenda made herself comfortable and placed her newly acquired glasses down on the table to her left. She shifted her weight over to the side of the hospital bed and patted the spot next to her.

Jason smiled and kicked off his boots before climbing in beside her. The couple took a few moments to find the right positioning in the small bed but soon settled. With Brenda's head tucked under husbands arm, she drew imaginary circles on his chest with her thumb as she spoke up.

"I'm so glad they let me take a shower, even losing my dignity to a nurse in the process didn't matter. It was so worth it."

Her husband chuckled. "Christmas is complete now, heh?"

"Oh yes, I have everything I want right here." She said snuggling in closer to him.

"Don't let the rest of the group know that... you got some creative Christmas presents today."

"That I did." Brenda giggled. "I can't believe Spinelli bought me a full bag of all different scented hand sanitizers. Clever boy."

"And the old man's gift?"

Brenda didn't need to look up at her husband's face to know he was scowling. "Yes, Edward maneuvered that one nicely. Receiving ELQ shares is a pretty hefty offering."

"You know why he did that, don't you?"

"Jase, I am not naive to his intentions. I am sure he's already thinking of colors for our child's corner office." Brenda sighed. "But... he is sweet and I know he's thinking with his heart. He has very strong beliefs in family. That's not such a bad thing. I am sure between the both of us we can reign him in. Speaking of family..." She paused. "What is going on with you and Monica? The both of you didn't speak two words to each other.

The enforcer shifted in the bed. "Are you really surprised? It's my fault her daughter is dead. Why would she want to speak to me?"

Brenda pushed herself upward to see his face. "Jason, why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Shaking her head, she put a hand on his cheek. "It's not." When it seemed like he was going to protest she stopped him. "Listen to me, it is not your fault Jason. You are not responsible for what some crazy mad man is running around doing. I don't care if there could be a connection. It is not your fault. Do you understand me?" When Jason didn't respond, she knew she would have to work on him more later for that declaration to sink in.

When Brenda calmed from her small outburst, Jason tucked his hand in his pocket to pulled out a small wrapped box. He slid it over his stomach and placed it under her hand. "I almost forgot to give you that."

"What is it?" She asked propping herself up once again and inspecting it.

"It's your Christmas gift."

Pouting, She looked over to her husband. "But I didn't get you anything."

Jason let out a low laugh. "I think you have been a bit to preoccupied to go out shopping. Besides..." He gave a small rub to her stomach. "You gave me the best present I could ever ask for."

Brenda smiled at him before she was unable to contain her excitement of receiving a gift. She ripped off the paper and opened the box. "Jase..." Her smile widened. "It's perfect. Help me add it."

Jason took her wrist and opened her bracelet to add on the newest charm. He guided the diamond encrusted baby rattle onto the silver rope and clasped it shut.

His wife leaned back and held up her wrist to admire it. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I love it." Once she found comfort back in his embrace, Brenda closed her eyes. "Merry Christmas Jase."

"Merry Christmas Bren."

.~*~.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Brenda was excited to be finally going home. She pushed up the sleeves of her new empire top and pulled at the stretchy band that replaced her zipper. Maternity jeans were going to take some getting used to.

Pacing a bit before finally sitting on the edge of the bed, She anxiously awaited her husband's return. Jason was called down to billing and the guard was bringing around the car. Brenda pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Another thing to get used to was her new sight. Vision therapy had helped a little. It wasn't as bad as the physical therapy she had to endure all week getting her muscles to work again.

The sound of a new occupant in the room lifted her head in attention. Expecting to see Jason, it came to a surprise that she was instead staring at her old guard.

"Hi Tom, long time time no see."

"Mrs. Morgan." He nodded walking through the door with an overly huge vase of flowers. "I am glad to see you are well again. I am just here to drop these off for you." He placed the arrangement down on the table and turned back to her. "Best of luck." He said before swiftly walking out the door.

Brenda furrowed her brow and grabbed for the small card sticking out of the lilies. Studying the note that read 'Congratualtions on your journey into motherhood'. - Signed 'J', the model pursed her lips in thought before being interrupted.

"What's that?" Jason asked coming into the room.

The brunette turned to smile at her husband. "Tom just dropped these off." She said and handed him the card.

Jason became visibaly agitated and his jaw twitched. "That kid doesn't know when to quit."

"I think it was a nice gesture."

"Bren, we are not taking those with us. I don't trust Zacchara's sanity since Lulu's death. I rather play it safe and from now on, I don't want Tom around you. You see him... you tell the guards, understand?"

The mother to be blew out a breath and picked up her bag. "I understand. Stay away from Johnny and Tom, got it."

"Thank you." Jason put his hand on her stomach and kissed the top of her head. Taking the bag out of her hand, he lead her to the hallway where a wheelchair sat ready for her departure.

.~*~.

"We're home... we're home, we're finally home." Brenda sang out as they exited the elevator of Harbor View Towers. Jason chuckled as she rushed him to get the keys into the door. "I can't wait to relax and enjoy a nice quiet New Years Eve on my comfy couch. We'll watch the ball drop and drink sparking..." Brenda stopped midway as they entered their residence and a stunned expression took hold of her face. "Oh my dear lord!"

Jason's look of shock mimicked that of his wife's as he surveyed the once tastefully decorated penthouse. Wall to wall, furniture was masked in colorful padding. Checkered mats protected the every inch of the hard wood floor and bumpers lined every corner edge.

"Are we in the right penthouse?" The mother-to-be asked out loud but not waiting for a reply. "We can't be in the right penthouse." She shook her head. "No... this..." She put her hand out and swung it around. "this looks like a sanitarium for psychotic clowns."

"Spinelli." Jason bit out in a low tone. "He must of went a little baby proofing crazy."

"Shit, my kitchen!" Brenda shrieked in fear before speed walking to said room.

Inching around and being annoyed by the squeaks his boots made off the new rubber floor, Jason tried think of a way to fix this evenings arrangements. He wiped his hands across his face and placed the bottle of sparkling cider on the table. Dropping the hospital bag on the floor, he listened to his wife mutter a multitude of obscenities as she exited the kitchen.

"Jason." Brenda began with her hands on her hips. "I can't open anything in there. Cabinets, refrigerator, oven... every damn thing in there has a child lock that I can't figure out." The brunette closed her eyes and took deep breaths attempting to control her anger. Her calming exercise was short lived as she opened her lids and narrowed in on her dining room set. "Are those pool noodles?"

The enforcer studied the brightly colored foam encasing the table edges and chair legs. "Yeah, I think they are." Jason noticed her face becoming flushed. "Brenda, calm down. We will get this taken care of."

"I am going to kill him." She said before marching towards the steps. "He better not have touched the bedroom."

"Bren, slow down." He insisted as she stomped up the steps. Rushing to get behind her, he carefully stayed close to prevent any accidents.

Bypassing the bedroom when she caught the guest room door open, she moved forward to see what havoc Spinelli released in there. Again, she was shocked after entering. "Oh my God." She whispered and covered her mouth.

Slowly, Brenda paced forward and touched the wooden detail of the antique crib that now sat in the corner of the room. It was absolutely beautiful. Detailed fillagree carvings etched the sides in a distressed white wood. A silk and laced canopy cascaded downward and was tied back by delicate silver ribbons. On the other side of the room, that would now be the nursery, a matching rocker sat with a yellow bow stuck to it.

Brenda felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. Having a baby never felt more real than is did in that moment. "I'm gonna kiss him when I see him. That little bugger."

"The kid actually does get things right sometimes." Jason felt Brenda lean back into him and he tightened his hold. "How about for tonight, we don't worry about the penthouse and you go get your coat?"

The brunette tilted her head upward in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it's New Year's Eve and since Spinelli probably put parental controls on the TV, we are making other plans."

.~*~.

Remnants of the prior snowfall still sat into the crevices of the docks and the air kept the lingering chill. As they walked along the waterfront, Brenda squeezed one hand around her husband's arm and the other gripped a hot chocolate. "That was a good idea." She spoke up while directing them towards a bench.

"Yeah, that diner has decent food." Jason replied and sat down with his arms open, inviting his wife to share his warmth.

Brenda accepted eagerly and took a sip of her drink. "I think the waitress was just thrilled to actually have customers. I guess everyone in town had other plans for the night."

"Yeah." He gave a short reply.

The pregnant brunette noticed Jason bouncing his leg and fidgeting with the knee of his jeans. "Well..." She put her cup down next to her. "It's only five minutes until showtime." When her husband continued to be more quiet than he usually was she studied him carefully. "What's up with you? You seem so edgy. Do you something against fireworks?"

Jason cleared his throat and turned his body towards her. "Actually..." He paused. "I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, he began. "I'm not the best with words or speeches so... I am just going to say this outright." Staring into her eyes to convey how serious he was, Jason took her hands in his. "You asked me before what I felt for Elizabeth and I have an answer for you." The enforcer watched his wife swallow hard but stay silent, so he continued.

"Liz for a long time was a complicated dream that was always out of reach and I think that is what made it so appealing. After spending that night together and having the opportunity for a relationship available, neither of us took it and the dream was gone. If it was not for Jake, I know our lifes would not be as entangled as they are. I don't love Elizabeth, I love you Brenda. I love the girl who drove me crazy throughout our marriage... the girl who is a complete trouble magnet just like myself. The girl who saved my life and saved my soul. My confidant, my laughter, my happiness..." He stopped to touch her stomach and smiled. "my future. I am in love with you Brenda and I never intend on letting you go."

"And you said you weren't good with speeches." She giggled and wiped her eyes. "Jason... I love you too." It was all she was able to get out before she pulled his leather jacket to her and gave him a searing kiss.

.~*~.

All over Port Charles, the residents prepared to ring in the new year in their own special way.

Carly who was now off bed rest, dragged her husband away from the party they were hosting at the Metro Court. For a brief moment she caught Sonny's attention as she left. Carly rolled her eyes at him and his date. The thought of Sonny bringing Kate Howard back to Port Charles because he 'just couldn't stay away' made her stomach clench. Now that she and Jax were in their office, she put all her thoughts back onto her husband. The couple began to celebrate in private as orange juice in champagne flutes were clinked and the count down started.

...

At General Hospital, Luke... who was still recovering from his heart surgery, lay in bed with Tracy. His wife continued to try and lift his spirits with talk of a new year and a new future. Down the hall, Robin and Patrick shared a sad toast to life. Both doctors were silently grieving the loss of a patient during their surgery.

...

Across town at Elizabeth's house, the owner stood in her backyard clutching her coat around herself tighter. She stared over at her eldest son with a smile. Juan held Cameron as the boy gripped onto a pot and a wooden spoon. The child was eagerly awaiting for his mother to tell him it was 12 o'clock so he could begin his drumming.

...

Georgie and Spinelli sat at the table in the Scorpio house across from his computer. The ball was close to dropping on the live feed. The pair, dressed in their crazy hats and leis, had their confetti poppers ready to go.

...

Up the road, at the Spencer household, Lucky and Sam completely ignored the time as they were engaged in other vigorous activities.

...

Running down the stairs of Kelly's diner, Maxie impatiently waited for her boyfriend to catch up. "Come on Coop... I am not drinking champagne from the bottle. We are doing this right. We are getting glasses, drinking bubbly, and I am getting my New Year's kiss properly." She demanded before crossing her arms. "I knew we should have gone to the Metro Court."

"I'm sorry Maxie. There was nothing I could do, I had to work late." He defended as the pair bound into the kitchen.

The couple looked thoroughly through the cabinets and were coming up short. "Maybe Mike keeps them behind the counter." Maxie said making her way back to the front of the establishment.

Making one last check in the cupboard, Cooper abandoned his search when he heard Maxie's screams. Running up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and tried to calm his distressed girlfriend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mike." She choked out and pointed behind the counter.

Cooper followed her finger's direction to see diner's manager... his body lay white and still with a string of Christmas lights wrapped tightly around his neck.

.~*~.

Fireworks lit up the Port Charles sky and reflected all the colors over the water in the harbor. Jason watched his wife's eyes dazzle at the sight above them. It had been such a relief for him to finally relay to her how he felt. He was even more elated to know she felt the same. Maybe it was the atmosphere or the high they were both feeling, but at that moment, he knew the words coming out of his mouth were what he wanted. "Marry me."

Brenda took her attention off the sky and looked at her husband with a smirk. "Incase you forgot, we are married and we have a baby on the way."

"No." He shook his head. "I mean marry me the right way... in front of our friends and family. I want to say my vows to you and truly mean them. I want to give you a real wedding to celebrate the fact that we love each other."

"You're serious."

"Yeah, I am." He said and lightly grabbed her chin. "So how about it Mrs. Morgan? Wanna spend my money on an extravagant, full package, Port Charles wedding?"

"Yes." She giggled and kissed him. When it ended, her smiling face mirrored his. "But..." Brenda began with mock seriousness. "I'm not wearing white it's bad luck for me and..." She narrowed her eyes. "if you get up to that altar and change your mind, I will taser you on the spot."

"Deal." Jason chuckled and pulled her into a joyous hug. Realizing the fireworks ended, the pair stood to make their way back to the car. In the distance, an intrusive sound seemed to be getting louder. Pulling his wife closer as they walked, the enforcer looked down to her. "Do you hear sirens?"

* * *

Sneak Peek: Secret confrontations and Text Message Killer reveals .

A/N: So, Brenda is awake and they finally said I love you's, yay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is in the works and its going to be crazy! Also, if you have a fav character that you would like to see get more story time, let me know and I'll try to get on that. As always. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	16. Revelations

A/N: Hello fabulous readers. I hope you're in the mood for a long chapter because this is the longest I have ever written for this story. A reviewer inquired about what happened in Brenda's coma and I just wanted to tell you that I am in the works of writing a separate sister story that will tell you exactly that. I don't want to give anything away but I will let on that Jason Quartermaine plays a large role. :D As always, I hope you enjoy.

Musical Inspiration:

Everbody's Changing - by Keane

Sober - by Tool

(Linkable playlist updated in profile)

* * *

Time To Say Goodbye

Chapter 16

Revelations

.~*~.

Crinkling her nose at the strong smell of the sharpie in her hand, Brenda continued to pinch the tag between her fingers. She squinted her eyes and wrote the word 'rose' on the little white fabric inside the dress she was holding. The blonde next to her was 'oh-ing' over another piece of clothing she pulled out of the closet.

"Maxie, thanks again for coming over and helping me sort this out. I never thought I would be color coding my clothes before."

"No problem, I'm glad you called. I needed to keep myself occupied after everything that happened, plus... not many people know what the color 'chartreuse' is."

Brenda gave her a small smile to convey her sympathy. It had been a rough couple of weeks following the murder of Mike Corbin. She herself had difficulty bringing her own mood up since she heard the news and regretted not spending much time with the man since her return. Many gathered for the funeral of the beloved diner manager. It was there that Brenda had come in contact with Jason and Sonny's 'business' associates for the first time. With them in attendance, Jason was in full protective mode and stuck to her side like glue.

It concerned the model how quiet Sonny had been since his father's passing. She had taken the time to give her condolences to her ex-fiancé, but she hadn't been able to speak to him since. Brenda just hoped that Kate would be able to pull him out of the dark place he was in.

"Do you want me to go through your makeup?" Maxie asked while holding up her cosmetic's bag.

"You would be a saint." Brenda replied as she put the dress she was holding on a hanger. "I was so frustrated yesterday that I ended up chucking my fire engine red lipstick right into the trash bin. I've been sticking to lip gloss now." The mother-to-be held up another dress. "Green, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Label it as emerald." Putting all the eyeshadows in a pile, Maxie turned again to the model with a curious look. "How's Sonny been handling everything?"

"Not so good." Brenda frowned. "He's acting out. I'm sure you heard about the altercation between Sonny and Johnny at Kelly's." Maxie bowed her head in acknowledgment. "It's been a lot of extra work on Jason."

"Well... don't forget to remind that hottie husband of yours he can't work to much. That man has feet to rub and cravings to take care of. All the cravings..." She emphasized with a smirk.

Brenda snickered. "I'll make sure he gets tired out... trust me." Suddenly, a noise broke up the girl's giggling. "Do you hear that buzzing sound? It sounds like my phone." The brunette knelt on her bed and threw a shower of clothes in the air during her search. "Dammit, it stopped."

Maxie shrugged. "Ah... if it's important, they'll call back." Standing with her hands on her hips the blonde tilted her head and inspected her friend. "God..." she swept her hand outward. "look at you, you're all baby."

The mother-to-be rubbed her stomach. "I know, the bump is really sticking out, heh?"

"Do you feel anything?"

"Yeah... a lot, but Jason still hasn't felt any movement yet." Brenda continued to smooth her hands over the sides of swollen abdomen and her smile widened. "We actually have an ultrasound tomorrow. We get to find out what we are having."

"You don't want to be surprised?"

"Oh hell no, I want to start decorating that nursery." She admitted and went back to her organizing chore. "Carly feels the same, we actually have appointments one right after the other so we can announce the genders together." Brenda quickly realized her mistake and backtracked. "Well, she's hoping to anyway. She is a month behind me so they may not be able to tell." The brunette relaxed when it seemed Robin's cousin didn't pick up on her slip. Brenda would have to keep reminding herself that the rest of Port Charles believes Carly is due in July, not June.

"I want a baby." Maxie pouted.

Brenda raised her eyebrows at the young fashionista.

"Not anytime soon." The blonde defended. "First, I have to get your bonehead brother to propose. Lord knows that boy can't take a hint. I have left enough jewelry catalogs around his room to wallpaper the place."

"I'll work on him." The model smirked as she hung up another item of clothing.

"Brenda!" A voice yelled from the first floor of the penthouse.

"Upstairs!" She replied in an equally loud voice.

Brenda was sitting on her bed when Carly walked through the door. The brunette became troubled when she noticed her friend's blotchy face and glassy eyes. "Carly, whats wrong?"

"You..." The pregnant Mrs. Jax pointed at the small blonde. "Out!" She demanded.

Worried, Brenda studied Carly to see she was clearly upset and needed to talk. She turned her attention to her brother's girlfriend and tried to figure out how not to be rude. "Maxie..." She began.

"No, it's okay, this looks serious." Maxie gathered her things and nodded to friend. "I'll call you later."

Carly's eyes followed the younger blonde as she walked out the door. Once she was sure they were alone, she put her focus back on Brenda. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The brunette looked at her in confusion. "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Jake..." Carly let his name linger slowly. "I bet that you were the first to know weren't you."

Realization dawned on the model. The secret was out, the blonde in front of her knew. "Carly, it was not my secret to tell and try to understand that this has been a heavy burden for him to carry." Brenda could see the tears building in her friends eyes. "This wasn't a trust issue, he trusts you."

Carly put her hands on her hips and gave her friend an accusing stare. "But Sonny knew, you knew... hell, even Spinelli knew. Somehow, I was the one not trusted with this." She said with the hurt evident in her voice. "And you... how can you sit there and do nothing knowing she took away his son."

"Believe me..." Brenda blew out a long breath. "I have had my own words with Elizabeth on the matter."

"Words do nothing! Action needs to be done!" The blonde yelled out, throwing her hands upward.

"Carly, I have not given up on this topic, but it is a very delicate situation. I hate it, I hate the pain I see in his eyes every time he sees that little boy. It also bothers me knowing that my child will have a sibling out there they won't know. I have enough regrets about missing time with Cooper because I didn't know he was my brother. I am not happy about this at all."

"Then do something about it... you're suppose to love him."

The mother-to-be glared at her friend. "Don't do that Carly, don't assume my placidness is acceptance. I do love him. This is a continuing issue between us and I have not let it go, but it is his decision."

"Bren?" A new voice echoed out.

"Up here."

Jason entered the bedroom to find both of the important females in his life giving each other the stare down. To say he was surprised when Carly came barging into his office questioning him about Jake would be an understatement. He couldn't lie to her anymore. Jason didn't have to guess where she had gotten her information, Sam was the only name that came to mind. He knew why Carly ran here after speaking to him about Jake and had hoped to warn his wife ahead of time, but she never picked up her phone. "Carly... don't get mad that Brenda didn't tell you. None of this is her fault."

"No, your right it's not her fault." The blonde agreed. "It's that little slut's. She stole your son and she still comes out smelling like a rose. She has your baby and has left you with nothing."

Jason leaned against the dresser. He was exhausted after having this same argument with her already. "You need to accept this Carly, Elizabeth and I... have come to an understanding."

"An understanding you were manipulated into making." Brenda let out in a low voice while she pretended to smooth out the wrinkles in her pants.

"Bren..." Jason closed his eyes briefly and attempted to calm himself. "Please, your not helping."

"Well, I can't help it." The brunette looked to her husband and straightened her back. "I agree with Carly. Elizabeth is an adult, she's old enough to know the risks of having sex. If she was so worried about your scary life than she shouldn't have jumped in bed with you. You think she would have learned after Zander. Instead of facing the consequences, she surrounded herself with lies and got everything she wanted while you were left on the sidelines. The situation blows."

"Something needs to be done."

"No Carly, something does not need to be done. Stay out of it." Jason pleaded.

The blonde shook her head. "No way, I am gonna fix this. You watch. And you..." She pointed her finger at Brenda. "I'm still mad at you." With her final statement, Carly rushed from the room.

The mother-to-be threw her hands up. "How did I become the bad guy?"

"Brenda..." Jason drew out her name in slow anger. "You know this was settled on, why are you encouraging her?"

"Because something has to change on the Jake front Jase, this is eating you alive."

"Look, I'll admit there are times I waver on this decision..." He stood and began to pace as if it helped his thought process. "But the Zacchara situation is ongoing. This is the same organization that Trevor has been leading all along. They go after families Brenda!" He voice raised and he stopped directly in front of her. "We are supposed to back each other up, that is what partners do. All you have done is fuel Carly's fire."

Now, she was pissed and stood to meet his gaze. "I have backed you every step of the way. Just because I do not agree with you does not mean I do not support you. Don't forget, if I had agreed and listened to you to keep out of things, you would be serving a life sentence. That is me backing you up." She yelled with a poke to his chest. "I completely understand where Carly is coming from. When you love someone, you to do everything in your power to ensure their happiness, even if they don't always agree with your method."

Squaring his shoulders, Jason stood his ground. "Well, by your definition I should follow Sonny's lead. All he wanted was for you to be safe and happy, that's why he left."

Brenda's mouth popped open by the shock of his words and she caught her husband flinch slightly as if he himself were surprised he said them. "I can't believe you brought Sonny up." She shook her head and brought her voice to a low tone. "There is one huge difference... I want you. I want a life with you and our child, that is my happiness. I don't care about anything else, the details don't matter to me. I wouldn't trade happiness for safety, that's not living." She took a step away from him. "And regarding Jake, I think you know this too but you continue to let Elizabeth call all the shots." Needing to widen the distance between them, Brenda grabbed her makeup bag off the dresser. One last time, she turned to him and spoke. "For the record, I would never let you throw me away like Sonny did because I know I make you happy... hence my point, I would fight tooth and nail for your own good." With that said, the brunette marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Brenda took a few deep breaths and placed her palms down on the marble counter. Slowly lifting her head to view herself in the mirror, she gave a scuff in disgust. Scrutinizing her appearance, the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks came into focus. "Oh, fuck you hormones."

She looked to the ceiling briefly before sighing and bringing her attention back to her stomach. With a few pats she addressed her unborn child. "Sorry baby... ignore mommy's potty mouth."

...

It was at least an hour before Brenda left the bedroom and went downstairs with a phone to her ear. "Thanks Bryan." She said before ending her call. When she reached the living room she found her husband sitting on the couch staring into the lit fireplace. When he noticed her, he immediately stood.

"Bren, look... I'm sorry."

Not peering back at him, she slipped on her coat and adjusted her purse. "I'm going out."

Jason moved quickly and stood in front of her to block her exit. "Where are you going?"

Brenda finally met his eyes and found them to be laced with sadness. His whole face flushed with regret. Despite his appearance, traces of anger still boiled through her. "The hospital."

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, dropping his eyes to her stomach.

"No. When you are upset or angry, you have your bike. I have Robin and Em..." The brunette choked back her words. She frowned knowing she would never have Emily again and wondered if she would ever get used to knowing that.

"You always had me too." Jason reminded her.

"Not when you are the one I am pissed off at." Sidestepping around him, Brenda continued towards the door. "I'll be back later." She called out, exiting the penthouse.

.~*~.

Unintentionally glowering at those around her, Brenda withdrew herself from the cramped elevator and headed in the direction of the nurses hub. With the recent argument still looming over her mind, the fact that she was now back at General Hospital added to her frustration. She was getting really tired of this building. Still... she was here on a mission. The model needed a good ole bitch fest with her best friend.

"Excuse me." The brunette tapped on the counter.

A quirky looking blonde nurse with a duck strapped to her wrist put down her chart and gave her a large toothy grin. "Hi... what can I help ya with?"

Brenda raised an eyebrow to her and mentally made a note this girl was way to perky for her own good. "Can you please page Dr. Scorpio?" Before the nurse could reply, a voice came from down the hall.

"Bren!"

The model smiled knowingly. "Nevermind." Turning to meet Robin, her friend quickly linked their arms together and dragged her from the hub.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. Walk with me."

Seeing the frantic look on the petite doctor's face, Brenda questioned her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Once they made it around the bend and out of the guard's hearing distance, Robin scanned the area to make sure they were alone. When she was satisfied they were, she leaned in closer. "I'm pregnant."

Brenda automatically tackled her into a hug and squealed out a "Congratulations." When her friend did not reciprocate the same excitement, the model pulled back and noticed the tears about to spill. "Or not... Honey, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

"Not when the father is Patrick." She said gave a sad smile and wiped her eyes.

"Oh my god, when... how?" The older brunette dug for details while rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Christmas." The doctor revealed and leaned against the wall. "You had just woken up so we were celebrating. We had a few drinks... it led to some holiday cheer and... and why are you smiling?"

"I'm sorry." Brenda tried to smooth out her features but the corner of her lips quirked upward again. "It's just that... I was thinking it's kinda cool when this story get relayed years from now, I get to tell my niece or nephew I am a small part of why they came to be." She giggled.

Robin groaned. "Focus here. What am I going to do?"

"Right, right." The model took the spot next to her friend. "Just tell him the truth."

"That's easier said than done." Robin sighed. "Your lucky Bren, the father of your baby actually wanted to be a father. Patrick... He doesn't want kids. He doesn't want this responsibility. He's going to freak out."

"Well, at least give him the choice. If he's an idiot and decides to walk away, it will just be like you originally planned when you were going to use a donor." Brenda said and bit her lip thinking her little fight with Jason was no longer that important to discuss.

"I suppose." Robin admitted and blew out a long breath. "It just wouldn't be this hard if I didn't love him though." Before she could speak anymore, the doctor pulled her pager off the edge of her scrub bottoms and inspected it. "I have to go. We will get together soon." She said pushing herself off the wall.

"Let me know how it goes." The older brunette yelled out to her retreating friend.

With nothing else to do and her nerves still on edge, Brenda gingerly walked the halls. Phil followed behind at a good distance and for that, she was grateful. The freedom of privacy was something she learned to live without, but her guys gave her what they could. The model stopped in front of a patient room when a profile caught her eye. Milk chocolate brown hair and dark blue scrubs. Her mind knew it couldn't be her, but it didn't stop her body from reacting.

Brenda rushed into the room and looked around desperately. When she did not find the figure she was seeking, her gaze landed on the bed. There, Nikolas Cassadine lay looking at her curiously. Embarrassed, she found her voice. "Nikolas, hello." The model cleared her throat. "Sorry for just bursting in here, I thought... I thought I saw someone."

The prince sat up straighter and his attention focused to the side of Brenda before meeting her eyes. "No problem at all, who is it you thought you saw?"

The mother-to-be looked everywhere but at him and fiddled with her hands. There was no way she could tell him she thought she saw Emily, the poor man has been through enough. "Oh, I thought Robin might have come in here, it must have been the next room." She lied.

The prince gave her a nod but his face read that he did not believe her. His eyes still flitted beside her and she followed his line of sight to find nothing there.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. Losing his fiancée and sister in a few months time had to be devastating for him. Brenda secretly wondered if the stress had taken it's toll and that is why he found himself in the hospital. She wouldn't be rude and ask though, if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

Shrugging, Nikolas's features stayed stoic. "As well as can be expected."

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you sooner." Guilt swelled inside her and she sighed. "It just seems one thing happened after another."

"It's understandable Brenda. I'm getting by, there is nothing I can do to bring them back."

"Still... please know, I'm here if you ever need anything." Watching the once proud man who had been full of happiness sag into his hospital bed pulled at her heart. She chided herself on being so stubborn. Here she was, angered by a petty argument with her husband while this man had lost everything. It put things into perspective for her. She didn't know what she would do without Jason. With the danger of their lives, there was no guarantee. They just have to live and love for as long as they could. Brenda knew now that when she left here, she would go home and apologize. That could be fixed, and soon... she would find a way to fix the Jake situation.

As if a lightening bolt hit her, her skin felt warm and the most brilliant idea popped into her head. A plan, a plan regarding Jake was unfolding in her mind as if being told a story. A smile spread onto the model's lips and she watched Nikolas tilt his head in fascination. "I should be going." Brenda took a step back towards the door. "Please keep in touch Nik, let me know how your doing."

The prince nodded and agreed. "You too." He watched her wave and leave the room in a hurry. Nikolas turned to the ghost of Emily, or as the doctors were calling her... a hallucination. "Did she see you?"

Emily straightened her blue scrubs and walked towards him. "Briefly." She smiled and looked towards the door.

"How..." He blinked a few times and reached for her hand. "I thought you were only in my head."

Clasping her hand with his, his fiancée sat on the edge of the bed. "I spent a good amount of time in hers as well. There were some things she needed to learn while she was in her coma. I just helped. She doesn't remember, but her subconscious does and it's at peace with everything now."

This information surprised him and he was sure his features conveyed that when Emily giggled at him. "Why did she smile when you were whispering to her? Did she hear you?"

"She didn't hear my voice, but I did plant a little idea in her head. It was something that should have been done for a long time now." With that last explanation, the deceased doctor curled up in bed with the man she loved and they continued to hold each other for as long as they could.

.~*~.

Eager to make things right, Brenda rushed through the penthouse door. "Jason!" She called out and slid her coat off. Draping it over the dining room chair, she inspected each room. "Jason!" There was still no response or sight of him. Her shoulders slumped in realization that he wasn't here. Reminding herself there was another place to check, a hope sparked within her. Brenda exited her place and walked across the hall. Not bothering to knock, she walked into her husband's other residence.

Seeing him standing from his bent position over the pool table, relief soothed her muscles. Straightening his pool cue upward, he stared at her quizzically.

Brenda shut the door behind her and leaned against it to bring all of her concentration onto husband. "Where is Spinelli?"

Eyeing her, not sure why she was asking and hoping it wasn't to yell at him, Jason answered her cautiously. "He's at the coffee house working on leads for the Text Message Killer."

Brenda nodded at his reply and discreetly turned the lock on the door behind her. Taking slow steady steps, she placed herself in front of her husband. Searching his eyes and seeing the love they held, the brunette took the stick from his hand and laid it across the pool table. Without notice, she embraced her husband and felt the warmth of his chest on her cheek.

Jason's rigid body relaxed instantly and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. What I said... I didn't mean..."

"I know." Brenda pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. "And I should have handled the Carly situation better. I also shouldn't have been stubborn and left. But... I did realize something while I was gone." Her husband waited patiently for her to continue as she looked lovingly at him. "That we're lucky. That life is short and despite the danger we always have facing us... we have each other and I want to take advantage of every minute we have together."

Opening his mouth and tilting his head, Jason tried to speak but no words came forth. He attempted again but what she had said was perfect and he realized he didn't need to say anything. Looking at his wife, he knew it became another moment that he was completely taken with her. Raising a hand to her cheek, his gaze lowered to her lips and he was captivated. Slowly his inched forward and paused only momentary before they met in a kiss.

Delectable lasting kisses, were continued at a patient speed. Brenda withdrew her lips and removed her glasses. Folding the ear pieces and placing them atop the pool table, she took in the intense look upon her husband's features. She watched as Jason's hands ran down the length of her arms and to the edge of her blouse. His thumbs slid underneath the fabric and onto her skin. With an upward motion and her hands reaching to the sky, satin bunched together over her head.

After mirroring his action, Jason found his wife's delicate hands placed on his chest. Taking in her newest curves, he watched the faint smile emerge on her beautiful face. Unable to resist, he mouth brushed her collarbone and lingered down. He used his tongue to imprint small wet circles on her soft skin. Enthralled by her scent, his addiction to her only heightened with her hums of pleasure. Reaching the destination to her hip, he circled his fingers around the waistband of her jeans and slid them down to reveal the lace fabric hidden beneath.

Brenda shivered and her skin prickled at the temperature change. The warmth of her husbands mouth on her thigh sent shock waves of bliss through her. Stepping out of her pants, she felt his perfect fingers dance along her sides as he stood back up. Keeping her own hands busy, they moved swiftly from his shoulders to his belt buckle. With his help, the extra layer of clothing was removed and both parties found themselves standing inches apart clad in only their undergarments. Brenda took his hand and backed them towards the couch.

With a hand supporting her back, Jason lowered her onto the cushions. She smiled up at her husband as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him downward to feel his lips on hers. To busy enjoying the the feel of his tongue, she almost missed the fact that he expertly removed the rest of their clothing. Feeling his thumb rub against the peak of her breast, the aching of want began. He massaged her skin before edging his hand downward and causing her to gasp at the pivoting movement.

Tracing her own hand down his body and touching him in return, a moan vibrated from her husband's throat. Their pace became more vigorous and the unspoken next step caused them to pause briefly. Inching away from her lips, Jason rested his forehead against hers. He took a much needed shaky breath and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I you."

With that, he kissed her again. Placing his hand under her knee, he held her hitched leg to his waist and entered her... uniting them in passion.

.~*~.

Feeling the car inch to a halt, Brenda looked out the window to once again see the large white letters of General Hospital. Only moments later, her door was opened and the hand of her guard was before her offering assistance. The brunette smiled at Bryan as she exited the vehicle and the pair made their way inside.

Entering the office of her OB/GYN, Brenda felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and swiped it to see a new text message from Jason.

**Trying to get out of the office - will be there ASAP.**

A slight bit of annoyance met her features before she internally shrugged. The brunette was much to cheerful to let anything bother her and she knew she would probably have a bit of a wait anyway. Before replying, Brenda decided to get a better idea of how long it would be before they could take her in. Standing in front of reception, she watched as the glass window slid open.

"Can I help you?" The woman in star covered scrubs asked.

"Yes." Brenda grinned. "My name is Brenda Morgan, I have an appointment at 3PM." She intuitively looked at the wall clock to see it was only 2:48.

The nurse opened her book and scanned it quickly. "Yes, I do see that here. You were actually on my list of names to call." Bringing her attention back to the mother-to-be, the nurse spoke again. "Dr. Lee was unfortunately pulled down to the ER thirty minutes ago because they were understaffed today. As long as things are quiet down there, she is still willing to see her patients. If you would like to keep your appointment, you can meet with her there or reschedule."

Brenda thought for a moment on her decision. She was not thrilled about having to go to the ER but the excitement on finding out the baby's sex really couldn't wait. "That's fine, I'll go there."

On her way back down to the first floor, she texted her husband back.

**No need to rush - Kelly had to be in the ER so that is where appt is now.**

After checking in with a new reception nurse, Brenda found herself sitting in a waiting room chair. She had been told that Dr. Lee was finishing stitches and she would be with her right after. That was twenty minutes ago.

The brunette was grateful when she heard her name finally being called. Crossing the room to see Kelly smiling at her, she quickly let the nurse know that her husband would be here shortly.

"I had one of the technicians bring in one the new 3D/4D machines." Kelly said directing her behind the curtained room.

"Really?" Brenda beamed. "I can't wait to see." She ended with a giddy clap that made her doctor laugh.

"Here is your gown." The Asian doctor handed her a bundle and pointed towards a curtained screen. "You can change right behind there."

Brenda nodded and put her things down on the table behind the changing area. She heard Kelly ask how she had been while she took off her coat. "I've been good. It was nice to be able to sleep through the morning sickness phase." She opened up the gown and spread it out in front of her. "I have been having some heart burn but nothing a few tums won't fix." She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the tank underneath and slid it off. Brenda heard Kelly coughing in the background and decided to joke with her. "I hope your not spreading those germs around Dr. Lee, if I get sick I am totally blaming you." She giggled.

Brenda waited for a response but heard none. "Kelly?" After a moment of not hearing anything again, the brunette wondered if she was left alone. Peering out the side of the screen she saw that the curtained room was empty. She hoped the doctor hadn't taken her seriously... Brenda had never been a germaphobe. Catching something pointy beyond the table, the brunette stepped from beyond the screen and walked towards it. She froze on the spot when she realized it was a black heel. Her eyes followed the heel that was on a foot, that led up a leg, to a torso, to the bright red neck where her gaze lingered before meeting the lifeless eyes of Kelly Lee.

"Oh my god!" Brenda whispered before rushing to kneel down in front of the doctor. "Help... Kelly's not breathing, help!" She yelled for assistance. Panicked, Brenda started performing CPR. In between breaths she would stop to scream for someone to come in and do something. She thought she vaguely heard a voice in the background, but still no one entered the room. Seeing nothing she was doing was working, Brenda got to her feet and pulled back the curtain to get anyone's attention. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her.

"So nice of you to join us Mrs. Morgan."

Brenda's horror filled eyes landed on one Logan Hayes smirking at her. He was gingerly sitting on top of the reception desk. In front of him, was a terrified little Morgan crying out with a gun placed next to his temple.

The mother-to-be instinctively placed both hands on her stomach and sucked in a breath. She moved her eyes around the room at a slow pace. Doctors and nurses stood as still as statues and waited with baited breath. Brenda could see Monica and Edward among them leaning on each other for support. She also noticed Epiphany and the blonde nurse she met yesterday.

Familiar faces were scattered about the small crowd of frightened people. Sam stood with her arms crossed while Luke glared at the son of his enemy. Jax held back a screaming Carly as Sonny had his hand wrapped firmly around Michael's arm. She spotted her guard Bryan looking at her apologetic. She didn't blame him, no one could have seen this coming. Max and Milo were also in the emergency room waiting for any type of signal from their boss. Finally, her sight landed on her husband. Jason's tense posture gave away his anger and concern. His panicked eyes pleaded with her to keep herself safe.

"Now that our last guest is here... we can get this party started." Logan's Texas accent spoke out and made Morgan shiver.

"Let my son go Hayes." Sonny growled.

Logan tilted his head in thought. "Hmm." He ruffled Morgan's hair. "What do you say lad, you want to go back to your parents?"

The boy with a tear stained face was to scared to speak. He only nodded his head vigorously.

"I think something could be arranged." He looked directly at Carly before his eyes wandered to Brenda's.

Jason took a step forward as Brenda discreetly shook her head for him to stop.

"Just so you know..." Logan unzipped his coat. When he took it off, collected gasps echoed through the room. "The bomb that is strapped to myself will take out a good amount of floors in the hospital and anyone who might be lingering in the parking lot." He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and held it up high. "All it takes is for me to push the send button and Kaboom!"

Brenda closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. This situation just became hundred times worse.

"Now..." Logan began. "I believe you requested that I let little Morgan here go, but in order to do that... I am going to need someone in return."

"Take me." Sonny pushed Michael behind him and shuffled forward.

The dark blond terrorist pointed his gun at Sonny. "Stop right there Corinthos, I don't want you. In fact... your organization is the whole reason for this little game."

"So this is all about me and Jason?" Sonny asked. "Well, if that's the case, you can let the rest of these people go."

"No, see I can't do that." Logan shook his head. "The point is for the both of you to suffer and what better way to do that than to go through the people you care about."

Jason's eyes once again snapped to Brenda in fear.

Without removing his eyes from Sonny, Logan grinned and spoke up. "Mrs. Jax and Mrs. Morgan, if you would both be so kind as to grab a chair for yourself and roll it over here."

A group of aggressive 'no's was yelled out by Jax, Sonny, and Jason.

Brenda's thoughts went straight to her child, but her only option at the moment was to comply. She rolled one of the office chairs towards the terrorist. All the while, Jason gave her scathing looks, but she didn't have a choice. They had to get Morgan away from that animal.

Carly had to fight away from Jax. "He has my son." She bit out before twisting out of her husband's grasp and getting her own chair.

"Good girls." Logan mocked and placed the chairs back to back. "Ladies, have a seat and take a load off. I bet being pregnant is murder on your back."

As both women sat facing opposite directions, Logan sorted through a bag he had sitting next to him. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and winked at his two female hostages. Looking around the room, he called over one of the interns. She was a younger redhead in pink scrubs and she hesitantly moved to the desk. "Take this..." Logan handed her the tape. "Tape around their feet, and then do another band around their torsos. I want them taped together, not separately. Understand?"

"Ye... Yes." The girl stuttered and proceeded to do as he instructed.

"You sick bastard." Brenda said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. It caused him to chuckle in response.

When the girl finished, she handed back the tape to Logan and he sent her back to the crowd. He then pushed Morgan forward. "Back to your dad, buddy."

The youngest Corinthos ran to Sonny's open arms and his father gripped him in a tight hug. When he finished, he pushed the child backwards and Jax stepped beside him.

With gun still in hand, Logan used his teeth to start a new tab on the roll of tape. Placing a piece under Brenda's choker necklace, he moved the roll around the edge of her neck and around Carly's several times. Now both women's heads touched back to back and a thick layer of duct tape circled their necks. "There we go." Logan laughed out. "Now, no more loving looks to the hubbies." Twirling the gun in his hand, he looked evilly between the two. "What do you think? Time for some fun?"

Before anything else could happened, the ER door slammed open causing Logan to take his phone out.

"Help, somebody... we need a doctor!" Elizabeth's voice broke through. She stood clutching a baby in her arms. Behind her, Juan held onto Cameron who was ducking his head into the man's shoulder.

Logan sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. "Ya know, I really hate interruptions."

"Please... someone." Liz continued. "There was a fire, Jake breathed in smoke."

Jason rushed to their side. "Liz, take your son to the clinic down the street." He rushed out forcefully.

"I can't, he needs to see someone now!" She looked at Jason like he was crazy, still taking no notice of what was going on around her.

Juan however, did notice the situation and chimed in. "Yeah, we should really be going Elizabeth."

"Are you both insane? My baby needs medical attention." She bit out.

"They probably aren't, but I am sure there are a few people questioning my sanity right about now." Logan laughed and finally caught Liz's attention. Seeing the gun in his hand, she tightened her hold on Jake and took a step backwards. "Well... since you decided to crash our get together here, you might as well stay."

"That's okay, we can go to a different hospital." Juan intervened.

Logan shook his head and pointed his gun at them. "I insist."

"At least let us treat them." Epiphany demanded.

The terrorist shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm feeling generous." He pointed to one of the exam areas. "No funny business though or I turn this place into a giant fireball."

While a few nurses and doctors bustled about and checked on the newest people admitted into the ER, sirens broke through beyond the doors. Logan growled and looked towards the windows. "Alright." He let out in an eerie tone. "Who tattled? I see the police were called so that means things will have to move faster than I would like."

The terrorist took his place back in front of Brenda and bent down. He placed the tip of his gun in the center of her forehead. "Brenda Morgan, current local mob moll. I really don't understand you women. You and her." He gestured to Carly. "You throw away your lives for them. What makes that man so compelling to you?"

"You just said it." Brenda stared at him with hateful eyes. "He's a man, you're not. Real men don't threaten woman and children."

"Brenda, please..." Jason begged. He was scared to death of what Logan would do and he didn't want her to taunt him.

Logan glowered at her. "Not smart girlie. I am the one holding the gun and holding the rest of the lives in this room in my pocket. Ya know, I wonder..." His face twisted into a grin. "If I were to pull this trigger... would that plate in your head stop the bullet from entering Mrs. Jax?"

Brenda took a shaky breath and closed her eyes to mentally yell at herself. Damn her mouth, she is going to be a mother, it was not the time to be reckless. She had also completely forgotten Carly was behind her when she tried to get a rise out of him. Feeling her fingers suddenly intertwined with Carly's, she squeezed her friend's hand in silent support. Remnants of the fight they had the day before melted away.

"Logan... you don't want to do this." Jason argued and tried to stall him as long as possible. "We don't even know why you are doing this."

"Why I'm doing this?" The dark blond terrorist belt out. "Haven't you pieced it together by now?" His eyes raced between Jason and Sonny. Before he could continue, the ER doors opened once again. This time, Scott Baldwin paced through. "Well, Fuck me. They decided to send in dear ole dad."

"Logan... son, I'm here to help. Just put the gun down, we can all work this out." Scotty begged.

"There is no working this out." Logan explained. "I have to finish what I started. Have a seat though father, it's going to be one hell of a show."

Scott looked towards the doors and held up his hand as if to stop something. His eyes darted to another door before settling in one of the chairs.

"Morgan here has the balls to ask me why I am doing this." Logan scuffed as he continued. "All I wanted was a job. I fought in a war for Christ's sake. I'm a warrior, I don't know how to do anything else. If there isn't a gun in my belt and an enemy in my mist, I would wither away to nothing." His gaze moved to Sonny's. "There aren't many places for a guy like me. That's why I went to you." Logan gestured to Corinthos. "I had to practically beg you and you wouldn't give me the time of day."

"That's because you were a punk and you still are." Sonny sped out unable to keep his temper.

Scotty jumped up. "Don't listen to him. Corinthos and Morgan are the scum of the earth. I taught you that. You don't need them, they should be in jail."

Logan smirked. "Yeah, that was another perk of working for them... knowing just how much it would piss off my dad." He winked at Scotty before bringing his attention back to Sonny. "Eventually you did give me a chance. I still would have been working for you if it wasn't for that bitch Lulu."

"Did you kill my daughter?" Luke roared.

"Yes." Logan said simply. "But is wasn't even for that reason. I actually cared for her. That is, until she became a whore and decided to go back and forth between me and Zacchara."

At this point, Sam and Scotty were holding Luke back.

"It all started with Leticia. She was my first in a long line of paybacks." More gasps and angered growls made their way around the room as people now connected Logan as the Text Message Killer. He looked pointedly at Carly. "I bet you wish you would have followed your instincts the night of the ball, heh?"

"You have no idea." She gritted out.

Logan sat back down on the desk. "I'm surprised no one connected the murders. I mean Leticia was the Corinthos nanny. Emily was Morgan's sister." This caused a strangled cry from Monica and a punched wall from Jason. Logan only raised a brow at the man and continued. "The ex Mrs. Corinthos should have been pushing up daisies that night as well but Zacchara had to step in and ruin that plan. Mrs. Morgan here..." He kicked her chair. "Well, that was an added bonus I unfortunately had no part in."

"You are a sadistic monster." Edward added his opinion.

Logan merely shrugged. "Moving on, Mike Corbin was of course Sonny's father. I thought the Christmas lights were a nice touch. Very festive."

"Grandpa died because of you?" Micheal whimpered out causing Jax to hug him.

Ignoring the kid's sobs, Logan stood to pace. "As I mentioned, the only one who didn't fit was Lulu. Lulu was unexpected but definitely warranted. It did end up being a blow to Corinthos and Morgan, so that's a check on the plus side. She deserved what she got."

"Murderer!" A voice yelled from beyond a door before is slammed open to reveal Lucky charging through. He took a shot and was able to hit Logan in the arm but not before the dark blond terrorist got a shot off of his own.

Sam screamed as she saw Lucky take a bullet to the chest and fall to the floor.

Luke in all his rage ignored Scotty's pleas to stop and picked up Lucky's gun. He fired one bullet straight into Logan's forehead.

Brenda squeezed her eyes tight and prayed that only Logan was hit. All she wanted to do was brace her stomach to make sure the baby was safe. She heard her husband calling out to her through the gunfire and could now faintly hear him next to her over the ringing in her ears. She felt all her bonds being cut and flinched as the ones around her neck were pulled away.

"Bren." Jason's panicked voice broke through and she could feel his hands on her face. "Bren, look at me. Are you okay?"

Lifting her lids and seeing her husband before her, Brenda's body flooded with relief. Without a word, she launched herself into his arms. They held each other among the chaos that still lingered around them.

Carly embraced her own husband before running over to reunite with her children. The crowd watched on as the bomb squad put Logan's body on a stretcher and rolled him out the door away from innocent bystanders.

The redheaded intern in pink scrubs rushed over to Brenda pulling a nurse behind her. "I'm so sorry for what he made me do to you." She hurried out in a soft voice. "Please allow nurse Nadine to check your vitals."

"It's fine." Brenda smiled. "I know you didn't have a choice."

The intern gave her a grateful look before backing up and letting the nurse through.

"Hi." The blonde nurse chirped out. "I'm Nadine. If you could put out your arm for me, I'd like to take your blood pressure."

"Sure." Brenda nodded and obeyed. Jason rubbed her back while the nurse pumped her cuff.

"That was so horrible what he did to you. He was lower than a snake's belly in a wagon rut." Nadine said shaking her and slipping a pulse/oxygen monitor on her patients finger.

Brenda raised an eyebrow to her husband who simply shrugged. He obviously had no clue what that meant either.

Checking the results of her finger monitor and gazing at the temperature reading from the ear thermometer, Nadine nodded. "Alright, your vitals look good. BP is a little elevated but not enough for concern. Do you have any cramps or feel dizzy?" The nurse asked.

"No."

"Good. You should still check with a doctor before you leave though as he will have more questions. Also, I recommend drinking some water, you don't want to go and get dehydrated after a scare like that." She gave them a wide happy smile. "Well, I best check on your friend next. I believe tonight I'm gonna be busier than a moth in a mitten." Nadine gave a chuckle and walked away towards Carly.

"She's... interesting." Brenda smiled. "I like her."

Jason's arm wrapped around her and he kissed the side of her head. Lingering together, appreciating each other presence, their bubble was interrupted quickly with Sam's cries. The pair looked at the sad scene before them.

Luke held back a hysterical Sam while the doctors continued to use the paddles on Lucky. Every time they yelled 'clear' and tried to jump start his heart with the paddles, the flat line remained. "Come on Cowboy!" Luke encouraged his son to fight.

After a few more attempts, the doctor sighed and leaned back. "I'm calling it."

"No..." Sam ran up and pushed the man forward. "You keep going. You bring him back."

The doctor gave her a pitied looked. "I'm sorry miss. There is nothing else we can do." Glancing at the clock, he spoke up. "Time of death, 6:32 PM."

"No..." Sam screamed. "No, take it back. Take it back!" She attempted to punch the doctor but Luke restrained her. Though he looked just as broken as she, he was somehow keeping it together.

"Poor Sam." Brenda whispered. "And poor Luke." She shook her head. "Liz is going to be a mess as well. God, we lost Lucky and Kelly." She said and noticed Carly going to offer support to her uncle. "Lucky died a hero. If it wasn't for him rushing in, the shot never would have been made."

Noticing her husband was being awfully quiet, She looked him over. "Are you alright?"

Jason pursed his lips and gave a slight nod.

Brenda didn't like his demeanor and felt the need to reassure him. "Hey Jase..." She began. "You know Logan was crazy right? That if he had gotten a job with anyone other than you and Sonny he still would have gone postal. He was to unstable and anything would have set him off."

"Let's have a doctor look you over and then discreetly check on how Jake's doing. I just want to get home." He said as he took her hand and led her towards a hallway.

It was all he said before he went deathly quiet again. She didn't like this, his silence unnerved her. Something was up with him, she was guessing it was guilt. But when Jason felt guilty, Jason did stupid self sacrificing things. No, Brenda did not like this one bit.

* * *

Sneak Peek: To many ex's at a dinner table is never a good thing. Is it a boy or a girl?

Did anyone guess the TMK was Logan? He just fit so perfectly. I really need to stop killing off cast members though before there is no one left, haha. Who do you think should not have died on my list? I still miss Em. :/

Fav/Follow/Review :)


End file.
